The Demon Boy And The Saiyan Girl
by Flint009
Summary: DISCONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1 When a prank turns bad!

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own DBGT. **

**_So this is a story of a OC named Jak, who drops into the DBZ world where he meets Pan, the two will form a blossoming friendship and vow to protect each other. The two will be developing characters, so don't expect them to be super powerful right away, possibly weaker then Videl because I'm going to strengthen everybody including her. Jak and Pan will get stronger as the story processes. The other z warriors still will have their full strength don't worry about that, they still overpowered._**

**_Jak spelled Jack but I'm calling this boy Jak_**

* * *

**The Demon boy and The Saiyan girl**

**Chapter 1**

**When a childish prank turns serious!**

We start off with our hero to be setting up on his car shape bed. The boy name is Lucas J. Jak, a short, dark skinned boy, with a big, round, black style afro hair with a sort of blue tint if you look real close. Jak has brown orbs for eyes, small round ears and a decent size looking nose. "Argh" - Jak grunted. Stretching out his arms, Jak sits up. "I wonder what Big Mama got cooking for breakfast" - Jak commented to himself, smiling a huge grin on his face.

Lucas J. Jak, is a very kind hearted child. He's 15 years old and the boy lives with his foster brother Vincent and stepmother...Big Mama!

Everybody knows the mighty Big Mama on planet Max, where they live. She's the strongest woman in the world! She'd easily be dubbed as the strongest warrior on the planet, if not for Renjiro Max, the africanoid king.

It is tradition, who ever becomes king, either by an all out battle royal if the previous king dies by natural causes, or the other way you can become Africanoid king is by defeating the current king in mortal combat, Renjiro Max defeated the previous king, thus renaming the planet, Max.

Renjiro Max, you could say he ain't the nicest of kings. In fact you could say he's as cold as ice itself. He makes his people pay ridiculously high tax prices. But the cruelest thing is, if anyone of his people can't pay, then they die simple as. Renjiro Max, is not a man to be mess with.

"Max" - Jak muttered angrily to himself, while clenching his fists up. The afro headed boy has never liked the king, ever since witnessing him beat up on a poor family. Jak had almost attack Max, seeing the cruel king torturing a poor family who couldn't pay their taxes. Big Mama, the king right hand woman held Jak off, knowing full well the young boy wouldn't have stood a chance against the king. "One day. I'll take his throne, and free these people of his grip on them" - Jak declared to himself, with determination filling his voice. The young boy desired nothing more but to take the crown away from Max and set this world free of his clutches. "But for now, I need to eat" - Jak exclaimed, smilng.

"Yo bro". - Came the voice of Jak's only foster brother Lucas J. Vincent. Jak looks towards the door of his room as Vincent came budging in, wearing a black tank top, three quarter black jeans that reaches his knees, black and dark blue trainers on and a baseball cap on backwards. "Yo Big Mama said come down for breakfast" - He concluded, with a scowl on his face, almost as if Big Mama made him be an errand boy.

"Yay big brother, let's go eat" - Jak replied, smiling his big goofy grin on his face. Despite being younger then his brother Vincent, Jak is known to be stronger then his older brother Vincent. This of course frustrates Vincent to no ends what so ever.

"Hmph" - Vincent scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hurry up and get change already. The faster we eat the faster we can practice our demon powers" - Vincent exclaimed, sounding impatience.

The demon powers Vincent is talking about, is a power every single africanoid has within them. It's said a great warrior who lived 500 years ago, was the very first africanoid to reach his max power form, using his power, he flew off to a demon planet and single handedly battered and kidnap the demons. Once kidnapping the demons, he bought them back to his own world and begun sealing them within his people, giving the africanoid an extra power and speed boast. Jak and Vincent are yet to tap into their demon powers.

"Roger"! - Jak declared happily, saluting his brother.

Vincent still has a scowl look on his face. He turned around and without even looking he speaks. "I'll go tell Big Mama you're coming down soon. Don't keep her waiting, you know how she gets"

Jak froze, the sweat slowly dropped off his face: "Yeah, Big Mama sure can be scary, they don't call her the strongest woman in the world for nothing"

"Hmph" - Vincent scoffed. "One day, I'll surpass Big Mama and be known as the strongest warrior on this planet"

"Yeah, I'm going to surpass her too"! - Jak exclaimed, smiling.

Vincent smirked: "What makes you think, you have what it's takes to surpass, **the Big Mama"**

Jak smiled: "I don't know. I guess it's just a hunch"

"Haha. Jak, you're a funny one" - Vincent exclaimed, with a sight chuckle.

"YO MON WHAT TAKING YOU BOYS SO LONG" - Came Big Mama's thunderous Jamaican voice from downstairs. The lads froze up, realizing they've been keeping Big Mama waiting. Not good for them.

"W-we're coming Big Mama. P-please d-don't b-beat us again" - Jak stuttered. The fear beginning to build up inside of him.

"JUST GET DOWN HERE NOW MON. BEFORE ME HAVE TO COME UP AND BUST YOUR ASS UP"! - Big Mama continued to shout with a hint of anger dipping into her voice.

Vincent didn't even say anything. Without thinking, Vincent shot straight out of Jak's room and down the stairs at sonic speed. Just praying Big Mama doesn't beat him again with her two massive fists.

"I-I'm h-here f-first B-Big M-Mama, please don't beat me, beat Jak, he's not here yet" - Vincent stuttered nervously in the face of Big Mama's overwhelming power.

Big Mama, slowly turned around to face Vincent. She is a very tall woman, standing at least 14ft tall and weighing a good 576lbs. Wearing a long, red dress covering her entire body with white flowers all over her dress and blue sandals on her feet. At first glimpse of Big Mama, people would most likely presume she's a fat old lady with short gray curly hair. That would be their biggest mistake, looking closer at Big Mama, you can see all her fat is actually pour muscle, meaning she's faster then her larger look suggests.

Big Mama, look at Vincent with her orange eyes, eyes that are devoid of any emotion. Although Big Mama's voice suggests she's quite an angry woman. "mtfsuuu" - Big Mama kissed her teeth and shook her head. "Go sit on the table mon" - She dismissive Vincent, to his relief. Vincent runs to the table. "AND NO RUNNING IN MY DAMN HOUSE MON"! - Big Mama shouted.

Vincent froze: "I-I'm s-sorry Big Mama. It won't happen again" - Vincent walks to the table, making sure not to break stride.

Big Mama turns back to the direction of the stairs: "BOY WHERE ARE... Big Mama trailed off when Jak appears right in front of her, wearing his yellow unbutton shirt, with a number 7 on the top right corner of the shirt. Jak, like Vincent, is also wearing three quarter black long shorts, with a yellow strip going round the waist of his long shorts. Unlike his brother, Jak is wearing black sandals.

"I'M HERE MAMA"! - Jak shouted, smiling.

Big Mama smacks Jak over his head. "Boy, there's no need to shout when I'm right in front of you"

Jak massaged the lump on his head where Big Mama hit him: "Right, sorry Big Mama"

Big Mama crossed her arms over her chest: "Come on, let's go eat"

"Alright"! - Jak commented, smiling his massive grin.

A few minutes later, Jak and Vincent finished eating, with Jak munching down enough food to feed 5 people. What could he say, he just loves to eat.

"That was nice. Thanks Big Mama" - Jak spoke, smiling.

"Hmm" - Big Mama hummed in acknowledgement.

"Yo Jak, let's go to the training field and train for a bit" - Vincent commented.

"Yeah that's a excellent idea" - Jak exclaimed. Jak turns to Big Mama. "Big Mama, is it ok if Vincent and I go play for a bit" - Jak asked politely.

"Hmm" - Big Mama accepts Jak's request with a nod. "Just don't get into any trouble mon" - She added in.

"Don't worry Big Mama, we won't" - Vincent replied. A smirk begun foaming on his lips at the prospect of defeating his little brother in combat. Even know Vincent is the older one of the two brothers, he never once defeated Jak in a fight.

Big Mama, seeing the smirk on Vincent's face, sighs heavily: "Just don't destroy the whole training field like last time. I have to pay for it and if I have to pay for the damage you two cause, there's going to be hell to pay"

Jak and Vincent sweat-dropped. "R-Right, we'll be good Big Mama, count on it" - Jak declared with a nervous smile.

"Hmm" - Vincent slowly nodded. With that said, Jak and Vincent both sprinted out of the house at sonic speed.

"I TOLD YOU TWO NO RUNNING IN MY DAMN HOUSE"! - Big Mama shouted. Irritated for having to repeat herself. "Oh well, I guess kids will be kids" - She allows the tiny smile to creep on her face. After all, Jak and Vincent are her precious baby boys, she couldn't stay mad at them. Big Mama makes herself a cup of tea and picks up a magazine. Walking into the living room, Big mama places the tea on the coffee table and sits down on her crouch, determined to enjoy the time she's got to herself, before the lads come home moaning about being hungry. "Might as well enjoy myself" - Big Mama said to herself, turning a page of her magazine and beginning to read while taking sips of her tea.

* * *

In the meantime, Jak and Vincent are walking down the street towards the training field, the sky is blue, the birds are singing, yep just another beautiful day on planet Max.

"I'm so going to beat you this time Jak" - Vincent declared, smirking a boastful smirk.

"We'll see brother" - Jak replied, smirking a confident smirk.

"Oh we will see. I've almost unlocked my demon powers, I'm going to wipe the floor with you"! - Vincent exclaimed, smirking

"What do you think I've been doing? Sitting around having a tea party." - Jak shivered a bit, when he mentioned 'having a tea party'. "Forget that! I've been training hard too" - Jak finished, while smiling and folding his arms behind his head.

"Haha. Tea party. It's looks like your girlfriend Kayo got you on lock down" - Vincent teased by elbowing Jak in his arm.

"She's not my girlfriend and she's crazy" - Jak commented, with the sweat slowly dropping off his face.

"True! She goes on like you two are going to get married or something" - Vincent replied.

Jak shivered: "Man she always attacks me, keeps grabbing my arm and grabbing my neck in choke holds"

Vincent shook his head, his brother can be so oblivious when it's comes to a girl's feelings. Vincent was about to speak, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"LUCAS-KUN"! - Speak of the devil. Yep, it's Kayo's cheery voice calling out to get Jak's attention. Even know both Jak and Vincent family name is Lucas, they know Kayo is preferring to Jak as Lucas-kun. She normally calls Vincent, Lucas-san.

Jak froze up, the last person he wanted to see, he has to go see her almost immediately. "H-Hey K-Kayo" - Jak stutterers nervously, while turning around to greet her. Once Jak turns around, he is engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Kayo. "Ow, she's strong" - Jak winces from the pain of being hugged so tight from Kayo.

"How are you my sweetie pie" - Kayo asked, her voice sweet and caring. Kayo is a fairly light skin girl, she has brown short hair that reaches her shoulders, two bangs of her hair fall to either side of her face and she has sea blue colored eyes. Her appearance consists of a light purple shirt showing her stomach, a fishnet underneath her shirt, a pink dress, tights underneath her skirt and sandals on her feet. "My sweet Lucas-kun" - She continued, rubbing her face against Jak's face, making the younger brother feel uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Kayo" - Jak replied, silently begging with his brother to help him out here. Vincent just snicked at him.

"So, what are you doing now? My sweet Lucas-kun. If you're not doing anything, we could go to my house and have some ice cream" - Kayo spoke with a wink, that suggested something more then ice cream. Jak just blinks at her. Not understanding what she meant by that.

"Well I was about to go train with my brother here" - Jak begun, pointing to Vincent. Kayo blinks twice, not even realizing until then, Vincent was even standing there.

"Lucas-san" - Kayo greeted the older brother with a smile. "Sorry, I didn't realized you were there"

"Yeah I bet" - Vincent responded in a sly voice, hinting towards Jak. Kayo blushed, was she that obvious? Apparently so, according to Vincent.

Kayo, very reluctantly let's go of Jak (To Jak's relived) and sighs: "Well, I'd appreciate it, if you could come down after your training. Being the only daughter of the king can be pretty lonely"

"Sure"! - Jak replies with a big goofy smile on his face, making Kayo blush seeing his big smile she loves so much. "I don't mind hanging out with you. We're friends...Right"?

"Friends" - Kayo whispered softly, feeling a little disappointed they're not more then just friends, but on the bright side, they can continue to grow close. "Ok Lucas-kun, I can't wait! I hope we spend a lot of time together" - Kayo gave Jak one last bone crushing hug, before happily skipping away, humming a nice little tune to herself.

"Interesting" - Vincent rubbed his chin: "It'd seem you're quite the ladies man brother"

"Ow" - Jak massaged his neck where Kayo choke him according to him: "I don't know what you mean? If by ladies man, you mean one crazy girl always choking me to death! Then yes I'm a ladies man"

Vincent shook his head: "So oblivious" - He muttered under his breath.

"Huh"? - Jak wondered, having heard Vincent muttered something: "Did you say something brother"?

"I said I'm going to kick your ass, punk" - Vincent exclaimed, deciding to drop the matter involving Kayo's affections for Jak.

"Oh yeah" - Jak replied, while smirking and putting up his guard.

"Yeah"! - Vincent answered. Vincent rolled up his invisible sleeves: "What are you going to do about it"

"I'm going to kick your ass. Once we get to that training field" - Jak answered.

"Let's do this" - Vincent exclaimed, smirking. Jak nodded and with that said, both Jak and Vincent sprinted off to the training field at sonic speed.

* * *

Later at the training field, with plenty of green grass, a lake not too far away and tons of trees surrounding the field makes for a good setting.

Jak and Vincent stood at opposite sides to each other, staring right into each other eyes, with intensity! Each brother trying to figure out the best way to defeat one another. "Ready Vince"!? - Jak asked. Jak shipped into his fighting stance, both of his fists held up to his face like a boxer and Jak is also bouncing on his heels.

"I was born ready" - Vincent replied back with a smirk. Vincent shipped into the stance Jak in.

"Then let's do this. Trust me brother. I will not hold back" - Jak declared, bouncing on his heels slightly.

"Either will I" - Vincent exclaimed.

After another minute, Vincent wasted no more time, he dashes towards Jak with impressive speed, cocking his fist back, Vincent let's fly with a ferocious punch aimed at Jak's face! Jak casually leans his head to the side, letting Vincent's fist sail past his head. The air ripples from the force Vincent packed into his punch. "Damn"! - Vincent cursed his failed attempt to land a blow on his brother.

"Got to do better then that, Vince" - Jak declared, smiling.

Vincent smirked: "So it'd seem" - Vincent wasted no more time, he spun on his heel, bringing his elbow up, Vincent proceeds to drive it towards Jak's face! Jak puts his hands up and block Vincent's elbow drive, the little man is force back a bit from the force Vincent's packed into his elbow. Vincent didn't stop trying there, jumping up, Vincent spins around 360 style very quickly and brings his leg ferociously towards Jak's head! Jak, thinking quickly, ducks down and successfully dodges Vincent's kick, the air ripples again from Vincent's power.

Before Vincent could land on the ground, Jak grabbed his leg and begun spinning him around rapidly fast like a fucking tornado. "Oh shittttt"! - Vincent screams, feeling himself being spun uncontrollably! Vincent thought fast, using his other leg, Vincent kicked Jak at the back of his head, forcing his younger brother to let go of him. "OW"! - Jak screams from being hit by Vincent.

Vincent goes flying back from the momentum Jak had put into the spinning. Vincent manages to back flip a couple of times off the ground to stop his momentum. "Not bad Jak" - Vincent complimented after straightening himself out. "But you still won't beat me. You can't beat me"! - Vincent declared, with supreme confident.

Jak rubs the back of his head: "I...guess. Gosh, you must have gotten strong Vince, because I've only beaten you like 20 times"!

Vincent's face turned red with anger: "You cocky"... Vincent ran at Jak again, lunging in on his afro headed little brother with a tremendous punch aiming to knock his lights out! Jak counters by grabbing Vincent's arm and jurdo flipping him over his back, sending the older brother crashing to the ground with so much force it shattered the ground. "Argh"! - Vincent grunted. Vincent's back is aching with pain after being smashed to the ground by Jak.

Jak smiles and rubs his nostrils with his index finger: "Close, but no cigar, hehe" - He adds a little chuckle at the end.

"Argh" - Vincent groans loudly at his brother, feeling the anger rise within him. "**Go on Vince, show him our power"! - **A menacing high pitch voice said within Vincent's head. Vincent's eyes widened: "Jak, you hear someone"? - He asked, looking around the field with a shock expression written on his face.

Jak look at his brother with confusion written on his face: "I don't hear anyone. Who did you hear"?

"Ah" - Vincent gasps. Jak didn't hear it?: 'I'm going mad in the head' - Vincent concludes to himself.

Jak raises an eyebrow: "Vince, are you ok"? - He asked, with concern coloring his voice, noticing the worried expression written on Vincent's face.

Vincent didn't know what he heard, it freaked him out. He just hopes it was his mind playing tracks on him: 'Yes that must be it" - Vincent concludes this as the most likely reason for the voice that played in his head. Turning his attention back to Jak, Vincent notices his guard down! Taking full adventage of this opening, Vincent hammer blows Jak straight into his stomach, making Jak cough out a mouth full of blood from the force Vincent packed into his hammer punch.

"Gwegh"! - Jak grunts, after being hit to the stomach by a sucker punch from Vincent. Jak falls to the ground from the power of Vincent's blow. "What the hell" - Jak curses as he sits up. "Vincent, what with the sucker punches"

"Hmph, this is a fight Jak. No hold bars in fights, meaning I can do whatever I want, sneak attacks, sucker punches, everything. Hey! I can totally kick you to the balls if I wanted" - Vincent snorted.

Jak instinctively covers up his private parts: "You're too much! What about fighting fair! You know, with honor and all that"

"Screw you Jak, with your. 'Fighting fair policy'. Geez, you're such a little bitch sometimes" - Vincent exclaimed, mimicking Jak's tone to emphasis his point.

"You're the bitch" - Jak muttered, with a soaking face on him.

"Hmph. Well, at least I don't bitch and moan when my opponent uses strategy in our fight" - Vincent shot back.

"So, that's what you call that...sucker punch, strategy. Well if that's strategy, I'm going to remain the dumbest fighter ever"! - Jak spoke with no hesitation in his voice and seriousness in his eyes.

"Ah" - Vincent is caught off guard: "Jak" -He muttered, like he's seeing his brother in a new light. Vincent shook his head: "Let's continued with our fight, brother. This will prove which of our styles of approach is greater"

"Yeah" - Jak replied back. Jak shipped into his fighting stance. "Let's do this, brother"

"Of course" - Vincent responded. Vincent shipped back into his fighting stance.

Jak and Vincent stared at each other for half a minute. Until Vincent dashes towards Jak, cocking his leg back, Vincent let's fly with a tremendous kick aimed at Jak's midriff. Jak counters by raises his leg up. **Boom! **A mini shock-wave is sent althoughout the training field. Vincent jumped back, putting some distance between them. Vincent held his arm up in the air, suddenly Vincent's hand began glowing a light green color.

"I see, so you're pulling out the big guns" - Jak commented, realizing the move Vincent aiming to pull off.

Vincent smirked as his arm began pulsing to add to his glowing right hand. Jak crouches his knees, taking up a sumo wrestler stance, holding out both of his hands in open palms, Jak begins charging up two ball of shi on his palms.

"**Kaiju blast"!** - Jak calls out. Jak fires out the two balls of shi on his palms in two massive red beams, firing directly at Vincent like soaring missiles!

**"Ookami wave" - **Vincent yells out. Vincent extends his arm towards Jak's Kaiju blast and unleashes his ookami wave! Vincent's blast morphs into the form of a gray wolf! Vincent's Ookami wave clashes head on with Jak's Kaiju! **Boooooooooom! **The power waves of Jak and Vincent exploded in a power struggle. Jak and Vincent instinctively covered their faces from the strong wind their two beams of energy created, once the wind had settled down, all that is left after the Kaiju blast fired by Jak and the Ookami wave fired by Vincent is one smoking crater.

"Huff" - Jak takes a quick breath. "That was fun"!

Vincent smirks: "What's wrong! You're not giving up yet, are you"?

"No way! I'm ready anytime. I just thought you might need a rest having release that kind of power"!

"You wish bro. Now, let's continue with our fight. Trust me I'll... Vincent did not get a chance to finish.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH STAY AWAY FROM ME" - The sound of a woman screaming got the two lads attention.

"Who's that"? - Jak asked, curiousity getting the better of him. Jak turns his head to the side to see a woman getting corner by a huge musclar man. "It's a lady! And she's in trouble"! - Jak exclaimed. Jak didn't waste anytime, he immediately rushes off to give the man a good beating.

"There he goes again" - Vincent sighs: "The boy just doesn't think" - Vincent chases after his brother to make sure he doesn't do everything stupid.

"Where's the money for your taxes you little bitch" - The big man hissed at the woman. He's wearing black trousers and a white tank top.

"P-please just give me more time" - The woman pleaded with the man.

"Not good enough! The king wants his money now! Anybody who can't pay dies"! - The big man declared loudly, making the woman gasped in fear. "Now prepared to die"! - The man raises his arm up, preparing to strike down on this cheap woman.

"Nooooooo" - The woman let out a terrifed scream, closing her eyes tight.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU MONSTER" - Jak shouted, getting the man's and woman's attention. The man turns his head to look at Jak, only to be sent crashing to the ground from a fierce kick to his head.

"Gwgeh"! - The man winces in pain, hitting the ground hard from the force Jak packed into his kick. "You stupid boy, do you not realize who I am"!

"I don't care who you are, you'll be a dead man if you hurt that lady" - Jak exclaimed. The seriousness evident in his eyes, as he pointed to the terrified woman.

The man painfully stood up, holding his face where Jak hammer kicked him: 'This boy is powerful! How can one short kid possess this kind of strength! The king will hear of this' - The man concluded in his mind. Realizing Jak is a lot stronger then him, the man turns around and runs away.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN"! - Jak shouted at the retreating man. Jak turns his attention to the woman. "Are you ok? Don't worry about him, he can't bother you anymore".

The woman is trembling with shock, the boy just beat one of the king's guards. "Y-You beat Goro"! - The woman stuttered in shock and awe at Jak's incredible speed. "Like he was nothing"!

Jak gave the woman a blank stare: "Was he meant to be tough, because he seemed kind of weak to me"

Vincent walks up to Jak's side. "Jak, that was one of the king's men and you've defeated him, the king won't stand for that" - Vincent exclaimed. To the woman great horror

"The king, I'm so sick of him"! - Jak snorted, clenching his fists tight. "Let's go teach him a lesson"!

"What"! - The woman all but shouted. "You can't do that! Do you know who you're dealing with?! He's Renjiro Max, the Africanoid king, he'll destroy you"!

"Well, I'm Lucas J. Jak and I'm going to show the king who he's messing with" - Jak replied with a smirk. The woman just looked at him like he's mad!

"What do you have in mind, brother" - Vincent asked, generally interested in Jak's plan.

"Hehe" - Jak snicked to himself. The woman is thinking to herself, who the hell is this crazy child, he'll get himself killed surely. "Well" - Jak whispered something in Vincent's ear.

"Hmm" - Vincent nodded, obviously impressed by the plan. "Ok, let's do this" - Vincent spoke.

"Yeah, we'll teach that king a lesson" - Jak exclaimed, smiling.

"ARE YOU TWO MAD? YOU'LL GET YOURSELVES KILLED FOR SURE" - The woman shouted, bewildered at why the two would go against the king.

Jak and Vincent gave her a blank stare. "Don't worry miss, we're not only strong, but we're also increably lucky" - Jak assured her with a smile.

"Yeah, we ain't Big Mama's kids for nothing, you know" - Vincent resorted, smirking.

The woman almost fell over in shock. Did she hear right? "Y-You two, are **the Big Mama's kids"? - **The woman asked, emphasizing her words to the fullest extent, while staring wide eyed at the two boys before her.

"Yeah, so don't worry about us, we'll be fine" - Jak responded, smiling.

"Hmm" - Vincent hummed in agreement with his brother. The two brothers then ran off towards the king's castle before the woman could protest any further.

* * *

Meanwhile with Big Mama.

"I get the feeling my two boys are up to no good again" - Big Mama commented to herself in a dry tone. "I best go check on them" - Big Mama placed her magazine down and got up from her seat, making her way towards the door to check on her two boys

* * *

A little later that day, Jak and Vincent managed to sneak into the king's castle. Surprisingly enough the place was low guarded, so it was easy for the two boys to sneak into the king's castle. Avoiding Kayo, Jak and Vincent managed to find the king's crown.

"Yes! We've got it"! - Jak cheered, lifting the crown above his head.

"I don't get why I decided to go with you for such a stupid plan. I mean, it's just a dumb crown"! - Vincent snorted.

"Na, every king got to have a crown and Maxi won't be any difficult. Once he sees his precious crown missing, he'll just beg us to give it back to him, and we won't return it until he decides to change his laws. Hehe, it's the perfect plan" - Jak snicked to himself. Fully believing he's come up with the best plan/prank to make the king change his ways.

Vincent gave him a deadpanned look: "If you say so, now let's hurry and get out of here before he gets back".

"Hmm" - Jak hummed in agreement. "This is the best plan ever"!

"What's the best plan ever" - Came a deep male, black voice that seemlessly came from nowhere. Jak and Vincent look alert. Suddenly a tall, dark skin man appeared from out of nowhere, wearing black trousers with red and orange flames going down the sides of his trousers, he has no shirt on, showing off his massive chest with a sort of red X in the middle of his chest. His hair is tied back in a ponytail and those purple eyes of his promises many bad things for the two boys.

"Renjiro Max, I should have known it wouldn't be that easy to fool you" - Vincent commented. 'Damn! Why couldn't I sense his approach'

"You stupid boys. You walked into your deaths, coming into my yard and taking my shit! Oh hell no, you're both about to head to the afterlife" - Max stated.

"You bastard" - Jak spoke under his breath. "Maybe we wouldn't have done this, if you would be nicer to your people"!

Suddenly in the blink of eye, Renjiro Max disappears from the lads' sights. Reappearing literally few inches in front of Jak! To the lads, it looked like Max just performed one massive step to close the distance between Jak and himself.

'Damn! I couldn't even see him move' - Vincent assessed to himself, realizing they're outclassed in every form, shape possible by the king. Vincent slowly gazes down towards the king's feet. 'Ah' - He gasps seeing the king's trainers engulfed by a bright yellow light. 'Is that hoshi fito no' - Vincent asked himself. **(Hoshi fito no = star feet)**

Max grabs Jak by the collar of his shirt and lifts the afro headed boy up in the air. "Argh"! - Jak grunts, feeling himself being lifted uncontrollably by the much larger and taller man, Max must be at least 15ft tall!

"JAK"! - Vincent shouted worriedly for his brother.

"You foolish boy! You really think I'm going to change because you want me to. Pttt, don't make me laugh" - Max snorted, squeezing the little boy even tighter.

"AAAHHHH" - Jak screams in pain. "Let me go, you jerk, then I'll give you a good beating"!

"Oh, you really think you're a match for me. Mwhahahahaha, that's a funny joke and I'm liking it. As if one little boy is a match for me. Renjiro Max,** THE ALL POWERFUL AFRICANOID KING"! -** Max declared with a thuderous yell, emphasizing his words to the fullest extent.

"ARGH"! - Jak grunts, desperately kicking his legs at the king's stomach to no aveil. "Let me go"!

"Sure, I'll let you go...To put you in a body bag that is" - Max exclaimed. His glare intensifed at Jak.

"No"! - Vincent commented. Vincent lungs in on Max determined to save his brother.

"GET LOST"! - Max shouted in a deep monstrous voice. Max back slaps Vincent so hard it sent the older brother hurling backwards, bouncing off the fucking floor before skidding to a stop.

"Gwegh" - Vincent grunts softly, his head been busted open from the force Max put into his slap.

"VINCE"! - Jak screams worriedly for his brother, desperately trying to pry off Max's grip on him. "You monster, we were only having a joke, you don't have to take it so seriously"!

"Hehehe" - Max snicked to himself. Max, using the other hand raises his index finger at the fallen Vincent. "Well kid, let's just say childish pranks can cost you your life" - Max stated. Max began charging a tiny ball of shi on his outstretched index finger.

"NO, VINCE! MOVE! MOVE"! - Jak shouted, desperation filling his voice. Vincent is out cold from the king's one back slap.

"Now die. **Zetsumyou beam"! - **Max calls out. The orange ball of shi fired from the king's outstretched index finger in a powerful straight line aiming directly at the fallen Vince.

"VINCE"! - Jak yells out. He could do nothing as the zetsumyou beam connected with Vincent, **boooooom! "**Vinceeeeeeeeeeeee"! - Jak shouts in horror, watching the brutal display the king handling his brother. Once the smoke cleared up, Vincent is nowhere to be seen, all that's left in his place is a smoking crater. "Vince" - Jak says his name, the sadness dipping into his voice.

"Hehehehe" - Max laughed his evil laugh. "Well, that was unfortunate now wasn't it"

The sadness in Jak's eyes, then turned to anger and fury! "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING MY BROTHER"! - Jak shouted, with serious rage dipping into his voice.

"Oh yeah. You really think you can? Mwhahahaha, you'll be joining your brother in the afterlife boy" - Max declared, Max throws Jak up in the air. "NOW DIE, DIE LIKE YOUR BROTHER! **Zetsumyou beam" - **Max calls out again, firing the orange beam at Jak from his index finger. Suddenly before the king's very eyes, Jak vanished, leaving the zatsumyou beam to fired into the ceiling, causing a hole to appear.

Max smirked: "I should have realized, you would have something to do about this" - Max noted. Suddenly Big Mama appeared behind Max with Jak under her arm. "Your hoshi fito no is impressive as ever, Big Mama" - Max turned around to face Big Mama. Big Mama's feet are a bright yellow color just like the king's.

"B-Big M-Mama" - Jak stuttered out, relived she turned up to save him in the nick of time and scare, knowing she'll beat him half to death later.

Big Mama didn't say anything, instead she drops Jak to the ground and stood tall against the Africanoid king. Max smirked, knowing he's in for a real fight.

* * *

**So that concludes it for chapter one. Let me know what you think of the characters and should I continue with the story or discontinue it.**

**Shi is just an alternate to Ki in Jak's world.**

**Hoshi fito no otherwise known as Star feet allows the characters from Jak's world to move at light speed and beyond depending on the user.**

**sorry about the name for the alien race Africanoid I couldn't think of anything else :p**


	2. Chapter 2 The dragonballs stolen! WTF!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own DBGT. What up you guys, this is flint009 otherwise as Gangsta monkey, here bringing you another chapter of the demon boy and the saiyan girl. YEAH! It's back, yeah.**

_Last time: Renjiro Max destroys Vincent and attempts to kill Jak. Jak gets saved by Big Mama._

_This time: Big Mama sends Jak to another world to protect him from the king. _

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**The dragon-balls get stolen!? WTF?!**

Lucas J. Jak, suddenly finds himself floating through a black vortex, filled with tons of rainbow colours. The last thing Jak could remember before being sent into this vortex was Big Mama telling him...Goodbye son! "Why, Big Mama, why"? - Jak muttered to himself.

_Flashback._

_Big Mama stood tall after rescuing Jak from King Max's zetsumyou beam. Despite Big Mama's calm demeanor, she's furious! The bastard king killed her baby boy Vincent and attempted to kill her youngest baby boy Jak. "Vincent" - Big Mama whispered to herself, so Jak and Max wouldn't hear her._

_"Ah, so good of you to make it, Big Mama-chan" - Max greeted her so casual, so he was expecting her to show up. "How about you stand aside now and let me finish the job I started"! _

_Big Mama glares at the king! How could he expect her to let him kill her son. "No" - Big Mama answered in a deep voice, with a hint of anger in it. _

_"M-Mama" - Jak stutters out, knowing he has no place in this battle, his only hope is to hope Big Mama can protect him. _

_"Big Mama! You dare betray me"! - Max snorted. Max shook his head with a disappointing look on his face. "Mtsuuu" - The king kissed his teeth. "You've disappointed me, Big Mama-chan"_

_"I can't let you hurt my son mon" - Big Mama declared, clenching up her fists. "I failed to protect Vincent-chan, I won't make the same mistake with Jak-chan"_

_"M-Mama" - Jak cries out, tears beginning to flow off his face. 'I don't deserve to be protected, it was my fault Vincent died! I should be the one dead, not him' - Jak concluded in his mind, struggling to hold back his tears. _

_"Foolish woman" - Max hissed at her harshly. "I just kill you too with your, "baby boy. So prepare yourself Big Mama"! - Using hoshi fito no, Max closes the distance between Big Mama and himself. "DIE"! - Max yelled, Max lungs in on Big Mama with a straight right punch. Big Mama thought fast, using her pattered Goshin technique, Big Mama's whole body flashes white and hardens. "Gwegh"! - Max grunts as he feels his fist brake from hitting Big Mama's enhance body. "You bitch"! - He says harshly._

_Big Mama, took all advantage of the Max's pain and shot him a tremendous punch, sending the king soaring backwards from the force she packed into her punch. Max ends up bouncing off the solid floor before managing to flip back onto his feet's._

_"So strong" - Jak muttered, seeing Big Mama's power, realizing she's on whole level like the king. _

_"You damn woman. Well I guess I shouldn't be surprise, you are my right hand woman, I'd say were, but, I'm thinking about letting you rejoin me, and all you have to do is stand aside and let me kill Jak. What do you say"? - Max asked, like he really expected Big Mama to say yes. _

_Big Mama crouched down and lifted Jak up under her arm. "Big Mama" - Jak asked in confusion._

_"My answer is no mon" - Big Mama answered with no hesitation in her voice what so ever. She couldn't let her baby boy get hurt. _

_Max shrugged his shoulders: "Oh well, I guess you die too"! - Max, using hoshi fito no, fazes out and reappears behind Big Mama. "Just die"! - Max let fly with feroicous spinning round-house kick, spinning to add momentum and power to the strike._

_Big Mama, thinking quickly, uses hoshi fito no and fazes out of the king's castle, leaving the king to hit thin air. The air rippled around the king's kick. "The bitch got away, no matter, she will come back and I will kill Jak, teach that little punk not to mess with me"!_

* * *

_In some allway, Big Mama reappears with Jak under her arm, She puts Jak down and gives him a serious look. _

_"Big Mama, I killed Vince, I don't deserve to live" - Jak cries out. _

_Big Mama gives him a sympathetic look: "You must leave this dimension, Jak-chan"_

_Jak look startled and shock: "What do you mean? I can't leave. What about you"?_

_"I'll be fine. You however, must leave, the king won't stop until your dead" - Big Mama commented, looking at Jak with seriousness in her eyes. _

_"B-But I s-should d-die, I k-killed V-Vince, I don't deserve to live" - Jak continue to cry his eyes out. _

_"STOP CRYING BOY"! - Big Mama suddenly shouted, making Jak flinched. "Your a big boy, you can't cry, your going to be stuck on your own, so toughen up"! _

_"M-Mama" - Jak sniffed up a few snots up his nose._

_Big Mama placed her index finger on Jak's forehead: "Goodbye...my son" _

_Jak's eyes widened: "Wait, Big Mama"_

_**"Jigen change"!- **__ Big Mama call out. Suddenly Jak is engulfed in a gold, orange light. (**Jigen change means dimension change)**_

_"No, No, BIG MAMA"! - Jak cries out with a tremendous pleading yell, his body begun wrinkling out of existence like a bad hologram. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! - Jak let out one final scream, before he disappeared entirely. _

_"I'm sorry Jak-chan, it's for your own good" - Big Mama says, the sadness evident in her voice. "Gwegh" - Big Mama grunts as she falls on one knee. The effects of her jigen change taking a heavy toll on her body. "I'm going to need rest" - Big Mama close her eyes slightly. "Be safe...my son" - Big Mama knew deep down, sending Jak away was the best option. At least now she won't have to worry about the king trying to kill him._

_End of flashback_

"Mama" - Jak says, barely a whisper, his voice and eyes beginning to lose all emotion. He killed Vince! It was his fault why Vince died. If he hadn't gone through with that ridiculous plan, then his brother would still be alive. "I will never forgive myself" - Jak stated. His voice now devoid of any emotion.

Suddenly Jak sees a blight light up in the distance, realizing he must reaching the end of the jouney in this vortex, Jak braces himself for a bumpy ride.

* * *

On planet earth, the sky is blight blue, the sun is boiling hot, there's plenty of white clouds everywhere while the birds are singing. Wonderful day to be alive!

High, high, high and even higher then the clouds themselves is a lookout, shape in the size of a massive bowl. One medium size white and yellow building is in the middle of the bowl looking, lookout with two smaller building at the sides, this is of course where the guardian of the earth Dende lives with his faithful friend Mr Popo.

"Wow"! - The green namekian, guardian of the earth, known as Dende exclaimed, falling flat on his backside from the vibration and shock-waves being sent out. "Do those two have to be so loud"! - He continued, covering his ears from the noise of the fight.

**Boom**! The sound of a fierce fight is going on inside the lookout, causing the whole lookout to vibrate so much, it's like a giant having a party. The sneer magnitude of the fight between Son Goku and Uub is shattering the ground!

"Oh dear, it'd seem we will have a lot of cleaning to do" - Mr Popo commented, falling over from the shaking Goku and Uub's power is emitting.

"This aren't covered by my instance" - Dende noted, sweat-dropping off his face.

Inside of the lookout. Goku and Uub are battling it out in an all out battle royal. This is finishing touches on Uub's training.

Goku, wearing a replica of his blue and gold gi he wore as a kid, with the top of his gi being blue and the bottom half of his gi being gold. He also has a white sash tied around his waist and red wristbands on each of his wrists.

Uub has on a similar gi to Goku's one, only different, his one is dark green coloured and he has two yellow wristbands on his wrists and a yellow sash around his waist.

Uub lungs in on Goku with a straight right punch, Goku quickly counters by grabbing Uub's fist and flipping him over his back. Uub went soaring across the room from the force Goku put into the throw. Uub bounces off the wall and dashes at Goku again, cocking his fist back, Uub let fly with a feroicous round-house punch. Goku counters by smashes his own fist straight into Uub's. **BOOM! **The shock-wave smashes the lookout even more so then it is!

Uub smashes his forearm straight into Goku's face, Goku went flying back from the force Uub put into his forearm smash, Uub chases after Goku, fazing out and reappearing above the soaring Goku, Uub lungs down on his master with a kick. Goku, thinking fast, raises his arm up and successfully blocks Uub's kick. **Boom! **Yet another explosive shock-wave is sent thoughout the ruining lookout. Goku reacts first, grabbing Uub's leg, Goku proceeds to spin him around rapidly fast. "Gwegh"! - Uub grunts, feeling himself being spun uncontrollably by Goku. Goku throws Uub, the younger man goes soaring across the room from the immense force Goku put into his throw. **Thud! **Uub crashes into the wall hard. Uub stands up after being thrown to the wall by Goku with a determine look in his eyes, Goku smirks and with that the two lungs in on each other, clashing fists in a power struggle.

* * *

Meanwhile as Goku and Uub continue to fight it out hard with Dende and Mr Popo struggling to stay on their feet, they all failed to notice the presence of three intruders from Goku's past, all three are beginning to ascend upwards on the side of the lookout.

"B-boss are you sure this is safe" - An old dog-man stutters out, wearing what looks like a sort of dog ninja costume.

"I agreed with Shu for once, Pilaf-sama, this is becoming extremely dangerous" - The old woman known as Mai exclaimed, struggling to stay on the side because of the vibration Goku and Uub are emitting.

"Quiet you two" - Came the voice of the leader known as Pilaf. The little blue, now very old man, is in a sort of red robot suit. "This is our best chance to seize the dragon-balls! I, the great emperor Pilaf and brilliant researcher have figure out that the new guardian is keeping his dragon-balls in a room. All we have to do is sneak in and make a wish, easy as pie"

"If you say so" - Mai commented in a deadpann tone. Mai wearing an red jumpsuit. The years has not been kind to Mai, she has many wrinkles all over her face and arms and her hair has also turned gray.

The Pilaf gang made it up to the lookout, hiding quickly to avoid being spotted by Dende and Mr Popo, the Pilaf gang begin to slowly make their way inside the building in search of the dragon-balls.

* * *

Elsewhere in the sky. A mini hole suddenly appears and out pop Jak soaring down towards the ground like a shooting star.

Jak, using the light wings technique manages to stop his free-fall, levitating up in the sky, Jak stretches out his senses. His eyes begun widening as he senses an incredible amount of shi coming not to far from his location.

"Wow, that power, it massive! That person almost as strong as Big Mama" - Jak commented, that the mention of his mother, Jak lowers his head. "I like Big Mama said, no crying, I'm a big boy now, I've got no one, I'm on my own, I must be tough if I want to survive". Although, truth be told, Jak has absolutely no idea at how he's going to survive by himself. "Ah, no sense in levitating up here. I may as well get use to my surroundings, seeing as I'll be living here" - Jak floats all the way down to the ground.

"Wow"! - Jak exclaimed, staring at all the hovering cars in awe. "This place is amazing"! - Jak begins walking, not noticing all the odds looks he's getting from the people, after all he did just drop from the fucking sky! Who wouldn't look at him funny. "This world is something else, flying cars, big building...hmm" - Jak begins to think how he's going to live in this stange new world, until his stomach begun rumbling loudly. "I guess I can't think on a empty stomach, I'll go find somthing to eat first" - Jak begins sprinting off rapidly fast, leaving the people to stare wide eyed at him.

"What is that kid"? - A man asked in total shocked, witnessing Jak's unnatural speed.

"I don't know, he must be a monster" - The girl the man asked answered him while shaking. They both nodded and tried to get on with the rest of their day.

* * *

Meanwhile, back up in the sky. Goku and Uub just finished their fight. They finished after blasted each other with the kamahameha wave. The duo have now ended their training/fight match. Goku walks out of the building with Uub's arm around his shoulder.

"So, how'd he do, did he pass" - Dende asked, looking at worn out, battered and bruise Goku and Uub.

Goku smiles: "Y-yeah, he passes with flying colours"!

"Excellent! So Uub how do you feel"? - Mr Popo asked the wary student.

"It's feels great, I... Was Uub could let out, until he could no longer remained consciousness, his eyes got heavy and he immediately dropped to the ground unconsciousness.

"Uub"! - Goku spoke worriedly for Uub, before he too ended up passing out and falling on the ground.

"Oh dear" - Mr Popo exclaimed, worriedly for the two tired warriors.

"Don't worry Mr Popo, I'll heal them, it'll only take about a minute to get them back on their feet" - Dende exclaimed, benting down to heal them.

"You are so good Dende-sama" - Mr Popo commented.

* * *

In the meantime, Pilaf and the gang managed to find the dragon-balls, Dende and Mr Popo collected and kept in there for emergencies only.

"Oh yes"! - Pilaf cheered. Pilaf jumped out of his robot and ran over to table, where the dragon-balls are. "This is our lucky day, no more getting pushed around, finally I, the great emperor Pilaf will rule the world"! - Pilaf pick up one dragon-ball and wave it above his head in victory.

"Can we hurry up" - Mai commented in a dry tone.

"Mai right boss-sama sir, we don't want to get caught" - The ninja dog, known as Shu spoke.

Pilaf looks at his comrades with annoyed look on his face: "Who said we're going to get caught! We have all the cards at our disposition"

"Yeah, but every-time we get this close, Goku always manages to stop us" - Mai exclaimed, deadpan.

"Yeah boss, so let's hurry and make the wish already" - Shu spoke.

"Alright, alright" - Pilaf answered, frustrated at their impatience. Pilaf places all of the dragon-balls on the ground and begins to say the words to summon shenron.

* * *

Dende has healed up Goku and Uub, now the young man that Goku took on as his student ten years ago is preparing to head back home now after today long session.

"Well Uub, you've passed! How does it feel to have graduated" - Dende asked.

"It feels retiring, I'll tell you that much" ! - Uub responded. They all share a slight chuckle. "Thank you Goku, you've change my life"!

"Don't thank me Uub, I got just as much out of it as you did" - Goku commented, smiling.

"Really"? - Uub asked.

"Yeah, your a great teacher Uub" - Goku responded, calling his student the master basically.

"That's funny Goku" - Uub replied, smiling back at his master Son Goku. With that said and done, Uub flew off the lookout and headed straight home in a flash of blue aura around him.

"Well there he goes" - Goku noted, watches Uub fly off. Goku took note of the damage caused by his and Uub's fight. "Sorry about the mess guys" - Goku rubs the back of his head sheepishly: "I didn't realized our fight got that intense"!

"Don't worry about it" - Dende replied with a wave of his hand. "It's nothing Mr Popo and I can't fix up right away"

"Hmm" - Mr Popo hummed in agreement. "It'll be easy for us to fix up"

Goku nods his head: "Well, I'd better be going, I aren't been home for while now, I bet my wife will be pretty mad at me" - Goku exclaimed. Obviously, he's been gone for ten years, what does he expect, funny man.

"Yeah, Chi-chi can be quite ill tempered"... Dende trailed off when the sky suddenly darkens. "What"! - He asked in confusion, as if getting his answer, shenron rose into the sky, his long tail wrapping itself around the lookout. "Who summoned shenron"? - Dende wondered. Dende, Goku and Mr Popo's faces are full of shock.

Goku is the first to speak: "Who got the dragon-balls"!?

"Dende and I collected them and kept them here in case they were needed"! - Mr Popo stated, flabbergasted at why shenron been summoned.

Before anyone could speak next they heard shernon speak, **"You have summoned me, tell me your two wishes and I shall grant them"!**

**"**What! No Shenron, don't grant any wishes" - Dende tried to protest, but shenron wasn't listening to him.

"**Your wish has been granted. Tell me your second wish"! - **Shenron's voice echoed throughout the lookout.

"Not good, I better go check this out and fast" - Goku exclaimed. Goku immediately dashes to the location shenron appears to be looking at.

"Who could have summoned shenron"? - Dende asked, not having any idea in the slightest. "For someone to have summoned him, must mean they knew about the dragon balls up here" - Dende pondered the thought by rubbing his chin.

"Oh dear this is not a good spot we're in" - Mr Popo exclaimed, worriedly.

* * *

**Before Shenron gets summoned.**

Pilaf stands over the seven glowing orange orbs, that are the dragon balls, the dragon balls are pulsing as if they have a heart of their own. "This is it" - The little blue man spoke, with his hands over the dragon balls, Pilaf begins to say the words to summon the mighty dragon. "Arise shenron"! With the words spoke, the sky immediately darkens. Mai and Shu could barely hold in their excitement as the green dragon rose high into the sky.

**"You have summoned me, tell me your two wishes and I shall grant them"! **- Shenron's thunderous voice almost deafens the old Pilaf gang.

"He's loud"! - Mai exclaimed, holding her ears, which are aching from shenron's voice.

"I know, but he's here and we've finally won" - Shu exclaimed, happily jumping up and down like a happy baby. "Oh, oh, oh I can make the wish boss"

Pilaf's face went red with anger: "No, I'm the boss and I'll make the wish"!

"Pilaf-sama, there are two wishes, you know. You could give us one. I don't know, maybe wishing we were all young and good looking again" - Mai commented. Shenron's eyes begun to glow red, hearing the word 'wishing' and automatically presuming that's there wish.

Suddenly Pilaf, Mai and Shu are surrounded by a gold light. "What happening to us"! - Shu said, the worry and fear evident in his voice.

Pilaf and Mai are too scare to anything, until all their wrinkles they receive from old age suddenly begun to disappear. "W-what the"... Pilaf muttered, staring at himself in awe. Pilaf, Mai and Shu all went back to being young adults once again.

"**Your wish has been granted. Tell me your second wish"! - **Shenron's voice echoed throughout the lookout.

It took a few seconds for the Pilaf gang to process the fact they're no longer old. "YAHOOOOOO, I'M YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL AGAIN" - Mai exclaimed, hugging herself with great joy and looking at now black hair. "That horrible gray hair gone! Now I can find a man to be with"** (LMAO)**

"IT'S FEEL GOOD TO BE YOUNG"! - Shu cheered, jumping up and down and bracing his youthness he has once again.

"YOU IDOIT MAI" - Pilaf shouted harshly. "NOW WE ONLY HAVE ONE WISH"!

"So, at least we're young again, plus we still have another wish" - Mai exclaimed, folding her arms over her chest.

Pliaf huffed: "I have a wish! I will be picking the last wish, got that"!

"Yeah, yeah" - Mai replied in a dry tone and with a wave of her hand. "Just hurry up. When we usually get this close to winning, Goku always shows up to stop us"!

As if summoned by his name Goku appears. "Hey, what's going on here"? - He asked, looking at the pilaf gang in front of him. "Hey! I know you three! Your pilaf? Right! Wow, you stayed young! Good times we'd" - Goku greeted his old nemesis.

Pilaf, Shu and Mai remembered the once young boy before them, they all froze up. "AH IT'S GOKU"! - Shu shouted, with fear colouring his voice.

"And he's all grown up to" - Mai commented.

Goku smiles: "So how you been guys" - Goku speaks like this is a school reunion. "Still up to your same old tricks I see" - Goku noted the dragon above him.

"Stay away from us"! - Pilaf exclaimed. Pilaf jumped back into his robot. "Take this Goku"! - He called out as he fired three missiles at the smiling saiyan before him.

Goku goes serious, jumping back a bit, Goku catches two missles under his arms and stops the last one with his foot with the slightest of ease!

"OH SHIT! HE'S STRONG" - Shu yelled, his eyes popping out of his head.

"Boss we're in trouble again" - Mai muttered, her jaw falling off and her eyes going as big as a dinner plate.

"Damn it Goku, I remember the days when you were a little boy and I was beating your ass"! - Pilaf exclaimed.

Goku smiles: "Haha, funny I don't remember you ever beating me"

"What! Argh! you know something, I wish you were a boy then I could beat you up again" - Pilaf exclaimed, not realizing Shenron over heard the whole conversion.

"**I shall grant your wish" - **Shenron's thunderous voice got everyone attention. Goku is then surrounded by a orange light. Everyone watches in with questionable looks on their faces as Goku's whole body literally begun shrinking down, smaller and smaller until Goku becomes the lovable shrimp he was back in day one.

"Oh shit"! - Pilaf exclaimed, realizing he's wasted his wish.

"What's going on" - Goku wondered, his voice now being higher as it was when he was a child.

"**Your wish has been granted, farewell"! - **Shenron bids them a farewell as he disappears back into the dragon balls, the dragon balls then begun to rise into the sky.

Dende and Mr Popo came running into the room, "Un-oh" - Dende says worriedly, seeing Goku as a kid again.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo! My dragon balls" - Pilaf cries out.

Before the dragon-balls could spit apart and scatter through out the earth, they suddenly got engulfed by a dark, purple cloud.

"W-what is that" - Dende stutters out, staring wide eyes at the cloud engulfing the dragon balls.

"**Mwhahahahahaha" - **Everyone hears an menacing laugh from somewhere. They all look up above the sky as the voice continue. "**Finally! I've been looking for the dragon-balls and now finally some stupid people have done me a favor by using the dragons balls, I thank them for that. I'll be taking the dragon balls to my planet, mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha" **- The voice is definitely a deep male voice, laughing menacingly. Dende, Mr Popo and Goku watched in horror as the dragon balls are taken away, straight out of the earth entirely! Floating through space to what ever destination the voice has taken them to.

"No"! - Dende call out loudly, he could do nothing, except watch as his dragon-balls are taken away.

Goku stood there with a confuse look on his face: "What just happen"?

* * *

Elsewhere with Jak.

The little man from planet Max, was simply walking around the town when he notices the sky darkened in the middle of the day? He'd ask someone about this and they were just as confuse as he was.

"What was that"? - Jak pondered the thought with his hand on his chin. "The sky suddenly darkened and then when back to being light! Hmm... This sure is one crazy world I'm living in"! - Jak concludes this as the most likely assumption. This world just insane! Flying cars! Big building! Crazy shi signature all over the fucking place! Man is this shit aren't insane then Jak doesn't know what is!

"Ah" - Jak sighs, he knew surviving in this world would not be easy, he sits down on the pavement and leans against the wall of a building. "What I am going to do" - Jak looks up towards the sky. "I hope you can forgive me nii-chan. If you can't, then I understand, I did kill you after all. I swear I'll never forgive myself" - Jak lowers his head. He silently vows to himself to never show a hint of emotion again, Big Mama told him not to cry and he shall do what she says. He doesn't deserve any emotion anyway.

"Oh" - Came the voice of a young woman, wearing what looks like a food fast restaurant outfit. The woman had almost trip over Jak. "Oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going" - She says with embarrassment dipping into her voice.

Jak jumps up off the ground and dusts himself off. "It's ok, I shouldn't be sitting on the floor anyway" - Jak replies, without even a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Ah" - The woman gasps hearing Jak's voice, it's seem so empty to her. Like the afro headed boy before her doesn't have any emotion. "Why was you sitting on the ground for, don't you have a home to go to"? - She asked.

Jak simply shakes his head: "No"

"Oh, did you run away from home" - The woman asked. No there's no way she'd believe he's a grown man living on his own, the afro boy seems like he should be in school.

"I suppose you could say that" - Jak replies, keeping his face stone face.

"That awful! You should head back home. Your mother will be worried about you"! - The woman commented. Not knowing the situation the boy in, but knowing a little boy like him should be with his family.

"I can't" - Jak answered. Knowing for a fact even if he wanted to go back home, he wouldn't have way of doing so. He does not know the Jigen change Big Mama perform on him to send him to this world in the first place.

"But why"? - The woman asked, not wanting to see a poor boy on his own. "What about your family, I'm sure they probably missing you".

"I did something, something I'm shame of" - Jak spoke, catching the woman off guard. The woman could see Jak's eyes held pain and sorrow. "My mother sent me here. I don't know why she did that, but she did" - Jak finished. Believing he should be dead, just like his brother Vince.

"Ah"! - The woman gasps, staring straight into Jak's brown orbs and seeing a little boy curl up in a ball of pain. 'This boy, he feels so troubled' - The woman concluded to herself. Shaking her head, the woman begins to think of something to cheer the little boy in front of her up. "Are you hungry"? - She asked.

"No" - Jak answered. Jak's stomach chose this time to degree with him, it rumble loudly. Jak blush from embarrassment.

"Haha" - The woman let out a kind hearted laugh, at least he's showing a bit of emotion no matter how hard he trys to hide it. "It seems to me your hungry. Tell you what, why don't you come with me to my restaurant up the road and get something to eat" - She suggested with a smile.

"No, I don't have any money on me" - Jak says, holding out his empty pockets as proof.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cover you just this once, ok" - She says with a caring smile on her face.

"No I can't do that" - Jak responded. Knowing Big Mama taught him better, then to take advantage of people kindness.

"Come on, I won't take no as an answer you know" - The woman replied.

"But I...

"No buts, now come on! I may be the manager of my restaurant but I still don't like to be late" - She spoke, cutting off Jak.

Before Jak could muster up a respond, the woman grabs his hand and begins pulling him away. "H-Hey" - Jak stutters out at being pulled so suddenly by the woman.

"Like I said, I aren't taking no for an answer young man" - The woman said sternly, she could see the young boy needed help but he's either too stubborn or too prideful to accept help.

Jak gives her a blank stare: "Ok" - He mutters out not understanding why she's helping him.

"Good, by the way my name is Juria, what yours"? - The woman now known as Juria asked Jak.

"My name is Lucas J. Jak" - Jak introduces himself to the kind woman dragging him to a restaurant to feed him.

"Jak, that's a nice name. Alright Jak-kun let's pick up the pace and get to the fast food stand" - Juria commented, with a caring and sweet smile on her face.

"Hmm" - Jak could only hummed in agreement, pretty much being force to do the thing he loves to do the most other then fighting to prove his skills, which is eating, it's crazy!

* * *

Back at the lookout. The Pilaf gang laid felt out on the floor with bruises and big lumps all over their faces.

"Well, that will teach them" - Goku commented, smiling.

"Goku, what will you do now, the dragon-balls have clearly been stolen, you can't wish yourself back to being an adult without the dragon balls" - Dende cursed the situation there in.

"Hmm" - Goku ponders the thought, by crossing his now little arms over his chest. "I need to eat first"! - As he said this, Dende and Mr Popo fell on their heads with their legs sticking up. Goku smiles: "Well I'm off, see ya guys"! Goku then flew off, determine to fill his stomach.

"GOKU"! - Dende shouted.

"Oh dear" - Mr Popo.

* * *

In space, yes in the dark wide open space that is space itself, are the dragon-balls floating pass the planets and stars themselves to the destination the voice has called them to with his powers.

"**Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha" - **His voice thunders throughout the universe. "**With the dragon-balls I will become immoral and live forever! Mwhahahahahaha. Then I'll destroy every single planet in the known galaxy. Mwhahahahhahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahaha" - **He let out his crazy ass laugh, whoever he is the z warriors have got a fight on their hands to win back the dragon-balls!

* * *

**That concludes it for this chapter, please make sure to review and tell me what you think of the characters Big Mama, Jak, Max etc and the moves as well. Again light wings is just an ****alternate to the lighter then air move from the DBZ world.**

******Hoshi fito no or star feet again allows the characters from Jak's world to move at the speed of light. Jak cannot do hoshi fito no, thus cannot move at light speed and he's not the greatest sensory type, he can only sense Goku and Big Mama's base forms not their super saiyan or demon forms respectively.**

******Again please review I'm gangsta monkey and I'm signing off. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3 Who's this strong girl!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBGT. I'm back with another chapter of the demon boy and the saiyan girl.**

_Last time: Jak arrives in a new world, the after effects of Vincent's death taking a heavy toll on our young hero to be._**  
**

_This time: Jak meets his ally. _

_Jak: "Cool man, who I'm going to be teaming up with, is it a boy or girl"_

_Flint009: "What?! Dude read the title, you and her are the main characters"_

_Jak: "What title? I can't read you know"_

_-_- Filnt009: "Say whattttttt, what kind of idiot have I created"_

_Jak: "Haha, so who I'm teaming up with? Boy or girl"?_

_Flint009: "What? You don't know, I just told you not to long ago"_

_Jak: "You did? Gosh, I must have miss it...Hahahaha, so who is it"?_

_Flint009: "Your retarded"_

_Jak: "What's that, some kind of food"_

_-_- Flint009 "Ah, on with the show"_

_Jak: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"Who's this strong girl"?**

"Dende-sama, what are we going to do" - Mr Popo asked Dende, after Goku had flew off to get something to eat.

Before Dende could answer, Piccolo flew back up onto the lookout after another day of training. "What's going on"? - Piccolo asked, referring to when the sky darken. "Was shenron summoned"?

"Hmm" - Dende hummed and nodded in response. "Yeah, by three old enemies of Goku's oddly enough. We sent them away now, but the damage been done. Goku is a kid again and someone has stolen the dragon-balls out of earth entirely"!

"What"! - Piccolo usual calm and grumpy face then turn into a face full of shock. "Who could have stolen the dragon-balls? Why didn't Goku stop them"?

Dende's replied was a shake of his head: "We don't know. After Goku's old enemies wish themselves young again, they ended up wishing Goku was a kid again, after two wishes were granted we all heard a voice saying something like, "how he's been waiting for someone to have made a wish with the dragon-balls", after that the dragon-balls quickly floated out of the earth" - Dende explained.

"Argh" - Piccolo grunted, clenching his fists tight. "This is not good"

"Yes, with Goku as a kid again, it only makes matters worst" - Mr Popo exclaimed, the sweat slowly dropping off his face.

"I'm scare to think how Chi-Chi will react to the news" - Dende commented, with a nervous sweat drop falling off the side of his face. Truth be told no one can take on Chi-chi when she's mad.

"Chi-chi the least of our problems" - Piccolo snorted, well aren't he brave. "We need to reclaimed the dragon-balls. Whoever taken them will surely use them for his evil intentions"

"Yes" - Dende nodded with his fellow namekian in agreement. "The voice didn't sound too friendly either"

"Argh" - Piccolo grunted, "what's going on here, first a new ki signature appears and now the dragon-balls get stolen"

"What"? - Dende spoke, his green face full of shock. "Piccolo-san, what do you mean by new ki signature".

"What, you telling me you aren't sense it yet"? - Piccolo asked. Dende's replied was a shake of his head, Piccolo sighs. "It's nothing too bad to worry about, it's just a little ki signature. Where about did he appear is another question those". Piccolo spoke, referring back to the afro boy that seamlessly appeared from nowhere

"Your saying someone appear from out of nowhere"! - Dende asked, Piccolo nodded. "Interesting! Is it possible he could have a move that allows him to travel through space and time"

"Unlikely" - Piccolo replied, nonchalantly, "his ki signature low, I wouldn't expect him to be able to pull off any big moves that allow him to travel through space and time"

"Hmm" - Dende rubs his chin "Could you bring him here Piccolo-san, I'd like to meet him"

"Sure" - Piccolo responded. "First, I'll stopped by and see Gohan, give him and Chi-chi the head ups before Goku returns home"

Dende and Mr Popo sweat-dropped, both knowing Chi-chi would not take kindly to her husband being a kid again. "Good luck Piccolo, your going to need it".

"Hmm" - Piccolo only hummed in response, knowing full well he's in for a rough afternoon.

* * *

Elsewhere with Jak. The afro boy is sitting at a table near the restaurant stand, which happens to be near a bank and a movie theatre.

Jak, still had no idea why Juria was being so nice and willing to give him free food! Was it out of pity, does she happen to like people with afro hair style, or does she just like short people, Jak sure it aren't the latter.

"Here you Jak-kun, eat up" - Juria spoke sweetly, placing a bowl of ramen on the table in front of Jak.

"Thank you" - Jak accpets the food with a bow of his head.

"Such good manners"! - Juria complimented with a smile. "Whoever raise you, sure did a good job"!, Jak seem to frown before he nodded, Juria has on a questionable look on her face. 'What could have happened to him to have made him so sad' - She concluded in her mind.

"Done" - Jak spoke up after a couple of seconds of Juria pondering about the reason which has made Jak so sad. Juria's eyes went as big as dinner plates and her jaw ending up hitting the floor when she saw Jak's empty bowl.

"You finish all that already" - Juria muttered, staring at Jak in shock and awe.

Jak rubs the back of his head sheepishly, trying his hardest to contain his emotions, which was hard to do with Juria staring at him like that. "Yeah, I just have a big appetite", Jak sounded really unsure of himself, "I can have some more please", he manages to ask.

Juria almost fainted, the boy just ate a massive bowl of ramen in like a spit second and he's still hungry, "of course you can Jak-kun", she agrees with a nod. 'He probably hasn't ate for weeks", Juria concludes this as the most likely assumption for Jak's ridiculous appetite. "I'll go make you some more", Juria says, her voice sweet and caring.

"Thank you, very much, Juria-chan", Jak responded, Juria's cheeks turn slightly pink when Jak emitted chan to her name. Shaking her head a couple of times, Juria begins walking back to the stand to prepare another bowl of ramen for Jak.

"Ah" - Jak sighs, looking up at the clouds, Jak begins to wonder what's he going to do after he leaves here, surely he couldn't stay with Juria, I mean he only just met her.

"Ah, I can't wait for my food to be ready. I'm so hungry", Jak hears the voice of a child, turning his head to look at the speaker, Jak notices a very short kid, actually shorter then him! The kid has black spiky hair sort of shape up like a mixture of a hedgehog and a pine tree, his eyes are onyx colored and filled with nothing but determintion and confidence, eyes of a warrior.

The boy's outfit consists of a blue and gold gi, with the top half of his gi being blue and the bottom half of his gi being gold, he also has on red wristbands on his wrists, a white sash tied around his waist and tradition japanese shoes on his feet. "Oh", the kid notices Jak looking at him, "Hi there", he greets Jak with a wave of his hand.

"Hello" - Jak greets the mystery kid back in a low tone.

"Huh", Goku looks the boy over, he has very large hair with a sort of blueish tent to it if you look real close, brown orbs filled with so much sadness for a boy his age, 'Why does he look so sad', Goku thought, looking directly into the afro headed boy's eyes, 'It's like he's trying to hide his emotions', Goku assessed in his mind. Goku sat down on a stool opposite to Jak.

Goku begins to think of something to say, "Hello", he greets Jak again for some odd reason. Jak looks at him funny. Goku rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Haha, sorry about that, we already done greetings, oh by the way my name is Son Goku, what's yours", the boy now identified as Goku ask for his name.

"My name is Lucas J. Jak, it's nice to meet you Goku-san", Jak bows his head a bit in a gesture of respect Big Mama beat into him. "Hmm", Jak silently hummed to himself, while sensing Goku's power level, "wow'! Jak's eyes widened a bit, Goku's power level is large! In fact it's the same power level Jak had sense eariler. 'This kid, he's strong! But how? It doesn't make sense, he could give Big Mama a good fight'?, Jak was just completely confuse at how one kid could be so powerful!

Goku on his part also sense Jak's power level, 'Not bad', Goku mused to himself, Jak's power level wasn't nearly enough to give him a challenge, but at a power level of 135,000 of course Jak wasn't going to give him a challenge...Yet, and that's the key word, with Jak's power level at 135,000 which is very impressive for a human means the boy has a tremendous amount of potential.

Goku smiles: 'I could train this kid, like I trained Uub, after a few months of training, me and him could have an all out fight', Goku begun to get excited at the prospect of him and Jak fighting it out to the best of their abilities.

"Huh", Jak looks at Goku with a confuse expression written on his face, watching as Goku begun to tremble with what look like excitement, the smile on the young boy's face confirms it to be excitement. "You ok Goku-san" - Jak asked, concern coloring his voice.

"Ah", Goku realizing he's been trembling in front of a complete stanger no less. He smiles and rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that, Jak. I guess I got a little carry away there".

Jak, with his eyes as big as basketballs, brink twice at Goku, "O...K", he spoke like he's talking to a mad kid. Before Goku and Jak could continue their discussion further, Jak senses the presence of another, turning his head to the side, Jak allows a little smile to crept onto his face when he sees Juria approaching with two chill chicken ramen on a tray. "Food", Jak trys sounding nonchalant, but at the sight of food, Jak couldn't help but let out his excitement.

Goku laughs, the kid loves food just as much as him, that's cool! "You love food too", Goku stated, smiling. Jak look at him and gave him a straight nod just as Juria approach. "Hey, is one of them mine", the short saiyan asked, drooling at the sight of food.

Juria looks at him with a blank stare, "oh", she realized Goku is a customer, "sorry these ones aren't yours sir", Goku seems to frown, realizing he'd have to wait longer until his food arrived. Juria smiles nervously at the frowning saiyan before turning to the afro headed boy, "here you go Jak-kun", she places the two bowls of ramen in front of Jak.

"Thanks Juria-chan", Jak thanks her with a nod and the tinyest smile on his face.

Juria again turns slightly pink, why is it she seems to love being called chan by this boy, whose she's only just met, 'Well he is kind of handsome', she assessed to herself, looking at Jak's well tone four pack just as he started eating. "Hmm"!, Juria said out loud, blushing a deep red noticing Jak's muscles. Goku notices this but Jak didn't. Juria shook her head to try and shake the warmth off her face, 'Ok, I think I better pop to the bank', Juria exclaimed to herself, welcoming her usual errand run to the bank. "Enjoy the meal Jak-kun", she spoke just as Jak finishes one bowl of ramen.

"Wow Jak, you eat as fast as me", Goku commented, Juria gave him a shock look, but he pretended not to noticed. "I can't wait for my food to get here", Goku says, watching as Jak begins to dig into another bowl.

'These kids are insane", Juria exclaimed to herself, 'I'm going to be out of food if they both have massive appetites', Juria begins making her way to the bank, just as her employee named Kuniko begins making her way towards Goku with a bowl of rice and meat in her hands.

"Here you go", she places the bowl in front of Goku and greets him with a smile, "sorry for the wait", she apologizes, while looking sheepish.

Goku smiles, "no problem. I'm serving! I really don't mind too much about the wait", he says, smiling. The woman smiles before walking off to attend to another customer. Goku looks at Jak curiosity. "Hey Jak, was that your girlfriend who gave you those ramen", Goku spoke, referring back to when Juria blushed at Jak.

"Huh", Jak looks up at Goku with his mouth full of noodles having a blank stare on his face. Jak slurp the noodles up in his mouth and swallowed them immediately. "What's a girlfriend"?, Jak rubs his chin, "is that some kind of food"

o_0... Goku facepalm himself, Jak is just like him when he was Jak's age. "Haha, no matter Jak-san", Goku drops the matter and begins digging into his food.

Jak shrugged his shoulders and finishes the last bit of his ramen, "Ah", he let's out a little burp while pattering his stomach, "that was nice"!, Jak commented, finding it harder to keep his smile from coming out. Suddenly the sound of police sirens could be heard beeping loudly in the distance. "What's that", Jak asked, confuse by the noise.

"It's the police", Goku answers, after swallowing a mouth full of rice. "I wonder what's going on, must be trouble"?, He and Jak wondered what was going on.

* * *

In the meantime, a short girl with short black hair that reaches her shoulders, she's wearing a red t shirt showing her stomach, an orange bandana wrapped around her head, blue jeans showing a little bit of her legs and black and white trainers completes her appearance.

"Thanks for agreeing to see this new movie with me, babe", the boy that's at the girl's side spoke, he has brown hair that falls to his shoulders, a blue shirt, tan slacks on and chocolate colored shoes on.

"Why, you are the coolest boy in school", the girl with the orange bandana on her head spoke.

The boy next to her look nervous, "yeah, but your the coolest girl in school", his words sounded stuttered and the sweat slowly dropped off his face. The girl's cheeks turn slightly pink, "hey babe do you want me to hold your backpack", the boy reaches for her backpack, the girl let out a sight groan as if she's warning him not to touch her backpack. "Ok", the boy visibly flicnches.

The two remained in quite an awkward silence, each trying to figure out what to say to one another. After a few minutes of walking, the two walk around a corner and spotted a huge crowd just in front of police tape with the words 'do not cross' all over the tape.

"What's going on", the girl wonders, looking at the crowd of people in front of the police tape.

"Let's go check it out", the boy suggested. The two walk up to the crowd and bumble their way through to the front where the police officer is.

"Hey", the girl says, startling the poice officer. "What's going on, we want to see a movie".

"What", the police man responded after setting down, "kid can't you see there's a robbery and a hostage situation going on here", he continued rather rudely to the small girl in front of him. The girl gave him annoyed look

The police man is right, not too far from where there standing and not too far from where Goku and Jak are, is a bank and just on the step of the bank are two burglars with a hostage tied up between them. The tied up girl is looking terrified at the two gun wielding mask robbers holding her hostage.

"WE DEMAND A GOD DAMN GETAWAY"!, one of the masked gunmen shouted, wearing an all black jumpsuit and standing at least 17ft tall with a beast of chest on him.

"LET GO OF THE HOSTAGE AND TURN YOURSELVES IN NOW", the police man by the short girl with the bandana tied around her head demanded of the two burglars to release their hostage through his megaphone.

"What"!, the another mask man replied back, wearing the same outfit as his partner, "you expect us to do that! I hope for your sake that's some bad joke! Because we aren't leaving until we guaranteed a safe way out! You can cooperate with us or you can let this woman DIE", he finish with a yell, the tied up, gag up woman gasp. Jak immediately identified the tied up hostage.

"JURIA-CHAN"!, the afro headed boy shouted worredly, "those bastards", he clenched his fists tight.

"Those monsters", Goku commented, just as angry, before Goku could ask Jak what he going to do, the afro headed boy ran towards the armed man at impressive speed. "Hmm, pretty fast", Goku commented, watching as Jak confronted the man holding Juria-chan hostage.

"YOU BASTARDS BETTER GIVE JURIA-CHAN BACK RIGHT NOW", Jak shouted, struggling to hold his rage in, seeing the girl that was kind enough to feed him, when he was practically begging for food tied up and looking scare.

"Huh", both of the robbers has confuse looks on their faces, here's some unarmed kid demanding of them, men armed with guns to drop his little girlfriend. "Hahaha, what's a little midget like you going to do about it", one of them mocked Jak's heroic attempts of rescue as some bad joke.

Juria's eyes widened seeing Jak stand tall a few feet away from them, she shook her head, begging for her friend to leave.

"What's that kid doing", the police man wondered, "he's going to get himself killed for sure", the police man continued, "oh well, that's not my problem. I'll just say he got in my way"

Pan wanted to slap the police officer for that comment, how could he be so heartless, 'If he won't save that stupid kid, I will', she concluded to herself. Pan fazes out, leaving her date standing there with a blank stare written on his face.

"Hey babe, that kid a total dumbass isn't he", he spoke not realizing Pan had vanished, "babe", he asked once he got no response, "shit", he gasped once he realized she'd vanished. "Where'd you go"?

Meanwhile the poilce man and all of the others citizens just watched as Jak crack his knuckles readying himself to beat up on some bad guys. "Guns are for weaklings! I much prefer to use my fists", he stated with confidence filling his voice.

"This kid insane", one of the robbers commented, looking at the afro headed boy getting ready to apparently run full force at them, "yo J-man, let's kill this punk ass kid already", he preferred to his partner as J-man most likely a code-name.

"Hmm", J-man hummed in response, "of course", he pointed to the readying afro warrior wearing his funky looking clothes, "T-man leaves this bitch to me"

Juria visibly paled, she tried speaking but her words came out as mumbles. 'Jak-kun please don't risk your life for me', she thought, tears beginning to flow off her face.

"Juria-chan", Jak spoke softly, watching as Juria lowered her head. "HERE I COME", Jak shouted, Juria head shot up just as Jak begin to run at the robbers. "Urgh", Jak grunts as he feels himself being lifted up in the air.

"What the fuck", J-man mutters, watching as the little girl with the orange bandana on her head, grabbed the afro boy up by the scruff of his shirt and flew him away from them. "What is she"? - J-man asked, voicing anyone thoughts.

"P-Pan", the girl's date stuttered out, with his jaw hitting the floor.

"What is that girl"? - The police man wondered, watching as girl floated in front of him and drop the afro boy down on his back side.

"Ow", Jak let's out a sigh once the girl now known as Pan dropped him.

"Hmph" - Pan scoffs, placing her hands on her hips. "You idoit! They have guns, don't you use your brain", she stated, looking angry at the boy impulsive actions.

Jak stands up, looking the girl up and down, he notices she's a tad shorter then him. Jak also senses her power level and realizes she's about as strong as him. So Jak rubs the back of his head, "What's a brain", he asked, like it wasn't obvious and having a confuse, innocent expression written all over his face.

Pan, her date, the police officer and just about everyone who had heard Jak ask what a brain is, all felt the sweat drop off their faces, what idiot doesn't know what a brain is. Pan would have to make a mental note to beat some sense into this kid later, as for now taking care of the robbers is number one on Pan's list.

"Ahem", J-man cough twice into his hand to get their attention, "hurry up and give us what we want", he demanded snapping everyone out of their stupor that they fell into when Jak ask what a brain was. "Or this girl dies", he taps Juria-chan on her face, making the poor girl wince from fear.

Pan turned to the robbers, looking angry those cowards would kidnap a poor defenseless girl, "that it", she said with the utmost seriousness in her voice. Pan then dash off towards the robbers shocking everyone except Goku and Jak of her speed.

"Oh shit, she's a freak of nature", the boy Pan came with muttered out, his eyes popping out of his head. Jak turned to the boy and glare at him with such intensity, "Eeeee", the boy winces seeing Jak's eyes suddenly filled with such a killing intent. To Jak, he'd every right to beat up on this kid right here and now, who's he to call her a freak just because she's literally 100,000x times stronger then him! Jak should kick the shit out of the boy, but he chose to let it silde just as J-man and T-man begun firing at Pan to no avail what so ever.

"Shit", J-man commented, after another five failed attempts to land bullets on Pan, "this girl a monster", he continued, just as the charging Pan close the distance between them, "oh shit"! He shouted with desperation filling his voice. Pan, bringing her fist back, let's fly with a tremendous punch that buries straight into J-man's stomach, "gweghhhhhhh", J-man grunted loudly, being force to spit out blood from the immense force Pan put into her punch.

T-man eyes are widening from shock, watching his partner get knock unconscious from this girl's punch. "J-man"! He screams, realizing this mission is beginning to blow up in their faces. "You bitch", he stated angrily. Pan look at T-man with the same intensity Jak looked at her date with, T-man flinches. Pan, spinning on her heel, brings her elbow up and jumps up to the much bigger person and then smashes her elbow straight into T-man's temple!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! - T-man let's a loud grunt as he feels himself being hurl backwards uncontrollably from Pan's elbow smash! T-man crashes straight into the wall of the bank and falls unconscious.

"HMMMMMMMM", the tied up Juria let out a mumble scream, she couldn't believe her eyes, the short girl just battered those men like they were nothing! She even dodge bullets, 'what is she', Juria thought to herself, staring eyed at Pan.

"That girl something else", the police man commented, Jak nodded with him in agreement while the boy Pan came with let's referred to him by his name Saburou was thinking what kind of freakish super strong girl did he ask out.

Pan turned to Juria, "Are you ok", she asked, pulling the tape off her mouth, "Those weaklings can't bother you now", Pan pointed to the two unconscious forms of J-man and T-man.

Juria stare wide eyed at Pan, those two big guys that were triple the little girl size were weaklings to her. Then just how strong is she?

"O...k", Pan stutters slowly and with a nervous sweat drop falling off her face, turning her attention back to the afro headed boy, Pan fazes out, Juria flinches seeing Pan's vanishing act.

"Hi" - Jak greeted the sightly shorter girl just as she reappears in front of him.

Pan blink twice, surprise he didn't budge or flinch when she suddenly appeared in front of him. Most people would have jumped even just a little seeing a small girl move at such impressive speed. However, the afro headed boy in front of her didn't even budge, it's almost like...

'He can foresee my movements', Pan assessed to herself, 'But that would mean he's faster then me ', Pan shook her head, it probably just coincidence why he didn't flinched. "You should really be more careful, you could have gotten yourself killed", Pan scolded the yellow wearing shirt boy.

Jak scratches the back of his head, "Ok", he says, not really understanding what was so tough about those weaklings, but was glad the orange wearing bandana girl shown concern for him.

Pan shook her head, clearly the boy in front of her is an idoit. 'Not my problem if he ends up dead next time', Pan concludes to herself. "Now, I have a date to get back to, right Saburou-kun", she says, her voice sweet, caring and with her hands on her cheek. "Huh, where are you going"? - Pan asked, seeing Saburou sneaking off.

Saburou slowly turn his gaze to the short girl, "Y-yeah, I j-just r-remembered I've got to be somewhere...So bye", Saburou begun sprinting off, determine to get as far away as possible from the super strong girl that is Pan.

Pan begun tearing up, realizing she's scare another boy away again. "Ooooooooo IT'S NOT FAIR"! - Pan screams to the heavens, forcing most people to cover their ears.

Jak and Goku approach the mopping girl. "Are you ok", Jak asked.

"Hey there woman", came the voice of an old man before Pan could respond to Jak. "What's shaky there", the old man continued, grabbing a handful of a beautiful woman's ass in front of him. He's a pervert! What the hell, old men are suppose to be wise, yet this man dressing like he's some young man, black tank top, yellow shorts and a red base-cap on backwards completes the old man's appearance.

"Ah, you pervert", the woman replied, slapping the old man across his face, "instead of going around grabbing ladies' asses why don't you try going into a retirement home, hmph" - the woman scoffs and begins walking away from the old man, who's smiling and rubbing his face where she hit him.

"Haha", the old man laughs, "You just don't get them like you used to"

Pan and Goku had a general idea who the voice belong to, once the old man walk out in their line of view, their suspicious were confirmed. "MASTER ROSHI"! - They both called out that the same time. "Huh", Goku and Pan both wondered reazling they've called out to the same man at the same time.

Jak, with his big eyes balls, blink twice, this girl and Goku's master is a pervert, what's up with that.

"Pan", the old man greets the girl, "let me just get through here", he spoke, intentionally going between two women to feel their asses, "woohoo, it's my birthday ladies"!, he cheered, going red from blushing. Pan and the two women shared annoyed looks at him.

"Haha", Goku laughs while folding his arms behind his head, "you haven't change master", he commented to the confusion of Roshi

"Do I know you"? - Roshi asked, looking at the kid who oddly enough has the same hair as Goku-san.

"Don't you remember me. It's me, Goku" - Goku replied to the shock of Roshi and Pan

"What, Goku"?- Roshi wonders, walking up to the short kid and picking him up. "Is that really you", Roshi leans his head to the side like he's getting a better view. "How'd you get so small"!, he'd to ask.

"Pilaf used the dragon-balls on me and turn me into a kid", Goku explained, like it's no big deal. Pan's eyes widened from shock.

"Well I'll be damn, it is you Goku"! - Roshi, still holding Goku up, bought the once again short kid close to his body and embrace him in a bear hug. "Give an old man some love"!

Pan look on with fear in her eyes, holding her hands near her mouth, 'No, no, that kid can't be my grandpa', she thought to herself, shaking her head violently.

Jak watches the whole ordeal with confusion written on his face, not having any idea in the slightest to what's going on. Are they trying to say Goku a man trapped in a boy's body or something. As if getting the answer to his question, Pan points towards the shorter kid. "THAT'S NOT RIGHT! THERE'S NO WAY A LITTLE SHIMP LIKE YOU CAN BE MY GRANDPA GOKU! I HAVE STUFF ANIMALS BIGGER THEN YOU"! - She shouted loudly, the rage evident in her voice.

Well that answers a lot of questions. Wait! did she just say Goku her grandpa, what in the world is going on? Jak lost, like the show called lost, the boy lost in all of this completely.

"What"!, Goku suddenly realized who the girl is, "wait, that would mean your my granddaughter Pan"

"Hmm", Pan nervously hummed in response, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Yep! That's Pan alright, aren't she grown", Roshi commented.

"Wow! I should have realized. No wonder you were able to pull Jak-san away" - Goku commented, smiling.

"Huh? Jak-san", Pan turns her head to look at the afro headed boy by her side. "Argh, hmph", she groans at him before folding her arms over her chest and turning her head away from Jak. It was his fault she lost her date in the first place.

Before Jak could speak to Goku a police man beat him to it, "sir", the police man called out to get Jak's attention. Jak, Pan, Roshi and Goku all turn to the direction of the police man. "We've taken Juria-chan in to give evidence against the two robbers" - The police man stated.

"Oh", Jak realized why Juria-chan's shi signature was getting further away. "Ok, just take care of her" - He says calmly.

"Of course", the police man bows his head a little before walking off.

Jak scratches his head: "Now, what was I going to say again", Pan, Goku and Roshi almost fell over, this kid just a complete idiot. "Oh yeah", Jak sounded like he remembered what to say. "Goku-sama, your really an old man"? - He asked, making sure he's got this right, while making sure to called the kid sama, Big Mama would kill him if she ever found out he was disrespecting an old man.

"Yep" - Goku responds, smiling.

"Say what"! - Jak replies, staring at Goku in shock and awe. "This is crazy! You have a granddaughter that's taller then you"**!**

This when Pan decided she'd enough. "I KNOW ALREADY"! - She shouted, making Jak wince when he heard the tone of her voice. "Grandma Chi-chi is not going to be happy about this"!

Goku almost had a heart attack. "Chi-chi", he begins panicking, "I'm so dead when I get home", he continued his panic placing both of his hands on his head.

"Who's Chi-chi", Jak asks, innocently enough. "She's sounds strong", he shivered thinking about a woman's rage in general.

"She's my grandma", Pan replies to him in a deadpanned tone.

"What? Is she a kid to"? - Jak asked

"NO SHE AREN'T A KID"! - Pan shouts, going red in the face from anger. Jak instinctively jumped back, he'll have to make a mental note, don't get on this girl angry side. "We better go home grandpa Goku. Grandma Chi-chi will want an explanation for this"

Goku paled. "Yeah", he rubs the back of his head sheepishly before turning to Jak. "Jak-san why don't you come with us", he suggested with a smile, getting a confuse look from Pan in the process.

"That's ok" - Jak waves off his suggestion, not wanting to take advantage of him.

"Aww but why", Goku moans. The short saiyan had already realized Jak had no place to go seeing as he was given free food.

"It's just", Jak lowers his head before rising it again showing Pan and Goku his brown orbs filled with such sadness, "I can't"

"Ah", Pan gasps staring into the afro headed boy's eyes and seeing the eyes of a torture soul. 'Why does he look so sad', Pan thought to herself, regretting groaning at the trouble boy.

"Come on", Goku tried again. Man he's persistent Jak will give him that much. "Chi-chi won't mine. It'll be fun! Think about it, you and I could train all day to better our skills! Then when the day comes go head to head in an all out fight"!

Pan's eyes widened, the afro headed boy next to her can fight, well that would explain why he didn't flinch when she appeared in front of him. Pan study Jak up and down, from his black sandels on his feet, to his black three quarter shorts that reaches his knees, to his yellow unbutton shirt showing off his well toned four packed. "Hmm", a slight pink color, stains Pan's cheeks. Then lastly his ridcidously enormous afro hair. Man does this kid look funky or what.

"Hmm", Jak rubs his chin, the prospect of sparring with Son Goku would be interesting, even know Goku can own him with one finger there's no denying that. "My answer", Jak crosses his arms over his chest, Pan and Goku look at him expectantly, "is no".

"AHHHHHHHH", Pan and Goku both fall down on their heads with their legs sticking up.

"Did I say something wrong"? - Jak wonders, while raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean no", Pan asked, irritated the stubborn boy refused Goku's offer, "Grandpa Goku offering somewhere for you to stay. The least you could do is think about it", she continue just as irritated, realizing the boy most likely had no where to go and is just being too stubborn to accept help when it's offered.

"No worries Pan-chan, we can't force him. If he doesn't want to come then that's ok" - Goku tried reasoning with his fuming granddaughter, but Pan ignore him, instead she places her hands on her hips and glares at Jak.

"So", Pan says, her voice smooth and somewhat sulky, making her sound a hundred times scarier as if she'd shouted it, "will you come or will you stay and rot to death"

"Hmm", Jak rubs the back of his head. "I'm ok, really", he trys one last obviously failed attempt to wiggle out of staying with people he just met no less.

"I'll take that as a yes", Pan replies calmly. Jak blink at her twice and before Jak had a chance to respond Pan grabs his arm, "i'm not going to see you live on the street", she says, her voice sounding almost sad for the young boy whose arm she's holding. Pan could tell by Jak's brown orbs, he's a boy in pain.

Jak blink twice at her, not understanding where she's going with this, before he'd a chance to respond, Pan took off towards the sky with him in toll. "Wow! she's strong" - Jak commented, his legs dangling in the breeze.

"Haha", Goku laughs, watching as Pan flys back home with Jak in toll. "Poor Jak-san, hey master Roshi we better get going", Goku turns to his master, who they had seem to forgot about. "Huh master", Goku realized Roshi had vanished into thin air. "Ok"

"HEY GRANDPA GOKU"! - Pan screams to get Goku's attention. "Hurry up and let's go home already", she shouted, rather rudely to her grandpa, somehow Jak thought Goku wouldn't mind as much.

"Right", Goku responds, taking off towards the sky at light speed, leaving a munch of flabbergasted people to stare wide eyed at them.

Flying through the sky with his legs dangling in the breeze, Jak realized he can just fly himself, "Pan", he trys reasoning with her, but unfortunately she assumed he was just trying to come up with another lame excuse for not being able to stay with them, so she turned her head towards him and glare at him, a glare that simply said, 'shut up and let me take you to wherever i'm taking you'. Jak sighs heavily, admitting defeat in the matter.

Pan smirks, realizing she'd won that dispute, but one thing still stuck out, "Oh, my name Son Pan by the way", Pan realized her and Jak hadn't had a proper introduction. "What's your name"?, she asked with a soft smile on her lips.

"My name Lucas J. Jak", the afro headed boy replies simply and without even a hint of emotion on his face.

Pan frowns, she was hoping he would at least give her a smile or something, 'He must be really sad', she assessed to herself. Goku also notices Jak desperately trying to surpass his emotions, the saiyan looks at the afro headed boy with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

In the meantime, the dragon-balls had finally reached their destination, going inside a big round basketball shape, purple looking planet, with a monkey face on the planet.

"Yes, yes, finally I have the dragon-balls, uoo uoo", the voice that stole the dragon-balls beats his chest with his two fists.

Once the dragon-balls made it inside the planet, where the sky appears to be constantly orange they touched each other before scattering all over the monkey planet.

"What", the voice exclaimed, with shock and anger dipping into his voice, "nooooooo it'll take me forever to find them on this planet"!, he continued his agony wearing a black cloak and a hood over his face to conceal his identity, "UOO, UOO, UOO, AH, AH, AH", he begins screeching while banging his chest like a drum, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", with a tremendous yell he flared up his aura, his power is so strong it torn his cloak off revealing a big muslcar monkey! With black fur, his appearance consist of gold armor and crown on his head. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"!, the ground shattered like the planet could no longer support the weight of the fearsome monkey. The planet is vibrating so much it's like a earthquake is happening.

All of the monkeys that look to be his slaves were shaky with fear, the ground underneath their feet literally spit open! The sky even roofed apart once the fuming monkey's power reached the heavens.

"MY DRAGON-BALLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS", the raging monkey continued his shout, his power threatening to destroy the planet! Good god with his amount of power he could rule the galaxy!

* * *

Straight back on the earth, Goku, Pan, Jak had made to the house to be greeted by mopping and raging Chi-chi, before Pan had the chance to introduce Jak to her family, the monkey's power was so great it literally reach the Jak's, Pan's, Videl's, Gohan's, Goku's and Piccolo's senses, all six of them froze up, realizing this guy on a whole other level!

"Wow", Goku stuttered, his eyes widening at the feel of truly incredible power, "this looks like it will be fun".

"Yeah", Jak replied, looking up at the ceiling in shock and awe like everybody else, they all know they're in for one hell of a fight.

* * *

**That concludes it for chapter 3, i hope i did ok on it it was hard to write. Oh, of course a flashback will appear in the next chapter, showing their first reactions to Goku.**

**Power levels**

**Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Big Mama, Max, Vegeta and Trunks out of this world!**

**Videl 647,395**

**Jak 135,000**

**Pan 135,000**

**Bra 130, 000**

**That's their power levels, Videl, i love her, she going to be the speed character. Let me know what you think. i have i got the power levels right? **

**Please review. I'm Filnt009 and signing off. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4 A evil power within a boy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBGT: Kevinrock8899: I understand exactly what you mean, I hate when people have Pan and Trunks together. It's like WTF! They've never showed any sort of romantic feelings for each other, it's like WTF where do they loving each other fit into the story. Plus there's a 14 year age gap between them"!**

**_The flint009 show_**

_In a studio, out walks a black man, wearing a full pink suit because it's gangsta._

_Jak: "Yo flint, nice suit" _

_Flint009: "Thanks and what are you doing here? I didn't call you on here._

_Jak: "Got curious, so I decided to sneak in here and have a look around. _

_Flint009: "DAMN IT! I really got to get better security"_

_Jak: "You got any food"_

_Flint009: "No I aren't got any food, now get the hell out of here, it aren't your turn"_

_Goku: "Whoa! This is awesome!_

_Flint009: "GOKU"_

_Goku: "Hey Flint! Hey Jak! What's going on?"_

_Jak: "I don't know, I came here looking for food"_

_Goku: REALLY! THERE'S FOOD HERE. WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LET'S EAT"_

_Flint009: "No, they aren't any food here, now get the hell out of here, Pan meant to be the special guest not you two"_

_Jak: "Who's Pan again"_

_-_- Flint009: "YOU IDIOT. SHE'S YOUR ALLY"!_

_Goku: "And my granddaughter" ^_^_

_Jak: "Pan sounds cool, let's meet her"_

_Flint checks his watch: "Great no time left, because of you idiots, just do the intro for the show and leave me alone"_

_Jak and Goku: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAY"!_

_Jak: Last time, Pan easily knock out some robbers and then personally takes it upon herself to take me, Jak back home with her. _

_Goku: This time, Jak meets the family, my familyyyyy yaaaaaaaaay. Elsewhere t__he monkey mad as hell and some guy called Dr Myuu desperately wants to complete his creation. Sounds fun!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A evil power within a boy and new enemies approaching**

"What just happened"? - Jak asked, referring to when the tremendous power surge reach their senses.

_Flashback. _

_"Alright", Pan says, a smile foaming on her lips, staring at Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chi-chi's house, from up above the sky. "We're here Jak, isn't that great"! - She continue, looking down at the afro headed by, whose arm she's holding. _

_"Hmm", Jak hums in response, still not understanding why these people. who he's only just met are being so nice to him. _

_"Argh", Pan groans softly, feeling frustrated that the afro headed boy didn't look happy. "Well", she begun to ascend down to the ground, "at least now you can meet my papa and mama, I'm sure they'll love you"._

_"Yeah", Goku speaks for the first time, also beginning to ascend down to the ground. "Don't worry about Gohan, Jak-san! He's my son and a really lovable guy" - Goku explained, smiling. _

_"Ok", Jak replies in a monotone. Once they dropped to the ground, Jak tries to make one last attempt to sneak off. He never learns. _

_"Oh no you don't", Pan states firmly, while keeping a firm hold on Jak's arm. "I said I wouldn't let you live on the street, didn't I. I won't let you suffer anymore", she concluded, with a hint of sadness in her voice. _

_"Thank you, Pan", Jak comments, having heard the sadness in Pan's voice, he decides to just stay with them, if it's ok with her parents of course. "Hmm", Jak hums, while taking in the view of the house for the first time. It's a small, round house, with a red roof and a chimney on top of the roof. Jak likes the house, because it reminds him of his, Vince and Big Mama's own house back in his own dimension. _

_"Do you like it", Goku asks, with his goofy smile on his face, noticing Jak staring at the house in awe. _

_"It's a nice house", Jak compliments. _

_"It really is and over there is where I live with my papa and mama", Pan says, pointing to a similar looking house that has a balcony on it. _

_"Cool", Jak exclaims, the amazement evident in his voice. Pan smiles, happy the afro headed boy is showing some emotion. _

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY GOKU A KID AGAIN"! - They all heard a shout coming from the first house. Goku immediately froze up, realizing his wife knows already. _

_"Who's that", Jak asks, not being able to put the pieces together. _

_"YOU BETTER STOP CHATTING NONSENSE. YOU FREAKISH GREEN MAN. THERE'S NO WAY MY GOKU A KID"! - The voice continue to yell, Jak could tell the voice belong to a woman, however the boy had to raise an eyebrow once he heard her shout 'green man'! Like what's a green man? Was Jak's respective thought._

_"We better go in there", Pan stated. _

_"Hmm", Goku nervously hums in response, the sweat visibly pouring off his face. Jak seen this and was starting to become more and more nervous about staying with these people._

_"Come on Jak", Pan says sweetly, tugging on Jak's arm. "Let's go in"._

_"O...ok", Jak stuttered out, the nervousness evident in his voice. Jak had no time to think how he was going to approach them, before Pan drag him to the door. 'She really is strong'! - Jak thunks to himself, being unable to stop himself from being dragged by this slightly shorter girl._

_"Ok, Goku, here goes nothing" - Goku follows Pan and Jak towards the door. "I guess I'll open it"! Goku suggested. _

_"Chi-chi please try and understand, the dragon-balls have been stolen and Goku is a kid again", Pan, Jak and Goku all heard a deep male, rather grumpy voice try and reason with the fuming woman. _

_"THE HELL HE IS"! - Chi-chi responded, her face turning red with anger. The sound of the door turning got Piccolo, Chi-chi, Videl and Gohan's attention. "WHO'S THAT NOW"! - Chi-chi shouted, demandingly. _

_"That feels like dad and Pan's ki signatures", Gohan commented, sensing all three of their energy signatures. "I don't know who that other one is those, his energy feel so different". _

_Chi-chi raise an eyebrow and before Piccolo had a chance to explain the last ki signature, the door opens, revealing Pan holding some afro hair boy's arm, almost as if she's dragging him more then anything else. The afro boy wearing a yellow shirt, black quarter shorts that reaches his knees and black sandals on his feet. _

_Videl and Gohan raise their eyebrows, seeing their precious daughter holding a boy's arm. Is this her date or something. _

_"Hey Chi-chi, I'm home now", the short kid by Pan and Jak's side greeted Chi-chi, wearing the same outfit as Goku and having the same hair as Chi-chi's husband...No!_

_"That's Goku! You see now Chi-chi", Piccolo commented._

_Chi-chi, Videl and Gohan all stared wide open eyes at the short kid that supposedly Goku, "N-no", Chi-chi stuttered, her eyes beginning to tear up. "YOU CAN'T BE MY HUSBAND! I WON'T BELIEVE IT"_

_"I'm sorry Chi-chi, I'm Goku. Now, can you cook me up something to eat, I'm serving"! - Goku exclaimed, smiling like this is no big deal what so ever. _

_"Ah", Chi-chi gasps, seeing that grin on the kid's face, she knew this kid was her beloved husband Goku for sure. "Noooooooo", Chi-chi screams, tears flowing freely off her face._

_"Oh Chi-chi", Videl says, the sadness evident in her voice. Chi-chi buries her head on Videl's shoulder, while other woman gently begins pattering her back. _

_"How'd this happen"? - Gohan asked, looking serious. _

_"Pilaf returned and turn me into a child with the dragon-balls", Goku casually explains. _

_Chi-chi turn her head from Videl's shoulder to look at Goku, "It was bad enough that I was already aging faster then him"! - the mopping woman turn her head back to Videl's shoulder. _

_"Can't you just grown up like any normal child", Gohan suggested._

_"What! Can you imaigine how embarrassed I'd look, a grown woman married to a child"! - Chi-chi stated, through sobs. Jak felt sorry for this woman. She, like Pan, has black short hair that reaches her shoulders, her appearance consists of a pink uniform with a green under shirt, purple trousers and brown boots on her feet._

_"There must be a way to turn you back into an adult", Videl exclaimed. Jak could tell this lady is Pan's mom, Pan looks a lot like her. She has long black hair tied in a ponytail that goes all the way down to her hips, her eyes are sea colored and her appearance consists of a yellow shirt, a blue jean jacket over that shirt, a blue jean style skirt on, tights underneath her skirt covering her legs and boots on her feet completes her appearance. _

_What really caught Jak's attention is the lady's power level, It's huge! It's has to be at least 647,395 and that's just all assumption, there's really no telling how strong this lady is without seeing her in action. According to Jak her power level might be well over a billion! Or is it a million?...Wait, Jak needs to do the math, using his free hand, Jak rubs his chin to ponder the thought. 'I can't do the math', Jak realized he can't count. Anyway, bottom-line is, she could kick his ass. Rather she's hiding the rest of her power level or not._

_"Yes, that would work, if the dragon-balls were here", the big green man commented. Jak's eyes shot wide open in surprise, he never seen a green man before! The green man has green pointed ears almost like a elf, a grumpy face that implies he aren't the happy man on the planet, somehow Jak could tell he aren't all that grumpy. His appearance consists of a purple and white turban on his head and a white cape on his shoulders. He's wearing a full purple gi covering his entire body, with a blue sash around his waist and brown pointy boots on his feet. _

_'Broccoli man', Jak assessed in his mind, having come up with the perfect nickname for this strange man. _

_"What happen to the dragon-balls Piccolo-sama", Gohan asked, referring to the big green guy as Piccolo-sama. This must be Pan's dad. Jak assuming he is anyway, there's not much that Pan resembles after this tall guy, barring the fact they both have onyx colored eyes and black hair. The man's appearance consists of a full black suit with a tie and white undershirt. Despite his average look, Jak knew he could kick ass, his power level is massive! He's stronger then Goku-sama! Now that's what Jak calls power._

_"They got stolen", Piccolo exclaimed. There was a shock gasp from Gohan, Videl, Chi-chi, Goku and Pan. "Around about the time he app... He stops, when an incredible amount of ki or shi in Jak's case, reached his, Videl's, Gohan's, Goku's, Pan's and Jak's senses. "W-what is this", Piccolo stuttered, not being able to pinpoint the location of this tremendous power burst._

_"W-what's going on", Chi-chi stuttered, seeing everyone looking tense and not knowing why._

_"Wow", Goku stuttered, his eyes widening at the feel of truly incredible power, "this looks like it will be fun"._

_"Yeah", Jak spoke up for the first time, staring at the ceiling in shock and awe. _

_End of flashback._

"Well, this aren't good", Jak exclaimed.

"Huh"? - Videl, Chi-chi and Gohan all wondered, switching their attention to the afro headed boy by Pan's side, totally forgetting he was even there once Goku reveal himself as a kid. "Ahhhh", a teasing smirk begun foaming on Videl's lips, seeing Pan holding onto the boy's arm.

**"GOKU, GOKU"!**_** - **_They all heard a voice coming from somewhere before Videl had a chance to question her daughter about the afro headed boy whose arm she's holding.

"Who's that"? - Jak asks, looking up at the ceiling trying to find the person who spoke moments ago, "I don't see anyone"!

"That's King Kai"! - Goku stated, getting looks of confusion from Jak and Pan. "Hey King Kai what's up"!

"**GOKU THERE'S NO TIME FOR JOKES"! - **King Kai stated loudly, the panic evident in his voice. Goku gasps from shock, usually King Kai loves making jokes. This is a serious matter. "**Did you sense that power not to long ago"!**

**"**Hmm. I did King Kai. Whoever emitted that kind of power, is on a whole level, I'm not sure if I can beat him at my current strength level" - Goku admitted, while clenching his fists so tight he broke his skin.

"Ah"! - Chi-chi gasps in shock, her mighty Goku can't beat someone! What's going on here?

"**Hmmmmm", **King Kai let's out a long hum, "**I was afraid of this**"!

"Why? Do you know who this guy is King Kai"? - Gohan asks, having heard the worry in King Kai's voice.

"**Yes, he goes by the name of Giichi-Tenno and he's incredibly powerful", **there was a sight groan of frustration coming from everyone, (except Jak and Goku) like they all didn't already know that. King Kai felt the sweat pour off his blue face. "**Y-yes", **he stutters, before coughing into his hand, "**I thought Giichi was seal away along time ago. It was said he was seal away more then 200 years ago"! **

"What"! - Gohan commented, the shock evident in his voice and eyes, "your saying someone set him free"!?

"**Hmm", **King Kai hummed in response, "must be, I'm assuming anyway"

"I think it's safe to assume he was the one that took the dragon-balls" - Piccolo exclaims, to King Kai's horror

"**What**"! - King Kai yells, forcing everyone to cover their ears from the noise. "**Anyone but him"**

"Why, King Kai what will this man wish for"? - Goku asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

King Kai took his time to gather his thoughts, "**Something on the lines of becoming immortal", **King Kai presumes, Goku gasps! "**That's my assumption anyway. Goku, you, Gohan and everybody else must go to the monkey planet and defeat Giichi, or else he could rule the entire galaxy with his power"!**

**"**Monkey planet"? - Videl spoke up for the first time in a while, "is that where Giichi is"

"**Hmm" - **King Kai hummed in response. "**He's a monkey and a very evil one at that, who knows how he's treating the other monkeys. My assumption is that he's probably got them working as his slaves"!**

**"**That monster"! - Jak muttered angrily, while clenching his fist tight. Pan look at him in debrief, Jak didn't come off as the angry type to her.

"How awful", Videl exclaimed, feeling sorry for those poor monkeys, who must be going through hell.

"Hmm", Gohan hummed in agreement. "Well if that's the case, then I say we have to go show Mr Giichi who he's dealing with"

"Yeah, we'll show Mr monkey he can't mess with us", Goku stated, the confidence and determination evident in his voice.

King Kai smiles: "**I knew I could count on you guys. Please defeat Giichi as soon as possible, before he can make a wish, it'll take quite sometime before you arrive on monkey planet, but I've got word from south kai, who watches over that part of the galaxy, that the dragon-balls have scattered all over the monkey planet"**

**"**Well, that will buy us sometime at least. How long until we arrive on monkey planet"? - Piccolo asked.

"**Umm well", **King Kai nervously began, the sweat pouring off his face. "**About six months**"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"! - Everyone fell backwards, straight onto their heads with their legs sticking up.

"It will take forever to take there", Goku moans, while setting up straight.

**"Sorry guys, that's how long it will take. I suggest leaving right away, you don't want to be late now, hehe", **he adds a snorting chuckle at the end.

Goku smiles, this is still the same King Kai he knows. "Alright, thanks King Kai. We'll be on our way as soon as we can"

"**Alright, later guys" - **King Kai bids them a farewell, before tuning out.

Jak, who's pretty much in the dark in all of this, blinks twice. Not having any idea in the slightest to what going on, other then the fact there's some evil monkey torturing some other monkeys, he gets that easy enough. 'This world crazy'! - Jak concluded to himself. Green men, evil monkeys, flying cars and guys that are on a next level is all the proof Jak needs to have come to the realization this world is insane!

"Alright then", Chi-chi speaks up, "you have to go to that planet and reclaim the dragon-balls", she suggests, surprisingly enough.

Goku yawns: "Do I have to"?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DO YOU HAVE TO! OF COURSE YOU DO! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE MARRIED TO A CHILD"! - Chi-chi responds with a ferocious yell. Jak winces from the tone of voice she used.

"Sorry, I guess shrinking back into a kid has kind of made me tired" - Goku exclaims, folding his arms behind his head.

"But you have to go, otherwise the earth will be destroyed, surely! Plus those monkeys are in danger" - Videl calmly explains, being the voice of reason. She and Gohan both glance at each other and smile.

"Yeah dad, we can never let anything happen to the earth or any other loving creature for that matter", Gohan commented, holding his hands together while smirking, a confident saiyan smirk on his lips. "That why, I'm going to"!

Jak felt his respect rise for Gohan, the confidence he was emitting was amazing.

"Your going to papa", Pan says, confirming Jak's theory about Gohan being her father when she called him papa. Pan moves towards her papa, but unfortunately for Jak, she was still holding onto his arm, the sudden movement causes the afro headed boy to lose balance, falling flat on his face.

"Ow"! - Jak winces. He sits up on his backside and rubs his sore face.

"Oh, sorry Jak", Pan apologizes for her clumsiness, while crouching down beside Jak and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh", Videl sounded like she just remembered Jak's presence, this whole ordeal with the monkey and Goku being a kid again has meant the afro headed boy has totally gone unnoticed. "Is this your boyfriend Pan-chan", Videl teases with a smile.

"W-what"! - Pan stuttered, not really sure how to respond to that, other then her face turning red. "Umm", she muttered, placing her index finger on her cheek while swaying her head back and forth between Jak and Videl. "We're just friends mama", Pan manages to finally say.

"Rightttttttt", Videl repiles, really stretching out the verbal to emphasis her point.

Gohan smiled before sensing Jak's power level, 'what', his eyes narrowed, it wasn't Jak's power level that had Gohan worried, it was the thing that's inside of the boy that has the half saiyan wondering. Gohan glances at Piccolo to find him glancing back, the looks in each other eyes clarified they had sense the same thing within the boy.

"Oh Pan-chan, there's nothing to be embarrassed about", Chi-chi exclaimed, using this as the perfect chance to calm her nerves down. "I remember the first time your grandpa and I went out"

"We're not going out. We're just friends", Pan responds, a little annoyed for having to repeat herself.

Jak blinks twice, not understanding any of this. Jak glances at Pan to see her cheeks colored in red. 'Huh, why are her cheeks red'? - Jak plucks his bottom lip out and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the reason for her cheeks turning red.

"So", Gohan says, walking over to Jak, "what your name little man", he asks, with a smile.

"My name Lucas J. Jak, sir", Jak replies, respectfully bowing his head to the older man.

Gohan smiles, this kid has manners, his mother is going to love this kid that for sure. Gohan ruffs Jak's hair "Well Mr Lucas, I'm Son Gohan, Pan's father", Gohan exclaimed, smiling, before giving the boy a serious look. 'He doesn't seem evil. Then what was that power I sense in him'.

"P-papa", Pan stutters, seeing her father give Jak a serious look.

Gohan turns to his daughter and smiles, implying that everything alright. "Jak-san, do your parents know your here"? - Gohan asked, thinking he could meet the boy's parents and they could explain about the thing within Jak.

Jak's replie was a shake of his head, "No, I lost my parents along time ago", Jak says softly, but it was heard as clear as if he'd shouted it.

"Ah", Gohan gasps, Jak's brown orbs held so much sadness for a boy his age. 'What could have happen to him', Gohan thought, while glancing at Videl, she nodded at him, the look in her eyes implies that she agrees to whatever he's thinking. Gohan nodded back at her and turn to face Jak. "You can stay with us if you want" - Gohan suggests, smiling. The half saiyan could already guess the boy has no where to go, he couldn't just leave him to rot on the streets.

Pan almost fainted, she'd meant to ask her parents about this very reason, she really hadn't expected her parents to offer Jak a place to stay so willingly.

"Gohan"! - Chi-chi commented, before Jak could respond to Gohan's offer. "You shouldn't be inviting total strangers to stay at your house, he could be a murderer or something". She'd a point and Jak agreed.

"Lady Chi-chi-sama"... Jak stops and has a quick glance at Pan, making sure he's got her name right, Pan nods and Jak continues. "Lady Chi-chi-sama right! I can't stay with you"

"Oh", Chi-chi felt touched by the kid's manners. 'Lady Chi-chi-sama, he's been very well bought up, rather that or he's a bloody good actor', Chi-chi asssessed to herself.

"But you said you have nowhere to go", Videl commented. Jak nodded to confirmed it. "Then we can't just leave you to sleep on the streets"

"Umm", Jak scratches the back of his head.

"Videl-chan right, Jak-san"! - Goku exclaimed, "there's nothing to feel ashamed about. We all need help at sometime in our lifes"

"I suppose" - Jak responds in a tired tone.

"So what do you say? Will you take us up on our offer"? - Videl asked, with a caring smile on her face.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm", Jak let's out along hum, while folding his arms across his chest. These people are nice. there's no disputing that, but Big Mama always taught him to never take advantage of people, if he were to stay with them, he'll be going against everything Big Mama taught him. "I don't know", Jak replies, after what seem like eternity.

"Jak", Pan said, she couldn't believe the boy is this stubborn. "Why don't you... She begun her ranting before being cut off.

"That's ok, you take all the time you need, Jak-san", Gohan states.

"Thanks Gohan-sama", Jak bows his head a little in a gesture of respect.

"Oh come on, there's no need to be so formal with me", Gohan exclaimed, getting a glare from his mother in the process.

"Now that's out of the way, how about cooking up for some dinner Chi-chi", Goku asks, smiling.

Chi-chi glares at him: "What! You have the nerve to ask me about dinner, when you come home after ten years being a kid again! Go make dinner yourself"!

"But Chi-chi. I can't cook, I'll burn the house down if I try to cook" - Goku explains, maybe if he looks pathetic she'll have mercy on him.

"Argh"! - Chi-chi grunts angrily, oh no maybe Goku's plan aren't working. "Fine, I'll go make dinner now", Chi-chi walks off to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the family. Goku's plan worked! To the little man's delight.

"Well, I'll head back to the lookout now and inform Dende of the situation at hand" - Piccolo stated.

"Good, then we'll tell everybody else what happening"- Gohan exclaimed.

Piccolo nodded before walking over to Jak. "Jak, you need to come with me", Piccolo stated, getting looks of confusion from Gohan, Videl, Goku and Pan.

Jak look at Piccolo, only one thought came to his mind, just one. "Broccoli man", Jak says, a smile almost foaming on his face. Earning himself a smile from Pan.

"U-urgh", Piccolo stutters, turning pink from embarrassment. "A comedian", he growls out.

"Hahaha, that's a good one Jak-san", Goku compliments.

"Hmm", Jak hums in response, "how come you want me to come with you Mr broccoli man-sama"

Piccolo flinches that the nickname, this kid was going to be a pain in the ass, he could already see it. "Because someone very important would like to meet you", Piccolo replies simply.

"Very important"? - Jak repeated, the confusion evident on his face.

"Your taking him to see Dende, aren't you Piccolo" - Gohan guess. Jak look at him with confusion written all over his face

"Hmm", Piccolo hummed in response. "Dende said he wants to meet him"

"Dende? Who's he? Was he the guy that was talking eariler? If so, why didn't he show himself"? - Jak asked.

"No that wasn't Dende, Jak. That was King Kai who was speaking earlier" - Goku explained.

"Who's King Kai? How come he didn't show himself when he was speaking? Is he a ghost, because that would be cool", Jak says. Piccolo, Videl, Goku and Gohan all felt the sweat dropped off their faces.

"No he's not a ghost. Everything will be explain to you soon, young Jak-san if you come with me to meet Dende" - Piccolo assured him.

"Well ok", Jak then finally flips up off the ground. "I don't really have much of a choice in the matter. You'll probably just battered me to I come anyway hehe", Jak chuckle a little bit.

Piccolo smirks, this kid knows his place that's good to know. "Good, then let's move out", Piccolo commented. Jak nodded while turning around to the direction of the door.

Jak proceeds to walk towards the door, "ah", Jak gasps, when he feels Pan grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Jak turns his head to see the slightly shorter girl holding his arm.

"Will you be coming back"? - Pan asks, her voice almost pleading with the afro headed boy to return to her. Gohan, Videl and Goku all stared looks of debrief before smiling.

"Hmm", Jak ponders the thought while looking into Pan's puppy dog eyes. "Yeah, sure why not", Jak agrees, earning himself a big smile from Pan in the process. "I mean, I've got to come back for dinner" - Jak joked. Pan's eye twitched, that wasn't the answer she was hoping to hear. "Well, see ya Pan, bye Lady Videl-sama, bye Goku-sama, bye Gohan-sama and BYE LADY CHI-CHI-SAMA", Jak finishes with a yell so Chi-chi would hear him. Jak then faze out of the house, before anyone had a chance to say goodbye back to him.

"Bye Jak-kun. Already gone", Videl commented, looking at the slightly open door which Jak burst out of at a speed only Pan couldn't follow, the rest seen it with ease.

"Stupid boy doesn't even know where to go" - Piccolo snorted, "I better go catch up to him before he gets lost"

Gohan sweat-dropped: "See ya later, Piccolo-sama and good luck, you're going to need it with him"

Piccolo nodded, before following Jak's example and fazing out. The door was again shut.

"Did Jak not decide to stay with you", Chi-chi said, walking into the living room.

"Seems like it" - Gohan commented, while shaking his head. "He said he'll be back for dinner, but that might have been a joke"

"Knowing Jak-san, I say he'll be back" - Goku exclaims, smiling.

"I hope so", Pan comments, the sadness evident in her voice.

"Oooooooh, my little Pan has a crush on little Jak" - Videl tease.

"M-Mama" - Pan stutters, while turning red from embarrassment. "We're just friends".

"There's nothing to be ashamed of sweetie. It's only a little crush, there's nothing wrong with that" - Chi-chi states.

"Ok. Except I don't have a crush on Jak", Pan exclaimed.

"Sure you don't", Chi-chi says, not really believing that's the case. Chi-chi then walks back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

Gohan goes serious: "Pan, go hang out somewhere, the grown ups need to talk"

"What"! - Pan replies, the shock evident on her face, "but papa I'm a grown up too".

"Pan, do as your told and don't argue back with your papa" - Videl said, sternly.

"Ah", Pan gasps, hearing seriousness in her mama's voice, 'why is she so serious'? - Pan glances at her father and Grandpa. 'Why is everyone so serious'? - Pan didn't have a clue to why everyone is suddenly so serious. "Ah" - The quarter saiyan sighs heavily, admitting defeat in the matter. "Ok, I'll go out for a bit"

"Here", Gohan takes out some money, "have some money", Gohan hands Pan a good amount of zenie on her hand.

"Thanks papa", Pan hugs her father, before happily skipping out the house, while humming a little tune to herself.

"Now that Pan out of the way, we can discuss what we need to talk about, involving Jak-san" - Goku said, his eyes narrowed.

"Hmm", Gohan hums, looking serious.

"This aren't good" - Videl exclaimed. And so it began.

* * *

Outside of the house, after Pan had walked out and shut the door behind her, the quarter saiyan slammed her foot down on the ground. "Why do they always have to treat me like a little kid! I'm fourteen year old! I'm practically old enough to owe my own bank account", Pan ranting on, "I wonder what so important they wanted to talk about, that I couldn't be present in the room", Pan sighs. Pan then takes off towards the sky. "Are they mad at me for bringing Jak around. I mean it's not like I fancy him or anything, who could like an idoit like him" - Pan declared, ignoring her earlier blush at Jak.

"Not me", Pan shook her head, "I don't, I don't", Pan repeated to herself, almost as if she's trying to convince herself more then anything else. "Enough about Jak. I'm going to have some fun to take my mind off things", Pan said to herself, kicking up her speed a notch. The blue aura bursts around her entire body as she zoom forward, leaving a blue stream in the wake of her speed. "I wonder why Grandpa Piccolo took Jak to see Dende anyway, hmm", Pan concluded to herself, before dropping the matter entirely.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the monkey planet, the fuming massive, black fur, gold wearing, armor monkey had finally calm down after seeing the dragon-balls he stole scatter all over his planet.

"UOO UOO", he beats his chest in frustration, "It'll take forever to find those dragon-balls now, uoo uoo ah, ah, uoo"

"L-Lord G-Giichi-s-sama", came the stuttering words from one of his slaves. He's a blue skin man, with orange long hair that reaches his back and a orange mustache below his nose. His appearance consists of a black and green jacket, with the sleeves being light green and the rest of the jacket being black colored. He has a gold symbol shape like a rectangle on the left side of his jacket, he also wears a red scarf around his neck, two gold pads each on his shoulders and black trousers with red sandals on his feet completes his appearance.

"Argh", Giichi groans, before turning to the blue skin man, making the man wince from fear. Giichi's dark, green eyes held so much menace it'd make anyone shit their pants. "How dare you. You said your machine would bring the dragon-balls to me"!

"Ah", the man gasps. "M-My l-lord, it did bring the dragon-balls to you".

"DO SEE THE DRAGON-BALLS! DO YOU"! - Giichi's thunderous voice has the blue skin man sweating bullets.

"M-My lord"... Was all he could stutter out, before Giichi grabs him by his neck, lifting up in the air.

"Listen, listen very closely Dr Myuu", Giichi said smoothly to the blue skin man now known as Dr Myuu. "You will find me those dragon-balls, or"... Giichi pauses, Dr Myuu is so nervous, he could feel his heart beat against his chest like a drum. "I will kill you", there was a shock gasp from Dr Myuu, the way Giichi spoke those words so casually, like killing him will just be a walk in the park to big monkey king. "Now, get to work and don't screw with me", Giichi drops the frozen with fear Dr Myuu to the ground. "Uoo, uoo, ahh, ahh. uoo", Giichi's monkey instincts begun kicking in. "I need a damn banana", Giichi states to himself, walking monkey style back to his castle.

"O-Oh n-no, I can't live like this", Dr Myuu stutters to himself, the sweat pouring down his face, his heart beating against his chest like it's going to burst out. "I have to get my creation done! I have to kill lord Giichi-sama", Dr Myuu looks sharply over his shoulder, as if just saying his lord name, would summon him to his location. "I must get him complete! It's the only chance I've got to take-down Giichi-sama and rule galaxy myself" - Dr Myuu then ran off to his secret liar, where his ultimate creation lies, little did he know, the future does not look good for him (Dr Myuu).

* * *

In the meantime, Giichi walks into his massive castle! "Lord Giichi-sama", his faithful right hand man called out to him. Wearing a full black ninja costume, the brown tail on his backside shows he's a monkey. "What happen to the dragon-balls uoo"

"That damn Dr Myuu screw me over, uoo, uoo, uoo, ah, ah, uoo", Giichi growls out.

"That bastard! Do you want me to deal with him my lord", the ninja monkey offered, smirking.

"No Kosuke, he still has his usefulness, for now that is", Giichi declared to the ninja monkey now known as Kosuke.

"Hmm", Kosuke hums in agreement. "What will you do about the dragon-balls Giichi-sama"?

"Argh" - Giichi grunts, "There must be someway we can track them. Send those two clowns to earth to find something that can be use to track the dragon-balls"!

"You mean"... Kosuke trailed off when Giichi smirks. "Of course, my lord, I'll use the transporter to send them immediately". With that said, Kosuke vanishes like the wind to find the two assassins so he can send them to earth.

"Grrr", Giichi let's out a growl, "you, go fetch me a banana, uoo, uoo", Giichi spoke demandingly to his terrifed butler.

"O-Of course my lord", the butler stuttered, he has orange skin and he's wearing a black and white suit. The butler ran off to fetch his lord a banana.

Giichi jogs off to his throne, his castle is huge on the inside, there's pictures of himself all over the place, jewels as well that he most likely rob from another planet. "Uoo, uoo" - Giichi reaches his throne room and sits on his massive gold colored throne.

Suddenly his butler came bursting in looking nervous as hell, "H-Here my lord", he holds out an banana to Giichi.

"Why did you take so long", Giichi exclaimed to the butler's horror. "You took a minute to give me a banana. You know the penalty for lateness"!

The butler pales: "M-My l-lord, p-please everything but that. I'm begging you, please give me another chance"

"The penalty for being late", Giichi began, his voice smooth, deep and above all else monstrous. "Is death", Giichi finishes, barely a whisper, but the butler heard it as clear as if he'd shouted it.

"AHHHH OH SHIT"! The butler scream in fear. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE"! He turn around and ran as fast as he could.

Giichi's mouth began glowing a purple color, "**Extreme ray"! **- Giichi calls out, as he fired a big straight purple beam from his mouth, firing it directly at the retreating butler.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! - The butler screams, before being engulfed by the purple beam known as the extreme ray. Boom! There was a small explosion, after the smoke had vanished all that was left is a smoking crater.

"That will teach him for being late", Giichi states, beginning to peel the banana in his hand. Somehow after he fired his extreme ray at the retreating butler, he faze out and grab the banana out of his hand, reappearing back on his throne all in one slick movement just as his extreme ray killed the butler as if he was nothing but an ant.

"Hmmm", Giichi munches on his banana, without a care in the world. "I will become immortal! I will be **GOD** of the entire galaxy"! - Giichi declared, emphasizing his words to the fullest extent.

* * *

In the meantime. Kosuke is in a lab, with a massive computer and a big machine that one can only assume is the transporter in the lab. Kosuke has gathered the two mystery fighters assigned to head to the earth and find a device that can locate the dragon-balls. Kosuke press some buttons on the computer, setting the location so the transporter will send the two mystery fighters to earth.

"The boss wants you two to head to that scum planet and find something that can locate the dragon-balls", Kosuke gave out the orders, the two nodded and walk into a big, gray looking pod. "Don't fail the boss"! With that said, Kosuke press a button on the computer, the two strange fighters dressed in black cloaks to conceal their identities, wrinkle away like bad holograms. "Good"! - Kosuke exclaimed to himself. "Now the wheels have been set in motion"

* * *

In the meantime, Piccolo and Jak had remained silent for the whole jounery, that is until Jak and Piccolo made it to Korin's tower! Jak was amaze at the size of the tower, he knew this world would be a fun place to live in.

"We're here", Piccolo says, once him and Jak ascended to the top of the tower.

"Wow"! - Jak comments, staring down at the round lookout in awe, "this is awesome"!

"Argh", Piccolo groans softly, does everything seem to impress this boy. "Let's go and greet Dende"

"Yosh", Jak agrees with a salute, finding this world too amazing to contain his emotions.

Jak and Piccolo landed on the lookout, with the afro headed boy staring at the lookout in awe. 'How does something continuously stay floated up in the sky', he thought to himself.

"Ah Piccolo-sama, you've returned with the guest I see", Mr Popo commented. Jak's eyes shot wide open in surprise, he never seen a pitch black skin man before with big red lips as well.

"Wow"! - Jak says, clapping his hands like an amuse child. "Your like a genie, hey! Can you grant wishes"!?

Mr Popo sweat-dropped, he wasn't expecting this boy to be so cheerful.

"No young Jak-san, he can't grant wishes", Dende exclaimed, walking out of the building.

"Another broccoli man"! - Jak said, pointing his finger at Dende. Dende sweat-dropped.

"Argh"! - Piccolo grunted loudly, "this kid, he's going to be the death of him"

"Now settle down Jak-san", Dende tried to calm the hype up kid down.

"Yoshi Broccoli man-sama", Jak exclaimed.

"Oh, my name is Dende and this here's Mr Popo, I'm assuming you've already met Piccolo" - Dende spoke, pointing to each one as he introduce them.

Jak look up at Piccolo to see him grunt in displeasure, "Yep", Jak says, deciding to leave it at that. "Wait, how do you know my name already"?.

"Well", Dende began, trying to think of the best way to explain it to the simple minded boy in front of him, "I'm the guardian of the earth, so I watch over everything that's going on from up here"

"Wow, this earth sounds awesome"! - Jak muttered.

"I take it your not from around here" - Dende assumes, hearing the way Jak speaks of the earth like a tourist would speak of a new place.

Jak's replied was a shake of the head.

"Interesting! Do you mind telling us where'd you come from Jak-san"? - Dende asked, politely.

Jak went serious: "Would you believe me if I told you I came from another dimension"

Dende, Mr Popo and Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise, sure the kid look like he could fight, but there's no way in hell he has a high enough power level to break through dimensions.

"How'd you get here"! - Piccolo asked, demandingly. "I know you couldn't have arrive here with your own power"

Jak's eyes widened in surprise, Piccolo was a lot smarter then he first came him credited for. "Your right, I didn't arrive here with my own power. In fact my mother sent me here", Jak lowers his head, the sadness evident in his voice.

"What"! - Piccolo responds, the shock evident in his voice. 'How could his mother have that kind of power! She might be as strong or even stronger then Goku'!

"Hmm", Dende rubs his chin to ponder the thought, looking at Jak. 'Well, he doesn't seem like a lier, besides who could make up a story like that' - Dende assessed to himself. Dende then senses Jak's power level. 'Not bad', Dende mused to himself, Dende senses something else within Jak, something dark, menacing and above all else evil! "What"! - Dende visibly flinches.

"Dende-sama"! - Mr Popo says worriedly. "Are you ok? What happened"?

"I think I can answer that" - Piccolo spoke, before Dende could repond. "He sense the same thing Gohan and I had sense within Jak"!

"What", Jak replies, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Don't play innocent with me! I'm not your girlfriend Pan, Tell me about that evil energy within you now"! - Piccolo demanded.

Jak's eyes widened, how could they know about the demon inside of him. 'They must have sense it', Jak concluded to himself.

"Now Piccolo-sama don't be so hasty, we don't want to scare the poor lad", Dende commented.

"Argh, you've sense that thing within him. With that kind of power he could destroy the earth"! - Piccolo exclaimed. To the shock of Jak, was his demon that powerful, apparently so, according to Piccolo.

"Yeah, but I think we should take a more gentle approach", Dende said. Piccolo grunted. Dende walk over to Jak and place his hand on the shorter, younger kid shoulder. "Now Jak-san, could you please tell us how'd you get something so powerful seal within you"

Jak took the time to gather his thoughts, 'should I tell them about myself, they seem nice' - Jak thought.

"Come on", Piccolo says, sounding impatience with the delay.

"Piccolo-san" - Dende said, annoyed with his follow namekian impatience.

"OK", Jak finally says, after what seem like forever. "It's like this", so he began to tell them all about himself.

* * *

**That concludes it for this chapter, please let me know what you think of Pan calling Piccolo grandpa, to me Piccolo as much a part as Gohan's family as Gohan, Pan and Videl. Piccolo and Gohan have a bond that connects Piccolo to the Son family.**

**I don't remember Pan never meeting King Kai in the end of DBZ or at the start of DBGT so that's the reason for that.**

**Please make sure to always review and have a nice day. I'm Flint009 and I'm signing off. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5 Demon's power & Pan's feelings

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own DBGT.**

* * *

**The Flint009 show **

**In a studio, that kind of looks like we're in the maury show, but the host is a fairly light skin black man wearing a pink suit with a white undershirt because he thinks it's gangsta. HERE'S YOUR HOST FLINT!**

_The audience: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY_

_Flint009: "Thank you everyone, your too kind! I'd assume we'll have a great show line up today and hopefully that DAMN Jak won't show up and ruin it"_

_Jak: "YO FLINT WHAT'S UP"_

_The audience member: "YAAAAAAAY JAK HERE"!_

_Flint009: "WHAT THE HELL? HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE! WHERE'S THE SECURITY _

_Jak holds up two little babies, each dressed up in police uniforms: "You mean these two babies here"_

_Flint009: "HEY! THOMAS! CHRIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM FROM COMING IN"? _

_Babies: "Ahahahaha"!_

_Flint009: "Why'd I hire babies in the first place"?_

_Jak: "You worst then me hahahahaha"!_

_Flint009: "Shut the hell up"_

_The audience member: "Jak is so cute"!_

_Pan: "What's going on here"?_

_Jak: "Pan, what are you doing here"?_

_Pan: "I was called on here to be a guest by Flint"_

_Jak: "OOOOOOHHHHHHHH"_

_Flint checks his watch: "ARGHHHHHH! WE RAN OUT OF FUCKING TIME AGAIN! Sorry Pan maybe next time"_

_Pan: "It's ok Flint, I know" Pan glares at Jak. _

_Jak: "Uoo, uoo, uoo, uoo Flint can Pan and I do the preview and review for this show and the last show pleaseeeeeeeeeeee"_

_Flint009: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH If Pan doesn't mind"_

_Pan: "I don't mind"_

_Jak: "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay"_

_Jak: "Last time, awwwwwww I always get last time. Last time Pan told to leave while Goku-sama, Gohan-sama and Lady Videl-sama discussion an important matter._

_Pan: "This time, I have to cope with my worst enemy feelings"_

* * *

**Dragon-ball: Raging blast - Warriors Theme - Extended.**

**Bleach OST : 12 nothing can be explained.  
**

**One Piece music - Luffy's charge against the admirals encore.**

**Just some music I listen to while I write the chapters :) **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The demon's power and Pan's feelings**

Pan, after being told by her mama and papa to go hang out for a bit, had finally made into town. "Ah"! - Pan stretches out her arms, after landing in an alleyway, so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. "What to do now"? - Pan asked herself, while walking out of the alleyway.

"Argh"! - Pan grunted, while clenching her fists tight, looking directly at the bank where she stopped those two robbers. "Those idiots! They cost me my date", Pan muttered angrily to herself, her face beginning to turn red from the anger she's feeling.

"Hey Pan-chan, what's up", the sound of a girl's voice got Pan's attention, turning her head to look at the speaker, Pan notices her good friend Bra walking up to her. "How have you been Pan-chan", Bra continued, once she was standing in front of Pan.

Bra has long blue hair that goes down to her back, a red hair-band over her head and sea colored eyes. Her appearance consists of what looks like a sort of red bra top she has on, red arm pads she has on her arms, a short red skirt, long red boots covering most of her legs and earrings completes her appearance.

"Hey Bra", Pan greeted her good friend with a wave of her hand and a smile on her face, "I'm just little frustrated after scaring away another date"

"Boys these days can be so weak", Bra commented, while shaking her head with a disappointing look on her face. "I don't know why I can't find a boy who's actually stronger then me"!

"I suppose it's just dumb luck", Pan suggested, "we're saiyans after all"!

"Hmm", Bra hummed in agreement. "Oh", Bra sounded like she remembered something, "Pan-chan, did you happen to sense that huge power level not to long ago"

"Hmm", Pan nodded. "I did! Apparently some guy named King Kai said it was some evil monkey who wants to become immortal or something on the lines"

"What", Bra's eyes widened in surprise, "how's he going to accomplish that"

"According to Grandpa Piccolo the evil monkey has stolen the dragon-balls", Pan stated. Bra's eyes are widening. "I really don't know how this monkey stole the dragon-balls, or why he desires them in the first place"

"This guy does seem extremely powerful, even my father not sure if he can beat him", Bra exclaimed, this time it was Pan's turn to gasp. "Ah", Bra sighs, "if my father aren't even sure if he can defeat this guy, then you know he must be very powerful"!

"I know what you mean. Grandpa Goku"...Pan began, but at the mention of her Grandpa, her voice trailed off.

"What? Pan-chan, what's wrong"? - Bra asks, wondering why Pan would stopped, having mentioned her grandpa. "Did your grandpa return, because you know my dad will want to fight him, hehe", Bra let out a sight chuckle at the end.

Pan smiles weakly, "yeah, he return, but"... She stopped again, this time Pan lowers her head to the direction of the ground.

"Pan-chan", Bra says softly, while placing a comforting hand on her friend shoulder, "you know you can tell me anything, we're best friends, right"?

Pan looks up at her best friend, "yeah", Pan responds with a weak smile, "grandpa Goku returned, but...He's come back as a kid again", Pan declared, the anger evident in her voice.

"What"! - Bra replied, her eyes beginning to widener, "Pan-chan, are you serious"?

Pan look at her, annoyed, "does it look like I'm joking"!

"No", Bra responds, while shaking her head, "but how'd your grandpa get turn back into a kid"? - She'd to ask.

"Argh"! - Pan grunted, clenching her fists tight at her side, "because apparently three clowns came and wish him into a kid, after that the dragon-balls got stolen, apparently"

Bra couldn't hold it in anymore, "hahahahahaha", she begun laughing uncontrollably. "That's funny Pan-chan", she continue, wrapping her arm around Pan's shoulder.

Pan's face flushed red with anger, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY"!, she shouts, while shrugging Bra's arm off her shoulder, "do you know how embarrassed my grandma is? She's suddenly married to a kid for heavens sake"!

Bra wipe the tear that foam on the corner of her eye, from laughing so hard, "ok I'm sorry Pan-chan", she smiles innocently at her best friend.

"Hmph", Pan scoffs. The slightly younger girl (Pan) folds her arms over her chest and turns away from Bra.

"Aww come on, don't be mad at little old me", Bra commented, smiling sweetly. "Tell you what, how about you and I go to the mail and see a movie. My treat"

"Ummm", Pan ponders the thought of seeing a movie with her best friend, 'this would be a good way to take my mind off Jak and the rest of my family', she concluded, still feeling frustrated her family wouldn't involve her in their conversation. "OK", Pan agrees, after a few moments of giving it some thought, "Let's go see a movie. But you're paying remember", she quickly adds, before her friend could respond.

"Oh of course, of course", Bra responds quickly. Bra grabs Pan's hand and begins dragging her away to the mail. "This will be so fun"!

"Ah", Pan sighs, her best friend can be a little impulsive at times, "well not as much as Jak", Pan whispered under her breath.

"Huh"?, Bra wondered, having heard Pan whispered something, "did you say something Pan-chan"?, she asks, tilting her head over her shoulder to look at Pan.

"Oh nothing", Pan replies with a smile, deciding not to tell Bra about Jak, 'she doesn't need to know about Jak. At least that way she can't tease me about him. I'm getting enough of that at home as it is', Pan concluded to herself.

"Ok" - Bra comments, dropping the matter entirely. "Now let's pick up the pace and go, go, go", Bra cheerfully says, running even faster, forcing Pan to run at her speed or risk falling over.

'This is going to be a long day', Pan thought to herself, before sighing, embracing herself for the day ahead.

* * *

In the meantime. On the lookout with Jak, Piccolo, Dende and Mr Popo

Jak had begun to tell Piccolo, Dende and Mr Popo a little bit about himself. "Ok, now where to start", Jak rubs his chin, while Piccolo, Dende and Mr Popo all look at him expectantly "Well, I guess I should start off by saying I'm africanoid", Jak explained. Piccolo, Dende and Mr Popo all stared questionable looks on their faces.

"Africanoid"? - Piccolo repeated, "what's that? You're saying your not human, but an alien"

"Human"? - This time it was Jak's turn to have a confuse look on his face. "What's a 'human'. Because I don't know what that is"

"Hmm", Dende hummed in thought, "so, if you don't know what a human is", he pause for a moment, allowing Jak to nod to confirm this, "we would have to assume your an alien, like us"!

"Probably" - Jak shrugged his shoulders, "what species are you from then"

"We're namekians", Piccolo answered, "don't worry about that now", Piccolo adds, knowing it would probably take forever to explain his race to the simple minded Jak. Jak nodded.

"Now", Dende begins, putting on a gentle face, "what about this 'thing', that's seal inside of you, Jak-san", Dende finished, making sure to chose his words carefully.

"Huh"? - Jak wondered, having an innocent, confuse expression written all over his face. "What do you mean"

A tick appears on Piccolo's forehead. "YOU IDIOT! HE MEANS THE MONSTER THAT'S SEAL WITHIN YOU"! - Piccolo shouted, turning red with anger. Jak's sweat-dropped.

"Now Piccolo-sama, I don't think that's the way to go about it you know" - Mr Popo reminded him.

"Oh", Jak sounded like he just remembered, "you must mean the demon that I have within me"

"Demon"? - Dende commented, "so that's the thing you have seal within you"? - Dende asked, to which Jak nodded. "Interesting! How on earth would you get something so evil seal within you"

Jak shook his head, "I don't know. Ever since I can remember, I've always had the demon within me. Almost as if I was born with him seal within me...Ahhh", Jak sighs, "you could say I'm part demon"

"This doesn't make any sense", Piccolo commented, feeling a little frustrated he wasn't learning where this demon comes from, either then just knowing it lives within the afro headed boy. "How can a baby hold a demon in him? Do all Africanoids have demons in them"?

"Yes", Jak confirms this with a nod, "that's what I was told, when I was younger, that once we reach a certain level of strength, we would have to fight for control of the demon. Otherwise, the demon within us will consume our bodies and we'll be lost forever"!

Piccolo, Dende and Mr Popo's eyes begun widening and the sweat visibly pour down their faces. How can the Africanoids fight something so incredibly powerful within themselves? Piccolo needed to find out.

"I have an idea" - Piccolo began, getting confuse looks from Jak, Dende and Mr Popo in the process. "Jak, would you allow me to enter your mind".

"Huh"? - Jak responds, the confusion evident on his face.

"Piccolo-sama, what are you thinking"? - Dende asked.

"Well, I was thinking I could go inside the boy's mind and confront this demon. I should be able to find out why he's seal within Jak and how long does Jak have before he has to fight him for possession of his body"

"Hmm", Dende rubs his chin, "could work", Dende says, before turning to Jak, "Jak, will you allow Piccolo-san inside your mind? If nothing else, he might be able to help you gain control over him"

"Yes", Jak answers, without any hesitation in his voice. Truth be told the afro headed boy wanted to gain control over his demon before the demon gains control over him!

Piccolo smiles, the kid has balls he'll give him that. "Ok Jak, best to sit down first", Piccolo exclaimed, while sitting down on the floor in a lotus position.

"Ok", Jak replies. Jak sits down on the floor, opposite to Piccolo, with his legs crossed like a 4 year old child. "How come we have to sit on the floor? And how are you going to enter my mind"?

Piccolo almost fell down, this kid is just too slow. "Because I'm going to meditate, that way I'll be able to enter your mind"

"Uhhmmmmm", Jak responds, with his tongue out of his mouth clearly having no idea to what Piccolo taking that.

"Arggh", Piccolo growls, the kid just too stupid to get anything.

"Just relax and let Piccolo-san do his thing, Jak-san", Dende spoke up for the already frustrated Piccolo.

"Ok", Jak said.

Piccolo places his hand on Jak's forehead. "Here goes nothing", Piccolo says. Jak blinks twice as Piccolo's eyes shut.

"So it begins", Dende commented, watching as Piccolo's unconscious form keeps his hand firmly on Jak's forehead.

"Hmm", Mr Popo hummed in agreement, "I sure hope everything works out".

* * *

Elsewhere. In a forest, surrounded by grass and trees, came two shining blight flash of lights, the lights so blight, it'd have blinded anyone who dares to look at it. Once the lights faded away, the figures dressed in black cloaks with hoods over their heads to conceal their identities, were left in the lights' place.

"Alright", one spoke up, the deep voice implies he's a male. "We must not fail Lord Giichi-sama"

"Of course", the other one replies also having a male's voice, although, his voice is high and squeaky, like he's a mouse rather then a fighter. "It'd best if we spit up from here. That way we'll able to cover more ground"

"Hmm", his partner agree with him, "yeah, remember what Lord Kosuke-sama said. We're here to find a device of some sort that can locate the dragon-balls"

"Question is, how do we go about finding such a device. I mean it isn't like it's just going to fall right out the sky", the one with the squeaky voice responded.

"Best thing to do is begin searching for anyone with a good amount of energy. My guess is they'll know something about the dragon-balls", the one with the deep voice suggested, "surely their power levels can't be any higher then ours are, at a power level of 220,473 we should able to handle this"

"Hmm", his squeaky voice partner replied with a nod. "Of course. But, just in case, let's be on our guard, we don't want to be caught out now"

"Of course. Now, let's spit up and each find someone who can lead us to the dragon-balls", the one with the deep voice barked out the orders.

"Hmm", his partner hummed in response, and with that said and done, the two faze out in a blur of a movement to find information on a device that can locate the dragon-balls.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Piccolo, the namekian has entered Jak's mind, glancing around the place, Piccolo was shocked to find the boy's mind is like some sort of jail.

"What"! - Piccolo commented to himself, looking around Jak's mind in shock, "what kind of mind has Jak got", Piccolo mused to himself. Walking straight forward, Piccolo notices all of the empty jail cells on the sides, some on the bottom floor, some on the middle floor, and some on the top floor, each cells made up of rows above each other just like a real jail.

"How can one boy's mind be like this", Piccolo noted to himself, as he continue walking forward, determine to meet and get some answers out of the demon within Jak. "Where is this demon"?- Piccolo asked out loud.

"Over here fool", came the replied of a deep monstrous voice. Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise, could this demon hear him, then where is he? "Keep moving straight ahead. You're almost near me", the voice concluded, his voice deep, smooth and calm.

'What, can he see me', Piccolo concluded to himself, he decides to run straight ahead, as quickly as possible so he can come face to face with the demon himself. 'This must be him, I know it deep in my gut', Piccolo thought this, while continuing to run straight ahead.

"That's right, just a little closer", the voice commented, like he's watching Piccolo run closer and closer towards the lion's den.

"No", Piccolo said to himself, barely a whisper, once he reached the end of the line. Right there in front of him, is a huge cell! And what Piccolo is seeing in the cell, is making his green skin turn white.

* * *

In the meantime. At the Son resident with Goku, Gohan and Videl.

"Hey Videl-chan, dad, did you happen to sense the same thing within Jak-san", Gohan commented, speaking in a low tone with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes", Goku nodded, "Jak-san appears to have some kind of monster inside of him"

"What does this mean? Jak-kun doesn't seem evil and Pan-chan really seems to like him", Videl exclaimed, not understanding how such a sweet boy, could possess something so evil within him.

"I know what you mean", Goku responded, "Actually Jak-san seems kind of like"...

"He seems like you", Gohan finished it off for him, Goku nodded in agreement. "Hmmmm, so what do you suggest we do? The last thing I want to do is hurt Pan by leaving Jak-san on the streets"

"Our little Pan really does respect Jak-kun", Videl exclaimed.

"I say take him in and teach him how to control the monster within him", Goku suggested. "If Jak-san learns how to control the beast within him, he could be **the most strongest warrior ever"! **- Goku emphasis the last five words.

"Hmm", Gohan hummed in response, "the problem is"...

"The problem is, if poor Jak-kun loses control over his own body, the monster within him could be the most formidable villain we've ever face"! - Videl commented, a bead of sweat dropped from her face.

"Ahhhhhhhh", Goku let out a long sigh, "that's a risk only Jak-san can take"

"He must take it too. There's no two ways around it unfortunately", Gohan exclaimed, sitting back on the chair he's sitting in.

"I sure hope Jak-kun ready! I don't want my little Pan to lose her friend", Videl spoke, worriedly.

"Same here Videl", Gohan spoke, while closing his eyes, "same here", he repeated the same words, with more softness this time.

Goku look up towards the ceiling: "You can do this Jak"

* * *

Back in Jak's mind. With Piccolo.

"W-what i-in t-the h-hell are you", Piccolo stuttered out, staring at the back of a whole purple afro boy. The boy facing the other way, not even responding to Piccolo's words. "HEY I ASK YOU A QUESTION! WHAT ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN JAK'S MIND"! - Piccolo demanded angrily.

"Hehehehehehehehe", the boy's response was the sound of his demonic snicking. Piccolo's eyes begun widening. "Come on now, you should know. You've been sensing me all along, haven't you?...Piccolo"

Piccolo's eyes narrowed: "How do you know my name? Who are you? What are you? Why are you seal within Jak for"? - Piccolo demanded of the purple boy to answer his questions. Once Piccolo look closer into the cell, he took notice of the chain that's sticking out of the boy's back, the other end of the chain is connected to the wall, as if to stop the purple boy from breaking out of the jail cell.

"My my, my, my...Piccolo, you're certainly full of questions", the boy responded smoothly. The boy then stood up and turned to face Piccolo.

"Ahh", Piccolo gasped, the boy is an exact replica of Jak, except this boy is all purple, from his skin, to his hair, to his clothes everything barring his eyes are purple colored. 'W-what' - Piccolo stuttered in his mind, staring directly into the boy's eyes, those black eyes of his with the pupils being red colored. 'Is this Jak? No! His power level much higher then Jak's! Much higher' - Piccolo concluded in his mind.

"What's wrong"? - the boy asked, "you look like you've just seen a ghost or something"

Piccolo shook his head a couple of times: "Who are you"?

"My, my, my, your very bossy aren't you", the boy says, his voice dipping with sarcasm, "well I guess there's no harm in telling you who I'm, since your going to die anyway".

"What"! - Piccolo exclaimed, "your saying you think you can kill me"?

The boy ignore his words, "my name is Gahiji. Get that right, because it'll be the last name you ever hear. HAHAHAHAHAHA"! - Piccolo instinctively jump back, hearing that demonic laugh from the boy now known as Gahiji. Gahiji wasted no time, he raises his hand in an open palm. "AH"! - With a yell, he pulls Piccolo closer to the cell with his energy alone.

"WHAT THE"?... Piccolo yelled, feeling himself being pulled towards Gahiji uncontrollably by an invisible force, 'what is this'? - Piccolo asked himself, the sweat beginning to pour down his face.

Piccolo felt his face slam straight into the steel bars of the cell, "GWEGH"! - Piccolo grunted, having hit the cell hard. Before he'd anytime to recover, Gahiji appeared in front of him at very impressive speed and gripped him tight around his neck! "ARGH"! - Piccolo manage to choke out.

"You know, you've signed your own death warrant by walking into my place" - Gahiji commented, squeezing Piccolo's throat even tighter.

"Argh", Piccolo grunted, desperately trying to pry the smaller boy's grip around his throat to no avail, 'this must be the demon within Jak-san! There's no way he could ever hope to control something like this! This thing power level is well over a billion! I'm completely outclassed by him', Piccolo concluded in his mind.

"You know, I will kill everyone Jak cares about", Gahiji stated, "once I take control of this puny boy's body", he continue, confirming Piccolo's theory about him being the demon within Jak's body. "I think I'll start with that girl, what's her name again. Oh yes Son Pan, I'll kill her first"!

Piccolo's eyes are widening, what should he do, should he kill Jak, at least that way he'll be killing this thing too. The problem is with that Pan doesn't want Jak to die. So if he was to kill Jak that would be upsetting Pan and Gohan wouldn't be happy if he hurt his daughter. 'Ah', Piccolo silently sighs, all he could do is hope Jak can suppress the demon within him.

"Time now up! Piccolo", Gahiji commented, while stretching his arm back, preparing for a blow that will kill Piccolo. "YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND"! Gahiji finished with a shout.

Gahiji lung in on Piccolo with a straight left hook, aiming to smash his fist right into Piccolo's skull! Piccolo thought fast, removing his hand off Jak's head, Piccolo leaves the afro boy's mind, leaving Gahiji to hit thin air.

"ARGH! So, you've escape Piccolo. No matter, once I take control of this boy's body, I will kill you first and you better believe that"! - Gahiji stated, going back to sitting lotus position on the floor, preparing for the time when he can finally break free from this DAMN cell. "I won't allow a weakling like Jak, to have control over my power", were Gahiji's last words, before he rested his black eyes.

* * *

Outside of Jak's mind, back on the lookout. Piccolo fell backwards on his backside.

"Piccolo-san"! - Dende exclaimed, worriedly for his follow namekian, watching as Piccolo gasped for air with the sweat dripping down his face like rain pouring heavily on the earth. "What happen? Did you come face to face with the demon within Jak".

"Huff, huff", Piccolo took a few deep breaths to composure himself. "Argh", he then grunted, narrowing his eyes at the afro headed boy sitting in front of him.

"Did you meet him"? - Jak asked, surprisingly calm. The afro headed boy been sitting still with his arms crossed over his chest, like nothing happened. "You look shaken", Jak noted

"Argh", Piccolo growled at the kid, how could he be so calm in all of this. "That's it"! - Piccolo says, deciding he'd enough with this kid. Piccolo stands up, grabbing Jak by the collar of his yellow shirt, Piccolo lifts the boy high into the air. "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER HAVE YOU GOT SEAL WITHIN YOU"!

"Now, now Piccolo-dono, please calm down", Mr Popo tried reasoning with the fuming namekian.

"Mr Popo right! Piccolo, I don't know what you seen within Jak-san, but I know beating up the boy won't do anything" - Dende explained.

"Argh", Piccolo grunted, not taking his eyes from Jak, staring directly into the afro headed boy's brown orbs. Jak has his eyes narrowed. "You don't know how powerful this demon is"! - Piccolo exclaimed loudly, making Mr Popo and Dende gasped in surprise. "This demon thing has so much power, I'm not even sure if Goku could be able to defeat him! If he was ever to gain possession of Jak's body"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"! - Mr Popo and Dende gasped unbelievable amount of air, never did they imagine the boy's demon would be that powerful! Incredible!

Piccolo's grip tighten on Jak's shirt, Jak on his part just stared back at Piccolo. "Kid, I don't know who you are or where you came from! But I do know this, and that is you can't control this demon within your body, it's too powerful for you...

"SHUT UP"! - Jak shouted, cutting off Piccolo, the seriousness in Jak's voice was almost unreal for him. "I've always been told for as long as I can remember that it's impossible to gain full control of the demon within me! For as long as I can remember I've always been told that I can't become king, I can't reach my goal simply because MAX is too powerful"! - Jak sneered angrily at the mention of Max. "Well" Jak's glare suddenly intensified. "I'M GOING TO PROVE ALL OF THEM WRONG! YOU HEAR ME"!

"AH"! - Piccolo gasped.

"I'M GOING TO SHOW EVERYONE I HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO GAIN FULL CONTROL OF THE DEMON WITHIN ME! I'M GOING TO SHOW EVERYONE I HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO REACH MY DREAM, I..." Jak pauses, while lowering his voice and placing his fist firmly on his chest. "That I, Lucas J. Jak can...No! Will defeat Max! There by becoming the new Africanoid king, I will reach my goals, count on it"

"Jak", Dende and Mr Popo spoke softly, as if they've just seen the real Jak.

Piccolo's eyes widened, staring into Jak's eyes and seeing not the eyes of a afraid little boy, but the eyes of a determine man! Eyes of someone who doesn't fear anything, not even death! The eyes of a true warrior. "Kid", Piccolo whispered softly, his grip loosening on the afro headed boy's shirt.

Jak felt Piccolo's grip loosen on his shirt and brush his hand off his shirt. Jak then landed on his feet. "I'm out of here", Jak says, wanting to be left alone now. Jak places his hands in his pockets and begins making his way to the edge of the lookout, walking pass Piccolo and not even so much of sparing a glance the namekian way.

"Jak, where are you going"? - Dende asked.

"I need to be alone now" - Jak calmly says, without looking back at Dende.

"Well, ok what are you going to do after? Will you be going to stay at Gohan's house"? - Dende asked.

Jak shook his head: "I don't know", Jak reached the edge of the lookout, "I'll be fine those", he then jumps off before Dende had a chance to respond. Using the light wings technique, Jak flies off somewhere, leaving a trail of orange stream trailing in the wake of his speed.

"Well, Jak sure is one interesting kid! Wouldn't you agree Mr Popo"? - Dende asked.

"Hmm", Mr Popo hummed in response, "he reminds me a lot of Goku-dono"

"He does, doesn't he? What about you Piccolo? What do you think of Jak"? - Dende asked Piccolo.

Piccolo is still stuck in his stupor, something about the kid's words just stuck him hard, he couldn't quite point his finger on it. _"I'M GOING TO SHOW EVERYONE I HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO GAIN FULL CONTROL OF THE DEMON WITHIN ME! I'M GOING TO SHOW EVERYONE I HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO REACH MY DREAM, I... _Piccolo replays Jak's words over in his head. _"That I, Lucas J. Jak can...No! Will defeat Max! There by becoming the new Africanoid king, I will reach goals, count on it"._

"This kid", Piccolo allows a smile to crept onto his face, "is something else".

"Yeah, he'll make a great warrior and king someday", Dende exclaimed.

"I think so too" - Mr Popo agrees.

Mr popo and Dende then went to water the flowers, while Piccolo sat down to gather his thoughts. Now that Jak was gone, he'd more important business to attend to, in other words Giichi, how to defeat him and reclaim the dragon-balls were Piccolo's respective thoughts for the rest of that day.

* * *

In the meantime, Bra and Pan had made it to the cinema and as agree, Bra paid for both of them, with one little exception, she got to pick the movie they are seeing. Pan reluctantly agree and immediately regretted the decision to let Bra pick the movie they're seeing right now. The film is called a human boy and an ailen girl and basically it's about a girl named Komeko who comes from outer space seeking a man to repopulate her people, who have all been wipe out by a evil guy named Dragon.

Pan found herself yawning, the movie all seem so boring to her. Bra on the other hand is loving it, she's literally crying her eyes out, Bra always loved romantic movies like this unlike Pan.

Pan was about to fall asleep until Komeko met a human boy with a very similar name to a certain afro boy Pan beginning to know all too well. The boy who Komeko meets is called Rucas M. Mak oddly enough. Pan begun to wonder does god have it in for her or something, because Mak seems pretty much like Jak, except he's a light skin guy, with brown hair shape like a spiky hedgehog. Personality wise, Mak is a fuse version of Jak and Goku basically!

Komeko even seems like Pan herself, the hint of tom-boyishness can be felt by watching Komeko in action.

Pan watched the two talk and begun to imagine her and Jak on the screen. "_Pan, I love you, but my parents won't allow us to be together" _- Mak spoke to Komeko, but to Pan it was Jak saying it to her.

"_But Jak I love you! You and I belong together"! - _Komeko responded. Again Pan imagine herself responding to Jak's words moments ago.

"_Fate is so cruel sometimes. We must fight for our love"! _The character Mak roared with a determination anyone would be proud of. To Pan, Jak just said he'll fight for her to the death if may be and that touch the quarter saiyan's heart.

Komeko and Mak then shared a passion kiss, the magic of such a wonderful moment could be felt. Bra watch with tears of happiness in her eyes. "So beautiful", Bra commented, softly as to not disturb anyone else watching this masterpiece.

"Jak", Pan whispered softly, watching as Komeko and Mak continue to passionately kiss one another and imagining that's her and Jak kissing on the screen.

"Hmm, Pan-chan"? - Bra wonders, having heard Pan whispered something. Pan ignore or rather didn't hear her. Bra smiles, she didn't expect Pan of all people would be enjoying this film so much.

Watching the remainder of the movie, Pan couldn't stop herself thinking of her and Jak. The quarter saiyan didn't understand why the afro headed boy would keep on appearing in her mind every-time Komeko and Mak would be together in a scene. 'This is too freaky. I don't even fancy Jak' - Pan thought to herself, refusing to believe she has a crush on Jak.

The film then ended with Mak willingly sacrificing himself to finish off Dragon once and for all, leaving Komeko pregnant, alone and above all else heartbroken. The audience were crying their eyes out, the ending was so sad, Komeko spent years looking for the right man and when finally she finds one he has to go and die right after knocking her up.

"That's so sad", Bra cries, watching as credits begun rolling. "Komeko will be a single mother"

Pan felt her eyes begin to water, 'no', she said to herself, her words in her head desperately begging for a happy ending. 'I can't lose'... Her words trailed off in her head as she stands up, "JAK NO"! - Pan suddenly screams, getting disbelieving looks from those around her.

"P-Pan-chan, who's Jak" - Bra stutters out, staring at her friend with the shock evident all over her face.

"Ah", Pan gasps, realizing everyone staring at her, "I'm sorry, I've got to go". Pan runs out of the cinema with her hands over her face.

"PAN-CHAN"! - Bra shouted, worriedly for her friend. Bra stands up and begins to chase after her, ignoring the craze looks people were giving her and Pan.

"DAMN IT"! - Bra yelled, with frustration dipping into her voice, once she made it outside and realized Pan got off too fast for her. "Where'd she go? Why'd she get all upset over a movie? That's not like her, and who's Jak"!? - To say Bra is confused would be the understatement of a lifetime. She's absolutely flabbergasted at this latest develop. "Well, I better go find her", Bra then begins making her way out of the mail, determine to find Pan.

* * *

Elsewhere with Jak, the afro headed is sitting down in an open field, kind of like the training field back home. With his legs crossed like a four year old and arms crossed over his chest. Jak then begins to think how he's going to control the demon within him.

"Arghhhhh", Jak grunted, loudly after a few moments of thought. "This thinking stuff is hard", Jak commented, while massaging his forehead. "Who made this thinking things up! It's so painful! I can't take it", Jak throws himself backwards and ends up lying on his back. "You know what, I'm just going to roll with it. Things will all work out in the end", Jak says, while looking up towards the sky. "Ahhhh", Jak sighs, "to think what I could do with that much power"! - Jak looks at his hand, "I could protect Pan with the demon's power", Jak ended up raising an eyebrow at his own thought.

"Did I just say I wanted to protect Pan. Hmmm, well she is my friend it's only natural I'd want to protect her from harm", Jak exclaims to himself.

Unaware to Jak, someone is watching him from the shadows or the bushes so to speak, wearing a black cloak and a hood over his face to conceal his identity.

"Hmmm, he's power level quite high"! - He noted to himself, with his squeaky voice. "He should know something about the dragon-balls, I'll watch him for a bit then I'll battered the information about the dragon-balls out of him, hehehehe", he adds a squeaky mouse laugh at the end.

* * *

In the meantime, on the monkey planet, Giichi was munching on a bunch of bananas until his right man Kosuke walked into his throne room.

"Kosuke uoo, uoo", Giichi commented, "Did you send those two to earth"?

"Of course my lord uoo, uoo, ah, ah, uoo", Kosuke replied, "I even made sure to send a bug camera with them, so we can watch their progress uoo"

"Excellent Kosuke, uoo, uoo, ah, ah, uoo", Giichi compliments, "your getting smarter everyday uoo"!

"I'm honored Lord Giichi-sama", Kosuke responded with a respectful bow. Kosuke then clap his hands, making a big screen that literally appeared from out of nowhere, the screen floating in the air like it's a ghost T.V.

"Hmmmmmmmm", Giichi was obviously impressed by this. Kosuke then snapped his fingers, turning on the screen like a clap on lamb. "Well done Kosuke. Uoo, uoo", Giichi compliments, watching as the screen displays one of his slaves. "Where's the other one. Uoo"? - Giichi noted.

"They must have spit up to gather some information on the dragon-balls" - Kosuke guess

"As long as they both kill a couple of guys, I really won't care", Giichi stated, sounding nonchalant and uncaring.

"Of course", Kosuke replied, watching as the squeaky voice man prepared to attack the afro headed boy, "this should be good", Kosuke noted, Giichi then threw a banana to his right man Kosuke. "Thank you my lord. Uoo", Kosuke expertly caught the banana and thank Giichi with a nod.

"You've earn it. Now, let's watch the fun. Uoo", Giichi stated. Kosuke nodded and turn his attention to the screen.

* * *

Back with Jak, the afro headed boy has no idea he's about to be attack at any moment now. "Ahhhhh", Jak sighs, "I wonder what to do now"? - Jak asked himself, "I don't really want to mooch off Gohan-sama and Lady Videl-sama, but I have no where else to go".

"JAK"! - The sound of Pan's voice coming from the direction of the sky got Jak's attention.

"Pan", Jak replied, looking up at the sky and seeing Pan fly towards him. "What are you doing here"? - Jak asked, while flipping up onto his feet.

Pan landed in front of Jak, "hmph", she scoffs, before hitting Jak's hard straight into his face, making Jak's head snap back from the force she packed into her punch.

"Ow"! - Jak winces. Jak rubs his sore face where Pan punch him. "Why'd you do that for"?

Pan places her hands on her hips and glares angrily at Jak. "Why have you not gone back to my house"

"Pan", Jak says softly, staring directly into Pan's eyes. "Ahhhhhh", Jak let's out a long sigh. "Pan, I really don't want to mooch off Gohan-sama and Lady Videl-sama"

"Is that what your worried about", Pan replied like she's talking to an idiot. "My mama and papa don't mind. Don't you remember, it was my papa that offered you a place to stay in the first place"

"I know", Jak responded, "It's just"... He began to try and explain but trailed off when Pan touches his arm.

"I want you to stay...Jak" - Pan exclaimed, her voice suddenly soften.

"Pan", Jak whispered softly, staring at Pan in awe. The two remained in an awkward silence, not really sure how to break it.

"This is getting annoying", the man with the cloak commented to himself, having seen everything that when on between the two. "I'll make my move now" he noted to himself.

Jak, didn't know how to respond to this, the touch of Pan gave him a weird feel in the pit of his stomach he didn't know how to respond to this. "Pan, I" - Jak began, trying to think of something to say to Pan, who's holding onto his arm. "Pan"...

"LOOKOUT"! - Pan suddenly shouted before Jak could finish.

Jak looks over his shoulder and sees a guy wearing a black cloak with a hood over his face dashing towards them at pace.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU"! - Jak asked loudly, rather then put his guard up to defend himself. The man responded by raising his sleeve above his arm to reveal a claw! He immediately aimed to smash Jak in his face.

"WATCH OUT JAK"! - Pan shouted, pushing Jak out of the way. The man then grabbed Pan and throws her over his shoulder. "AAAAAHHHHHH"! - Pan screams, having been threw over the man's shoulder.

"PAN"! - Jak yelled worriedly, while jumping back onto his feet. "GIVE PAN BACK RIGHT NOW"! - Jak demanded angrily.

"You want this little lady back", the man began with his squeaky voice. He then jump into the air and threw what looks like a little square towards the ground.

"What's that"? - Jak asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Jak watched in fascination as the little square the man threw hit the ground and morph into a four sided wrestling ring! "WHAT"! - Jak's jaw is hitting the floor.

"Now", the man continue, while throwing Pan towards the turnbuckle.

"AAAAHHHHH"! - Pan screams, feeling herself being hurl uncontrollably towards the turnbuckle.

Jak watches in horror as the man throws what looks like two blue crab skin claws at Pan, "what", Jak's eyes begun widening like crazy when the crab claws embrace Pan's body, stopping her from moving while forcing her to stand up on top of the turnbuckle of the ring. "PAN"! - Jak screams worriedly for Pan's safely. "GIVE PAN BACK NOW"!

The man lands on the center of the ring: "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE", the sound of the man's high squeaky laugh could be heard, "you want this lady back. Then fight me for her then! But, when I win you will tell me all you know about the dragon-balls"!

"Dragon-balls"? - Jak wonders, 'was that what Goku-sama and the rest were talking about earlier', Jak asked.

"Why do you want the dragon-balls for"? - Pan asked, desperately trying to break free from the crab claws trapping her to no avail.

"Hhehehehehe", he laugh, the man then threw off his cloak revealing a tall, blue crab like man with green eyes filled with so much menace. His appearance consists of baggy purple trousers and a purple tank top on.

Jak and Pan's eyes widened to the length of dinner plates, "whoa"! - Jak exclaimed, "your like a crab-man"!

The crab-man's eye twitched: "Dumbass! Of course I am crab-man my name is Suguru get that right because it will most likely be the last name you and your girlfriend will ever HEAR"! - Suguru roared, putting emphasis on the word hear.

Even in a life and death matter Pan felt her cheeks lighten up at the mention of being Jak's girlfriend for some odd reason o_0

"ARGH"! - Jak grunted angrily, no one ever threaten his friends specially Pan. "YOU BASTARD"! - Jak exploded in an incredible burst of shi! The dust rose up around Jak.

"Jak", Pan comments softly, her eyes open wide in surprise, 'his power level just increase! Hmm, is he doing this all for me', Pan asked herself.

"Not bad kid", Suguru noted

Once the dust settle down, Jak is reveal with a swirling orange aura around his entire body. "Whoa" - Pan exclaimed softly, staring at Jak's aura in awe.

"NOBODY HURTS PAN"! - Jak then begun to run as fast as he could towards the crab-man, determine to save Pan at all costs. Jak jumps into the ring and charges at Suguru.

"Jak be careful" - Pan warned, worriedly, noticing Jak just charging straight ahead without even thinking.

"What a stupid boy", Suguru stated, just as Jak lung in on him with a straight right punch. Suguru bought up his claw and easily blocked Jak's punch. **BOOM! **The resulting shock-wave shook the ring to the core. Jak didn't stop trying there, Jak let fly with a barrage of straight punches, each aimed at Suguru like soaring missiles. 'He's fast'! - Suguru noted to himself, while blocking each and everyone of Jak's punches with a single claw. 'Very fast', Suguru concluded in his mind, still blocking Jak's barrage of punches.

'I don't believe this! He's blocking my blows with a single claw'! - Thought a frustrated Jak, gritting his teeth in frustration, while continuously trying to hit Suguru to no avail what so ever.

"Oh Jak", Pan says, worriedly for Jak.

While Jak is desperately trying to land a clean blow on the smirking Suguru, he failed to notice his demon talking within his head. "**OH YES JAK! THAT'S RIGHT! GET ANGRY JAK! THEN I'LL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY! WHEN I DO, I'LL PERSONALLY KILL THAT PAN OF YOURS, SO YOU CAN BE WITH HER IN THE AFTERLIFE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA"! **Gahiji let out his demonic laugh, praising hell for giving him this opportunity to take over Jak's body!

Things are not looking good for Jak or Pan.

* * *

**That concludes it for this chapter. Let me know what you think of how Pan and Jak's relationship is developing so far, is too fast, too slow or well pace? Please rate me on it.**

**Next time the fight begins!**

**Can Jak defeat the powerful crab-man and save Pan, will Jak's patented ****Kaiju blast be enough to protect Pan from the crab-man known as Suguru's wrath! Find out next time. **

******Please make sure to always review! Have a nice day, I'm Flint009 and I'm signing off! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6 The difference in strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBGT**

**The Flint009 show**

**Flint walks out, wearing a dark blue suit with a white undershirt on**

The Audience: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY FLINT"

Flint009: "Thanks everyone, you're too kind. Now, I believe we got a great show line up today and hopefully that damn Jak won't spoil it again"

Audience member: "I LOVE JAK"!

Flint009: "He's annoying"!

Audience member: "You can't say that, he's Pan's future husband"

Pan: "Hey, what's going on"?

Audience member: "PAN TELL FLINT YOU LOVE JAK ALREADY"

Pan: "WHAT"! - Pan's face went blight red: "I don't love Jak"

Audience member: "Sure you don't? Then why were you imagining yourself and Jak when you were watching that film in the last chapter"

Pan: "Uhhmm" - Pan didn't know how to respond to that, other then her face turning as red as a tomato.

The audience member smirks: "I thought so"

Flint009: "Now, now settle down. I'm sure Pan will admit her feelings for Jak when she's ready"!

Pan glares at Flint: "I DON'T LOVE JAK"!

Jak: "Hahahahaha" the sound of Jak's goofy laugh got Pan's attention. "Where can I get some food in this joint, hahaha"

Pan: 'Aw great, that's the last person I wanted to see', Pan swallowed the lump that was in her throat. 'Why I'm suddenly feeling so nervous around him'

The audience: "YAAAAAAAAY JAK HERE AGAIN"!

Flint009: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW" Flint goes to hit Jak, but stops when Pan turns and glares at him. "Eeeeeeeee"

Audience member: "I KNEW IT! PAN TOTALLY LOVES JAK"!

Pan: "I don't love Jak", Pan quickly turns her gaze from the afro headed boy at her side. 'I don't love him', she concluded to herself, desperately trying to shake the warmth off her face to no avail what so ever.

Jak: "Whoa where's the food"

Audience member: "ASK YOUR WIFE TO COOK YOU SOME FOOD"

Pan: "AH"!

Jak: "What's a wife"?

Audience member -_-: "Are you fucking retarded mate"?

Pan: "HEY! DON'T SAY EVERYTHING ABOUT JAK"!

Jak: "Pan"?

Audience member: "Yep, she loves him"

Pan: "Ah", Pan immediately turns her gaze towards the direction of the ground. "I don't"

Flint checks his watch: "Time's up"!

Jak: "YAAAAAAAAY, CAN WE DO THE REVIEW AND PREVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS ONE AGAIN PLEASEEEEEEEE"

Flint009: "Fine, whatever"

Jak: "Yaaaaaay, I want to do the preview this time, because I always get the review"

Flint009: "If you promise to stay the fuck away from here for the next three chapters, you have a deal"

Jak: "Whatttttttt! That's not fair"

Pan: "Hehe, oh Jak"

Audience member: "Young love"

Flint009: "If you want to do the preview, you have no other choice, young Jak"

Jak: "Awwwww ok, I'll stay away from here for the next chapter"

Flint009: "THREE CHAPTERS! DON'T GET SMART ON ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD"!

Jak: "Alright, I'm sorry"

Flint009: "Remember Jak, this is a promise between men, so don't break it"

Jak: 'Damn! I was thinking of breaking it', Jak thought, "OK"

Flint009: "Good, now get on with it"

Audience member: "GOOD LUCK MRS LUCAS PAN"

Pan blushed heavily, something about the name Lucas Pan just felt right to her. 'I just like the name, it doesn't mean I love Jak, it doesn't'

Pan: Last time, I...well, I saw a film and pictured myself and Jak together, but that doesn't mean I love him. But now I've been kidnapped by a crab-man and Jak trying to save me"

Jak: Oh yeah, I get this time. THIS TIME SUGURU KICKS MY ASS ALL OVER THE PLACE, yeah I suck...WHATTTTTTTTTTTT THAT'S NOT PART OF THE DEAL AND EVEN MORE SO MY BODY GETS POSSESS? WHAT THE FUDGE"!? NOOOOOOOOOO I HATE THIS TIME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SACRIFICE MY NEXT THREE APPEARANCES ON THIS SHOW FOR THIS"!

Flint009 "Son of a bitch, the little bastard actually plan to sneak in here, he's smarter then I thought"

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The difference in strength**

"Gwegh", Jak grunted loudly, crashing heavily on the floor of the ring, after his barrage on the crab-man known as Suguru failed and Suguru in returned bashed him down hard!

"JAK"! - Pan screamed, the worry evident in her voice, 'I've got to break free of these things', Pan thought to herself, struggling to move her arms against the two crab skin claws holding her hostage on top of the turnbuckle.

"Stupid boy", Suguru stated harshly, "there's no way you can beat me you know. So, why don't you just give up and tell me about the dragon-balls already. I might even let you live if you do...However", Suguru looked up at Pan and licked his lips, "The girl will die either way"!

"YEAH RIGHT"! - Jak shouted, forcing himself to his feet, "I'll never let you hurt Pan"!

"Oh Jak", Pan spoke softly, staring at Jak in awe.

"Hahahahahahahahaha", Suguru laughed, "you mortals are so pathetic with your feelings for one each other"!

Jak clenches his fists tight: "I'll show you who's pathetic", Jak begun running at Suguru, "once I beat your ass and rescue Pan"!

"Be careful Jak"!, Pan exclaimed, her eyes beginning to water a bit, "I don't want to see you get hurt", she concluded, barely a whisper, so Jak wouldn't hear her.

"Foolish boy", Suguru stated, just as Jak lungs in on him with a straight right punch.

"OW"! - Jak screams in pain, having hit Suguru's body and felt like his fist was about to brake. "What the hell are you made of"!?

"Hmph", Suguru scoffs, beating his chest with his left claw. "We crab-men's skin is as hard as everything you'll find! You see now, you can't beat me, boy"!

Pan's eyes widened, how could Jak defeat this guy, 'how's he going to win like this', Pan looked at the afro headed boy, whose eyes are being overshadowed. 'You should leave me Jak! Save yourself, please. At least that way I don't have to see you get hurt'

"I DON'T CARE"! - Jak shouted, Pan's eyes shot wide open in shock, does Jak not get it, he can't win against that, can he? "I told you, I'm going to save Pan and nothing going to stand in my way"!

Jak wasted no time, he immediately aims to kick Suguru in his face, Suguru easily caught Jak's kick in an open palm. "Not bad kid", Suguru commented, he then watched in amusement as Jak gritted his teeth together. "But, it's still not enough". Suguru then grabs Jak by his afro hair, swings Jak above his head and ends up hurling Jak towards the opposite to where the captive Pan is standing at a ferocious pace.

"JAK"! - Pan screams worriedly, being force to watch on in horror as Jak crashed into the turnbuckle with a **THUD!** The force of which Jak crashed into the turnbuckle, made him cough out some blood from his mouth. "PLEASE LEAVE JAK ALONE! TAKE ME INSTEAD! JUST LEAVE JAK OUT OF THIS"! - Pan pleaded with the crab-man.

Suguru smirked: "Why? Aren't you having fun my dear, because I'm certainly having fun"

"No, I don't want to see Jak get hurt anymore" - Pan replied, just as Jak stumbles to his feet. "JAK PLEASE DON'T FIGHT ANYMORE"!

"NO"! - Jak shouted back, making Pan gasped, "I won't do that Pan. You took me to your home and offered me a place to stay despite only knowing me today! What kind of man would I be if I were just to leave you? The answer, not a very good one. That's why I will never give up! I promise I will protect you Pan"!

"Jak", Pan whispers, looking at Jak like she just saw him for the first time.

"Awwww", Suguru mocked, "how touching"! - He continued, with sarcasm dipping into his voice. "You still think you can protect her. How naive! I guess I'll just have to kill you both, once I get the information I need out of you both"

Pan paled: "Oh no Jak, please get away from here", she pleaded, not wanting to see Jak get hurt for her.

"Heh", Jak laughed in response, "I told you before, I aren't letting everything bad happen to Pan" - Jak continued, with the utmost seriousness in his voice. "NOW SHUT UP AND FIGHT"! - Jak ran at Suguru once more.

Suguru smirked, before looking up at the captive Pan, "your boyfriend really must be some kind of idiot! I am about right"? - Suguru asked, then watched in amusement as Pan's cheeks turn a slightly pink color. "Humans and their feelings" - Suguru noted to himself, just as Jak lungs in on him with a round-house punch intending to bust his crab head open! Suguru countered by raising his claw up to his face, successfully blocking Jak's blow.

**Boom! **A shock-wave rattle the ropes when Jak's fist met Suguru's claw. Jak didn't stop trying there, bringing his elbow up, Jak quickly spins on his heel and drives his elbow straight for the crab-man's face! Suguru again blocks Jak's blow by raising his claw up. The force of Jak's blow not only made yet another shock-wave, but also managed to knock Suguru back a bit.

Suguru's eyes widened: 'He's getting stronger! No choice, I have to kill him now', Suguru thought this, while dodging a round-house kick aimed by Jak, directly at his head. Suguru, after dodging Jak's round-house kick by ducking down, drove his left claw straight into Jak's gut!

"GWEGHHHH"! - Jak grunted loudly, being force to spit out blood from his mouth, from the force Suguru packed into his claw. Jak had no time to recover, as Suguru was on him again, smashing him back with a ferocious bash aimed directly at his face. "ARGHHHHHHH"! - Jak screamed in pain, the force of Suguru's blow sending him skidding back, before bouncing off the ropes.

"JAKKKKKK"! - Pan screams worriedly, "PLEASE STOP IT. JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE"!

"Hehe", Suguru let out his squeaky mouse laugh in response. "No. I'm having too much fun as it is"

"Oh no", Pan whispers. "JAK GET UP. DON'T LET HIM BEAT YOU JAK, JAK, JAK, JAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" - Pan urges Jak to stand up and fight.

Jak just manages to stand, although he's beginning to wobble and he has vicious bruise marks all over his face. Things aren't looking so good for our two heroes to be.

* * *

**In the meantime. With Bra.**

Bra was running through the forest trying to find Pan, who ran out of the cinema after crying out for some boy called Jak. "Who's Jak"? - Bra wondered to herself, while rubbing her chin. "Could he be Pan-chan's new boyfriend or something? No! That would be silly. Pan-chan did say she scare away another boy today right before I met her. Then who in the earth is Jak"!? - Bra stressed to herself, while grabbing her hair and pretending to pull it out to emphasis her point.

"Pan-chan sounded so in love watching that guy Mak and Komeko together. Hmmm, I don't know this all seems"... Bra's line of thought was bought to an abrupt halt when she senses an huge amount of Ki coming not too far from her location.

"What the"!? - Bra muttered to herself. "That power, whoever's emitting that kind of power is stronger then Pan and myself", that the mention of Pan's name, Bra quickly begins to search for Pan's energy signature "What"! - Bra's eyes are widening. "What's Pan-chan doing there"! -Bra asked herself. Bra closes her eyes and senses another ki signature, one stronger then the one she'd sense and Pan's. "What! This aren't good. I better go help them"!

Bra was about to fly off to go help her friend, until someone wearing a black cloak and a hood over his face to conceal his identity jump in front of her, blocking her path.

"WHAT"! - Bra rudely spoke to the person blocking her way. "My friend may be in danger! I don't have time for chit chat"!

"Hahahahahaha", Bra's eyes narrowed once she heard the monstrous laugh coming from the man wearing the black cloak. "I see. Well, I tell you what. Give me a device that can locate the dragon-balls and might consider letting you and your friends live"!

Bra's eyes narrowed even more: "What? Are you saying that it was you who stole the dragon-balls"?

"Uhmmm", the man leans his head to the side. "Perhaps, perhaps not"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME"! - Bra shouted, with the rage dipping into her voice. "If you're in conloots with that guy over there, I won't hold anything back on you to rescue my friend"! - Bra stated

"Haha, you got courage kid, I'll give you that"! - The man exclaimed. The man then grabbed his cloak and threw it off him revealing a spider like man with four arms sticking out of his back.

Bra's eyes widened: "W-what are you", she stuttered out. The spider man's appearance consists of a green tank top, black trousers on and white shoes on his feet completes his appearance. What really caught Bra's attention was the fact the spider man is completely bold! No hair on his head what so ever. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Bra begun laughing uncontrollably at the spider man in front of her. "YOU'RE BOLD! HAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY HAIR" - Bra laughed so hard her ribs started hurting.

The spider man's eye twitched: "Stupid girl, my name is Shogo! Get that right, because the way your acting that will be the last name you'll ever hear! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"!

"Cocky", Bra mused with a grin on her face. "Keep in mind over confidence can be your downfall". Bra shipped into her fighting stance.

"Pfffffttt please, like a little girl could defeat me! THE ALL POWERFUL SHOGO"! - Shogo stated, with supreme overwhelming confidence in his abilities.

"We'll see. I must warn you I'm not as little as I look when it comes to fighting. I happen to be the daughter of the prince of all saiyans. So get that right"! - Bra shot back with a smirk Vegeta would be proud of.

"Prince of all saiyans", Shogo repeated, "never heard of them, should I care"

"You will once I beat your ass" - Bra stated. Bra dashed towards Shogo determine to shut him up once and for all.

"Foolish girl", Shogo exclaimed, watching as Bra close the distance between them. "As if you could beat me", Shogo spoke this as Bra lung in on him with a left hook, Shogo blocks her blow by raising his arm up. "Pathetic"!

"I'm just getting warm up" - Bra stated, smirking. Bra fazes out, reappearing behind Shogo. Bra jumps up, spins around and brings her leg directly at Shogo's head.

"Please", Shogo commented, as he simply ducked Bra's round-house kick. "I got better things to do and then play around with little girls". Shogo continued. Before Bra had a chance to land on the ground, Shogo, without even turning around, just drove his elbow straight into Bra's gut!

"GWEGHHHHH"! - Bra choked out. The force of Shogo's blow, not only made her spit out saliva from her mouth, but also sent her soaring backwards, crashing into the trees on impact. "He's good"! - Bra commented softly, keeping one eye closed.

"Hmph" - Shogo scoffs, "see now little girl, you have no chance of defeating me"

"Heh", Bra laughs in response. "I told you we'll see about that", Bra stumbles to her feet. "Once I blast you into a obliteration , Bra then holds her two hands together and lifts them behind her head.

"What's this"? - Shogo raises an eyebrow, watching as a purple ball of ki begun charging up in between Bra's cupped hands. "That won't work you know"

"**Galick gun"! - **Bra calls out, as she thrusts both hands forward, unleashing the purple energy beam on Shogo like a speeding train.

"What"! - Shogo's eyes widened in shock. The galick gun fired by Bra, expanded and quickly close the distance between them. "She's better then I thought", Shogo crossed his arms over his chest just as the galick gun engulfed his entire body! **BOOM! **A huge explosion erupted on impact, making a ton of dust rise up.

"Alright", Bra cheerfully says, covering her eyes from the dust her beam emitted. "I knew it was a good idea to convince father to teach me his galick gun attack. I love him so much", Bra begun hugging herself happily, believing she'd defeated Shogo.

Once the dust begun settling, Bra immediately stopped hugging herself . "W-what" - Bra stuttered with her eyes widening. The dust settled revealing Shogo standing in a crater Bra's galick gun created. Only damage Shogo received from Bra's galick gun is a couple of cuts across his face and body.

"That it"! - Shogo commented. "I expected a whole lot more, from the so called, 'prince of all saiyans daughter'. Pfffttt pathetic"

Bra tremble a little bit, "not good", Bra says to herself, barely a whisper, knowing she's in a tight spot here.

* * *

**At the Son residents **

"Where are those two"? - Videl wonders where Jak and Pan are. "I figured they would be back now"!, Videl noted the sky has turned orange signalling the sun about to set.

"Is Jak-san not coming"? - Goku asks, "if he aren't coming to stay over then where's Pan"?

"Hmmm", Gohan rubs his chin, "is she still trying to convince Jak-san to stay at our place"

"Maybe"! - Videl guessed. "Poor Pan, she really likes... Videl began, but stopped when she, Gohan and Goku all sensed Jak's power spike. "What"! - Videl wonders. "What's happening"?

"Hmmm", Gohan hums, while stretching out his senses at the area where Jak's power seems to be coming from. "What"! - Gohan's eyes widened. "I sense Pan-chan there too! And that's not all, there appears to be another power level with them, I believe there fighting"

"WHAT" - Videl gasps. Videl then stretching out her senses. "I see what you mean", Videl commented, once she got a lock onto Pan and Jak's location. "Who are they fighting"?

"I don't know, but it's someone they can't handle", Gohan exclaimed. "We better go help them"

Goku remained in silent for a minute, keeping his eyes shut, Goku senses something amazing. "Ok", Goku spoke, after a few seconds of giving it some thought. "Let's go save Pan-chan and Jak-san".

"Hmm", Videl hummed in agreement. "I'm coming too"!

"Wait Videl, I think it'd be best if you stayed here! We never know, Jak's demon might just break out of him and if that happens me and my dad will have a fight on our hands"

Considering this demon's power level within Jak, Videl sighs heavily, admitting defeat in the matter. "Alright, but hurry back"

"Hmm", Goku and Gohan both hummed in response and proceeded to make their way to Pan and Jak's location.

"Damn it"! - Videl cursed, once Goku and Gohan made it out of the house and shut the door behind them. "Who do they think they are? Leaving me behind like this! I happen to be one of the fastest of the z warriors" - Videl continued, just as irritated, balling up her hands into fists.

"Huh"? - Chi-chi wondered, while walking into the living room. "Where'd Goku and Gohan go! I go though all the trouble of preparing dinner for that slacker (Goku) and he goes and runs off"!

"Sorry Chi-chi", Videl commented, "but it appears Pan-chan and Jak-kun might be in danger"

"What"! - Chi-chi replies with a shout. "What happening to my little granddaughter? Who would do this to Pan-chan and her little boyfriend"

"I don't know", Videl shook her head, "It shouldn't be nothing to worry about... Videl trailed off once she felt Bra's power level spike. "What the" - Videl muttered, wondering why would Bra's power level be spiking.

"What's wrong Videl-chan"? - Chi-chi asked, noticing Videl looking tense and serious.

"Sorry Chi-chi, I must be off somewhere", Videl smirked, 'It seems I might get a little action after all', Videl thought, before fazing out of the house, leaving Chi-chi standing there with a blank look written all over her face.

"WHAT THE HELL GOING ON"? - Chi-chi shouted, furious everyone would just disappear on her right after she made dinner. "I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHY I BOTHER"! - Chi-chi concluded, marching back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Back at the Jak vs. Suguru fight**

Jak been struggling to land any sort of blows that would actually do damage to the crab-man known as Suguru. Jak mostly been on the defensive, his face is covered with bruises from Suguru's thunderous blows.

'Jak', Pan thought softly to herself, 'you don't have to get yourself hurt for me', tears were beginning to pour down Pan's face, watching as Suguru hammer kicked Jak straight into his stomach.

"Gweghhhhhh"! - Jak grunted loudly, having been thrown to the ground of the ring from the force of Suguru's kick. "Damn", Jak whispers to himself, leaning on one knee for support. "Pan", Jak whispers, while glancing up at Pan and seeing her lower her head with tears falling off her face, hitting the floor. 'Pan, please don't cry. I'll rescue you, I promise', Jak concluded to himself.

Jak stands up in a sumo wrestler stance and open up both of his fists in open palms. "Arghhhh", Jak grunts, as two tiny red balls of shi begun charging up on his palms.

"What's this"? - Suguru asked, watching the two tiny balls of shi on Jak's hands, begin to get bigger and blighter.

Pan's head shot up: "What"! - Pan commented to herself, the shock evident in her voice. 'What is this attack'?

The two red balls of shi on Jak's palms, became so big they begun covering Jak's whole palms!

**"Kaiju blast"! - **Jak calls out, as he fires the two red balls of shi on his palms directly at Suguru! The balls of shi, became one big straight red line that swirl violently around.

"Oh dear", Suguru noted to himself, realizing he'll be in trouble if he allows Jak's Kaiju blast to hit him. Suguru, thinking quickly, raises his left claw up. "**METAL CLAW"! **- Suguru calls out, as his left claw suddenly hardens and not a moment too soon as Jak's Kaiju blast is zooming in on him at close range.

"Nice try", Suguru compliments. Suguru then bashes Jak's Kaiju blast to the side with his hardened claw as if it were a baseball. "Better luck next time"

"No way", Jak's eyes are widening, his Kaiju blast just got bashed away as if it was nothing. **BOOM!** Jak's Kaiju blast made a big explosion in the distance where Suguru bashed it. 'He bashed my best move! So easily! Pan and I are in trouble' - Jak concluded, gritting his teeth in frustration.

'No way! That move was just as powerful as my kamehameha wave and this monster still bashed it away like it was nothing', Pan thought to herself - Pan bit her top lip: 'Please Jak, don't let yourself get hurt for me'

"Well kid", Suguru began, as his blue claw returned to it's normal color. "I say that was your best move", Suguru continued, the look on Jak's face told him, he was right. "Your finished! You should have just told me what I wanted to know about the dragon-balls and lived. But now, oh now I have to kill you"! - Suguru finished, with a grimace in his eyes.

Pan flinched: "JAK"! - She screamed, the fear evident in her voice. Jak didn't get a chance to respond as Suguru fazes out, reappearing in front of Jak to deliver a hay-maker of punch straight into the little man's gut. "JAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK "! - Pan cries out, being force to watch as Jak gets bashed to opposite turnbuckle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" - Suguru laughed, sounding like a mouse on crack. "THIS IS MORE LIKE IT"! - Suguru fazes out and reappears in front of Jak. Suguru then begins whaling on the poor boy with a ferocious amount of punches, burying into Jak's gut and hammering his face like a nail being hammered into the wall.

"JAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"! - Pan cries out, the tears flowing off face, as Suguru continue to beat on Jak with a barrage of devastating punches. "STOP IT! LEAVE JAK ALONE! PLEASE" - Pan pleaded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA"! - Suguru continued to laugh like a crazy mouse, just battering Jak into submission. Jak's forehead busted wide open from the force of Suguru's blows! Jak's ribs feeling broken from the immense power of Suguru's claw smashes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! - Suguru is enjoying beating on Jak, smashing the afro headed boy all over his body, as if he's a punching bag.

"JAKKKKK YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROTECT ME! PLEASE JUST SAVE YOURSELF! JAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" - Pan continue to cry out to no avail whatever. All Jak could hear is the sound of Suguru's blows and mad squeaky laughter echoing in his ears.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" - Suguru laughs, laughs, and laughs some more. Each one of his claw smashes doing tremendous damage to Jak.

'I c-can't f-fight b-back. I'm t-too weak', Jak stuttered in his mind, feeling an overwhelming amount of pain all over his body from Suguru's relentless assault. 'I j-just w-wanted t-to p-protect...Pan. I failed to save my brother Vincent from death. I can't make the same mistake with Pan', Jak weakly spoke in his mind, his arms dangling at his side, not having the strength to even lift them up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! - Suguru continued to laugh out loud, almost knocking Jak's head off with a tremendous claw smash in the young boy's face.

'I NEED MORE POWER' - Jak roared in his mind, allowing his rage to take over.

**"You need, more power, you say"? - **A menacing deep voice asked within Jak's head. Jak's eyes widened. "**Don't be so surprise. I've been living within you since the day you were born, you are me and I am you"!**

**"**What are you", Jak muttered to the voice within his head, but Suguru thought he was saying it to him and momentarily stopped his assault on Jak.

"**You don't need to know. Just know this, that I, Gahiji will now take over your body"! - **Gahiji finished with a shout.

Jak's eyes begun widening like jelly: "NO"! - He shouted, as he lowers his head, desperately trying to fight off the demon's influence on him.

"So kid", Suguru began, not knowing of the battle that's going on within Jak's head. "I guess you've finally gone mad"! - Suguru concludes this as the most likely assumption for Jak's mutterings. "I'll just put you out of your misery then"! - Suguru states. Suguru then lungs in on Jak, ignoring Pan's cries of plea begging him to stop.

Jak brings his hand up and catches Suguru's fist in an open palm. "WHAT"! - Suguru's eyes begun widening. "How can you suddenly have this much strength"?

"Grrrrr", Jak let out a primal roar in response.

Suguru's eye twitched: "Not much of a talker eh", Suguru begins, trying to get his claw free from Jak's grip, but the afro headed boy held on tight. "LET GO"! Suguru shouted. Suguru lungs in on Jak with his free claw. To the crab-man's surprise Jak caught that one too! "WHAT! HOW CAN YOU SUDDENLY HAVE THIS MUCH STRENGTH"!

"Jak", Pan call out to her friend, but when she receive no response she begun to get worried. "JAKKKK PLEASE SPEAK TO ME. JAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"!

"Haha", Pan's eyes widened once she heard the deep, demonic laugh from who she thought was Jak. "Poor little Pan-chan", he continued getting a confuse look from Suguru in the process. "Calling out to her little boyfriend Jak. Well, I got news for you love, I'm not, JAKKKKKKK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! - Gahiji, now in control of Jak's body, shot his head up revealing a sickening grin across his face.

"AH"! - Pan and Suguru gasped, what once was Jak's brown orbs filled with such sadness is Gahiji's purple eyes filled with nothing but menace and evil intentions. "W-what are you, boy", Suguru stuttered out.

"Hehehehe", Gahiji snicked in response, squeezing Suguru's claws so hard it made the crab-man cry out in pain. "I'm not that weakling Jak, that's for sure" - Gahiji stated. Gahiji then drove his knee straight into Suguru's stomach!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH"! - Suguru cries out in pain, being force to spit out some blood from the force Gahiji packed into his knee drive. 'He's stronger like this'! - Suguru assessed in his mind, a bead of sweat ran down his face.

Gahiji head-butted Suguru so hard to his forehead, it not only spit the crab-man skin open but also sent him hurling backwards from the force of the head-butt.

Pan begun trembling all over, was this did Jak? No! His energy feels so evil and menacing, nothing like Jak's energy at all. "Jak what happening to you"! - Pan cries out, desperately wanting to see her friend return to his normal self.

"Jak-kun not home now...Pan-chan" - Gahiji spoke her name smoothly. "Maybe I can leave a message from you for him. Or maybe", he began, turning his head to look at the frighten Pan. "You and I can have some...Fun" - Gahiji licks his lips at Pan.

Pan quivers, the way Gahiji look at her sent shivers down her spine. 'Jak, please come back to me', Pan concludes to herself.

"Boy", Suguru began, while standing up to his feet. "What's your name? You said you're not that weakling Jak"

"No", Gahiji shook his head, "I'm not that weakling Jak. So don't compare me to him! I'm Gahiji and I WILL RULE THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! Gahiji then explodes in an incredible amount of shi! The purple aura bursts around his entire body, the ring and the ground itself crack as if the ground couldn't support the weight of the mighty Gahiji.

"Oh no", Pan cries out, just as a purple stream of energy shot from Gahiji directly at the sky.

"W-what t-the f-fuck", Suguru stuttered, staring wide eyed at the purple stream of energy firing directly at the sky. The purple stream of energy roofed the sky apart! "Who is this kid"!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! - Gahiji menacingly laughed in response. "I'M INVINCIBLE"!

Suguru felt like shitting himself, once he'd sensed Gahiji's power level! "Power level over a million! Wait, it's going up"! - Suguru muttered, with fear dipping into his voice.

"Now, let's begin shall we" - Gahiji began, slowly making his way to the frozen with fear Suguru. "What's wrong", Gahiji noted Suguru's trembling. "Don't like it when the shoe is on the other foot eh"

"N-no", Suguru stuttered, "I don't want to die"!

"Hahaha, too bad, you've just ran out of luck, and don't worry my darling Pan-chan, I'm coming for you NEXT"! - Gahiji stated.

Pan paled: "No Jak, please don't let him hurt me! JAKKKKKK I KNOW YOUR IN THERE STILL! PLEASE JAK WAKE UP, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU LIKE THIS! JAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"Pffftttt, please, like Jak can hear you" - Gahiji exclaimed, still walking towards the frozen with fear Suguru like he's got all the time in the world. "OW"! Gahiji grabs his head. "NO I'M IN CONTROL NOW. NOT YOU"! - Gahiji shouts out loud. Gahiji begun shaking his head violently. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH H"!

"What's going on", Suguru manages to ask.

"It's Jak", Pan answers him, a smile beginning to foam on her lips even know she's still trapped on top of the turnbuckle. "COME ON JAK! DON'T LET HIM WIN"! - Pan urges Jak to regain possession of his body.

"NOOOOOOOO"! - Gahiji shouted loudly. Gahiji's purple aura begun slowly shifting between orange and purple. "I'M IN CONTROL NOT YOU" - Were Gahiji's last words before his eyes returned to Jak's normal brown color.

'**Damn it' - **Gahiji cursed, having been thrown in Jak's mind once again. '**This isn't over Jak! I swear I will take over your body and once I do, I will kill Pan-chan, and you can bank on that one...Kid' **

**"**Huff, huff, huff", Jak inhaled and exhaled breaths after regaining control over his body.

"Jak", Pan calls out softly, as if making sure he really Jak. Jak looks up to her and allows a small smile to spread on his lips. "Oh Jak", Pan smiles warmly, knowing the afro headed boy before her is really Jak.

"Let's go Pan" - Jak suggests, forgetting all about Suguru's presence. Pan nods and waits for Jak to free her from the crab claws trapping her.

'Well, his power level seems to have returned to it's normal level', Suguru assessed to himself, watching as Jak steadily begins to make his way towards the captive Pan. Either one of the kids acknowledging Suguru's presence. 'When his power level spikes, he's almost as strong as Lord Kosuke-sama! He's a danger, I must kill him now" - Suguru concluded, stepping in front of the walking Jak.

"Get out of my way"! - Jak ordered, holding his bruise ribs where Suguru pummeled him into submission. "I don't have time for you"

"Change of plan kid. I can't leave you alive, you see. So I'll be killing you now, no hard feelings done" - Suguru stated, to the shock of Pan.

"Oh no, I forgot all about him", Pan commented.

Jak, already battered and bruise, his yellow shirt blooded up and torn to pieces, his forehead busted open, leaving blood to gash out of it, simply replied: "You won't kill me or Pan and that's a promise"

"Lucas J. Jak", Pan whispers softly to herself, feeling touched by Jak's determination to save her.

"Stupid kid"! - Suguru stated harshly, "just look at yourself! You're exhausted, you can't beat me, kid. Not without that 'thing' taking over"

"Heh", Jak's response was a little laugh, "you don't know me very well, do you? Well let me introduce myself, I'm Lucas J. Jak, the man that will be king"!

"Hahahahahahahaha", Suguru laughed, "kid, you aren't no man, you're just a little midget who doesn't know his place"

"Heh, we'll see who's little once I bust your ass up, punk!" - Jak states, with supreme confidence filling his lungs.

"Yeah we will see", Suguru commented. Suguru and Jak then faze out, reappearing up in the sky trading blows at such a fast pace Pan couldn't keep up.

"They move so fast", Pan noted to herself. "You can win Jak, don't let us get hurt"! - Unaware to Pan, two very similar people are watching closely, making sure either one of them will get hurt.

* * *

**Before Gahiji temporarily takes over Jak's body. With Gohan and Goku.**

Goku and Gohan are on their way to the location Pan and Jak appear to be at.

"Dad", Gohan calls out, getting Goku's attention. "Who do you think Jak-san could be fighting"

"I don't know" - Goku shook his head, "It must be someone pretty powerful to be able to force Jak-san to use his power"

"Hmm", Gohan hummed in response, "Jak-san is pretty powerful for his age, he could... Gohan trailed off when he sensed Bra's power level spike. "What the? That's Bra, what's she doing fighting"!

"There must be more of these guys Jak-san fighting", Goku commented, "why are they attacking Pan-chan, Bra-chan and Jak-san for"?

"This is getting confusing" - Gohan exclaimed. "In any case, one of us need to go help Bra-san". Gohan stopped flying and Goku did as well, both just floating up in the air. "I'm positive whoever's Bra-san fighting will be just as strong or if not stronger then the one Jak-san fighting"

"Good idea", Goku nodded, "then which one of us should go help Bra-chan then"... Goku began, but immediately stopped when he senses Videl's ki signature flying towards Bra's one. Goku smiles: "Looks like Videl-chan just couldn't stay still. I like that"

Gohan smiles: "Yeah, at least now we can go rescue Pan-chan and Jak-san without having to worry about Bra-san"

"Hmm", Goku hummed in agreement. "Yeah, now let's g... Goku once again trailed off when an incredible power level reaches his and Gohan's senses. "WHAT"! - Goku and Gohan's eyes are widening.

"The same power level we had sense in Jak-san. You think the monster has taken over his body", Gohan exclaimed

"It feel like it", Goku replied, "come on, we better hurry"!

"Right", Gohan responded. Both Gohan and Goku turn on the super speed and dash off towards the huge power level. "This aren't good", Gohan noted.

"I know, this monster within Jak almost as strong as me"! - Goku commented, "his power level keeps on increasing as well"

"It worst then I thought", Gohan states. Gohan was about to continue, but stopped once he and Goku saw a purple stream of energy launched into the sky from the distance. "AH"! - Gohan and Goku both gasp for air, seeing the purple stream roof the sky apart. "W-what power" - Gohan stuttered.

Goku smirked: "Yeah, we might be in for one hell of a fight"

After a few minutes of flying Gohan and Goku made it to the sight of the battle. "What the"? - Gohan muttered, his and Goku's eyes widened, staring down at the demon who's taken over Jak's body! "Oh no! Jak-san's body being possess! We've got to go help him"

"Yeah, let's do this"... Goku once again trails off, when Jak's power level dropped like a ton of bricks. "What happen? Did Jak regain control of his body"

"Maybe", Gohan guessed, "Let's go check this out"

"Of course! I want to see Jak in action myself", Goku exclaimed

Gohan and Goku then ascended to the ground and hid behind a tree as a precaution. Gohan peeks around the tree and sees his daughter Pan trapped between what looks like two crab skin claws. "Pan-chan" - Gohan says, the worry evident in his voice, "what'd this guy do to her"?

"Whoa"! - Goku stared wide open eyes at Suguru. "He's like a crab-man. I hope Jak-san is giving him a real ass kicking"!

Gohan look closely at his daughter's face and immediately felt the rage take over him. Who does this crab-man think he is messing with his beloved daughter! "That's it"! - Gohan decided to teach Suguru not to mess with Pan-chan!

"Wait Gohan"! - Goku grabs his son's arm. "This is Jak's fight! You see he's regain control over his body. Let him win this fight"!

"Argh", Gohan grunted, balling his hands into fists. "I don't know if I... He began, but his words trailed off when Jak spoke with pour determination filling his voice.

_"You won't kill me or Pan and that's a promise" _Were Jak's respective words.

"What" - Gohan muttered, the determination and confidence Jak was emitting is really something to be inspired by. Gohan look closely at Pan's face to see his daughter mutter something that sounds like _Lucas J. Jak._ "Pan-chan", Gohan says softly, noticing his daughter staring at Jak in awe. Gohan smiles. He knows it's too early to start jumping the gun, but if he was to pick a husband for Pan and a son in law for himself, then Jak would win every-time.

"Alright", Gohan commented, "we let Jak handle this and jump in if he needs any help"!

"Of course", Goku replied, smiling. "I really don't think he needs help to be honest"

Gohan nodded: "Nope", he commented, just as Jak and Suguru begun trading blows at a pace only they could follow easily, the expression on Pan's face shows she can't keep up.

"Go get him Jak" - Goku almost yell.

Gohan nodded and watched closely as the fight between Suguru and Jak continue.

* * *

**Back with the Bra vs. Shogo fight.**

Bra been struggling to withstand the overwhelming strength the spider man known as Shogo possesses. She did have a momentarily breather when she and Shogo both sensed the incredible amount of ki coming from the location Pan-chan appears to be at, but that's all it was a quick break and Bra was quickly force on the defensive.

'Damn', Bra curses in her mind, after just barely dodging a blow from Shogo. 'I've got to end this somehow and go help Pan-chan! Who knows what she's up against'

'Grrrr' - Shogo growl in his mind. 'I don't have time for this girl. I need to go check this huge power level out! Surely that clown Suguru won't be able to handle it on his own'

Bra ran at Shogo again, cocking her fist back, Bra aims to smash Shogo's head off! "Pfff please"! - Shogo stated, easily side stepping Bra's attack. "This is just too easy for me", Shogo drove his forearm directly into Bra's head.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH", Bra screams in pain, the force of the blow not only spitting her head open, but also sending her spiraling backwards. "ARGHHHH"! - Bra grunts, having hit the ground hard!

"Sorry love", Shogo began, raising his hand in an open palm, "I'm afraid I must stop playing around", Shogo's hand then begun glowing a dark green ball of ki.

"What the"? - Bra's eyes widened. "This aren't good"

"**Laser cannon"! - **Shogo calls out as he fires his laser cannon at Bra.

"SHIT"! - Bra cursed, watching as the big beam that is the laser cannon fired by Shogo zoom in on her. "Can't dodge this" - Bra's eyes are widening, realizing she wouldn't be able to dodge this attack. "I guess this is it", Bra admitted her defeat, before she could close her eyes, Videl jump in front of her. "Videl"! - Bra commented, shock to see her here.

Videl raise her hand over her shoulder and bitch slap the laser cannon straight into the sky as if it was nothing.

"WHAT"! - Shogo shouted in total disbelief, this strange woman just bitch slap his laser cannon like it was a football. "WHO ARE YOU" - He angrily demanded.

"Wow"! - Bra stared open eyes at Videl.

"Really", Videl replied, blowing the hand she used to slap the laser cannon into space. "Is that anyway to talk to a lady"!

"Grrrrrr", Shogo growl in response, "stop playing with me and tell me who you are"?!

"So impatience", Videl mockingly shook her head. "If you must know my name is Videl, better known as Lady Videl-sama to some", she boasted. A fond smile crossed her face remembering when Jak call her Lady Videl-sama.

"Lady Videl, eh", Shogo replied back with sarcasm dipping into his voice. "Well Lady Videl. I must inform you I will kill you and that girl there"

"Heh you wish", Videl shot back with a smirk on her lips.

"Videl please be careful, you don't know what this guy is made of", Bra exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry, I've face tougher challenges then this weakling here", Videl stated, smirking a confidence saiyan like smirk on her lips.

'What', Bra's eyes shot wide open in shock, did she just hear right, did Videl state this guy a weakling. 'How strong is she'? - Bra had to ask herself.

"WHAT! Love your just a woman, there's no way you can defeat me. I'll destroy you"! - Shogo exclaimed. Videl smirks and ushers him forward with her hand. "ARGH! You cocky"! Shogo then close the distance between Videl and himself. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO UNDERESTIMATE ME"!

"HE'S COMING"! - Bra shouted.

Videl simply smirked even more just as Shogi lungs in on her with a straight right punch! Videl brings her arm up and easily blocks Shogo's blow.

"WHAT"! - Shogo's eyes are widening. "You're just a woman! I can't even sense your power level! There's no way you can be this strong"!

"Heh", Videl let out a little laugh, before grabbing Shogo by his arm and rising the much bigger man up in the air. Shogo felt the sweat drop off the side of his face. He didn't imagine this lady would be this strong! "I don't need to show my power level to a weakling like you" - Videl stated. Videl then smash Shogo hard onto the ground, shattering the ground from the force she bashed Shogo with.

"N-no way", Bra stuttered out, hardly believing her eyes. "She awesome", Bra commented softly to herself.

"ARGHHHHH"! - Shogo grunts loudly, having hit the ground hard from the force Videl smash him with. "This woman impossible! But how? It doesn't make any sense! She doesn't even have a power level"!

"Hmph", Videl scoffs, while folding her arms over her chest. "I told you, I don't show my power level to weaklings, but seeing as your so persistent, I guess I can give you a demonstration of at least 30% of my true power"

"What"! - the floored Shogo muttered out. "30%"

"Hmmm", Videl hummed while smiling. Videl quickly spread her arms and legs out. "HAAAAAAAAAA" - With a yell, the white aura bursts around Videl's entire body, her pony tail hair bursts out, a her long hair is floating up like she's just ascended to a super saiyan, yet it just her powerful aura alone keeping her hair up. The ground shattered underneath her feet.

"V-Videl's power level", Bra stuttered out, "It just went through the roof"!

"Oh shit", - the four arm spider man known Shogo stuttered out, staring eyed at Videl, who's bathed in a glowing white aura looking very much like a goddess. "Power level of 934, 373! What are you"!?

"I just told you, I'm Lady Videl-sama, that's what my future son in law calls me anyway, most people just call me Videl", Videl already got Jak and Pan's wedding plan out.

"Huh", Bra wonders.

"What, why are you so casual. ARGH STOP MOCKING ME"! - Shogo shouted.

"Hehehe" - Videl finished. "Sorry, I guess I should finish this match off already"!

Shogo paled: "No", he muttered, believing he's staring death in the face.

Videl raises her hand and clenches it in a fist and before Shogo had anytime to react, Videl hammer punch him straight into his gut. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH" - Shogo let out one last scream before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Unreal", Bra commented softly to herself, as Videl let her aura fade out, her long hair once again falling to her back. "Videl, you beat him so effortlessly when I barely manage to hit him"

Videl turns to Bra and smile kindly at her. "Don't worry about that, I have been training before you were even born you know"

"Yeah", Bra responds with a weak smile, knowing full well her father wouldn't be happy with her. "Oh yeah Videl, who's Jak? I heard Pan call out to him when we were watching a film together"

"She did", a teasing smirk then begun foaming on Videl's lips. "Well, let's just say Jak my future son in law"

"Huh, Pan got a boyfriend"!? - Bra wonders, while rubbing her chin.

"Not yet! But she will, once she admits her feeling for Jak-kun" - Videl states.

"Awwww", Bra replies, "oh yeah", Bra then remembers something important. "I think Pan and her boyfriend Jak are in trouble. I'd sense Jak's power level spike or at least I think it was him anyway"

"Hmm, that was Jak-san alright. Let's go see how he's doing, shall we"! - Videl suggested, smiling.

"Yeah, I can tease Pan-chan about this" - Bra commented, stumbling to her feet.

"Careful now"! - Videl exclaimed, worriedly.

"I'll be ok", Bra commented to herself, barring a few cuts and bruises, she's good to go. 'Still, I'm screw once I get home. Father going to kill me for losing'. Bra thought, worriedly

"Hmm, you ok Bra-chan", Videl asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine! Now, let's go tease Pan-chan about Jak" - Bra cheerfully says. Bra then took off towards the sky at super sonic speed.

"So impatience", Videl mused to herself. Videl then took off after Bra, determine to make the guy who dares to hurt her beloved daughter Pan-chan and her (Videl's) future son in law Jak-kun pay! Once and for all!

Will Jak be able to defeat Suguru on his own? Will Gohan or Goku or Videl step in and finish off Suguru for him. Find out next time...

* * *

**That concludes it for this chapter and this proves there's just no messing with Lady Videl-sama, Shogo never even stood a chance against her. **

**As always, make sure to please review, I'm Flint009 and I'm signing off. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7 A warrior must improvise

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own DBGT**

The Flint009 show

Out walks Flint wearing a baby boy suit with an white undershirt on.

The audience member: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Flint009: "Thanks folks you're too kind. We've got a great show line up today and the best news is, Jak can't spoil it again"

The audience: "BOOOOOOOOOO WE LOVE JAK"!

Flint009: "I'm sorry folks he's not here! He made a promise he'd stay away and he has to keep that promise"

"The audience member: "YOU SUCK"

Flint009: "FUCK YOU"

The audience member: "FUCK YOUR MUM"

Flint009 "SECURITY GET THIS GUY OUT OF HERE"

The security guard begins dragging the audience member away.

The audience member: "DEATH TO FLINT"!

The rest of the audience: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Flint009: "Hold up security" - The security guard stops dragging the man as Flint walks over to him.

The man: "WHAT"!

Flint009 hammer blows the man so hard to his face it knocks him out immensely.

Audience member: "SHIT FLINT TOUGH"

The security guard then drags the man away.

Flint009: "Good, now that, that's settled, please give a warm welcome to Son Pan"

Pan then walks out.

The audience: "YAAAAAAAAY PAN"

Flint009: "Nice to see you Pan-chan" Flint009 hugs Pan.

Pan: "Thanks Flint"

The audience member: "PAN ADMIT YOU LOVE JAK ALREADY"

Pan's face turns a deep red: "I DON'T LOVE JAK"

Flint009 places his hand on Pan's shoulder: "Calm down now"

Pan: "Sorry Flint" Pan sits down on a crouch and Flint sits down next to her.

Flint: "Now Pan, I know you've only known Jak for a day, but could you please tell us how do you feel overall about your new ally"

Pan: -_- "I'm not going to admit I love him"

Flint009: "I'm not asking you too, I'm asking you to say how you feel about him"

The audience member: "She loves him" she said under her breath.

Pan: "Um...Well I'd say he's really sweet" Pan's cheeks turns pink. "And he's really funny", Pan clutches onto her jeans. "Jak really strong too", Pan bit her top lip. "I guess you could say I"... Pan trailed off, 'all this talk about Jak has my heart beating against my chest' Pan concluded in her mind.

Flint009 places a comforting hand on Pan's shoulder: "Pan, I know feelings can be a hard thing...

Security guard: "BOSS! WE GOT TROUBLE"!

Flint009: "What is it"?

Security guard: "It's Jak, he's trying to bust his way in"

Pan: "What" Pan suddenly got a lump in her throat. 'Not again' Pan thought to herself, swallowing the lump that was in her throat. 'I don't love him, I don't'.

The audience: "JAK HERE"!

Flint009: "THAT'S IT"! Flint009 jumps off the crouch.

Pan: "Wait a minute you're not going to hurt Jak are you"

Flint009: "I got something better in store for that little bastard" Flint has a devious smile on his face.

Pan: "O-Ok", Pan moves away from Flint.

Flint009: "You, guard come here"

Security guard: "What"?

Flint009 whispers something in his ear

Security guard: "GREAT IDEA SIR! I GET ON IT RIGHT AWAY" Security guard runs off.

Pan: "What's he going to do to Jak"

Flint009 places his hands on Pan's shoulders: "Don't worry Pan-chan everything going to be alright. Now let's do the review and preview for this show already"

Pan: "Hmm Ok Flint"

Pan: "Last time; Poor Jak almost gets taken by over Gahiji, but my...Um my friendship got to him" Pan blushed heavily.

Flint009: This time; "Jak shows he's smart" o_0 "It's the end of the world as we know it"

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A warrior must improvise in tight situations **

** Meanwhile, on the monkey planet. **

Giichi and Kosuke are watching the fight between Suguru and the afro headed boy known as Lucas J. Jak really begin to heat up, after the afro headed boy unleashed a dark, menacing aura around him that had both Giichi and Kosuke raising their eyebrows.

"My lord", Kosuke began, "what do you think was that power that boy release", Kosuke pointed towards Jak, just as the afro boy dodges a hammer claw aimed directly at his face by Suguru. "When his power spikes, he becomes a whole lot more powerful then Suguru"

"Hmmm", Giichi hummed in thought. "It'd seem to me the boy appears to have a demon within him. But no worries, he's only about 20% of my full power and 40% of yours. He isn't a threat to us"

"Of course Lord Giichi-sama, uoo", Kosuke commented. Suddenly Jak manages to land a hard shot straight into Suguru's face, the force of the blow sending the crab-man crashing to the ground in immense fashion. "Ooooo. It's looks like those two won't be bringing you a device that can locate the dragon-balls Giichi-sama, uoo"

"Grrrrr", Giichi growl in reponse. "If they come back here, I will kill them. Uoo, uoo, ah, ah, uoo"

"Allow me to kill them. You shouldn't have to waste your strength on weaklings like them", Kosuke exclaimed, "after all, you are the monkey king of the monkey planet. We bow down to you. My lord, uoo"

Giichi looks at Kosuke and gave him a small nod, "now, how's Shogo getting on, I wonder"? - Giichi rubs his chin, "he better not have fail me to"

"I can send the butterfly camera to a different location my lord", Kosuke commented. Kosuke then snap his two fingers, sending the butterfly that was watching the Jak vs Suguru fight to Shogo's location. Giichi was thoroughly impressed by this advance technology however...His smile was immediately wipe off his face once the screen display Shogo, unconscious and busted up.

"What"! - Giichi yelled, the rage evident in his voice. "HE DARES TO BETRAY ME. UOO, UOO, AH, AH UOO"

"He will die my lord! I'll make sure to see to that", Kosuke spoke, trying to calm the fuming monkey down before he blows up the whole planet by powering up.

"When he gets back. No, when they get back. Suguru and Shogo will pay for their weakness", Giichi stated, munching on another banana to calm himself down.

"Hmm", Kosuke hummed in agreement. "What now Lord Giichi-sama. Do you still want to watch the rest of the fight between Suguru and that afro boy"

"No need", Giichi replies, nonchalantly. "I already know the result. That afro boy will win"

"Just shows how weak Suguru is", Kosuke commented, switching off the big screen displaying Shogo down form by snapping his two fingers. "I'll head to earth tomorrow and convince those weak mortals to tell me about a device that can locate the dragon-balls"

"Good, uoo", Giichi compliments Kosuke's quick thinking. "Those fools won't even see you coming"

"Yes", Kosuke replies. Kosuke turns around and begins making his way out of Giichi's throne room.

"Hey Kosuke", Giichi calls to the walking Kosuke. Kosuke stops. "Catch", Giichi throws a banana to Kosuke who catches it expertly without even turning around.

"Thank you, Lord Giichi-sama, uoo", Kosuke said, gratefully accepts the banana given to him by Giichi.

"You've earn it", Giichi responded, munching on his own banana. "Just make sure to give those mortals a good beating when you greet them tomorrow".

"Of course. Everything less would be considered a failure", Kosuke replies. Giichi smirks, knowing full well those mortals on earth will struggle to deal with the overwhelming power of Kosuke.

* * *

**Back on earth. With the fight for Pan between Jak and Suguru.**

It hasn't been looking like Jak could win this fight at all. The afro boy been struggling to land any sort of hard enough blows that would finish off Suguru once and for all.

"Damn", Jak curse out loud, jumping backwards, after another fail attempt to land a solid blow on Suguru. "This is not good", Jak commented to himself, still airborne after him and Suguru flew up into the sky.

"Haha", Suguru laughs, "don't you get it boy. My skin is as hard as everything! You'll need a freaking iron hammer to hurt me"

"We'll see about that", Jak replied, refusing to give up and let this bastard hurt Pan-chan. "I'll find a way...Somehow"

"Ohhhhh. You really think you have a chance, don't you. Pfftt please you can't beat me and you know it", Suguru stated, confidentially.

"I can win"! - Jak roared with a determination anyone would be proud of. "As long as I'm fighting to protect Pan. Then there's no way I can lose". Jak rushes in on Suguru again.

"Foolish boy", Suguru exclaimed. Suguru raises his fist up, preparing to strike this cocky brat down. "WHAT"! - He stops once he senses his partner's power level dropped dramatically. 'Who could have beaten Shogo', Suguru thought to himself, taking his eyes off the charging Jak. 'I need to finish off this match quickly and... Suguru's thoughts were bought to an abrupt halt when Jak drives his fist straight into his face. "ARGHHHHH"! - Suguru hissed loudly in pain. "You fucking brat"!

Jak didn't stop the assault there, bringing his elbow up, Jak spins around and aims to smash Suguru's head open. "Not so fast", Suguru commented, while ducking under Jak's blow, leaving the afro headed boy frustrated. "TAKE THIS"! - Suguru screams, countering with his own blow, smashing Jak so hard on top of his afro head, it sent the young boy hurling towards the ground at a ferocious pace! "Little fool", Suguru exclaimed, watching as Jak hit the ring with a **THUD! **Making the dust rise up around him.

"JAKKKKKK", Pan screams worriedly, seeing a ton of dust around her afro friend. "Are you ok Jak? Please speak to me".

The dust cleared up revealing Jak covers in a few more bruises and cuts. "Yeah, I'm fine Pan" - Jak assures her.

"Thank goodness", Pan replies, struggling to hold in her tears at seeing her friend looking battered and bruise.

"Don't cry Pan", Jak states softly. "There's nothing to feel scare about. I promise you I will win, ok"

"J-Jak", Pan stutters out. Beginning to get a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, no boy has ever stood up for her the way Jak has. "You can win Jak", Pan spoke softly, too softly for Jak to hear.

'Damn', Suguru curses in his mind, while slowly beginning to ascend down to the ground. 'I can't waste my time on this kid. I need to tend to Shogo now. Lord Giichi-sama and Lord Kosuke-sama will be very disappointed in us if we fail here', Suguru concluded once he landed on the surface of the ring. "Kid, it turns out I can't play games with you anymore. So I'll be finishing you off now. Again, no hard feelings done"

"Whatever", Jak replies, like Suguru was just saying some joke. "Like you could ever hope to beat me", Jak states.

A tick appeared on Suguru's head: "STUPID BOY! No matter how much I smash you into the ground you still believe you can defeat me! I hate that! People like you who look down on guys like me with those DAMN EYES"!

"Heh, I aren't looking down on you", Jak commented, smirking. "I just know I can beat you...Suguru"

Suguru's eye twitched: "THAT'S IT" - Suguru lungs in on Jak with a straight right punch. Jak blocks by raising his arm up. Jak aims to counter with a left hook of his own, Suguru parries Jak's blow and quickly aims to counter with a quick upper cut aimed directly at Jak's nose. Jak, quickly thinking jumps back successfully avoiding Suguru's blow! Both Jak and Suguru stared at each other for half a second before both lung in on each other. **BOOM! **The shock-wave blew Pan's hair to the side when Jak and Suguru's fists met head on in a power struggle.

Jak jumps up, "take this", he calls out as he brings his leg towards Suguru's head. Suguru counters by grabbing Jak's leg. "Oh shit", Jak realizes he's in a tight spot here. Suguru begins spinning Jak around rapidly fast. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"! - Jak screams, his eyesight looking blurry from Suguru's ferocious spinning.

"COME ON JAK"! - Pan urges Jak to fight out of Suguru's spinning. "DON'T LET THAT CRAB THING BEAT YOU"!

Jak, hearing Pan's words slams his hands into the ground, slowing down the momentum of the spinning. Jak kicks Suguru straight into his face, forcing the crab-man to stop spinning him like a fucking tea cup ride. Jak regains his composure. Jak stands up, then jumps up, lifting his knees towards himself, Jak let's fly with a ferocious drop kick that connects directly into Suguru's chest.

"GWEGHH"! - Suguru grunted loudly, the force of the blow not only sent him skidding backwards, but also made him cough out blood from his mouth. 'He's getting stronger! His power level now 157,384! What is he? He must be a monster for real! No choice, I've got to kill him now' - Suguru quickly assessed in his mind, being force to dodge another blow from Jak. who lunged in on him with a furious round-house punch.

"Huff, huff", Jak breaths heavily, after his round-house punch just failed to connect with Suguru's face. "DAMN"! - Jak curses in his mind. Suguru fazes out, reappearing in front of Jak to deliver a devastating claw bash directly at his face. Jak reacts quickly, covering his face with his arms in a x like block.

"ARGHHHH"! - Jak screams, the force of Suguru's blow still sent him skidding backwards before hitting the turnbuckle Pan standing on and falling on his backside.

"JAK"! - Pan screams worriedly, looking down at Jak who's massaging the back of his head. "Are you ok Jak"

"Yeah, I'm fine Pan" - Jak states, slowly standing up to his feet. "I did say I was going to win this fight didn't I", Jak looks over his shoulder and flashes Pan a small smile.

"Jak", Pan spoke softly. 'You're hurt and you can barely move. But yet, you still fight for me' - Pan concluded to herself, her face beginning to turn pink thinking how hard Jak fighting for her.

"YOU CAN'T WIN BOY"! - Suguru shouted, mocking Jak's heroic attempts as some bad joke. "Just give up and die"! - Suguru fazes out.

"NEVER"! - Jak shouted. Jak fazes out. The two both reappeared in the center of the ring, trading blows at an unbelievable pace, punches after punches, kicks after kicks, blows after blows every-time Jak and Suguru's fists would collided mini shock-waves were rattling the ring to the core and swaying Pan-chan's hair to the side and forcing the young girl to keep her eyes shut from the wind the shock-waves are emitting.

"Amazing", Gohan commented, watching the fight closely from where he and Goku are hiding. "Jak-san's power level keeps on increasing"!

"Hmm", Goku hummed in agreement. "That's why I don't want to step in, It's because I know he can handle this himself"

"But if he can't", Gohan began, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "I'll step in and teach Mr Suguru not to hurt my precious little girl"

Goku blinks twice at Gohan: "You really have been a good dad, son. I'm proud of you"

Gohan looks sheepish: "Dad"

"What", Goku replies like he aren't done anything bad. "I'm your dad, of course it's ok for me to compliment you"

"It just feel weird", Gohan stated, "you're a kid calling me son you know"

Goku shrugged his shoulders: "I'm still your dad", he stated, smiling.

"I know", Gohan responded with a sigh. Suddenly there was a swoosh sound behind Gohan and Goku. Turning their heads to look at the newcomers, Gohan smiles once he sees who it was that appeared. "Videl-hime, Bra-chan how are you two"

"Where's Pan-chan and Jak-kun"? - Videl asked, cutting straight to the chase. Gohan and Goku paled knowing Jak yet to beat the crab-man. "Well", she continued, placing her hands on her hips, while glaring at the two saiyans in front of her.

"Ah", Bra gasps. "It's Pan-chan! She's being held hostage by two weird looking claws things, and Jak struggling against some crab freak"

"What"! - Videl spoke, the shock evident in her voice. "Pan-chan, Jak-kun", she commented, seeing Pan sandwiched between two crab claws, while being force to stand on top of the turnbuckle while Jak desperately tries to beat the crab-man who's kidnapped her. "ARGH WH"... Videl began to yell, but was quickly silenced when Gohan covered her mouth.

"Sssssh Videl-hime. This is Jak-san's fight, he can win" - Gohan assured her.

Videl knocks Gohan's hand off her mouth. "You idiot, you're going to get our precious baby girl Pan-chan and our adorable future son in law Jak-kun killed for nothing"!

"No", Goku shook his head. "Jak getting stronger, he can win this fight", Goku exclaimed, smiling.

"Argh"! - Videl grunted, loudly, how could these two just watch Jak get his ass kicked by this crab-man. As if proving her point, Suguru sends a kick straight into Jak's gut, making the young boy cough out blood from the force he packed into his kick. "That's it! If you two won't step in and finish this man off then I will" Videl marches towards the crab-man determine to bust his ass up for hurting her precious daughter Pan-chan.

"No Videl-hime wait", Gohan urges Videl to stop and let Jak finish off Suguru, but Videl shrugs his arm off and continue on towards the ruined ring. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice".

"Huh", Videl wonders, before she'd anytime to think what Gohan meant by that phase, Gohan sent a chop to her neck. "Ah, Gohan", Videl whispers, softly, while falling towards the ground and losing consciousness.

"Sorry Videl", Gohan comments, catching Videl's unconscious form. "I know you can win easy! But this fight belongs to Jak-san"

"Ah", Bra gasps, "Gohan-kun what have you done! Videl going to kill you once she wakes up"

Gohan pales: "Shit! I forgot", he pulls Videl's body behind the tree before Pan could realize they're there. "She's so going to murder me, dad I need to stay at your house tonight"

"Are you mad", Goku replies. "It's bad enough with Chi-chi knocking me out, but Videl too! No chance, sorry son you're on your own"

"No", Gohan whispers. "Why'd I knock her out for! I should have just let her beat up this crab-man. At least that way she wouldn't have to beat me up too"

"Nothing you can do now", Goku states, smiling, "except watch as Jak-san knocks out the crab-man"

"Jak a real cutie", Bra exclaims, her face turning red just by looking at the afro headed boy fighting Suguru. "I see why Pan would love him. He's HOT"!

Goku and Gohan both sweat-drop, knowing there would be a fight between Pan-chan and Bra-san, if Bra tries to steal Jak away from Pan-chan. Even if Pan-chan won't admit how she feels for Jak, it's obvious she really likes him.

'Strange', Pan assesses to herself. 'I've got the weirdest surge to kick Bra's ass now. Hmmm, that's just weird', she finishes with a shrug of her shoulders , continuing to watch Jak and Suguru fight it out in an all out fight.

* * *

**On the lookout. With Dende, Piccolo and Mr Popo.**

"Urgh", Piccolo grunted, looking down on the fight between Suguru and Jak, while noticing Goku and Gohan not bothering to intervene. "What are they doing!? Why are they watching Jak-san get hurt for"

"Hmm, I see. Piccolo-sama, it seems to me your starting to warm up to Jak-san" - Dende stated.

"Arggh" - Piccolo grunts: "Don't take it the wrong way or anything. I just don't like to see someone getting a beating"

"There must be a good reason"! - Dende exclaimed: "Why else wouldn't they help Jak"

"I don't know. Maybe they trying to draw Gahiji out of Jak's body! But that wouldn't make any sense. The last thing we need is Gahiji causing trouble"

Mr Popo and Dende flinched thinking about the demon's power, the sweat also visibly pour down their faces. "I know" - Dende shivered: "Gahiji's power level is immense! I really don't know how Jak-san going to control something like that inside of him"

"Hmm", Piccolo hummed in response. "He doesn't appear to breaking out now. But you never know he may break out, if that happens I'll be sure to go down and lend a hand", Piccolo commented, cracking his knuckles a bit at the prospect of facing Gahiji again.

Dende and Mr Popo sweat drop, knowing Piccolo would be itching to get another shot at Gahiji, after the demon within Jak supposedly outclass him the first time they met.

* * *

**Back with the Jak vs Suguru fight.**

"Damn", Jak curses, striking Suguru as hard as he could, leaving barely a cut on the crab-man's skin. "I need to inflict a great amount of damage on him in one blow to have any chance of winning this fight", Jak cleverly assesses to himself.

"That's not going to happen", Suguru stated, lunging in on Jak with a fierce round-house punch. Jak quickly puts his hands up to the side of his head, stopping Suguru's claw from smashing into his head, unfortunately for Jak, the force of Suguru's blow still sent him crashing towards the ground with a **THUD!**

**"**Jak"! - Pan cries out to her down friend. "GET UP JAK! YOU SAID YOU'D WIN, NOW WIN JAK"!

A tick appeared on Suguru's head: "SHUT UP GIRL"! - Suguru then grabs Jak by the scruff of his neck. "This should shut you up".

"Hey, what are you doing"? - Jak angrily asks, trying to shake Suguru's hand off his neck to no avail. Suguru lifted Jak up and throws him directly at Pan, launching the afro headed boy like a soaring missile towards the trapped girl. "AAAAHHHHHHH"! - Both Jak and Pan screamed simultaneously Jak, screaming because he feels himself being hurl uncontrollably towards Pan and Pan screaming because Jak being launch at her like a rocket.

**BAMM! **Jak crashes face first into Pan's chest! "Arghh"! - Pan grunts, spitting out saliva from her mouth from the force Suguru use to smash Jak into her. There was almost an angry scream from Bra, but Gohan quickly covered her mouth.

"Pan", Jak began, holding onto the crab claws trapping Pan so he wouldn't fall straight off. "It's my fault your like this. It always my fault my friends seem to get hurt", Jak brings his head up to Pan's face, making Pan's face turn pink from the closeness. "I don't deserve you as my friend"

Pan shook her head, trying to shake the warmth of her face. 'Even trap like this. I still can't help but blush when I'm near him. Do I'... Pan's line of thought trailed off. "Stop it Jak"! - Pan suddenly screams. "It's not your fault alright"!

Jak's eyes widened in surprise: "Pan", he spoke softly. Pan heard him as clear as if he'd shouted it. "You don't understand. I killed my"...

"I SAID STOP IT"! - Pan shouted, cutting off Jak, making Jak not only wince from the tone of voice she used but also gasp in shock. "You're a good person Jak. Please stop blaming yourself for everything when you've done nothing wrong"

"Pan", Jak began, trying to respond, but looking into Pan's teary eyes just made him keep quiet. 'She so sweet' - Jak concluded.

"Cough, cough", Pan choke out, the pain of Jak smashing into her at such force was starting to take affect on her.

"Pan! Are you ok"? - Jak asks, concern coloring his voice for Pan's safety.

"I'm ok", Pan replies, keeping one eye shut. "Don't worry all the talk about crabs has really made my stomach turned inside out"

A vein popped out of Suguru's face: "Stupid girl! I will kill you for that"

"No you won't" - Jak commented, his words sounding stain from the beating he withstood. "I said I'm going to beat your ass and protect Pan! And I intend to keep that promise"

"Wow", Bra commented softly staring at Jak in awe. "He's amazing"

Goku smiles: "I don't think this fight will last long. Just stay hidden for now and trust Jak-san. I guarantee he won't let everything bad happen to Pan-chan"

"Hmm", Gohan hummed in agreement. "Come on, please win Jak-san. I don't want to get my ass kicked for nothing you know" - Gohan stated, looking down at Videl's unconscious form, knowing full well she'll beat him once she wakes up.

"Alright"? - Jak began, still holding onto Pan. 'How can I inflict a great amount of damage on him with one hit', Jak rattles his mind and come out empty. 'Screw thinking! what was that thing Hiroaki-sama told me about again', Jak begins to let his mind take him back, deep into the past to find the answer to the question he's searching for.

_Flashback. Ten years ago_

_On the training field with a five year old boy, who has afro hair, a funky yellow t shirt on with the number 7 in the middle of the shirt. He also happens to be wearing blue quarter shorts that reaches his knees and red sandals on his feet completes his appearance._

_"ARGH"! - The young afro headed boy grunts loudly after being stuck down by his master Hiroaki. "Stupid old man"! - Jak states harshly at the old man who has short gray hair, an age face showing he's about 60 odd. His appearance consists of a blue tank top with black trousers and sandals on his feet._

_"JAK-CHAN"! - A little girl shouted worriedly for the afro hair boy. The little girl has short brown hair that reaches her shoulders, two bangs of her hair fall to either side of her face and her eyes are sea colored. Her appearance consists of a red jumper with blue jeans covering her legs and red sandals on her feet. "Are you ok", the little girl continued, crouching down beside Jak and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. _

_"KAYO! Stop calling me chan! I'm not a girl"! - Jak replies angrily, folding his baby arms over his chest. Kayo giggles softly and quickly plants a kiss on young Jak's cheek. "Ewwww I got kissed by a girl! I'm going to catch coyotes now" - Jak rubs his face to try and wipe the kiss off his cheek given to him by Kayo. _

_"Hehe", Kayo giggles, "oh Jak-chan it was just a little kiss. It won't kill you, you know"_

_"Stop calling me that"! - Jak commented. Kayo ignores him and tries to kiss him again. Jak holds her off and glares at the old man known as Hiroaki. "You just got lucky old man! If I'd busted out my signature attack __**THE KAIJU BLAST! **__You wouldn't be standing"!_

_"STUPID BABY"! - Hiroaki shouted harshly, making Kayo wince when she heard the tone of his voice. Jak just scowled at him. "You can't just run at me and hope to defeat me without some sort of strategy"!_

_"Yeah whatever", Jak replies, folding his baby arms behind his head. "I can beat anybody! I'm the best of the best old man! I don't need starteyg (strategy)__", Jak continued, not knowing how to pronounce the word strategy right, being only five and all._

_"OH, MY JAK-CHAN SO COOL" - Kayo screams in delight, while lungs in on Jak, intending to engulf him in a bone crushing hug. Jak quickly jumps up to his feet, successfully avoiding Kayo's hug. "Ohhh" - Kayo cries out_

_"Watch this old man", Jak commented, smirking a cocky smirk on his lips. Hiroaki sighs heavily, this baby is too cocky for his own good. Jak crouches down in a sumo wrestler stance and holds out both hands in open palms. "Hmmm", he hums as two red balls of shi begun charging up on his palms._

_'Kid improve with that', Hiroaki thought to himself, noticing Jak got better at controlling his move._

_**"Kaiju blast"! - **__Jak calls out as he fires the two red balls of shi on his palms at the standing Hiroaki. The two red balls of shi merge together becoming one big swirling line aiming at Hiroaki._

_Hiroaki's eyes widened. How can a baby possess this kind of power! 'His power level already at 336! At this rate, he could be the most powerful warrior alive', Hiroaki thought this just as the Kaiju blast fired by the cocky baby known as Jak connected with his body. __**BOOM! **__An explosion erupts causing a big wind to occur from the baby's power!_

_"HAHA"! - Jak let's out a cocky laugh. "I'M THE BEST OLD MAN"! Jak places one of his hands on his lips and outstretches the other one towards the explosion his Kaiju blast caused. "I HAVE A POWER LEVEL OF OVER 300! I'M THE BABY"! - Jak shouts, only showing his index, middle and ring fingers to emphasis his point. Jak's logic is three equals three hundred. Bless him._

_"Oh Jak-chan you're so awesome"! - Kayo compliments, covering her eyes from the wind Jak's Kaiju blast is emitting, her hair swaying to the side from the wind._

_Jak rubs the bottom part of his nose: "Yeah I know and stop calling me CHAN! I'm not a girl" _

_Kayo just ignores him as the smoke cleared up revealing Hiroaki looking unharmed from Jak's attack. "NO WAY! YOU CHEATED! THERE'S NO WAY MY BEST MOVE WOULD OF HAD NO EFFECT ON YOU"!_

_"You fool", Hiroaki states softly, but the rage and frustration was definitely heard in his voice. Hiroaki fazes, reappearing just a few inches in front of the two little babies. _

_"WOW"! - Jak shouts, not expecting his master to move so fast. Hiroaki grabs Jak by the front of his collar and lifts the little baby boy high into the air! "HEY! LET ME GO OLD MAN" - Jak shouted, demandingly, kicking his little legs at Hiroaki's torso, while trying to pry Hiroaki's grip off his shirt. _

_"Hiroaki-sama"! - Kayo cries out. "Please let go of my Jak-chan"!_

_"I'm going to kick your ass old man, if you don't let me go right now", ok now Jak was threatening his master? What's up with this cocky baby._

_"SHUT UP"! - Hiroaki shouted harshly at Jak making him and Kayo gasp in surprise. "How do you expect to beat me, eh"?_

_"With my Kaiju blast of course. With t"..._

_"That failed", Hiroaki stated calmly before Jak could finish._

_"Ah" - Jak gasped. Is there this much of a different between them._

_Hiroaki lowers Jak to the ground and let's go of his collar. "JAK-CHAN"! - Kayo cries out, wrapping both of her arms around Jak's neck._

_"Jak, you can't just rely on one move", Hiroaki exclaimed calmly, his eyes taking on an overshadowed look. "Otherwise you will be predictable and your enemies will be able to figure you out"_

_"Then what will I do"? - Jak asks, surprisingly calm and not even motioning for Kayo to let go of him. "The Kaiju blast is all I got. If that doesn't work, then I'm as good as toast"_

_"Jak, if there's ever a time where you've run out of moves, then you must simply", Hiroaki began, raising his head to reveal his eyes again. "Improvise"! - he finished._

_"Im-pro-vise", young Jak pronounces every verb of the word, not understanding what his master had meant by that. His master nodded and took Kayo away, leaving Jak to ponder what he'd said. ALONE_

_End of flashback._

'Damn', Jak curses, realizing he never pay attention to any of that, and it's only until now he actually remembered it. 'Improvise', Jak tenses up his face, staining every muscle on him to think of something that could defeat the crab-man. "DAMN"!

"WHAT"! - Suguru commented, he and anyone else had all just stopped, wondering why the afro boy was drifting off into space for a few minutes just to say damn! WTF! "Kid, are you on drugs"!

"Argh", Pan grunted angrily, through she'd never admit it out loud she agreed with the crab-man on that one.

"I GOT IT"! - Jak shouted, throwing one fist into the air. "I KNOW HOW TO DEFEAT YOU SUGURU"!

Suguru digs out his ear: "Could you be any louder", he began, with sarcasm dipping into his voice. "You can't beat me so shut up"!

"I can", Jak replies, with determination filling his lungs.

"Lucas-k"... Pan began , but when she realized what she was about to call Jak she stopped. "I m-mean J-Jak" , she stutters out with a blush appearing across her face.

"Don't worry Pan", Jak responded, "I will win, I have a new secret killing move that can't fail"

"What", Pan replied, confused by that comment. 'Where'd he get the time to come up with a new attack', she concluded.

"New move"? - Gohan wonders, "How'd he come up with a new attack so quickly"

Goku smiles: "Jak-san is something else"

"You think he's just buffing", Bra spoke. "I mean who could come up with an attack in the middle of a battle"

"It's called improvising", Gohan stated, getting a confuse look from Bra in the process. "Ah, just watch and see what Jak does next"

"Kid! What the hell are you talking about"? - Suguru asked, not believing a stupid kid like Jak can come with an ultra finishing move on the spot. "You're even loopier then I thought"

"Heh", Jak chuckles in response. Jak holds out his right arm. 'If I focus all of my shi in my right arm, I should be able to create a blow strong enough to finish this fight off', Jak thought to himself. Suddenly the tiny sparks of orange energy that are Jak's shi energy begun hovering above his arm.

'What'! - Pan's eyes are widening: 'What is this? Is this Ki?! No! This feels similar to Ki but it's definitely not Ki'

Suguru raises an eyebrow: "What the? Kid, whatever you're trying, may I tell you it won't work"

Bra's eyes begun widening once the orange sparks of Jak's energy went into his arm! Turning his right arm a darker brown color. "W-what's happening"?

"Must be his new move", Goku stated, smiling. "This looks fun! I wish I'd some popcorn for this"!

Gohan sighs: "Dad"

"WHAT"! - Bra yelled in surprise, almost giving away their location. "Pan-chan was right"! - Bra's eyes are popping out of her head. "You really are Goku-san"

"You mean your telling me, you've only just notice now", Goku commented.

"S-shut up", Bra stutters out, turning red from embarrassment. Goku and Gohan just laugh while continuing to watch as Jak's powers up his right arm.

"J-Jak" - Pan stuttered staring wide eyed at Jak's right arm just as it grew 10 times in size! And not only that the hairs are covering Jak's arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK"! - Suguru yelled, his eyes popping out of his head, staring at Jak's massive dark brown hairy arm. The arm itself has ripped Jak's sleeve off. "What are you"? - Suguru asked, realizing he can't allow himself to get hit by that move.

"Yes"! - Jak commented, smiling. "This is my new killing attack. Now, all I have to do is hit you and you'll be out cold"!

Suguru pales: 'Shit! I can't allow myself to be hit by that, or I will be finish. Lord Giichi-sama will kill me if I lose'

"Now", Jak began, trying to move, but the new weight made it difficult for him. "Un-oh", Jak realized he's in trouble. He'd almost fell off the turnbuckle, but luckily he held on tight to the claws trapping Pan-chan.

"Something wrong Lucas-ku...I mean Jak", Pan stutters again, turning pink, last thing she needed was her parents to believe she has a crush on Jak because she calling him Lucas-kun.

"Haha", Jak nervously laugh in response. "Yeah, I might have fucked up a bit", Jak swore, while smiling.

"Huh", Suguru wonders. "Oh", Suguru sounded like he knows why Jak has fucked up. "Stupid boy! With that big ass arm, you can't even move probably"

"YOSH! Your right there crab-man"! - Jak answers honestly, making Gohan, Goku and Bra all fall down onto their heads with their legs sticking up.

"YOU IDIOT"! - Pan shouted, turning red from the anger she's feeling. "DON'T TELL HIM THAT! HE'S THE ENEMY"

"HAHAHA", Jak let out his trademark goofy laugh. "Gosh! I'm sorry. I guess we're screw now"

Pan sighs: "And I might lo"... She trails off once she realized what she was about to say. Pan's eyes shot wide open in shock. 'Did I just say I'... Pan shook her head of the thoughts. 'It doesn't mean nothing', Pan's face turned as red as a shiny red apple.

"I GOT IT"! - Jak shouted loudly. "I CAN WIN"

"Pffft, stupid boy, you just said you can't move with that arm", Suguru commented.

"Correction", Jak then begins to float away from the ring, getting disbelieving looks from Pan, Bra, Gohan and even Goku. Is he leaving Pan, he couldn't! Could he?

Jak, using his index finger of his now massive dark brown muscly arm, grabs hold of the ring rope.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"! - Suguru shouted harshly, watching as Jak outstretches the ring rope back as much as he could. "You've gone mad boy! I think I've wasted enough time playing around with you", Suguru holds out his claw and begins charging up.

"I see", Gohan realized what Jak is up to. Watching as Jak is now miles away from the ring, still outstretching the ring rope as much as he can.

"What"!? - Bra asked, not getting why Jak would want to pull the ring ropes way back like this. "What he is doing? He's not leaving Pan-chan is he"?

"Nope", Goku answers, smiling. "Just keep watching", Bra nodded at Goku and turned her attention back to the fight.

"Jak", Pan commented. 'Is he leaving me'? - Pan wondered, her eyes beginning to water.

"I realized something" - Jak began, having hit the maximum distance he could outstretch the rope to, while charging a faint Kaiju blast on his left palm.

"What's that!? That you're an idoit who needs mental health care" - Suguru replied, nonchalantly. His claw beginning to change color.

"NO! I don't even know what mental health means", Jak stated. Suguru rolls his eyes. "But I do know this! And that's by using the momentum of the ring rope, I can let fly at you at a fast enough pace, even with this big arm"

"Ah"! - Pan gasp in relived. "He wasn't leaving me after all", Pan's cheeks begun to turn to a darker shade of pink. "Why do I feel so relived"

Suguru paled: "SHIT! So that's what the little bastard was up to! GENIUS"!

"Ready"? - Jak asks, gearing himself to attack Suguru. 'I'm not that good using my Kaiju blast with one hand, but I only need it for momentum and speed'.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! - Suguru screamed, waving his hands in front of himself. "DON'T DO IT KID"!

"TOO LATE! READY OR NOT HERE I COME" - Jak stated, firing his Kaiju blast behind him while simultaneously letting go of the rope he's holding. "WOOOOOOOOO", Jak screams, feeling himself being shot uncontrollably from the immense momentum of the kaiju blast fired behind him and the ring rope put together.

"NOOOOOOO"! - Suguru shouted with desperation filling his voice, Jak coming at him like a lightning fast train. "CAN'T DODGE"!

Jak cocks his massive, muscly, dark brown arm back, "URGH", Jak grunts loudly. "HERE IT COMES"! - Jak exclaimed, Pan, Bra, Gohan and Goku all watched in fascination and amazement as Jak calls out the words...

**"GOJIRA FIST! (GODZILLA FIST!) **

Jak smashes Suguru straight into his face with his Gojira fist. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHH", Suguru let's out one loud bitch scream, as the pour power of Jak's Gojira fist not only spit Suguru's whole body wide open, but also destroyed the whole ring! Sending Pan-chan falling flat on her face. The whole ground itself shattered from the magnitude of Jak's Gojira fist. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHH"! Suguru let's out one final scream before Jak sends him flying through the air in immense fashion. "B-beaten, b-by a k-kid. L-Lucas J. J-Jak, h-he i-is strong" - Suguru stuttered out, his whole body spit open from the immense force of Jak's blow. Suguru let's the darkness take over him, as he goes soaring away to who knows where.

"Amazing"! - Bra commented softly seeing Suguru wink away from their sight. "This boy is amazing"!

"Jak", Pan spoke softly staring at Jak in awe. The afro headed boy's sleeve is ripped off on his right arm, he has blood pouring down his forehead and just to complete Jak's damage, he's covered in many bruises.

"Pan", Jak began, smiling with a huge amount of smoke and falling ring ropes as his background. "I'm going to have a nap now". With that said, Jak falls onto the ground completely unconscious, with his right arm broken from the pour magnitude of his Gojira fist.

"JAK"! - Pan screams worriedly for the afro headed boy. With Suguru beaten, Pan is able to free herself from the claws that were trapping her. "I'M COMING" - Pan jumps up off the ground and runs to Jak's side. "Oh Jak", Pan comments softly, while kneeling down by Jak's head. "You protected me"! - Pan stated, struggling to hold in her tears of happiness. "Look at yourself. You're so hurt, but you don't even care as long I'm ok"

"PAN-CHAN"! - Pan's quickly wipe her tears away once she hears Bra's voice in the distance.

'Great, what she doing here', Pan thought, the worry evident in her thoughts.

"You ok Pan-chan"? - Bra asks, once she made it by the unconscious form of Jak.

"Y-yeah", Pan stutters nervously, hoping Bra wouldn't tease her about Jak. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Pan continues. "What are you doing here"?

"Well, I was looking for you but some guy blocked my path. He'd have beat me if your mama didn't turn up and save me. Man, I must say Videl rocks" - Bra compliments.

Pan's eyes widened in surprise: "My mama here"!

"Hehe" - Gohan nervously laughs while walking over to Pan, Bra and Jak with Videl under his arm. "H-hey Pan-chan"

"Papa"! - Pan yelled. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE! JAK COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT"!

"Awwww Pan in love" - Bra teases before Gohan could replied to Pan.

"AH"! - Pan gasps. "NO BRA-CHAN IT'S NOT LIKE THAT"! - Pan waves her hands in front of herself dismissively.

"Yell all you want, but the evidence is written all over your face, Pan-chan", Bra teases with a smirk on her lips.

Pan's face turns a dark shade of red: "We're just friends"

Bra crosses her arms over her chest: "Whatever Pan-chan! I really don't see why you'd be embarrassed about being in love with Jak. HE'S HOT"!

"Hmm", Pan found herself stealing a quick glance at the fallen Jak. 'He is kind of h-hot', Pan almost let out a moan of pleasure, but quickly covered her mouth when she realized what was about to come out.

"OOOOOOO PAN-CHAN GOT THE HOTS FOR JAK-KUN"! - Bra teases loudly, knowing exactly what was going to come out of her best friend's mouth.

Pan's whole face turn an even darker shade of red. 'What an embrassment this is', she thought to herself.

Gohan: 'Note to self, don't let Pan-chan and Jak-san stare a room. EVER' - Gohan assessed to himself, he certainty wouldn't want his little girl making babies now, forget that.

"Argh", Videl grunted, as she slowly begun to regain consciousness.

"Ah Videl-hime your awake now", Gohan commented, putting Videl on the ground.

"Hey Mama", Pan greets her mama with a hug, using this as the perfect chance to forget about her almost moan of pleasure by looking at Jak. "Why were you knock out Mama"? Pan asked. Gohan sweat drop, knowing his wife will kill him now.

"What"! - Videl's eyes are widening, when she spots Jak looking battered, bruise and bloodied. "What", Videl also notices Jak's right arm aren't looking good either, in fact it's completely broken. "What happened to Jak-kun"? - Videl asked, with concern coloring her voice.

"Hmm well", Pan began, her cheeks once again turning pink, "Lu... I mean Jak...

"Jak beat the crab-man after Gohan-san knock you out" - Bra finishes off Pan's sentence.

"Argh", Videl angrily grunts, remembering how Gohan sent a sneaky chop to the back of her neck. "That's it", Videl rolled up her sleeves.

"H-Honey", Gohan stutters out with the sweat slowly dropping off the side of his face. "It was all for Jak", Gohan waves his hands defensively in front of himself.

"WHAT"! - Pan and Videl angrily yelled in unison. "You expect me to believe that"! - Videl continued on her own, just as irritated. "Look how hurt he is"!

"But Videl-hime"! - Gohan replied, doing his best attempt to look pathetic so she'll go easy on him. "It was all for Jak-san! He's learnt a new move called **Gojira fist **all because we didn't help him"

Videl smiles, I guess she should be lenient Gohan is her beloved husband after all. Gohan sighs, he's off the hook this time.

**BAMM! **Fuck that. Videl sent a ferocious upper cut straight onto Gohan's jaw. The force of the blow made his head snap up. "OW"! - Gohan winces from the pain of being punch so hard from Videl. Gohan's punishment wasn't over yet, as Pan holds her hand out to her mama as if saying "tag me". Videl did just that and tag her daughter. Pan strolls over to her papa, jumps up to his height and drives her hand straight into his face. "OW"! - Gohan winces from being hit by the mother and daughter tag team.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR LETTING THAT CRAB-MAN HURT JAK"! - Pan stated, loudly. Getting teasing looks from Videl and Bra, but just this once she manages to ignore them. "I won't be able to eat lobster for months now"

"But my dad", Gohan commented, looking for Goku. "Hey, where's my dad"? - Gohan realizes his dad made like a banana and spit on him. "Dad", he calls out to him to no avail.

"SHUT UP! HE'S NOT THERE"! - Videl shouted, harshly. "Now pick up Jak-kun and let's go home. It's getting late now" - Videl noted the sky is pitch black with the full moon shining blight on them.

"Huh"? - Pan wonders. "What do you mean by pick up Luc...I mean Jak"? - Pan asked, once again rephasing herself when she realized what she was about to call Jak.

"Of course"! - Videl replies, smiling. "I can't leave my future son in law on the streets now"

"Ahhh"! - Pan gasps, her face turning beat red. "But mama I don't even love Jak"

Videl ignore her obvious lie and mentions Gohan to pick up Jak.

"Um...Videl-chan", Bra began, speaking for the first time in a while. "Is it alright if I"...

"Of course you can stay over Bra-chan! I know Vegeta will have a go at you for losing to that weakling Shogo" - Videl exclaimed. Gohan's wife can be harsh in her own ways.

"Hmm", Bra nervously hummed in response, knowing full well she's right.

Gohan crouches down beside the unconscious form of Jak. "You did good Jak-san", Gohan compliments, while scooping Jak up under his arm.

"Let's go then"! - Videl ordered sternly. With that said Videl, Bra, Pan, Gohan with Jak under his arm jumped off the damage ring and begun making their way to the home of Gohan and Lady Videl-sama.

"Huh", Gohan wonders, feeling something pull on Jak's arm, turning his head to the side Gohan smiles once he sees Pan holding Jak's hand.

'He protected me', Pan thought to herself, having the happiest smile one could ever see on her face. Videl and Bra thought about teasing her some more but opted against it, seeing the happy smile on Pan's face. And thus our two heroes to be, Lucas J. Jak and Son Pan made their way towards Pan's parents' house, so they can get some sleep and gear themselves up for the future adventures and battles that surely lie ahead for them.

* * *

**On the monkey planet.**

**"**Those weaklings"! came the voice of a woman who has witness the defeats of both Suguru and Shogo at the hands Lucas J. Jak and Son Videl. This woman has long blond hair tied back in a pony tail, a bang of her hair falls just in front of her face. She has hazel colored eyes. Her appearance consists of a green bra, revealing her very busty cleavage, blue jeans covering her legs and black colored high heels completes her appearance. "I'll show those weaklings how to take out a couple of mortals! When I do, I bet Lord Giichi-sama will be very proud of me"

The woman then ran to the transporter, getting to it within a few seconds. "When you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself! In this case a lady got to do it herself" - The woman set the location to earth then press a few buttons. "Here goes nothing", she comments to herself just as the countdown began. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. With that, the woman disappears to the earth, determine to get the job Suguru and Shogo started, complete!

Even with two enemies defeated, our heroes cannot get a break, with Jak's arm broken from the pour power of his Gojira fist, you know he won't be fighting this woman or Kosuke who will appear on earth after the woman. How will the Z warriors handle Kosuke's overwhelming power? Stay tune to find out...

* * *

_Security guard: "OH SHIT! BOSS WE GOT A PROBLEM"_

Flint009: "What is it? Just calm down"

Security guard: "You know that meat you told me to give to Jak"

Flint009: Yeah, I told you to put the laxatives in it to teach that little bastard a lesson"

Security guard: "Haha, yeah about that"

Flint009: "What"?

Security guard: "It didn't have the laxatives in it. It'd something else"

Flint009: "WHAT! Like what"?

Security guard: "Weed"

Flint009 pales: "OH SHIT YOU IDIOT"!

Security guard has anime tears falling from his eyes: "I know sir, Pan going to kill us now for making Jak high"

Flint009: "Kill you, you mean. I'd nothing to do with this"

Security guard: "It was your idea to give him the laxatives in the first place"

Flint009: "Yeah so, I didn't say put weed in it... Flint009 was cut short by a piercing scream.

Pan: "FLINTTTTTTTTTTTTT"!

Security guard: "OH SHIT SHE'S ANGRY"!

Flint009: "N-Now Pan-chan, please calm now"

Pan: "YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER YOU MADE JAK HIGH"!

Flint009 and the security guard suddenly disappeared like the wind.

Pan: "HEY! WHERE'D THEY GO! OOOOOOH This isn't over Flint, I'll get you yet"

**To be continued on the Flint009 show. If Flint survives that is!**

* * *

**That concludes it for this chapter. Let me know what you think of Jak's new move called Gojira fist otherwise known as Godzilla fist.**

**Please make sure to always leave a review, I'm flint009 and I'm signing off. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8 Here to stay

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own DBGT**

**Flint009 show live from Flint's mansion.**

_Flint009 is wearing casual clothes, an orange jacket, blue trousers and black sandals on his feets_

_Flint009: "Hey folks, sorry about this but I've got to hide from Pan", Flint stated, speaking into the camera that's broadcasting his show live. "SHIT"! Flint looks sharply over his shoulder as if just saying Pan's name would summon her to his location._

_Security guard whose name is Koji: "Boss". He cries out the fear evident in his voice._

_Flint009: "Koji, is the one million guards I stationed outside there and ready to block Pan's path to us"_

_Koji: "Yes. I'm scare boss"_

_Flint009: "Don't be scare. Pan can't beat all the guards I have outside. There's no way she can hurt us"_

_Koji: O...k" he replied with a waterfall of tears falling from his eyes._

_Hehehe: the sound of someone's smooth voice got Flint's and Koji's attention. _

_Koji: "OH SHITTTTTT IT'S PAN"!_

_Flint009: "No it's not. It's only Jak", Flint009 pointed to the corner where a daze looking Jak is. "WHAT THE FUCK", Flint just realized Jak has effectively sneak into his mansion like a ninja. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE"!_

_Jak's eyes are red and narrowed, although he has a huge dopey smile on his face. "I think I did some slick maneuvers from that movie the matrix"_

_Koji: "OH SHIT! IF HE CAN SNEAK HERE THEN SURELY PAN-CHAN CAN! WE'RE DEAD"_

_Flint009: "Relax, when your high you can move a lot slicker, like the matrix"_

_Jak: "What's the matrix"?_

_Flint009: "And without even realizing what the matrix is", flint009 finished in a deadpanned tone. -_-_

_Pan: "FLINTTTTTT"!_

_Koji pales: "HOW'D SHE FIND US"!_

_Flint009: "P-Pan-chan", Flint stutters nervously. "P-Please calm down. It wasn't my fault for Jak getting high"_

_Pan: "Shut up Flint and take your beating like a man"_

_Flint009: "B-But I don't want to and where's the security guards I assigned to keep you out"_

_Pan: "Hmph, please like million weaklings could keep me out" On the outside of the mansion, million security guards are lying on their backs, moaning from the pain of getting asses handed to them by Pan. "You'll need an trillion of weakling to have a chance to stop me", Pan stated._

_Koji: "Shit! She's a monster"_

_Pan: "What'd you say. I was going to leave you out, seeing as Flint gave you the orders, but just for that comment I'm going to rip off your head and sew it back on just so I can rip off again"!_

_Koji pales: "OH SHIT I FUCKED UP"!_

_Flint009: "PAN-CHAN PLEASE WE SORRY ALREADY. DON'T KILL US"! _

_Pan: "You really don't know when to shut up", Pan rolled up her invisible sleeves and casually strolls over to the frighten men._

_Flint009: "I know" Flint got a light bulb on top of his head. Flint grabs the high Jak and pushes him in front of Pan, making both of them fall to the ground._

_Pan: "F-Flint", Pan stuttered, her face turning red rather from anger because Flint pushed Jak on top of her or it's a blush because Flint pushed Jak on top of her. Hard to tell. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FLINT"_

_Flint009 grabs Koji: "HOSHI FITO NO AWAY"! With that yelled he and Koji vanished at light speed leaving Pan and Jak in quite an position._

_Pan: "Damn it", Pan manages to push Jak off her. Deep down she wanted Jak to stay on her. "I'LL GET YOU YET FLINT"_

_Jak: "Hey, who going to do the preview and review for the show now on this magical day"_

_Pan: "I guess we'll have to do it sweetie...I mean Jak" _

_Pan: "Last time. The awesome Jak unleashes his new signature move THE GOJIRA FIST! (GODZILLA FIST!) _

_Jak: "Whoa. My hands keep touching themselves. Anyway Big Mama feeling sad. Unlike me I feel as high as I kite now WHOA"_

_Pan: "I swear I'll kill that Flint once I get my hands on him" _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

** Here to stay**

It had only been a day, since the legendary Big Mama sent her baby boy Jak-chan to another dimension to protect him from Max's wrath, and already the aftermath of Vincent's murder by Max's hands and Jak's department, is taking a heavy toll on the powerful lady. She knew deep down sending Jak away to another dimension was the best thing she could do for him, but somewhere deep down in her just wanted her baby boy back!

"Ah", Big Mama sighed sadly, sitting on the couch in her now empty house, without her two boys things just didn't feel the same. "I only hope Jak-chan made some friends", Big Mama wouldn't want her baby boy living a life of loneliness. Still, Big Mama couldn't help but feel sorry for little Kayo-chan. The girl always loved Jak ever since the day they first met.

_Flashback. Ten years ago._

_On the outside of Planet Max, the king Max is walking the streets with his daughter Kayo. 'Argh', Max silently grunts to himself, why couldn't he of had a son, why a daughter. He can't pass his crown to some woman! Forget that! 'I won't be passing my crown to anyone, anyway. Because I'm going to live forever', Max concluded to himself, a smirk beginning to foam on his lips, fully believing that no one can take him down._

_"Daddy", Kayo tugs on her father's trousers. Max glares down at his daughter, as if she's his worst enemy. _

_"What"! - Max coldly says towards his own daughter, making Kayo wince when she heard the tone of his voice. "Well", Max continued, just as irritated making the poor girl cower in fear in the face of her father's overwhelming power. _

_"D-Daddy, I j-just w-wanted an i-ice c-cream", Kayo stutters out, struggling to hold in her tears. Her father Max is not a nice man or father. _

_"WHAT"! - Max shouted, as if he's scolded her for no reason. "YOU WANT ICE CREAM. THE INSOLENCE"! - Now Max is definitely scolding Kayo. "Instead of asking me for ice cream, you should be training like a good WARRIOR"! - Kayo is now in tears, how could her father be so cruel to her. She'd only ask for one little ice cream, how could he react like this. "STOP CRYING"! - Max scolded her even more, making the mopping girl wince even more from the tone of voice he used. _

_"BASTARD"! - The sound of someone voice got Max's and Kayo's attention. Turning his head to the side, Max is greeted by a round-house punch straight into his face, by a little baby boy no older then his daughter. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL TO HER"! - The boy angrily shouted, pointing to the upset Kayo. "YOUR HER DAD"!_

_"Huh"! - Kayo gasps in shock. Somehow this boy jumped all the way up to her father's height and wracked him straight into his face. 'Wow' - Kayo thought to herself, staring at the boy in awe. The boy has afro hair, a yellow t shirt with the number seven in the middle of that shirt, blue quarter shorts that reaches his knees and red sandals on his feel completes his appearance. _

_"Stay out of this...Boy" - Max smoothly said, turning his head to look at the afro boy. His face showing no signs of damage from the boy's punch. "This doesn't concern you"_

_"Oh yeah"! - The boy yelled back, as if he's just accepted his challenge. "I'LL MAKE IT MY BUSINESS WHEN YOU PICK ON OTHERS"!_

_"Hahahahahahahaha" - Max cockily laugh in response. "Boy, do you not realized who I am"? _

_"I don't care who you are. You'll be a dead man if you hurt that girl anymore"! - The boy warned. Max has a devious smile on his face, this boy rather incredibly brave or he's just plain stupid. _

_"You must be begging to die" - Max coolly stated, raises his index finger and beginning to charge a tiny orange ball of shi on the tip of his index finger. "Any last words before you die?...Boy"!_

_"NOOOO"! - Kayo screams, before the boy could respond. "Don't do it dad", Kayo ran in front of the boy and spread her arms out as if she's blocking her father's path to him. _

_"Huh"? - The boy wonders why she's trying to protect him. Wasn't he meant to be protecting her. The boy obviously sees himself as the protector not the protected. "I CAN HANDLE HIM MYSELF"! - The boy yells, smirking a cocky smirk. Kayo turns her head towards him. "Eeeeee", the boy winces from the glare Kayo sending him._

_'What the hell'? - Max wondered. This baby boy willingly stood up to him, RENJIRO MAX! THE AFRICANOID KING! Without any fear in his eyes, but will still back away from a girl? Is this boy retarded or something? "Kayo, I won't tell you twice. Get out of my way" - Max ordered, sulky. _

_"AH"! - Kayo gasps in fear. Her father wasn't messing about that was for sure, but she still couldn't just move out the way and let him kill this sweet boy. The first boy to ever stand up against her father for her. "I can't daddy", Kayo shook her head. "I can't", she repeated the same words with more softness to them._

_"LET ME AT HIM! I CAN BEAT HIM! I CAN BEAT ANYONE! I'M THE BABY"! - The boy shouted with an overwhelming amount of confidence in him._

_Kayo bashes the boy over his head with her hand. "Stop it! You can't beat my daddy, he's too powerful" - Kayo scolded the boy, not wanting him to get hurt by her father Max._

_The boy rubs his head where Kayo bashed him: "Ow"! - The boy winces. "Shows what you know! I can beat anyone. EASY"_

_"Cocky brat", Max spoke under his breath, still charging up his tiny orange ball of shi on his outstretch index finger. _

_"I SAID STOP IT ALREADY"! - Kayo smacks the boy across his face. "Don't you know who my daddy is. He's Renjiro Max, the king of Planet Max. He'll beat you up"_

_"King", The boy's eyes surprisingly enough begun widening in delight. "If you say your dad the king, then that means all I have to do is beat him and I'll be the king. Hahahaha King baby Jak. That'll be me, LUCAS J. JAK" - The BOY now known as Jak boasted with a smile, getting a disbelieving look from Kayo in the process. "Alright Max, here I come" - Jak readied himself to attack Max. _

_"NO JAK", Kayo quickly grabs hold of Jak, "you can't beat my daddy", she cries out, keeping a firm hold on the afro baby. _

_"LET ME GO"! - Jak commented loudly, trying to shrug off Kayo to no avail. "I CAN'T JUST STAND BY AND LET MAX PICK ON YOU FOR NO REASON"! - Jak stated, making the baby girl holding him gasp in surprise. _

_'He wants to fight my daddy for me', Kayo assessed to herself, 'what a boy', her cheeks turned a slightly pink color. _

_"Hahahaha", Max chuckles at this, 'even babies have a sense for justice nowadays', Max concluded in his mind._

_"HEY WHY ARE YOU... Jak began, but was quickly silenced when his master Hiroaki appeared from out of nowhere and covered his mouth. _

_"I'm sorry Lord Renjiro-sama", Hiroaki apologizes for Jak's stubbornness. "It won't happen again", Hiroaki bashes Jak over his head, making Jak cry out in pain. _

_"JAK-CHAN"! - Kayo cries out worriedly for Jak, seeing the afro boy rub his head where Hiroaki hit him. _

_"Hahahahaha", Max let's out an amuse laugh. "If you're going to punish him, then I'll leave him to you", Max stated, getting a sigh of relief from Hiroaki. "Come, Kayo", Max added. _

_"Thank you Lord Renjiro-sama. I'll be sure to punish him", Hiroaki exclaimed, keeping his hand over Jak's mouth to avoid the foul mouth baby from saying anything in response. _

_Kayo looked at Jak for a few seconds. "Come Kayo", Max orders sternly, noticing his daughter watching the little baby struggling to escape from Hiroaki's grip. _

_"Oh, of course daddy", Kayo walks over to her father's side and begins walking away with him._

_"Phew", Hiroaki sighs in relief, knowing Jak been let off the hook big time. "Come on, let's go back", Hiroaki pick up Jak before the little baby could respond. _

_"Argh", baby Jak angrily grunted. "Huh", he wondered seeing Kayo look over her shoulder at him, her cheeks are colored in pink. 'She must be sick. Poor girl. One day I'm going to defeat Max and take his crown once and for all. That way, he won't be bullying anyone ever again'! - Jak concluded in his mind, putting defeating Max as his main goal in life. Big Mama watched all of this from the shadows_

_End of flashback. _

"Ah" - Big Mama sighs deeply, it was always Jak's dream to become the Africanoid king and now he can't ever live out his dream. "Argh", Big Mama grunts softly, after finishing her 8 bottle of liquor. Her vision beginning to get blurry and her head beginning to spin. "Not yet", Big Mama simply says, knowing full well she hasn't completely lost her grip on reality. Big Mama, the legendary woman of Planet Max said to have defeated one million opponents single-handedly is broken! Her baby boys are gone, all because of one man, just one...

"Max", Big Mama sneered, clenching her fists tight. Just the very mention of his name is enough to set Big Mama's blood boiling! How the mighty woman wishes she could destroy Max and make him pay for what he's done to her two boys. How she wishes he could understand the pain she's feeling inside. "Ah", Big Mama sighs heavily, knowing it's impossible to defeat Max, he's the only one of any Africanoid to draw out the true power of his demon within himself. "Damn", Big softly curses to herself, feeling the frustration build up inside of her, knowing she's only grasped some of her demon's power. At this rate. there's only one person who has the potential to defeat the all powerful Max, just one and that person name is...

* * *

**With Kayo.**

The poor girl has been sitting in her room curl up in a ball of pain sobbing her eyes out. "W-why d-daddy w-why", Kayo cries out, in her room. Which is surrounded by many pictures of Jak and just Jak and her, so clearly she's obsessed with him. "Why'd you have to force my Lucas-kun away", Kayo sniffed sadly. Letting her mind wonder back to the sad day where she lost the only boy she's ever loved.

_Flashback. One day ago._

_Big Mama has just fazed out of Max's castle with Jak under her arm._

_"The bitch got away, no matter, she will come back and I will kill Jak. Teach that little punk not to mess with me"! - Max angrily sneered._

_"AH"! - The sound of Kayo's gasping voice got Max's attention. "DADDY NO! YOU CAN'T KILL LUCAS-KUN"! - Kayo cried out, having heard her father say he'd kill her beloved Lucas-kun. _

_"Shut up"! - Max stated harshly at his daughter. "I've just killed Lucas J. Vincent. So of course I need to kill Lucas J. Jak just even things out"_

_"AH"! - Kayo gasped in realization. "N-no, i-it can't be true", she stuttered out, having heard Jak's scream for his brother Lucas-san and feared the worst from there. "Y-You've killed Lucas-san", her fears were realized when her father Max just smirked an evil smirk at her. "H-how could you", the tears are pouring down Kayo's face. "YOU'RE A MONSTER"! - Kayo screamed out, feeling an overwhelming amount of sadness willed up inside of her for the Lucas brothers._

_Max raises his hand over his shoulder. Kayo's eyes begun widening. Max then back-slap Kayo straight into her face. "Gwegh", Kayo grunted, feeling herself bounce off the unforgiving floor, before slamming into a well. "How could you daddy"? -Kayo cries out, her words sounding stain from the pain of being slap from her father. _

_"FOOLISH GIRL"! - Max stated angrily. "Don't you understand that boy was no good for you", Max never liked Jak. "It's a good thing that I'm going to kill him"... "Max trials off when he feels Jak's shi signature disappear entirely. 'What', Max has a shock look on his face. 'I see', his shock look then turns into a smirk. "Looks like I won't be killing Jak after all"_

_"What"! - Kayo's eyes widened in surprise. "You won't kill my Lucas-kun"_

_"Hahahahahaha", that cocky laugh of her father meant something bad had already happen to her beloved Lucas-kun. "No need", Max began. Kayo has a confuse look on her face. "Because BIG MAMA, MY RIGHT HAND WOMAN HAS DEALT WITH JAKKKKKKKKK HAHAHAHAHA", Max finishes with a deep monstrous laugh._

_"AHHHHHH"! - Kayp gasped an almighty inhuman amount of air. "No", she began, refusing to believe Jak's precious mother would be the one to finish him off. "YOU'RE LYING"!_

_"SHUT UP"! - Max yelled, sounding like the devil himself. Kayo gasped, the fear beginning to build up inside of her, is this man before her really her father. "Jak gone now. Get over it", Max finished, sounding nonchalant._

_"NO, NO, NO"! - Kayo repeated, shaking her head violently. "I WON'T BELIEVE IT"! - Kayo ran straight out of the King's throne room and out of Max's castle, determine to get to the bottom of this and knowing only one person who can tell her the truth...Big Mama. _

_"Silly girl", Max snorted. Max then picks up his crown off the ground. "I will be king forever! Nobody can kill me. I am immortal. And as soon as I reach my maximum form, I WILL BE GOD"! - Max emphasis his words to the fullest extent, fully determine to reach the legendary form said to be receive by only the kami king himself over 500 years ago...GODLIKE STATUS. Something that has Max interested._

_With Kayo._

_The young girl ran, ran as fast as she could, 'no, no, my Lucas-kun can't be dead. He just can't be', Kayo thought this while continuing to run. 'Big Mama-sama must have just sent him somewhere to protect him from my dad', Kayo hoped that would be the reason for Jak's shi signature disappearing._

_"Ah", Kayo gasps, seeing Big Mama walk out of an alleyway looking very tired. "There she is", Kayo began, running so she can approach Big Mama. "Big Mama-sama", she called out, once she'd made it front of Big Mama. "Huff, huff", Kayo panted with her hands on her knees._

_Big Mama just look at her with her eyes devoid of any emotion like they usually are. "What do you want mon", Big Mama states simply, sounding nonchalant. Kayo's eyes widened in shock, Big Mama's voice usually sounded angry and scary, but now her voice is just devoid of any emotion. Like her eyes._

_"No", the fears once again begun building up inside of Kayo. "Please tell me you didn't kill my Lucas-kun", tears are staining Kayo's cheeks and shirt._

_Big Mama look at Kayo and noticed the bruise on her cheek. She immediately assumed Renjiro Max did that to her. "Jak-chan gone", she simply states, knowing it'd be a futile effort to try and lie to the poor girl. _

_"WHAT"! - Kayo's eyes widened in fear and realization. "NO, NO, NO", her heart is sinking. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SON", Kayo gripped onto Big Mama's big muscular arms. "HE WAS YOUR SON AND SO WAS LUCAS-SAN AND YOU LET THEM DIE"!_

_"Arggh", Big Mama angrily grunts, shrugging off Kayo's arms. Kayo almost fell over just from the immense momentum of Big Mama's shrug. "Gwegh", Big Mama raises her hand and clenches it into a fist._

_"Ah", Kayo gasps, seeing Big Mama raising her fist like hammer above her head. "DON'T HURT ME", Kayo closes her eyes tight and covers her head with her hands._

_"AH", BIg Mama stopped, realizing hitting the poor girl wouldn't changed a thing. Her sons are gone, one dead and the other one been sent to a far off dimension. "Hmph", Big Mama scoffs. Big Mama turns around and begins making her way home._

_"Huh", Kayo wondered, slowly opening her eyes and seeing Big Mama walk away from her. "Oh Lucas-kun. We never even had chance to get married", Kayo fell to her knees. "Lucas-kun", she balled up her hands into fists, the tears rapidly falling off her face, hitting the floor with a sight thud. "I loved you so much Lucas-kun", Kayo felt her heart sink completely, saying those words "I loved you", knowing deep within her, as much as she doesn't want to admit it, she will never see her Lucas-kun again, and that saddened her to no ends what so ever._

_End of flashback._

"Lucas J. Jak", Kayo whispered softly, her heart now shattered in two from the loss of her dear friend. "Now I never be Mrs Lucas Kayo", the tears just kept pouring from Kayo's eyes like an endless rain pouring down on the planet Max. "Lucas J. Jak", she repeats his name with more softness in her words. Kayo reaches for a photo on the side of her cabinet. "Lucas J. Jak", she sadly smiles, staring at the photo in her hand. It's a picture of a smiling Jak and her together holding hands. Kayo remembered the day Big Mama took her, Jak and Vincent to the amusement park and force Jak to hold hands with her. "Jak", she winces, hugging the picture flame close to her heart. "I'll never forget you Lucas J. Jak", Kayo cries out, wishing she could bring Jak back, wishing that the boy could live up to his dream and take-down her father Max, there by coming the new Africanoid king, just wishing. But sadly that will never happen and Kayo knows it, as much as it pain her to admit she'll never see her dear Lucas-kun again. She'll never live out her dream as standing by Jak's side as his Africanoid queen. Never!

* * *

**DBGT WORLD**

Elsewhere in the same open space where Jak and Suguru faced off, the area is completely destroyed from the pour magnitude of Jak's Gojira fist. The ground is just shattered like an elephant and a drunken giant just had a party. The trees are knock off like giants ripped them out of the ground and used them as lightsabers. In this now ruined area, came the same blight light that saw Suguru and Shogo appear on the earth. Except, this time only one woman appeared by herself.

"W-what the hell", she stuttered out, staring at the ruined area in shock and awe. "I never realized the boy punch inflicted this amount of damage"! - She sneered out. "He's certainty a lot stronger then I'd first anticipated. No matter, after unleashing that kind of power, he should be in no shape to fight", the woman assessed to herself, knowing full well nobody would be ok after unleashing such an tremendous amount of power when they clearly weren't ready to handle such power.

"That's it", the woman snapped her fingers. "All I have to do is find that boy who defeated Suguru and defeat him in battle. He should be in no state to defend himself", the woman licks her lips. "Yes, I'll be able to get a device to locate the dragon-balls this way. I can't wait until Lord Giichi-sama sees how well I've done". With that said the woman went off in search of Jak, knowing for a fact it'll be easy to take-down a wounded boy. Does she not have any pride? Answer, no she doesn't have any pride!

* * *

The sky is blue. The clouds are a clear white color and the birds are singing on such a wonderful day

Elsewhere at the capsule corp building. A big massive round, yellow colored building. With blue strips going all around the building. This is of course where the rich family of Vegeta lives.

"Gwegh", a loud grunt could be heard coming from inside the building. Inside of the building is a man with jet-spiked up black hair shaped like a volcano. He has an age face that implies he's in his thirties now. He wears an all dark blue colored spandex with white gloves on his hands and white boots on his feet. This man is of course Vegeta, the saiyan prince of planet Vegeta. Vegeta is training hard in the gravity chamber to better his skills.

"Damn it. Where's that Bra", Vegeta growls out, realizing his daughter hasn't returned home since last night when her power-level spiked. "If she's hiding from me because she lost, then there's going to be hell to pay"! - Vegeta angrily stated. No way was he going to have a weakling for a daughter. It's bad enough that Videl, a freaking human! Is more powerful then her, a saiyan for heavens sake. Then there's Krillin, Tien and Yamcha all those fools are more powerful then her! "Gweghhhh", Vegeta clenches his fists so hard he ended up braking his skin. "How'd those weaklings become so strong"! - Vegeta has never understood how the humans suddenly became all powerful with Videl standing on top of them like a boss lady.

"Bullshit"! - Vegeta exclaimed. "There's no way clown jr's wife, six spots, three eyes and wolf boy should have become this strong"! - Vegeta stated. Preferring to Gohan as clown jr, Krillin as six spots, Tien as three eyes and Yamcha as wolf boy. "Then there's that midget mine boy", Vegeta prefers to Chiaotzu as midget mine boy. "Gwegh! It's insulting of a saiyan warrior of Bra's caliber to be weaker then some 'mortals'" - Vegeta commented, saying the word mortals in a mock tone.

"Arghh", Vegeta grunted once more. "Then there's that weird power level"

_Flashback. A day ago._

_"ARGH", Vegeta grunted, while simultaneously doing hand stand push-ups with just one finger. "No way is that clown kakarot going to stay ahead of me", Vegeta exclaimed to himself, even know Vegeta somewhat respects Son Goku, he still wants to be stronger then the former low class saiyan warrior that is Son Goku. "That power level"! - Vegeta began to think about that huge power level that reached his senses only hours ago. "It's stronger then Kakarot and I", Vegeta choked out with force. He can't accept the fact that there's someone out there stronger then Kid Buu! _

_Vegeta smirks: "Hehe, if there's someone out there stronger then Kid Buu then I, Vegeta the prince of all saiyans shall be the one to defeat him"_

_Vegeta suddenly tense up when an incredible amount of ki reached his senses. "What", his eyes begun widening, this is not the same power level he'd sense earlier It wasn't as strong, but still very fierce in itself. "Who the hell is this"? - Vegeta angrily asked himself. Before Vegeta had anymore time to wonder who this powerful Ki belong to he felt the gravity lighten dramatically in the gravity chamber. "WOMAN"! - Vegeta shouted. Knowing Bulma the one who turned down the gravity._

_Suddenly a woman came rushing into the gravity chamber, looking worried and scare. "Vegeta come quick", she commented. Bulma has light blue hair that reaches her shoulders and sea colored blue eyes. She wearing what looks like a pink shirt, green trousers and brown boots on her feet._

_"Woman", Vegeta replied, angry at being interrupted in his training. "What is it now! Can't you see I'm training to surpass that clown and his son clown jr" _

_"Just come and take a look at this", Bulma responded with a frown on her face. Bulma grabs Vegeta's hand and begins dragging him out of the gravity chamber._

_"Women", Vegeta spoke under his breath,_

_"Uhmm", Bulma wondered, having heard Vegeta mutter something. "You say something"?_

_"NOTHING! JUST HURRY UP SO I CAN GET BACK TO TRAINING"! - Vegeta replied, impatiently._

_"Hmph", Bulma soon scoffs once her and Vegeta made it outside of the capsule corp building. "Look at that Mr grumpy pants", Bulma spoke, while pointing to a massive purple stream of energy firing directly into the sky. _

_Vegeta's eyes begun widening: "W-what the hell", he muttered, watching as the purple stream of energy roofed the sky apart! "What is that"!? - Vegeta asked, with a bead of sweat running down his cheek._

_"Bulma-chan", the sound of Mrs briefs, Bulma's mum's voice got Bulma's attention. "There's a call for you", she concluded by the door of the building. Mrs Briefs has blond curly hair, sort of shaped up in a pineapple way. She wears a green sleeveless top, blue trousers with brown high heels on her feet. She also appears to be in her thirties even know she's about 80 odd years old. _

_"Coming mother", Bulma replied, running to her mother, "who's on the line"?_

_"It's Chi-chan", Mrs Briefs responded. _

_"Hmmm", Bulma hummed in response. "I wonder what Ch-chi wants", Bulma walks off into the building to intend to Chi-chi's call, leaving Vegeta staring wide eyed at the purple stream of energy that roofed the sky apart. _

_"That thing's power level must be about sixty six million! But wait! It's going up", Vegeta assessed. Vegeta was about to fly off to the direction of the huge power level until... "What", Vegeta muttered out with confusion written on his face, sensing the huge power level just drop like a ton of bricks. "Argh", Vegeta softly grunted. "That was strange" - Vegeta concluded to himself, deciding to drop the matter entirely and get back to his training._

_End of flashback._

Vegeta smirked. Straight after Bulma got off the phone with Chi-chi, his wife had explained to him that some evil monkey has stolen the dragon-balls. Vegeta wondered was he the one who unleashed that bigger power level before the purple stream had roofed the sky apart. He quickly got his answer when Videl phone back and explained the current situation they in. Now Bulma just finishing up on her space ship so they can all fly off to the monkey planet and fight the monkey king Giichi.

"Hehe", Vegeta let's out a cocky laugh. "I don't know why anyone else would bother going. Trunks and I can handle this on our own" - Vegeta stated to himself, refusing to believe he'd need help to defeat some monkey

* * *

.

**Elsewhere at the home of Son Gohan, Videl and Pan.**

Jak is lying on a couch with many bandages covering his bruise ribs from the fierce beating he received from Suguru. His right arm, now back to normal size without any hair on it, is in a cast, clearly broken just from the pour magnitude of his Gojira fist. Jak was not ready to handle the power of his Gojira fist.

"Ahhhh", Jak sighs, as he begins to slowly open his eyes. "Huh", he wonders, feeling something heavy on his stomach. Moving his hand towards the object that's on his stomach, Jak ends up raising an eyebrow when he feels someone hair. Jak steadily lifts up his head. "Ow", he winces, clearly still in discomfort after his fight with Suguru. "Huh", Jak wonders even more when sees Pan lying her head on his stomach. The shorter girl has her butt parked on a chair and is bent over so she can rest her head on Jak's stomach. "Pan"? - Jak ponders why Pan would want to lay her head on his stomach.

"Ahhhh you're awake", Jak turns his head to the side to see Gohan sitting on a one sitter couch colored in a milky white color like the three sitter couch he's lying on. Gohan also has a thin red blanket covering his body.

"Gohan-sama"? - Jak wonders, still lying down as to not disturb Pan-chan from her slumber. "What are you doing here"? - Jak asked. Like it wasn't obvious this is his house.

"Hahaha", Gohan laughs in response. "Isn't it obvious? I live here. This is mine and Videl-chan's house. You should know"

"Oh", Jak commented. "Then what I'm doing here? Why's my arm in a cast for? And where's Lady Videl-sama"?

Gohan flinched: "Yeah about that. Turns out your Gojira fist was a little too much for you to handle. And about me sleeping on a couch. Well that's a long story"... Jak looks at Gohan expectantly. "It's like this" - Gohan began.

_Flashback. Last night._

_Videl, Pan, Bra and Gohan with Jak under his arm had finally made it back home. They were just about to go in until Pan stops them._

_"Wait! Would it be alright if I pop by Grandma Chi-chi's house and pick up some food for Jak", Pan asked, not wanting to see her friend go hungry._

_"Awwwww Pan-chan so consideration of her boyfriend Lucas-kun", Bra teases with a smirk._

_Pan's face flushed red: "BRA! It's not like that we're just friends, and don't call him that"_

_"What", Bra wondered. "You mean Lucas-kun. Why? I know why, it's because you want to call him Lucas-kun really, admit it"!_

_"No, I didn't mean it like that", Pan's face turns to a darker shade of red. "You could call him Lucas-san", she adds, shyly._

_"No. I like Lucas-kun. I'll stop calling him that when you admit you like him" - Bra dish Pan an ultimatum. _

_"That's not fair"! - Pan commented_

_"That's an excellent idea"! - Videl agreed wtih Bra's ultimatum to Pan-chan. "What will it be Pan-chan? Bra-san will stop calling Jak, Lucas-kun when you admit you like him", Videl has a teasing smirk on her face._

_"Hmm", Pan's face turns a shiny red color. "Ok, she can call Jak, Lucas-kun", Pan says, after a few moments of giving it some thought. Bra and Videl frowned, that wasn't the answer they were expecting to hear. "Can I please just get Lucas-k... I mean Jak something to eat please"? - Pan asked, rephrasing herself once again, with the frustration building up inside of her._

_"Hmm", Gohan hummed in agreement. "I think we could all go for some food now"._

_"That's ok papa. I'm not hungry", Pan's stomach chose this time to disagree with her. "Hmm"! Pan's cheeks turns pink from embrassment. _

_"Haha", Gohan let's out a good hearted laugh. "Seems to me your stomach telling you that you are hungry Pan-chan. Tell you what, I'll go get each of us a plate of my mother's cooking, while you three take Jak inside and get him stitch up" - Gohan handed Jak over to Videl._

_"This doesn't mean I'll forgive you for knocking me out", Videl began, "You're still sleeping on the couch when you get back", Videl finished, putting Jak under her arm._

_"Awww", Gohan moaned. "I have to sleep on the couch"_

_"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR LETTING THAT CRAB THING HURT LUCAS-KUN"! - Pan shouted, unintentionally calling Jak, Lucas-kun. When Videl and Bra turned to her with the biggest teasing smirks one could ever see, her whole face went beat red. "I mean Jak", Pan lowers her gaze to the direction of the ground._

_"Ok", Gohan sighs, "I'll go get us some food now", Gohan then walks over to his parents' house, while the girls with Jak under Videl's arm walked inside Gohan and Videl's house._

_"Hello", Gohan calls out to get his parents' attention, after he made it by their house and opened the door. "YOU STILL AWAKE"!_

_"GOHAN-KUN"! - Chi-chi runs over to Gohan and grabs his face. "Are you ok? Your father told me everything. Videl hasn't hurt you yet"?_

_"No", Gohan lies, he wouldn't want his wife and mother arguing over something so silly as this. "I'm ok mother, really"_

_"Not good", Chi-chi began in a smooth and sulky voice, getting a confuse look from Gohan in the process. Wait, it seems like Chi-chi wanted Videl to hurt him. As if getting his answer Chi-chi grabs his face with force and drives it towards the direction of the ground with an immense slap. _

_"OW"! - Gohan squeals out, holding his face where Chi-chi super slapped him. "Mom"!_

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LETTING THAT CRAB-MAN THING HURT PAN-CHAN AND JAK-KUN"! - Chi-chi shouted, her face turning red from the anger she's feeling. She did want Videl to hurt him._

_"But mother, it was my dad's fault! I wanted to step in but he wouldn't let me"! - Gohan stated, trying to pin the blame on his father._

_"OH SHUT UP! I've already dealt with your father", Chi-chi pointed to where Goku standing, the little man is up, rubbing his back-side where Chi-chi went "old school" on his ass. "I take it you've probably come for dinner. I'll go wrap up some plates of food for you to take home"_

_"Make that a few more. Bra staying over tonight", Gohan quickly added in._

_"Oh, well in that case just take the whole pot of curry I made", Chi-chi stated, knowing for a fact with Jak and Gohan__'s appetites combine, it most likely won't be enough._

_"Thanks mother", Gohan replied with a nod._

_"Hmph" - Chi-chi scoffs. "I'm doing this for them, not for you. You and Goku don't really deserve food, but I'll be lenient considering your appetites"_

_"Thanks mother. I really appreciate it", Gohan says. Chi-chi just shrugged her shoulders and walk towards the kitchen to get the pot filled with food for Gohan to take home._

_"Dad", Gohan calls out to his father._

_"Hey son", Goku smiles sheepishly at his son. "No hard feeling, right "_

_"Awww", Gohan begins, while walking over to his father and placing his arm around his neck. "I can't stay mad at you. YOUR MY DAD"!_

_"Yeah, I know", Goku replies, smiling. "Gwegh", Goku grunts, feeling his son grip around his neck suddenly tighten. "S-son, y-your h-hurting me"_

_"I just forgive you so much dad", Gohan stated, smiling, while still keeping a firm hold on Goku's neck. _

_"Gwegh. I'm sorry son", Goku choked out, desperately trying to pry his son's grip from around his neck to no avail what so ever. "I g-got, s-scare. W-what c-can I say", Goku stuttered, his words sounding stain from the pressure Gohan putting on his neck._

_"Gohan", The sound of Chi-chi's voice got Gohan's attention. Gohan immediately takes his arm from Goku's neck. Goku is holding his throat while gasping for air. "Here's the rest of the food I prepared earlier", Chi-chi hands over a big silver pot to Gohan. _

_"Thanks", Gohan accepts the massive pot filled with enough food to last any normal family a week or two. "See ya dad", Gohan smiles at his dad like he hasn't just tried to choke him out._

_"Bye son", Goku replied, smiling. 'I deserved that anyway', Goku thought, dropping the whole choking incident entirely._

_Gohan hugs his mother goodbye and walks out of the house._

_End of flashback._

"Hmmmm", Jak hums with a waterfall of drool pouring from his mouth down his stomach onto Pan's head. "Fooooooood"

_"_So yeah that's how I ended up on the couch. I'm sorry for letting that crab-man thing hurt you Jak-san", Gohan explained, not realizing Jak had totally trailed off once he mentioned bringing food back with him. "Jak"? - Gohan asked, once he got no response.

"Huh"? - Jak asked. "Did you say something"?

Gohan face-palmed himself: 'This kid like my dad and my brother Goten for real'

"Ahmm", the sound of Pan's slowly beginning to stir got both lads' attention.

"Uhhm, Pan", Jak wondered.

_Pan's dream._

_In a world where the background is all pink with white flowers all around the background. There also happens to many cherry blossom trees around this beautiful pink colored site. Right in the center of the world are Pan and Jak staring directly into each other eyes. _

_"Pan", Jak began, taking Pan's hand in his own hand. "You look so beautiful today", he said in a soothing voice._

_"Oh Lucas-kun", Pan's face began to turn pink, staring directly into Jak's brown orbs and feeling herself just melt. "Lucas-kun", Pan smiles warmly at the afro headed boy in front of her. "I love... she began but was quickly silenced when Jak put his index finger on her lips._

_"No need for words. I am man of action anyway", and with that said Jak moves his head closer towards Pan's head, intending to plant a soothing kiss on her lips._

_"Lucas-kun", Pan instinctively moves her head towards Jak, hoping to returned the kiss. 'I can feel my heart beating against my chest', Pan thought to herself, blushing a deep crimson red. Pan closes her eyes. Jak and Pan's faces are inches apart. So close, Pan could feel Jak's warm breath on her neck. 'He's so handsome'! - Pan is beginning to realized how much she likes Jak. Just as they were about to seal the deal with a kiss, something very unexpectedly happened..._

_"HEY THERE WOMAN"! - Jak's cute high voice suddenly changed into a croaking voice. "What's shaking there", those words, they can only belong to one just one..."Ready to give master Roshi a kiss"_

_Pan's eyes suddenly shot open: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"! - Pan suddenly screamed, seeing Roshi plucked out his lips just in front of her face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"! - She continued to scream effectively waking herself up from this dream that suddenly turn into a nightmare._

_End of Pan's dream._

_"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"! - Jak screamed loudly. Pan, for some odd reason shot her head off his stomach and scream for no reason what so ever. "Are you ok Pan"? - Jak asked, once he and Pan had calm down.

"Huh", Pan wondered, looking around the living room, realizing that was all just a dream that turned into a horrible nightmare. "Oh, I'm ok Lucas-k... I mean Jak", Pan finished, having to rephrase herself once again.

Jak and Gohan, with their eyes as big as basketballs blink twice. "Ok Pan", Jak says, his words sounding a little bit hesitant. "Are you ok Pan? After that whole Suguru thing we went through last night"

"Ah", Pan gasps, how can he ask her that when he's the one with the broken arm not her. 'He's so caring and thoughtful', Pan thought in her mind. "I'm f-fine J-Jak", Pan stuttered, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Why I'm covered in bandages again", Jak asks innocently enough. He actually forgot why he's covered in bandages.

"Haha", Gohan began. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH", Gohan quite literally flips off the one sitter couch. The couch ends up tilting backwards with Gohan on the floor with his legs sticking up.

Pan decides to take a more loving approach to Jak's stupidity: "Silly boo. You protected me, remember", Pan states, smiling.

"I did? Against who"? - Oh my days he forgot who he fought after mentioning him about five seconds ago. Who is this dumb kid?

"Suguru, remember", Pan reminded him, her voice sweet and caring.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. He was hard to beat, but I managed to beat him", Jak humbly admits. Only Gohan sweat dropped at Jak's dumbness.

"That was really sweet of you Jak", Pan clutches onto her jeans. "I'm really thankful I have a friend who willingly goes to great lengths just to protect me"

"Don't worry about it", Jak replies, not wanting to take the glory just for doing something that comes naturally to him. "I'm sure you'd have protected me too"

"I would Jak. I really would have", Pan began, "I protect you with everything I have"

"Huh", Jak wondered, having heard the way Pan speaks of protecting him with such passion in her voice. "Pan", Jak comments softly, staring at Pan like he just seen her for the first time.

"OOOOO PAN-CHAN AND LUCAS-KUN ARE IN LOVE"! - Bra suddenly shouted, appearing from literally out of nowhere.

"Ah", Pan gasps."BRA HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE"!

"Long enough to see you two off in your own little world", Bra teases with a smirk on her lips. "How are you feeling today handsome", Bra asks Jak. Pan felt the jealously willed inside of her when Bra called Jak handsome.

"Who are you"? - Jak asked, not understanding the word she saying to Pan. "Love"? What's that mean?

"Oh" - Bra realized she and Jak haven't officially met yet. "Sorry Lucas-Kun. My name's Bra Briefs"

"Briefs...BRA"! - Jak wondered, did she really just say her names are a couple of underwear's. "What's a bra. I think that's something Big Mama wears".

"Who's Big Mama? And about my name it's tradition that my family be name after underwear" - Bra stated, turning red from embrassment.

"What"? - Jak wonders with his eyes as big as dinner plates. "So your name is Briefs. Like...Boxers shorts"

"No Briefs is my last name. My family never been in all that traditional so we use our first names, first" - Bra commented. She'll curse her family for naming her after underwear.

"Ok", Jak commented. Weird, they call themselves after underwear, yet pronounce their first names first. Well it's not as weird as Jak's mum sending him to a another world with a flick of her index finger. Now that's just OP (**Overpowered)**

"So Jak", Gohan began. "Are you going to stay with us or leave after you eat"

"Hmmmmm", Jak wonders.

"Please stay", Pan spoke before Jak could continue. "Please don't leave. Just stay", she finished, her voice pleading with Jak to stay with them. Bra gave her a shock look but she pretended not to notice.

"OK"! - Jak agrees smiling. "Why not. I haven't got anywhere else to go now. I might as well just stay here"

A big smile grew on Pan's face. "OH JAK"! - Pan screamed in happiness. Pan lung in on Jak, intending to engulf him in a bone crushing hug, but when she seen the teasing look on Bra's face she stopped herself and instead slap the living daylights out of Jak. "Before you ask. That was for taking so long to accept our invite mister"

A bead of sweat drop off the side of Gohan and Bra faces. Pan just literally slapped Jak for no reason other then trying to hide her affections for him through force.

"Ow"! - Jak winces, while rubbing his sore face where Pan slapped him. Jak began to wonder was it such a good idea to accept their invite if he just going to get slap every time he makes Pan mad at him. "I did drool on you. I guess I deserve it"

"WHAT"! - Pan felt head. "Ewwww", she says once she felt the saliva all over her hair. "ARGH! JAK"! - Pan punches Jak again.

"Ow" Jak winces. Ok now he was really beginning to regret ever accepting their invite.

"Oh you're awake now Jak", Videl's voice could be heard from the direction of the stairs. Turning their heads to the side, everyone sees Videl walking down the stairs into the living room.

"Lady Videl-sama", Jak greets her, smiling.

Videl smiles, at least Jak looking more happy now.

"Hey mama, Jak decided to stay here after all", Pan exclaimed, smiling. "Isn't that great"!

"Aw, that's wonderful honey. My future son in law here to stay", Videl stated, her and Bra laughed when Pan's cheeks turned pink.

"Son in law"? - Jak wondered. "What's that"?

"Well Lucas-kun it when you and Pan get m... Bra began to try and explain but was quickly silenced when Pan covered her mouth.

"Never mind sweetie, it nothing to worry about" - Pan stated. Pan blushes a deep crimson red when she realized what she just called Jak. 'Sweetie, where'd that come from'.

"There's some dinner left for you in the kitchen Jak-kun", Videl exclaimed, deciding to drop the whole son in law matter for another time.

"FOOD"! - Jak shouted, exciting to finally able to eat some more food. Jak shot up like a jolt of lightning. "OW"! - Jak winces, he'd forgot that his arm is broken. The sudden movement caused him great discomfort. "I can't believe my Gojira fist did this much damage to me"

"JAK"! - Pan screams worriedly for Jak. "Are you ok? Please rest", Pan places her hand on Jak's shoulder, ignoring the warmth on her face that occurs every time she touches Jak.

"Pan-chan right Jak-kun. Your body still needs time to recover from your fight with Suguru", Videl stated. "However, I'm sure Gohan will be happy to fetch your food for you", Videl turned towards Gohan with a smirk on her face that implies he best do it or else there'll be trouble.

Gohan felt the sweat rapidly pour down his face. "Of course", he says, standing up from the couch that was his bed for the night.

"I'll get Jak's food. Don't worry papa", Pan quickly skipped to the kitchen followed by Gohan.

"I need to visit the ladies' room", Bra commented, walking off towards the toilet.

"You ok staying with us Jak-kun", Videl asked.

"Yeah, of course you, Gohan-sama and specially Pan are really nice people. I can't thank you enough for taking me in", Jak replied.

"It's our pleasure Jak-kun. I know you won't understand, but Pan-chan really is fond of you", Videl exclaimed. The look on Jak's face shows he's as confuse of anything. "Ah", Videl sighs. Jak just too oblivious for his own good.

**SMASH! **The sound of plates smashing on the floor got Videl's attention. "Oh for heavens sake", Videl marched off towards the kitchen to see what the trouble is about.

Jak smiles. "I think I might like it here", Jak said to himself, smiling.

**"Really"? - **The same menacingly deep voice said within Jak's head. Jak, this time narrowed his eyes. "**I think you and I need to have a talk. Young Jak", **Gahiji stated.

Jak closes his eyes and allows Gahiji to drag him into his mind. Where the two can finally meet for the first time.

Jak has agreed to stay with Pan. However Gahiji threatens the young boy's peace. Will Gahiji finally be able to take over Jak's body and get his way with Pan. Or will Jak be able to fight off his influence, find out how their talk of many talks goes next time in...

**Chapter 9**

**A broken heart**

* * *

Flint009: "Ok we're safe from that "demon girl" here"

Koji: "Are you sure"

Flint009: "We're in a comic shop. No girl would ever search here"

Koji: "I hope you're right"

Pan: "Flint"

Koji pales: "Eeeeeee she found us. We're dead"

Flint009 "That's it. No more running, I'm going to face my fears and fight her"

Pan: "So you've finally decided to grow a pair and fight me. Good for you"

Flint009: "On second thought. Fuck that" Flint grabs Koji and pushes him in front of Pan.

Koji: "Boss" Pan punches Koji to the side giving Flint the chance he needs to vanished at light speed leaving Koji alone to face Pan's beating.

Pan: "That coward"

Koji: "My boss is a buster"

Pan: "I'll get you yet Flint. But first", Pan turns her head and slowly cracks her knuckles at the frighten Koji. "I believe I good beating is in store for you for that monster comment"

Koji pales: "Miss Pan I'm sorry"

Pan: "Too late"

Koji: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH" One epic bitch scream could be heard all through the night. I don't think Koji will want to work for Flint009 ever again.

somewhere with Flint009.

Flint009: "SAVE ME SUPERMAN! OR DARKPOKEMASTER OR ANYONE OF MY FANS"!

* * *

**That concludes it for this chapter. Anything can happen on the Flint009 show where even fans can make an appearance if they wish of course.**

**Please make sure to always leave a review. I'm Flint009 and I'm signing off. Peace!**

* * *

**Power levels. **

**Videl. 934, 373 (30%) Not her full power level**

**Tien. 327,282**

**Chiaotzu. 313, 152**

**Krillin. 247, 383**

**Yamcha. 234, 483**

**Jak. 160, 363**

**Pan 135,000**

**Bra. 133, 337. (She got stronger after her defeat by Shogo's hands)**

**No need for Jak and Pan to be stronger then them yet, they will of course, they're the main characters so of course they'll be stronger. Soon**


	9. Chapter 9 A broken heart

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own DBGT**

** The Flint009 show**

**Flint walks out looking confidence and cool**

_The audience: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY"_

_The audience member: "Shouldn't you be hiding from Pan-chan"_

_Flint009: "I don't fear her anymore. Because I got back up tonight"_

_The audience member: "Not more babies" -_-_

_Flint009: "No, It won't be more babies. My next guest is someone you all know well"_

_The audience member: "Who"?_

_Flint009: "He's starring in the brilliant story saiyan in Aineias"_

_The audience member: "I LOVE THAT STORY"_

_Flint009: "LADIES AND GENLTMEN PLEASE GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR JAKUUUUUUUUUUUU KUSANAGIIIIIIIIIIIII"! _

_Suddenly a man with black spiky hair shape like a hedgehog and onyx colored eyes walked onto the studio. He's wearing a red gi with a blue undershirt. He also has a red head-band tied around his forehead._

_The audience: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY JAKUUUUUUUUUUUU"_

_Flint009: "Hey man" Flint shakes Jaku's hand. "Thanks for being a guest on here"_

_Jaku: "No worries. Pan-chan sure is one tough girl. But I've known her since she was a little baby I should be able to handle her"_

_Flint009: "Thanks Jaku. I owe you one"_

_Jaku: "No problem Flint"_

_Pan: Flinttttttt"_

_Flint009:__"Oh shit it's Pan-chan"_

_The audience: "YEAHHHHHHHH PAN-CHAN GONNA KICK FLINT'S ASS"_

_Jaku: "No she won't"_

_Pan: "Who are you"?_

_Jaku: "Pan-chan I'm hurt. You don't even remember your uncle Jaku" - Jaku has a waterfall of tears pouring from his eyes._

_Pan: "Ah. I'm sorry uncle Jaku" Pan realized she made a mistake. Pan hugs her uncle Jaku_

_Jaku smiles: "JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAHAHA. I FORGIVE YOU PAN-CHAN"!_

_Pan: "You idiot"! - Pan hits Jaku over his head with her fist. The hit had no effect on Jaku. "I was worried about you"_

_Jaku: "I'm sorry Pan-chan_

_Pan: "Now" - Pan turns to Flint009: "I'm going to beat you for trying to turn my own uncle against me and making Jak-kun high"!_

_Flint: "SHIT"_

_Jaku taps Pan on the shoulder: "Calm down Pan-chan. There's no need for violent now"_

_Pan pulls out a piece of meat she got from nowhere: "You want the meat boy"?_

_Jaku sweat drop: "I'm not a dog"_

_Pan: "Go get the meat boy" - Pan throws the meat far away._

_Jaku: "Hey, you can't throw food" - Jaku chases after the meat._

_Pan: "Sorry uncle Jaku, but I can't let you get in my way" - Pan cracks her knuckles. "I'm going to beat you Flint for making my Jak high"!_

_Flint009 pales: "SHIT! SHE TRICKED JAKU"!_

_Pan: "Here I come now"!_

_Flint009: "HOSHI FITO NO AWAY"!_

_Pan: "NOT THAT TECHNIQUE AGAIN" - Pan tries running at Flint, but it was too late. Flint vanished at light speed. _

_Pan: "DAMN IT! FLINT! WHY COULDN'T YOU GIVE ME THE HOSHI FITO NO MOVE! I WILL GET YOU FLINT"! - Pan ran off in search off Flint._

_Jaku came back. He burp showing he finished the meat Pan threw. "That was nice. Hey, where'd they go"_

_The audience: "FLINT DISAPPEARED USING THE HOSHI FITO NO MOVE AND PAN CHASED AFTER HIM"_

_Jaku: "Damn it! I better go find him, after I do the preview and review for the show by myself first"_

_Jaku: "Last time. The powerful lady Big Mama and Kayo are feeling sad knowing Jak won't be back. Jak has agreed to stay with my lovely niece Pan-chan"_

_Jaku: "This time: I can't even do this time. Too heart-braking _

_Jaku: "I'll save you Flint"_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A broken heart.**

"What the", Jak muttered quietly, staring at the inside of his mind in shock. Having been pulled into his own mind by the demon known as Gahiji. Jak's eyes are widening like jelly, realizing his mind is like someone jail cell. "Unreal", Jak comments, still in utter shock to how his mind is even like this.

"Hey", the sound of the menacingly deep voice that dragged Jak within his mind, got the young boy's attention. "So, you and I finally meet, Jak-kun", Gahiji mocked, with a sly smile on his lips.

"WHAT"! - Jak's eyes widened from the shock of seeing his demon for the first time. "N-No way", he stuttered, staring at an exact replica of himself, except, this boy in front of him is all purple, from his hair and to his skin. The only part of Gahiji that isn't purple, are those eyes, those black eyes filled with nothing but an tremendous amount of menace. "WHO ARE YOU"!? - Jak shouted.

"Hehehehehehe", the purple boy chuckled in response. "I've already told you. I'm you, and you are me. You and I are connected Jak-kun"

"Yeah right", Jak calmly shot back. "I'm nothing like you, so get that into your head and tell me you the hell are you"!

"My, my, my" - Gahiji commented, with an evil smirk on his lips. "Someone awfully bossy", he continued, with sarcasm dipping into his voice. Jak scowled at him. "But, seeing as you and your girlfriend Pan-chan will die. I see no reason not to tell you my name at least"

"WHAT"! - Jak shouted, having heard the purple boy say Pan-chan would die. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" - Jak asked, feeling the anger rise inside of him.

Gahiji ignores him. "I am Gahiji, and I am your demon. It's said that the Africanoids are meant to gain the powers of their demons, thus obliterating said demons within themselves and thus keeping their former demon's power for themselves" - Gahiji explained.

"Uhmm", Jak replied, clearly confuse from Gahiji had stated. "Uhmm, your name's Gahiji", Was all Jak could make out from Gahiji's explanation.

Gahiji's eye twitched: "YOU STUPID BOY"! - Gahiji harshly stated. "Oh well, in the end it won't matter, because you won't be gaining obsession of my power. Instead, I'll just gain obsession over your body. Like I did when you fought that weakling crab-man, I'm sure you remember that"

Jak's eyes widened. He remembered perfectly well when Gahiji temporarily took over his body. It was within that time Jak feared for his very life, knowing Gahiji could have shut him away for good, thus taking full control over his body. "Pan", Jak whispered softly, knowing if it wasn't for Pan's words, Gahiji would have taken full control over his body.

"Yes, Pan-chan" - Gahiji began, hearing Jak whisper her name. Jak's eyes begun widening a bit. "Once I take over your body. Jak-kun, I will kill Pan-chan, after having a little, fun with her", Gahiji finishes with a grimace in his eyes.

Jak's eyes widened to the max. "YOU BASTARD! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET YOU HURT PAN"!

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehe" - Gahiji chuckle loudly in response. "Like a weakling like you could stop me. You barely managed to defeat your last opponent, and even then, you'd to sacrifice your right arm to defeat him"!

"Argh"! - Jak grunted, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the purple boy before him.

"You can't stop me. You did sense my power level, right? When I took over your body, just for that brief time. You did feel my power, right"? - Gahiji asked. The widening of Jak's eyes told Gahiji all he needed to know. "That what I thought. Now, Jak-kun, give me your BODY! SO I CAN KILL PAN-CHAN AND... He began to yell, but was quickly silenced when Jak punched him straight into his face. "Argh", Gahiji grunts softly, feeling his head being forced to the side from the power of Jak's strike.

"SHUT UP"! - Jak shouted, with his fist still outstretched after hitting Gahiji's face. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR PAN. YOU GOT THAT"! - Jak lowers his arm to his side, looking at Gahiji through his narrowed eyes. "You will not hurt Pan" - Jak states, with the utmost seriousness in his voice. Gahiji's eyes widened, he never expected the boy's resolve to be so strong. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get back to Pan and the others, before they start worrying about me", with that said, Jak vanishes, leaving Gahiji standing there with a devious smirk on his lips.

"So, Lucas J. Jak" - Gahiji began, rubbing his face where Jak hit him. "I see, your resolve and determination truly is a remarkable thing. However, that will not stop me from taking over your body, someday" - Gahiji sits down in a lotus position. "Someday, Lucas J. Jak. I will have your body! And then, Pan-chan will feel the wrath of the mighty Gahiji! She will cower before my overwhelming power and beg me not to kill her, and the best thing about it, YOU. Lucas J. Jak, will be powerless to STOP ME. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! - Gahiji let's out his demonic laugh. "I can't wait" - Gahiji finished, smirking. Gahiji then shut his eyes, preparing for the day when he can finally kill...Pan.

* * *

**Outside of Jak's mind.**

Jak reopens his eyes after leaving his mind from his first confrontation with Gahiji. Luckily for him, everyone were too busy to noticed him drifting off to his subconsciousness.

"Papa", the sound of Pan's voice could be heard coming from the direction of the kitchen. "You made me dropped one of Jak's plates of food", she stated. Seems her and Gohan had an little incident, which resulted in Pan dropping one of Jak's plates.

Now, normally Jak would upset considering he's just lost some food. But not this time. The afro boy had his mind on others matters. Like the words he heard Gahiji say after he left his mind.

_"Someday, Lucas J. Jak. I will have your body! And then, Pan-chan will feel the wrath of the mighty Gahiji! She will cower before my overwhelming power and beg me not to kill her, and the best thing about it, YOU. Lucas J. Jak, will be powerless to STOP ME. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! - _Gahiji's words kept on repeating themselves within Jak's head. Making Jak have seconds thoughts about staying with Pan. The last thing he'd want is to put Pan in danger. Maybe he should just fly off now, at least that way Pan would be in no danger.

"Where's my shirt", Jak spoke to himself, realizing he doesn't have on his yellow shirt. Just the bandages that Pan wrapped on him. 'Well this sucks. I can't leave without my shirt', Jak concluded in his mind.

The sound of several footsteps alerted Jak of Pan's, Gohan's and Lady Videl-sama's presence. "Papa, now Jak only got one plate to eat because of you" - Pan scolded her father for his clumsiness.

"I know", Gohan admitted, "I'm sorry. It was only accident"

Pan glares at him: "Tell that to Jak's empty stomach"

"Ah", Videl sighs. "Alright Pan-chan that's enough now. I think your father gets the point now"

"Hmph", Pan scoffs. Pan walks over to Jak holding what appears to be one plate filled with rice and curry on it. "Here go sweetie p...I mean Jak. One plate of hot rice and curry", she places the plate on Jak's lap. "You'd have more, but someone made him dropped it", she turned and glared at her papa. Gohan felt a bead of sweat fall off the side of his face.

Jak wasn't listening. The young boy was too deep in thought from his earlier confrontation with Gahiji. 'Should I not stay here. I don't want to put Pan in danger. Not after last night. She deserves better then that. I shouldn't be here'

"Ah", the sound of Bra yawning got everyone except Jak's attention. "I feel better now", she said with a blight smile on her face. Bra is once again dressed back into her usual attire. "So, when are we heading to my place. I aren't really looking forward to going home with my father waiting for me"

"Serves you right for losing", Pan teases with a smirk. "If you'd only won, like Jak here. Then there would be need for you to hide from your papa"

Bra smirked: "You're only saying that because you want to be left alone with Lucas-kun, right. Admit it"

Pan's face turned red: "Ah! No of course not", Pan once again turns her gaze away from the afro boy, who's not only oblivious to all this, but is also not paying attention.

Bra crosses her arms over her chest: "Yeah, whatever"

"In any case we'll be leaving soon after Jak-kun finishes his meal. I've got to go help Bulma-chan run a few tests on her spaceship", Videl exclaimed. The mention of a spaceship got Jak's attention.

"Spaceship"? - Jak asked, with an confuse innocent expression written all over his face. "What's that. Some sort of flying food device"

Gohan, Videl, Pan and Bra all felt the sweat just dropped off the back of their heads. Was the boy really this stupid. Apparently so. If he doesn't even know what a spaceship is.

"Well", Gohan began, trying to think of the simplest way to explain things to the afro boy. "Think of a spaceship of a flying car that allows us to travels through space".

"Uhmmm", Jak responds, with his tongue out of his mouth. "Uhhmm. Why do you need to go off into space for"?

"What! You haven't forgotten already have you"? - Bra asked, to which Jak just nodded his head. "Ahhhh", Bra sighs heavily, clearly Jak must be retarded. He must be. What else can explain for his lack of general intelligence. Bra turns to Pan. "And you love him. Really? He's super cute and all. But come on, his lack of knowledge is ridiculous"

"Ah"! - Pan's face turned a darker shade of red. Pan placed her finger on her cheek and begun swaying her head back and forth between Jak and open space. 'He really is super cute', Pan concluded in her mind, still keeping her gaze away the afro boy.

Bra sighs heavily, why couldn't Pan just admit her feeling for the afro boy and get it over with already. But then again. With the boy's stupidity he probably wouldn't even understand what Pan talking about.

"We're going off to fight Giichi, remember" - Gohan reminded him. Jak nodded in confirmation. How could he forget a power level as high as that! Whatever it was, he and the others had sensed yesterday. "Good" - Gohan concluded

"Yes"! - Pan began, placing her hands on her hips. "And I'm going too"!

"No you're not Pan-chan"! - Videl stated firmly. "You'd only get in the way. You'll be staying here. No ifs or buts about it young lady"

"Awwww"! - Pan moaned with a soaking face on her. "It's not fair"

"I guess fighting in space is only for mature fighters. Or something on the lines"! - Jak guessed.

Pan glares at him. "And what are you implying", she leans her head towards Jak's head. Making Jak sweat bullets at the closeness, "that you're more mature then me! Huh? Because I got news for you, and that's I happen to be quite the mature lady when I want to be"

Jak sweat dropped: "Ok"

"In any case, your still not going young lady", Videl stated. To which Pan let out a groan of frustration. "AND DON'T PULL THAT FACE WITH ME, OR YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE"! - Videl exclaimed loudly. Making Jak and Gohan wince when they heard the tone of voice she used.

"Sorry mama", Pan knows better then to argue back with her powerful mama.

_Knock, knock. _There was a faint knocking sound coming from the direction of the door. "I'll get it" - Gohan spoke, walking over to the door. Gohan pulled the doorknob and opened the door to his house, revealing his father Goku and another man almost as tall as himself. The man has the same spiky hair as Goku, he's wearing an orange gi with a blue undershirt and blue boots on his feet. "Ah, dad, Goten. Come in", Gohan spoke to his dad and the man now known as Goten.

"Hey nii-chan. What's going on here", Goten had to ask. Goten walked into Gohan's house followed by Goku. "Yesterday I sensed some crazy power levels, and then when I get home I see our dad as a kid again, imagine my shock there. He then explains we all have go off and fight some evil monkey who's stolen the dragon-balls".

"Yep", Gohan replies, with a sheepish grin. "It's crazy"!

"Uncle Goten" - Pan commented, smiling. Pan runs over to her uncle Goten and gives him a big hug. "I miss you Uncle Goten"

"Where'd I go again"? - Goten replied, with such a dopey look on his face, it almost equals Jak's dopey face.

"Hey Jak-san" - Goku greeted the afro boy, grinning. "How you been? I saw your whole fight last night. I must say the way you came up with your new move the Gojira fist, was really something else"

"Thank you" - Jak replies back, smiling a little bit. "I take it you can't wait to fight Giichi. Right Goku-sama" - Like Jak really needed to ask.

Goku smirks: "Yeah. I'll teach Mr monkey about stealing things that don't belong to him. Hey Jak-san, you should come with us. It'll be fun to have you around"

Videl back-slaps Goku on the back of his head. "Shut up. Jak-kun isn't ready to take on Giichi. He still has a long way to go and I for one don't want to push him until he's ready", Videl exclaimed, to which Goku nodded in understanding.

Pan dragged her uncle Goten over to where Jak is sitting. "Uncle Goten, I like you to meet my friend Lucas J. Jak. He's really strong", Pan's words soften when she mentioned Jak being really strong.

"He's also Pan-chan new boyfriend" - Bra stated.

"Bra! It's not like that"! - Pan waved her hands dismissively in front of herself.

"Yeah, whatever. You keep telling yourself that" - Bra exclaimed, rubbing Jak's face to annoyed Pan. It work, the look on Pan's face told her to keep her hands off Jak. "I thought so", Bra finishes with a teases smirk on her lips. Pan blushes a deep red, embarrassed at being trick so easily by Bra.

"Hey" - Goten greeted Jak.

"Hey" - Jak greeted him back. Jak could already tell this man is Goku-sama's son, he looks just like him. "I believe you and I will be good friends".

Goten smiles: "I think so too. Lucas-san".

"Does anyone know where my shirt is"? - Jak asked.

"Oh, well that got ruined from your fight with Suguru. So my mama threw it away, sorry Jak" - Pan lowers her head to the direction of the ground.

"Why you sorry for" - Jak asked. Pan shot her head back up. "It's only a shirt. True, yellow my thing, but that still doesn't matter. A shirt a shirt after all"

Goku smiles, the kid has a carefree attitude just like him.

"Oh", Videl sounded like she remembered something. "I have a spare t shirt and jeans for you Jak-kun. It's not yellow but it's something to wear at least"

"Thanks Lady Videl-sama" - Jak commented.

"No problem Jak-kun. Now, eat up, we've got a full day planned ahead. And hopefully, by the end of it we'll be seeing Gohan, Goku, Goten, Piccolo and two others leave the earth"

"Hmm", Jak hummed in response. Jak picks up his fork and begins steadily eating the rice and curry on his plate.

"Is something the matter Jak" - Pan asked, with concern coloring her voice. She'd have figured Jak would just obliterate the food on his plate within an instant, rather then slowly eat it at a time. Almost as if he's contemplating something. "Is there something on your mind".

"No", Jak shook his head, deciding to keep his talk with Gahiji a secret. They don't need to know. "I'm fine", his voice again returns to it's emptiness, without a trace of emotion in it.

"Ah"! - Pan's eyes widened in shock. 'Why I'm suddenly getting such a cold feeling from him', Pan concluded in her mind. Her heart beginning to hurt knowing Jak won't tell her everything.

"So we're all going then"? - Goten asked.

"Yes", Goku nodded in confirmation. "You, me, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Trunks. The six of us will fly off to the monkey planet and fight Giichi. Should be fun"

"Yeah" - Gohan smirks: "We'll show Mr monkey who he's dealing with"

Videl shook her head. The boys will be boys she guessed. "Alright then. I'll go get those spare clothes for you Jak"

Jak nodded with his mouth full of food. Knowing the quarter shorts he has on now, are also wracked from his fight with Suguru. Videl then walked off upstairs to fetch the clothes she prepared for Jak.

"Hey Dad, Gohan. Want to head outside and spar for a bit, while they get ready"? - Goten asked.

"Yeah sure. Let me just go put on my gi. I can't fight in my suit now" - Gohan stated, smiling.

"True hahahaha" - Goten laughs, while folding his arms behind his head.

"I'll spar with you son" - Goku stated, smiling. "This will be fun, after all I'll get to see how strong you've become since the ten years I've been gone"

Goten smirked: "I must warn you I've gone really strong dad"

"Prove it", Goku exclaimed, smirking. Goten nodded back and walked outside followed by his midget father.

"Ahhhhh", Pan sighs heavily.

"What's wrong Pan-chan"? - Bra asked

"Why do they always have to treat me like a little kid"? - Pan asked, feeling frustrated that she wouldn't be able to go the monkey planet. "Why can't I go. I'm strong too, right? I should be able to fight the monkey boss too. So, why won't my mama and papa let me go"?

Jak went serious: "Because you'd be a liability to them, Pan" - Jak stated truthfully. Pan and Bra looked at him in debrief. Both girls hadn't expected the boy to be so straight forward. "It's true those. Either one of us would be able to help Goku-sama at our current strength levels. We'd just prove be more of a burden then an asset"

"Jak", Pan whispered softly, staring at Jak in shock and awe. Pan sat down on the seat in front of Jak. "Ok Jak. If you say we weren't ready I'll believe you", Pan bit her top lip, "you've never lied to me before and", Pan clutches onto her jeans, "and I don't think you'd start now, right"?

Jak's eyes begun widening in surprise. Does Pan really have that much faith in him already? Even know they've only known each other for a short period of time. Unbelievable! "Hmm", Pan worriedly hummed, noticing Jak's widened eyes.

Jak looked at Pan, and then remembered he's yet to answer her question. "Of course, Pan" - Jak decides to leave it at. He isn't really lying to her, just keeping the truth about Gahiji from her. That's not lying. Is it? No, of course it isn't.

Pan swallowed a lump that was in her throat. "Ok Jak" - Pan says, with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Awww", Bra teases, "Son-chan and Lucas-kun sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Lucas-kun and Son-chan with a baby carriage"

"Ah Bra-chan", Pan's face immediately turns to a deep shade of red. "WE'RE NOT IN LOVE. WE'RE JUST FRIENDS"!

"Sure you are, Pan-chan", Bra replied, wrapping her arm around Pan's neck. "You got the hots for Lucas-kun and you know it", Bra tugs on Pan's cheek with a big grin on her face. "It so romantic"!

Pan shrugs Bra's arm from her neck: "WE'RE NOT IN LOVE! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! FRIENDS"! - Pan angrily repeated, feeling irritated for having to state she doesn't have a crush on Jak.

"Fine", Bra surprises drops the matter, much to Pan's satisfaction. "Then I'll just go out with Lucas-kun", Bra wrapped her arm around Jak's neck and implants a firm wet kiss on his cheek. Much to the afro boy's confusion and discomfort.

'Ewww, I got kissed by girl', Jak thought.

"AHHHHHHH! BRA-CHAN DON'T DO THAT TO LUCAS-KUN AND GET OFF HIM NOW"! - Pan shouted, demandingly. Her face ended up darkening once she realized she'd again called Jak, Lucas-kun.

"Why? I thought you didn't want Lucas-kun. You said You and him are just 'friends'. So, it should be ok for me to date him then", Bra states. Bra then grabs Jak's chin and tries to forcefully turns his head to her so she can plant a kiss on his lips. Jak puts his hands up between Bra's face and his own face protectively, much to Pan's satisfaction. "I guess he doesn't want to kiss me in front of his ex girlfriend"

"We're just friends Bra-chan. We have never gone out. Now, can you please take your arm off Luc...I mean Jak please", Pan asked politely.

"Why", Bra asked. "Why are you so jealous of me having my arm around Jak. You said it yourself, you two are just friends"

Pan turns her gaze from Jak and Bra. "It just", she began. Pan inhaled and exhaled huge amount of air. "He protected me, when he could have just left me to die. So, I guess you could say we already have a deep bond of friendship. It's because of that bond is why I get a little jealous when someone claims to his girlfriend", Pan explained softly.

Bra's eyes widened in realization. She hadn't expected Pan to care this much for the afro boy. 'Then again, he did almost die for her. I guess it's only natural she'd care for him deeply, after that experience', Bra concludes yesterday night when Jak defeated Suguru for Pan's safety as the most reasonable explanation for Pan's growing affections for the boy. "Ahhh", with a sigh, Bra dislodges her arm from Jak, to Pan's relief. "Alright then! If you two are such good friends. I'll leave it at that"

"Thank you Bra-chan", Pan commented, smiling.

"This doesn't mean I won't tease you about him those" - Bra adds in quickly.

Pan flinched: "Yeah", she nervously replied, with the sweat visibly pouring off the side of her face.

Jak blinks twice, having heard Bra sing some song about some words that he can't even understand and were apparently about him and Pan. "What's the k.i.s.s something mean? I don't understand what you two were talking about"

Bra sweat drop: 'Maybe it's for the best that Pan has Jak for herself. He's a bit too stupid for my liking' - Bra concluded to herself. "Well, Jak-kun that song means you and Pan lo... She began, but was quickly silenced when Pan covered her mouth.

"You promised you'd stop saying that Jak and I are in love" - Pan exclaimed, keeping her hand over Bra's mouth. Bra let out some mumbled words in response.

"What is 'love'. Some kind of food or something", Jak guessed. Does this kid think of anything else but food.

"Never-mind sweetie... I mean...Oh forget it, I'm out of here" - Pan storms out of the house.

"PAN-CHAN WAIT UP"! - Bra chases after Pan, leaving Jak sitting on the couch with a plate full of food on his lap.

"Weird", Jak commented to himself.

"Hey Pan-chan, hey Bra-chan", Goku momentarily stops his spar with Goten to greet the two girls. Pan ignored him and flew off at super speed. Determine to clear her head. "What"?

"Bra-chan, what's up with Pan-chan"? - Goten asked, innocently.

"She won't admit her feelings for Lucas-kun. Don't worry, I'll go after her", Bra then took off after Pan.

"Ok", Goten nervously says. "Hey dad, you think Pan will be alright"

"I think so" - Goku states, smiling. "She's just struggling to cope with her feelings. She'll be fine once she comes to realized her feeling for Jak-san. He is a great kid"!

Goten felt at ease from his father's words. "Ok dad". Goten left it at that. Goten and Goku then proceeded to lung in on each other, trading blows at an unbelievable pace and really pushing each other to the max.

* * *

"I wonder why Pan upset for", Jak wonders to himself. "She'll be ok", Jak begins digging into his meal.

**"Really Jak-kun", **Jak narrowed his eyes once he heard Gahiji speaking within his head. "**I will have my way with her, you know. You can't stop me Jak-kun. I will kill her"**

'No you won't' - Jak replied back to Gahiji. 'I won't let you hurt Pan"!

"**Foolish boy! I can take over your body anytime I want. Like now"! -** Gahiji begins trying to take over Jak's body.

Jak grabs hold of his face. 'NO! NO! STOP IT'! - He screams within his head, desperately trying to stop Gahiji from taking over his body.

**"Just give up and give me your body"! - **Gahiji commended, turning Jak's left eye black, signalling he's gaining slight control over the boy's body.

'No, no'!- Jak continued his desperate bid to fight off Gahiji's influence. 'I won't let you take over my body and hurt Pan'

**"You're too weak Jak-kun! You just barely managed to protect Pan-chan from that weak crab-man" - **Gahiji stated harshly, his lips curl into a smirk when Jak gasped. "**You see now, do you see just how weak you are. You can't protect Pan-chan forever. Someone will come, and that someone will destroy Pan-chan right in front of your very eyes. And you know something else. It'll be all your FAULT! FOR BEING TOO WEAK"!**

'Noooooo', Jak flings himself off the couch and ends up hitting the floor with a thud. 'I have to get out of here', Jak rushes to the window, opens it up and climbs out. Fully determine to get as far away as possible from Pan. He couldn't bare it if everything happen to her because of him. He'd to leave, and leave immediately.

"**Where are you going" - **Gahiji asked, the smirk never leaving his face. **"You're not leaving Pan-chan are you"?**

'If leaving Pan, Gohan-sama and Lady Videl-sama means I can protect Pan from you, then yes I'll leave all day everyday' - Jak begins running as fast as he can, making sure to keep his shi signature low so Goku and the others wouldn't sense him leaving.

**'Pffft, whatever. In the end I will take over this boy's body. Then I'll be back to kill Pan-chan' - **Gahiji concluded in his mind, deciding to rest for the time being.

Gohan came rushing down the downstairs wearing an exact replica of Goten's orange gi. "What's going on"? - He asked, but receive no response because no one is there. Other then Goten and Goku who are both outside training. Gohan been upstairs most of the time desperately pleading with his wife Videl to let him back in the bedroom. The half saiyan couldn't bare another night on the one sitter couch. Videl said she'll think about it when he gets back from the monkey planet. Women can sure hold grudges. "Pan-chan. Jak-kun. Bra-chan" - Gohan realized they've all made like bananas and spit. "What the" - Gohan's eyes are widening when he spots Jak's half eaten plate of food. "This is not like Jak at all. I'd have figured he'd have ate this by now"

"Gohan" - Videl came down the downstairs next, wearing her usual green shirt, jean jacket, jean skirt and boots on feet. Videl is holding what looks like a pair of jeans and blue t shirt in her hands. "You forgot to take... She began, but trailed off when she noticed Jak, Pan and Bra are nowhere to be seen. "Where'd those three go"?

"I don't know" - Gohan replied. Just as confuse as she is. "I came down to find they'd already gone somewhere"

"Silly boy", Videl began, with a hint of frustration in her voice. "All he has on is those black shorts, bandages and case on his broken arm"

"I wonder why'd he leave for" - Gohan wondered, with his hand on his chin. "I'll go ask Goten and my dad if they've seen Jak, Pan and Bra" - Gohan walks outside to see his dad and brother going at it in ferocious fashion. "YO DAD! GOTEN! HAVE EITHER OF YOU SEEN PAN-CHAN, JAK-SAN OR BRA-CHAN ANYWHERE"

"Huh"!? - Goku and Goten both wondered. Goku and Goten both fazed out and reappeared next to Gohan. "We did see Pan and Bra flying off somewhere, but not Jak. We figure he was inside" - Goku explained.

"I see", Gohan mused, with his eyes closed.

"When'd Jak go? Because we didn't see him leave" - Goten exclaimed.

"I don't know" - Gohan shook his head. "I came downstairs and he was gone. He still has food left on his plate as well"

"WHAT"! - Goku responded, with his eyes popping out of his head. "That's strange", Goku crossed his little arms over his chest. "He probably just went to check on Pan-chan. I'm sure he'll be back later"

"I hope" - Gohan replied.

"HEY"! - Chi-chi's impatience voice got the lads' attention. Chi-chi came marching over to the lads. "Are you all ready to head off into space today"

"Yes mother" - Gohan replied.

"Good" - Chi-chi responded.

Videl then came walking out of the house with Jak's plate of food and the spare clothes she's got for him in her hands. "Hi Chi-chi. Come to see off your sons and husband"? - Videl asked, once she stood next to Chi-chi.

"Of course" - Chi-chi responded with a smile. "Where's Pan and Jak? I thought they'd be with you"

"That's kind of the thing we confuse about. Pan flew somewhere, Bra followed her, and now Jak nowhere to be seen" - Gohan explained.

"What" - Chi-chi commented, with the rage evident in her voice. "How could you lose your own daughter"?

"Calm down Chi-chi" - Videl exclaimed calmly. "I'm sure they'll be back later. Pan has been struggling with her feelings for Jak. She probably just flew away wanting to get some space from him. I'm sure Jak and Bra chased after her", Videl concludes this as the most reasonable assumption "I can sense they ki, so if they don't come back by 6:00pm. I'll personally go looking for them"

Gohan, Goku and Goten all sweat drop. Knowing for a fact, it'd be suicide for the three kids to get on this powerful human lady that is Videl angry side.

"Let's get going to Bulma's place then", Chi-chi exclaimed.

"Alright", Goku replied, smiling. "It'll be fun to see how strong Vegeta and Trunks have gotten"!

They all smiled a little and began making their way towards the capsule corp building. So, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta can head into space to take on the fearsome monkey that awaits them on the monkey planet. Giichi!

* * *

**On the monkey planet.**

"Achoo", Giichi squeezes into his hand. The big monkey is sitting on his throne stuffing his face full of bananas when he suddenly squeeze for no reason what so ever. "Uoo, it feels like someone talking about me"

"My lord", Kosuke suddenly appeared from literally out of nowhere, kneeling down in the face of his lord. Lord Giichi-sama's overwhelming power! "Lord Giichi-sama, I've just sense the presence of that woman, Yoko on the planet earth sir"

"Uoo. Hmm. I'd sensed that along ago Kosuke. It seems she wants to prove her loyalty to me" - Giichi commented.

"But my lord, she went off without permission. Surely she must be punish" - Kosuke stated.

"Don't worry about it, Kosuke" - Giichi said, calmly. "This will be an good chance to test those mortals' power"

"But Lord Giichi-sama. Yoko is one of the weakest of your solders. Surely she won't survive if Shogo was defeated so easily" - Kosuke exclaimed.

"That's where you com in, Kosuke" - Giichi stated. "You've already stated that'll be heading to earth today. So, go send those mortals a message. A demonstration of your...**POWER"**

"Of course Lord Giichi-sama. Uoo. I'll show those mortals who they're dealing with" - A sickening grin crossed Kosuke's lips.

"Uoo, uoo ah, uoo. Those mortals are sending six of their best fighters here to fight me! Lord Giichi-sama! The almighty monkey king of the planet, UOO! SUCH INSOLENCE! Go show these mortals who they messing with, Kosuke" - Giichi commanded. Kosuke bowed to his lord and turned around to head to the transporter. "And Kosuke. Do not fail me or, I will kill you"

Kosuke remained his cool despite his lord's threat. "Of course. Lord Giichi-sama" - Kosuke then vanishes like the wind, heading straight towards the transporter so he can give the z warriors a real ass beating.

"Cocky little bastard. Uoo, uoo, ah, ah, uoo, AH"! - Giichi screams out. "This should be good" - He mused himself.

Kosuke arrives at the transporter. He immediately set the location on the machine to earth and set the countdown on. Kosuke walked into the transporter just as the countdown begun. 5, 4, 3. 'I'll show those mortals the power of a true warrior', Kosuke concluded to himself. 2 1. With that, Kosuke vanishes into thin air, making his way to the earth to show the Z warriors who they are dealing with.

* * *

Back on earth. With Pan and Bra.

Pan was flying as fast as she could hoping, just hoping she could shake the warmth off her face. Hoping she could stop day dreaming about Jak, hoping she could stop blushing when he's around her presence. And above all else, hoping she could stop letting out moans of pleasure just by looking at the afro headed boy. 'I don't love him', Pan thought to herself, still flying as fast she could.

"Pan-chan! Slow down already"! - Bra commanded. The older girl couldn't understand why her friend is acting this way. Sure the boy she has a crush on is a pretty dumb kid, but he's still kind of cute to be fair. "PAN-CHAN"! - Bra shouted to her speeding away friend. The older girl is just barely keeping up with the quarter saiyan. "DAMN IT! PAN-CHAN IT'S ONLY A CRUSH ALREADY"!

"AH"! - Pan gasps, finally Bra's words were starting to through to her. Pan immediately put on the brakes and stops her flight in mid air.

"Wow"! - Bra commented, almost crashing face first into Pan's back. But the older girl manages to stop herself just in time. "Pan-chan. What's wrong with you? Are you really that a shame of being in love with Lucas-kun".

"SHUT UP"! - Pan turned her face and glared angrily at Bra. Bra gasped from the seriousness that was clearly evident in Pan's voice."I'm not a shame of Jak. I'm not" - Pan's words suddenly soften.

"Pan-chan", Bra places a comforting hand on Pan's shoulder. "Then what is it Pan-chan? You know you can tell me everything, right? We're best friends after all. We've been through a lot together. Like, remember when the police bought home because we broke into the candy store and started eating out all the candy", Bra let out a little chuckle at the memory.

"Yeah", Pan smiles sadly. "It feels like it almost happened yesterday. We have been through a lot together"

"Then tell me why won't admit you lov...I mean like Jak" - Bra commented, rephrasing herself when Pan glared at her.

"It's just", Pan swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "What if he doesn't like me back? I don't think I could take other boy turning me down again"

Bra's eyes widened: "Oh Pan-chan", Bra dragged her best friend's hand and embrace her in a hug. "I think any boy would die for you, Pan-chan"

Pan struggling to hold in her tears. "Then why do they all keep treating me like I'm some kind of monster", the tears are now pouring down Pan's face. "I can't take it anymore"

"That's because they weak Pan-chan" - Bra stated in a deadpanned tone. "Those boys at our school are all weak in compensation to us. But, Lucas-kun is not weak. In fact, he's stronger then us"

Pan's eyes shot wide open in realization. "I know", Pan pushes herself away from Bra. "I've known, ever since Jak's fight with Suguru that he's stronger then me. Jak got such a strong sense for justice, and I", Pan's cheeks suddenly lighten up. "I-I-I", Pan begun stuttering her words.

"Let's go see him", Bra cut her off. "Let's go find Jak and tell him how you feel about him"

"No I can't", Pan stated, her heart hurting to the point she feeling like she's about to have a heart attack at any given moment now. "Jak won't want to be with me", Pan spoke those painful words, that were more painful then sticking a knife through her chest.

"Why" - Bra asked. "Is it what he said to you earlier. When he told you it's nothing to worry about"

"Hmm", Pan quietly hummed and nodded in response.

"Ah", Bra sighs. Bra then grabs Pan's hand. "Then let's go see Jak right now and tell him you deserve to know the truth about him".

"B-Bra", Pan stuttered out. "I'm not sure that's right! I can't force him to like me"

"Yeah you can" - Bra shot back with a vigor in her voice. "It's not like an idiot like him can get everyone better"

"STOP CALLING LUCAS-KUN AN IDIOT! HE'S THE SWEETEST BOY I'VE EVER KNOWN AND I LO..." Pan's loud rant quickly trailed off when she realized what she was about to say.

"See" - Bra stated. "You do love Jak. Now, let's go find him and tell him how you feel"

"Bra" - Pan said softly, feeling nervous about telling Jak how she feels about him. "I'm not sure about this"

"Well I am, and I aren't taking no for an answer", Bra knows Pan hiding her feelings for Jak won't make any good. "Let's go find Jak" - Bra closes her eyes and tries to locate Jak's ki. "Strange", Bra couldn't sensed Jak's energy. "I can't sense his energy"

"Ah"! - Pan gasped in surprise. "Jak"! - she suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Pan closes her eyes and tries sensing for Jak's energy. 'Please Jak, don't hide from me', Pan just manages to get a lock on to Jak's ki. "I found him"!

"WHAT"! - Bra exclaimed loudly. "How'd you do that"

"It's the bond we spare. Jak and I are like kindred spirits. I just know where he is" - Pan touches her chest and smiles.

"Pan-chan" - Bra whispered softly, staring at Pan in awe.

"Let's go" - Pan said.

"Ok" - Bra replied. With that said, Pan and Bra both flew off to Jak's location. With Pan determine to confront the boy about her feelings for him.

* * *

**Elsewhere in West city.**

A young man with purple hair and a bang of his hair which falls between his eyes, is walking to work while thinking about that huge power level he'd sensed yesterday. The man is wearing a baby boy suit, with an white undershirt and white shoes on his feet.

"That power level yesterday" - Trunks mused to himself. Trunks has tan skin. "Hmm. Knowing my father, he'll want to fight that thing. Hopefully he'll want to drag me into it as well", Trunks, like Goten has been training his ass off. Gohan even says Trunks and Goten are now stronger then he was back when Gohan fought cell. Quite the compliment considering Trunks or Goten haven't transformed into a super saiyan two...Yet. Trunks smirks: "Should be interesting if nothing else"

"Boy", Trunks flinched when his father grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing...Boy"! - Vegeta continued with a hint of frustration in his voice.

Trunks pales: "Dad, I'm going to work now"

"Shut up"! - Vegeta has a scowl on his face. "You're going to work. What a joke" - Vegeta says with sarcasm dipping into his voice.

"So, father what do you want me to do"? - Trunks nervously asked.

Vegeta just grabbed Trunks by the back of his shirt and begun dragging him away. "You are coming with us to that monkey planet"

"Oh, ok", Trunks said, feeling his body being dragged along the pavement.

Vegeta smirked: "Hehe. we'll show this monkey who he's dealing with" - Vegeta stated. Trunks sweat drop as Vegeta drags him all the way back to capsule corp.

* * *

**With Jak. **

The young afro headed boy was running as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care where he was going. All he knows is that he has to get as far away as possible. As far away as he possibly could, away from the girl that so kindly took him into her home. He'd to get away from her. For one reason, and one reason only...

"**Run, Jak, run, Jak run" - **Gahiji mocked the running Jak from within the boy's head: "**It doesn't matter where you run, I will kill Pan, eventually. You can't fight destiny Jak. You can't. It's Pan's destiny to die by my hands" - ** Gahiji stated.

Jak stopped running: "Huff, huff, huff" - Jak panted heavily from running so fast. "No, no, no. I can't let you hurt Pan. I just can't"

Gahiji snicked: **"Foolish boy, you honestly think you have a chance to stop me. You are weak. So weak, Max brushed you off with ease and if it wasn't for your Mama, you'd be dead now" **

**"**Monster"! - Jak sneered back at him. "Why are you doing this to me"

**"Because I can. I will continued to torture you until I get control of your body! Then, I will kill Pan. You cannot stop me...BOY"! - **Gahiji declared with a thunderous yell.

"Ah"! - Jak gasps. "No" - Jak falls to his knees. "NO"! - Jak angrily pounds the floor. "Why me? Why us? Why do us Africanoids have to demons seal in us? WHY"? - Jak cried out, just barely stopping the tears pouring off his eyes.

"**Destiny" - **Gahiji answers him. "**It's your destiny to be taken over by ME! YOU WILL SURRENDER YOUR BODY TO ME"!**

"No" - Jak whispered. "I have to stay away from Pan. I have to stay away from... Jak began, but quickly stopped himself when he hears an all too familiar voice calling him in the distance

"JAK"! - Pan called out loudly to get Jak's attention. Jak's eyes widened. The last person he wanted to see he has to go see her almost immediately.

**"HERE'S PAN-CHAN"! -** An amuse grin crossed Gahiji's lips

Jak turned around just in time to see Pan and Bra land a few feet away from him. "Pan wh... Jak trails off when Pan begun running at him. "P-Pan", Jak could see Pan's arms spread out to the side.

"JAKKKKKKKKK" - Pan screams with tears flowing off her face.

"P-Pan", Jak stuttered out, not quite sure what to make of Pan's lunging in on him like this. "PAN STOP"! - Jak shouted, putting his hand in front of himself. Pan immediately came to a sudden halt.

"AH"! - Pan and Bra gasped at the sudden seriousness in the afro boy's voice. "J-Jak" - Pan stuttered out in complete shock.

"Pan, please just leave me alone" - Jak commented without a trace of emotion in his voice. Pan and Bra's eyes are widening. Is this really the same boy Pan has starting growing close to? It can't be. He feels so cold, not like Jak at all.

"**OW"! - **Gahiji exclaimed. "**That's gotten hurt" - **Jak ignored him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE YOU ALONE"! - Bra shouted angrily. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD TOWARDS POSSIBLY THE ONLY GIRL WHO WILL EVER TRULY LO... Bra was quickly silenced when Pan put her arm across her body.

"Jak" - Pan began, her eyes watering and her heart beginning to brake. "Surely you can't mean that"? - she pleaded with the afro boy whose she's become so fond of.

Jak adjusted his broken arm, keeping his face calm as the wind itself. "I do", he stated simply, to the shock of Pan. "You must stay away from me, Pan"

Tears are pouring from Pan's eyes, hitting the ground with a thud. "No, you can't mean that Jak. You can't. What about yesterday? What about when you came up with the Gojira fist just to save me! Have you already forgotten about that"! - Pan cried out with her hand on her heart.

Jak half turned his body, keeping his calm demeanor: "What about it. Your nothing special. I'd have save anyone. So don't go around thinking you and I are the best of friends just because I save you one time"

Bra just wanted to smack the black right off Jak's face. How could he be so cold and heartless towards Pan-chan like this. "Bastard", Bra muttered angrily. The boy totally braking Pan's heart, and he looks like he doesn't even care.

"NO! NO! NO"! - Pan screamed, shaking her head violently, desperately wanting to wake herself up from this nightmare. "STOP IT JAK! PLEASE STOP IT"! - Pan grabs hold of Jak's shoulders and forcefully turns him around to look at her. "YOU CARE FOR ME JAK! I KNOW YOU DO"!

"I don't" - Jak exclaimed quietly, but Pan heard it as clear as if he'd shouted it. Her heart is now broken in two.

"J-Jak" - Pan stuttered out. "Why won't you tell me anything"

"Because it's none of your concern"! - Jak raises his voice to a louder volume.

"AH"! - Pan's heart is now shattered into a million pieces. The boy she thought she loved has ripped out her heart and stomp all over it. Bra clenches her fists and grits her teeth, feeling the rage and the anger fuel up inside of her. "Jak" - Pan choked up her tears..."FINE! SEE IF I CARE ABOUT YOU SERVING TO DEATH" - Pan turns around and runs away as fast as she could with her hands over her face sobbing her eyes out.

"PAN-CHAN" - Bra screamed worriedly for Pan. "YOU BASTARD"! - This is when Bra decided she'd enough. Cocking her fist back, Bra lungs in on Jak with a ferocious straight right punch. "ARGH"! - Bra grunts loudly, as her fist connects straight into Jak's skull! The force of the blow sent the little man crashing to the ground. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO COLD AND HEARTLESS TO HER! SHE LOVED YOU"!

"I don't understand what you mean? But in any case. It really is none of her concern" - Jak calmly stated. Resting against the tree where Bra punched him.

Bra narrowed her eyes: "YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE A COLD HEARTLESS BASTARD" - Bra grabs Jak by his neck and lifts up the upper half of his body. "YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE AS NICE AS PAN-CHAN"

"Good" - Jak replied back, looking and sounding nonchalant. "I wouldn't want her or anybody...

**WHAMM! **Bra smashed her fist straight into Jak's face, making the afro boy's head snap back against the tree. The tree has a dent where Jak crashed into it.

"Say one more word and I will kill you" - Bra warned with a hint of Vegeta-ness in her. "YOU" - Bra sneered loudly. "I can't believe I ever thought you were cute" - Bra punched Jak in the face again, deepening the hole in the tree just from the force she packed into her punch. "I've got to find Pan-chan", Bra then turns away from Jak. "Bastard", she says under her breath at the afro hair boy behind her. Bra then fazes out leaving Jak sitting there, stone-face and hurt. Hurt for what he'd done and said to Pan.

**"Ow"! - Gahiji** began with a fake hurt expression. **"You're bad now, aren't ya. Hahahahaha. I like that. You and I might get on well after all"! **

Jak ignored him and instead focused on the girl whose heart he'd just shattered. "Pan", Jak whispered softly to himself. He never intending to hurt Pan like that, but he knew deep down that this was for the best. At least now Gahiji can't kill her. He can't. "Sorry, Pan", were Jak's last words before he closed his eyes and let himself fall off to a horrible nightmare that surely waits him.

* * *

**Elsewhere. In some forest.**

The woman been searching aimlessly for Jak. She knew if she could find him, she could threaten to kill him. Surely that girl he rescued won't want to see her hero die. She'll hand over a device that can locate the dragon-balls for sure.

"This is the perfect plan" - The woman commented herself. "I bet Lord Giichi-sama will be very please with me", she hugged herself happily. "I can't wait. Now, where is this boy", the woman mused to herself. "He's pretty good at hiding his energy, I'll give him that. Still, it's only a mat... The woman trails off when an flash of blight suddenly appeared next to her. "NO" - The woman's eyes begun widening once the light had faded revealing Lord Kosuke-sama standing before her. "M-My L-Lord K-Kosuke-sama", the woman quickly gets on one knee in a sign of respect towards her higher officer.

Kosuke wags his little finger: "Now, now, now. Yoko. You can't just sneak off without permission"

"My L-Lord K-Kosuke-sama", the woman now known as Yoko stuttered out in the face of Kosuke's overwhelming presence. "I-I j-just w-w-wanted t-to m-make... The woman quickly silence herself when Kosuke tap her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Yoko-chan" - Kosuke has a broad grin on his face. "You've been let off the hook".

The woman visibly quivered just from Kosuke's touch. She felt his tremendous power in that instant. A reminder of why Kosuke is far superior to her in every way possible.

"Let's get to work", Kosuke commanded. Yoko has a confuse look on her face. "AH! We going to show these mortals who they are dealing with"

"Lord Kosuke-sama", Yoko whispered softly. Yoko then frightened face turned into a sickening grin. So, Kosuke and Yoko then begun to come up with a plan to show the z-warriors who they messing with.

Will Jak and Pan ever reunite? Will the z warriors be able to handle Kosuke's overwhelming power? Stay tune to find out the answers to these questions next time in...

**Chapter 10**

**The overwhelming power of Kosuke.**

* * *

_Flint009: "Ow" Flint fell over._

_Pan: "Finally, now I can beat you up"_

_Flint009: "Please Pan-chan don't beat me up. I'm sorry I didn't mean make Jak high"_

_Pan: "Shut up Flint"_

_Flint009: "But Pan-chan. I love you, I'm one of your biggest fans. I'll make you go super saiyan if you don't beat me up"_

_Pan: "Oh shut up Flint. I don't need your bribes. I'll go super saiyan on my own. Now, time for your beating" Pan walked closer to Flint. _

_Flint009: SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"_

_Jaku appeared from nowhere and covered Pan's mouth. "HAVE NO FEAR UNCLE JAKU HERE"_

_Flint009: "Thank the lord"_

_Jaku's eyes are red and narrowed like Jak's eyes: "Whoa! My hands keep touching themselves"_

_Flint009: "What"_

_Jaku let's go off Pan and wobbles all over the place. "Sorry uncle Jaku", Pan kisses her uncle on his cheek. "But I'd to get you high so you wouldn't stand in my way of beating up Flint"_

_Flint009 pales: "Un-oh"_

_Jaku: "Whoa. I feel like the matrix right"_

_Pan: "Flinttttttttt"_

_Flint: "HOSHI FITO NO AWAYYYYYYYYYYY" - Flint vanishes again at light speed. _

_Pan: "DAMN IT. I'LL GET YOU YET FLINTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"_

_Jaku: "I'M A SUPER SAIYANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"!_

* * *

**That concludes it for this chapter. Jaku got a special guest appearance and Jaku, if you want the hoshi fito no technique is yours to use. Hoshi fito no stands for star feet.**

**Please make sure to always leave a review. I'm Flint009 and I'm signing off. Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10 Kosuke's overwhelming power!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own DBGT! I also DO NOT OWN JAKU KUSANAGI****! He rightfully belongs to Jaku Uzumaki, I was just allowed to borrow him for the Flint009 show by Jaku Uzumaki**

* * *

**The Flint009 show!**

**Live on some a****lien planet!**

_Flint009: Yo folks" - Flint is speaking into a camera broadcasting his show live. "I'm on some alien planet here, trying to hide from Pan-chan._

_Almost naked alien walked in front of the camera: "ME HUNGRY. QUWBDWG728QHSJQWS189"_

_Flint009 pushes the alien out of the way: "Sorry folks. The alien can only say they're hungry and the rest just comes out in their own unique language"!_

_The alien: "ME HUNGRY 28H129ER29WDNWEB23IDBW789BDE " The alien bit Flint's arm_

_Flint009: "OW" - Flint009 pushed the alien down. "THE BITCH JUST BIT ME. MAYBE I SHOULD JUST TAKE THE BEATING FROM PAN-CHAN"!_

_Elsewhere with Koji: "Owwwww" - Koji winces loudly, his body is covered in bandages from the brutal beating he received from Pan-chan's hands. _

_Back with Flint: "FUCK THAT! I'LL RATHER SLEEP WITH A GIRL MONKEY THEN FACE PAN-CHAN'S WRATH! OH WELL! SHE CAN'T FIND ME ON HERE! I DON'T NEED TO FEAR HER ANYMORE"_

_Pan: "Flinttttttt"_

_Flint009: "SHIT! How'd you find me"_

_Pan: "Did you really believe you could hide from me"_

_Flint009: "Pan-chan please don't beat me up"_

_Pan cracks her knuckles: "Just you and me now"_

_Flint009: "OOOO. Just you and me" - Flint has a perverted grin plastered on his face. Pan punched him straight into his left eye._

_Pan: "DON'T BE A PERVERT, PERVERT"! _

_Flint009 holds his bruise left eye: "Before you kill me. Could we at least do the review and preview for the show first"_

_Pan: FINE! But then you're dead for what you did to my Jak-kun"_

_Flint009: "Jak-kun"_

_Pan blushed: "SHUT UP"_

_Flint009: "Last time, poor Pan-chan had her heart broken by Jak who only wants to protect her from Gahiji"_

_Pan: "This time, I can't take it. I simply can't take the pain of losing Lucas J. Jak" _

_Pan: "Now, time for your beating" - Pan turned to find only the alien eating some food. "DAMN"! - Flint has escape again. "I'll get you yet, Flinttttttttttttttt"_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The overwhelming power of Kosuke!**

How long had it been, two months, two weeks, two days, no! Not even close. It'd only been a few minutes since Jak told Pan to leave him alone and already the after-effect was taking a heavy tone on Pan. She didn't know why she felt so upset over one boy practically rejecting her, hell many other boys have been just as cruel, if not crueler then Jak! So, why is it Pan felt so, so, so heartbroken just because Jak push her out of his life.

'I don't love him' - Pan thought to herself, struggling to hold in her tears, the pain of Jak's words are simply too much for the young quarter saiyan to bare. Pan had run away as fast as she could, leaving her friend Bra in the dust. Now, Pan is just aimlessly wondering the streets of West-City, sobbing her eyes out, all because of one boy, just one..."Lucas J. Jak" - Pan tried to angrily sneer out, but instead her words came out as a sad cry. 'Why can't I get angry at him. He hurt me and I...I still can't get angry at him' - Pan concluded in her mind, wondering why she couldn't get angry at the boy who practically ripped her heart out and stomp all over it. "Lucas J. Jak" - Pan softly says, wondering will she ever see Jak again.

"HAHAHAHAHA"! - A high, exaggerated laugh got Pan's attention. "THE CHAMP, MR SATAN IS HIGH ON THE MONEY"! - Just from the laugh alone, Pan could easily tell it was her grandpa Hercule showboating again.

"Grandpa Hercule" - Pan muttered, wiping her tears off her face. Pan looked up and sees her grandpa Hercule walking over to her with two beautiful women by his side.

"Wooooo, Hercule you're so famous and hot" - One of the beautiful woman by Hercule's side complimented him. She has long blond hair that reaches her back, she's wearing a long white dress that reaches her ankles and high heels on her feet completes her appearance.

"HAHAHAHA. I KNOW BABY"! - Hercule boasted with a smile. The years haven't been all that kind to Hercule. His hair has mostly receded leaving only a little bit of his black hair that goes around his head. He has a black mustache beneath his nostrils as well as a goatee below his mouth. Hercule is wearing a white cape over his shoulders that hangs down to the floor, a brown top that covers most of his body, a gold belt around his waist, white trousers and black boots on his feet completes his appearance.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, HERCULE-KUN THE GREATEST" - The other woman by Hercule's side cheered loudly. She has short green hair, two bangs of her hair fall just between her eyes. She's wearing a purple bikini with a matching short purple skirt on. And just to complete her appearance, she also happens to wearing purple high heels on her feet.

Pan, deadpanned: 'Same old grandpa Hercule', she thought, shaking her head with a disproving look on her face.

"Huh", Hercule spots Pan shaking her head from the distance. "AH! WELL IF IT ISN'T MY FAVORITE LITTLE GRANDDAUGHTER PAN-CHAN"! - Hercule and the two woman walk over to Pan. "HOW HAVE YOU BEEN SWEETIE"!

"Awwww, she's so cute" - The woman with blond hair named Hamako complimented Pan.

Pan once again returned to her self pity. If only Jak could have seen her in a cute way then she wouldn't be like this.

"Pan-chan" - Hercule pick up on Pan's sudden depression. "Are you ok? Do you want to go talk about it"

Pan shook her head. The last thing she'd want is to ruin her grandpa's day with her worries.

"Come on" - Hercule is persistent. "It will only be the two of us, I promise! How long has it been since I got to spend time with my adorable granddaughter Pan-chan"

"Hmm" - Pan could only hummed in agreement.

"I'll take that as a yes then"! - Hercule roared. "Ok ladies the champ Mr Satan has to spend time with his adorable granddaughter Pan-chan"!

"Awwww" - The green haired woman whose named is Emiko moaned sadly. "Can't we come too Hercule-kun" - she says in her most seductive voice.

"Nope"! - Hercule stated. "This is strictly a family matter! Besides, I can see my lovely ladies anytime. As for now, Pan-chan comes first"

"Ok Hercule-kun" - Hamako commented. Hamako kisses Hercule on his cheek, making the old timer blush and spill blood out of his nose. "We'll see you later, then" - She says, seductively.

"I hope you feel better soon Pan-chan" - Emiko exclaimed, before walking off with Hamako leaving Pan and Hercule alone.

"Friends of yours" - Pan sarcastically says.

Hercule sweat drop: "N-No sweetie, just business workers" - He nervously explained. "Now", Hercule places a comforting hand on Pan's shoulder. "Why don't you tell old grandpa all your troubles"

"Hmmm" - Pan's eyes became downcast. "I don't think you'd want to hear about it", she commented, the sadness evident in her voice.

"Try me" - Hercule replies, grinning. "I'm all ears Pan-chan. Tell you what, let's head to the sunny delight cafe. I know you've always loved that place since you was a little baby"

'Argh', Pan let's out a silent groan of frustration. True be told she's always hated that place because they always treat her like a little kid. But, seeing as she's too young to be let in a pub, the sunny delight will have to do. "Hmm" - Pan nodded in acceptance.

"Excellent"! - Hercule wraps his arm around his little, precious, granddaughter Pan-chan's shoulder. "LET US BE OFF"!

Hercule and Pan then began to make their way to the sunny delight cafe, to discuss why Pan is feeling so upset. With Pan only having one concern on her mind, just one and that concern is... 'I still hope Lucas J. Jak will be alright'. Even after all what was said to her by Jak, Pan still wants the afro headed boy to be safe at least.

* * *

**With Bra.**

"Damn it"! - Bra cursed. The half saiyan has been searching frantically for her quarter saiyan friend Son Pan. "That bastard Jak" - Bra clenches her fists so tight she ended up braking her skin. If she'd just chased after Pan right away, then she wouldn't be in this situation. But no, she'd to teach Jak a lesson for braking Pan's heart like that, and rightfully so. "How could he be so cruel to Pan-chan like that" - Bra angrily thought out loud.

_Flashback _

_"JAKKKKKKKKK" - Pan screams with tears flowing off her face._

_"P-Pan", Jak stuttered out, not quite sure what to make of Pan's lunging in on him like this. "PAN STOP"! - Jak shouted, putting his hand in front of himself. Pan immediately came to a sudden halt._

_"AH"! - Pan and Bra gasped at the sudden seriousness in the afro boy's voice. "J-Jak" - Pan stuttered out in complete shock._

_"Pan, please just leave me alone" - Jak commented without a trace of emotion in his voice. Pan and Bra's eyes are widening. Is this really the same boy Pan has starting growing close to? It can't be. He feels so cold, not like Jak at all._

_**"OW"!** - Gahiji exclaimed. **"That's gotten hurt"** - Jak ignored him._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE YOU ALONE"! - Bra shouted angrily. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD TOWARDS POSSIBLY THE ONLY GIRL WHO WILL EVER TRULY LO... Bra was quickly silenced when Pan put her arm across her body._

_"Jak" - Pan began, her eyes watering and her heart beginning to brake. "Surely you can't mean that"? - she pleaded with the afro boy whose she's become so fond of._

_Jak adjusted his broken arm, keeping his face as calm as the wind itself. "I do", he stated simply, to the shock of Pan. "You must stay away from me, Pan"_

_Tears are pouring from Pan's eyes, hitting the ground with a thud. "No, you can't mean that Jak. You can't. What about yesterday? What about when you came up with the Gojira fist just to save me! Have you already forgotten about that"! - Pan cried out with her hand on her heart._

_Jak half turned his body, keeping his calm demeanor: "What about it. Your nothing special. I'd have save anyone. So don't go around thinking you and I are the best of friends just because I save you one time"_

End of flashback

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH"! - Bra grunted loudly, the scene of which Jak broke Pan's heart kept replaying itself within Bra's mind. Bra could feel a burning hated welled up inside her. "Pan never deserve that" - Bra stated. "I've got to find her" - Bra rubbed her chin and closed her eyes, finding her hardest to locate Pan's ki. "Damn" - Bra cursed, after a moment of concentration. "Pan-chan must want to be alone" - Bra realized Pan has her energy signature hidden. "I know! Videl-chan can locate her presence. She can always locate anyone ki even when it's hidden" - Bra senses for Videl's ki. "Eh? She's already at my house. I best get going there then" - Bra then begun to make her way home.

* * *

**With Pan and Hercule. **

The two had made it to the sunny delight cafe, walking inside of the cafe, Pan couldn't help but feel a little nostalgia, after all this is the place she used to come to a lot as a little girl. Pan and Hercule then sat down by the table, facing opposite to each other. The waitress came by and immediately gave the champ! Mr Satan! A free cup of coffee. Pan, however receive an ice cream Sunday and accepted with a nod. This of course has Hercule worried!

"A-Are you ok, Pan-chan" - Hercule has to ask. Normally Pan would complain about the waitresses treating her like a little kid when they give the young quarter saiyan an ice cream Sunday. She doesn't normally accept it with a lazy nod, something must be up with her, Hercule knows it. "You seem sad"?

"Hmm", Pan sadly hums in response, with her head resting on the surface of the diner table. "Lucas J. Jak" - She quietly mutters out with so much softness and sadness in her voice.

"Huh"! - Hercule blinks twice, having heard his precious granddaughter Pan-chan whisper some boy's name. "WOOOOO" - Hercule suddenly jumps up. "THERE'S NO WAY MY PAN-CHAN CAN HAVE SOME BOYFRIEND. I WON'T ALLOWED IT"! - Overprotective grandpa mode suddenly kicked in. There's no way Hercule would allow some "boy", to date his precious granddaughter Pan-chan! Hell no! Hercule was the same with Gohan when he started dating Videl. The champ hated seeing his precious daughter Videl-chan date Gohan, but eventually he managed to get used to it.

Everyone in the restaurant all looked at Hercule like he's on crack or something. "Oh" - Hercule smiles sheepishly, once he realized he has drew attention to himself. "I'm sorry" - Hercule sits back down on his seat and everyone shifted their eyes from him, back to their own business.

Pan just sat there, even know her grandpa made a ruckus in the restaurant, she just sat there and mumbled out words that sounds like... "Lucas J. Jak"

"P-Pan-chan" - Hercule stuttered, wondering why his granddaughter keeps on muttering some boy called Lucas J. Jak's name repeatedly! Does she love the boy or something? Hercule needs to find out. "Pan-chan, please talk to your grandpa Hercule", Pan looks at Hercule with sadness in her eyes. "Ah" - Hercule gasps, seeing the pain in Pan's onyx eyes is enough to make anyone cry. "Pan-chan what happened between you and this "Lucas boy"?

Pan inhaled a little bit of air and exhaled it. "Lucas J. Jak, h-he, h-he, h-he" - Pan struggle to get the words out. Hercule looks at Pan expectantly. "Lucas J. Jak push me out of his life" - Pan whined out. Hercule began to feel the rage build inside of him, who does this punk-ass kid think he is, pushing his lovely granddaughter out of his life.

"I'LL KI...

"Stop it" - Pan whispered out, Hercule heard her as clear as day and stopped his ranting. "You can't beat Lucas J. Jak. He's too strong! And, he's too amazing"

Hercule's eyes are widening! The boy whose name is Jak, hurt his precious granddaughter Pan-chan and she's still defending him?! What's up with her? She must be feeling sick?! Yes! That's it, she's feeling sick, Hercule is sure of it! "Pan-chan, I think I better get you to the hospital"

"I don't need a hospital" - Pan commented quietly, "I just need to be with my friend" - Pan immediately fazes out the cafe, going to who knows where, leaving a bewildered Hercule...Alone.

"PAN-CHAN"! - Hercule called out loudly to the already fazed out Pan. Everyone looked at Hercule again, as if the champ needs to visit a mental clinic for his health. "Sorry", Hercule looks sheepish. Hercule runs out of the cafe in search of his granddaughter Pan-chan.

"Mommy, mommy" - A little girl with pink hair began. "I think the champ Hercully has been drinking too much of that snowy, cold coffee daddy drinks all the time" - The little five old girl preferred to beer as snowy coffee.

"Just ignore him dear" - Her mom replied back to her. "He's obviously gone insane from all the frame" - The little girl nodded and went back to enjoying her ice cream Sunday.

* * *

**At capsule corp. Everyone is in a huge lab! With gray walls, a balcony where Vegeta is standing, and above all else there's a massive, round spaceship with the words capsule corp printed on the spaceship.**

Goku, Goten, Gohan, Videl and Chi-chi had made it to the capsule corp building. Not to mention Trunks and Bulma are shocked out of their minds that Goku is a kid again, but they're not daring to mention anything while Chi-chi around them, knowing for a fact Chi-chi would bash them over their heads with her trademark flying pan of doom! So, they all chose to simply help the saiyan lads and Piccolo set off towards the monkey planet and reclaimed the dragon-balls. Videl is in the spaceship now running some tests and screwing some things in.

"Accordions seem fine"! - Videl noted to herself. "I only wish I could go and fight that monkey, but someone has to stay behind and keep an eye on the earth"

On the outside of the spaceship, Trunks and Goten are having a little sparring match, simply trading short, slow blows at each other, mostly working on their form then everything else.

"So Goten-san" - Trunks began. Trunks is wearing a replica of his old dark green gi with an orange sash tied around his waist and yellow and black boots on his feet. The gi he wore as an eight year old boy. "What's it like to have a kid as a dad"... Trunks looks sharply over his shoulder, as if just mentioning Goku as a kid will summon Chi-chi to his location. "Yeah"

"Weird"! - Goten truthfully says. "I just want to head to this monkey planet and fight now"

"Yeah" - Trunks smirks, a very Vegeta like smirk on his lips: "This is totally going to be easy for us"

"Let's not get cocky now" - Goten commented. "You did feel the monkey's power! Right? You did feel his power when he spiked it yesterday, right"?

"Argh" - Trunks grunted angrily, while balling up his hands into fists. How could he forget such a fierce power level. "Yeah, but that doesn't concern me. Because My father and I will defeat this monkey one way or the other"

Goten smiles at his best friend: "Good to be confident" - Goten stated.

"Of course" - Trunks responded, smugly.

"Wow Goku-kun! I haven't seen you this little since you were a kid" - Bulma exclaimed. Luckily for the scientist, Chi-chi is having a conversation with her son, Gohan.

"Yeah"! - Goku replied with his arms folded behind his head. "Once we take back the dragon-balls from Giichi, I'll be back as an adult again"

"You better too" - Bulma commented. "Otherwise Chi-chi will kill you if you don't"

Goku pales: "Y-Yeah, my wife sure can be angry"

"Hmm" - Bulma hummed in response, knowing full well Goku 100% right about Chi-chi's temper.

_Swoosh! _Piccolo suddenly appeared by Gohan, with his arms crossed over his chest looking grumpy as usual.

"Ah, Piccolo-sama" - Gohan greeted. "You ready to fight"?

Piccolo smirked: "Of course"

"You better reclaim those dragon-balls", Chi-chi warns, "there's no way I'm going to be married to a kid anymore"

Piccolo sweat dropped: "Sure"

Videl popped out of the spaceship. "All systems are in working order Bulma-chan" - Videl spoke, while fazing next to Bulma and Goku.

"Thanks Videl-chan" - Bulma thanks Videl. "The lads should be heading into space by the end of the day if everything goes according to plan"

"Hmm" - Videl hummed and nodded in response.

Suddenly Bra came rushing in with a worried look on her face.

"There you are"! - Vegeta scowls out at his daughter. Vegeta fazes out and reappears next to Bra. "Where the hell were you last night, eh? Did you lose a fight? Because if you did, then you'll be spending the next year in the gravity chamber"!

Everyone felt the sweat dropped off their faces at Vegeta's harsh treatment towards his daughter. "Sorry daddy", Bra bypasses Vegeta, much to the prince's annoyance. "I need to speak with Videl and Gohan" - Bra's voice suddenly held desperation in it.

Gohan and Videl raised their eyebrows. "What's wrong Bra-chan"? - Videl asked, while walking over to the blue haired girl with Gohan by her side.

"Did something happen to Pan and Jak"? - Gohan asked

"Jak the problem" - Bra sneered with hate in her voice, receiving a shock gasp from Videl and Gohan in the process. "Jak hurt Pan"!

"WHAT"! - Gohan and Videl shouted in unison. "Hurt her? In what way? If he put a hand on Pan-chan", Videl rolled up her invisible sleeves. "I'll beat the shit out of him"

"No"! - Bra shook her head. "He didn't hurt her physically, but he did hurt her mentally"

"Huh"? - Gohan wondered. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would Jak suddenly want to hurt Pan-chan for"?

"Maybe he was pretending to be nice just so he could hurt Pan" - Bulma guessed.

"No, that can't be right" - Goku spoke. "Jak seems too nice of a guy to want to hurt Pan for no reason" - Goku stated. "There must be a reason to why he'd hurt Pan"

"Hmm" - Trunks hummed in response. "Bra-Imouto what happened between this Jak boy and Pan"? (**Imouto means little sister)**

"Well"...

Flashback

_"JAKKKKKKKKK" - Pan screams with tears flowing off her face._

_"P-Pan", Jak stuttered out, not quite sure what to make of Pan's lunging in on him like this. "PAN STOP"! - Jak shouted, putting his hand in front of himself. Pan immediately came to a sudden halt._

_"AH"! - Pan and Bra gasped at the sudden seriousness in the afro boy's voice. "J-Jak" - Pan stuttered out in complete shock._

_"Pan, please just leave me alone" - Jak commented without a trace of emotion in his voice. Pan and Bra's eyes are widening. Is this really the same boy Pan has starting growing close to? It can't be. He feels so cold, not like Jak at all._

_"__**OW**__"! - Gahiji exclaimed. "__**That's gotten hurt**__" - Jak ignored him._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE YOU ALONE"! - Bra shouted angrily. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD TOWARDS POSSIBLY THE ONLY GIRL WHO WILL EVER TRULY LO... Bra was quickly silenced when Pan put her arm across her body._

_"Jak" - Pan began, her eyes watering and her heart beginning to brake. "Surely you can't mean that"? - she pleaded with the afro boy whose she's become so fond of._

_Jak adjusted his broken arm, keeping his face as calm as the wind itself. "I do", he stated simply, to the shock of Pan. "You must stay away from me, Pan"_

_Tears are pouring from Pan's eyes, hitting the ground with a thud. "No, you can't mean that Jak. You can't. What about yesterday? What about when you came up with the Gojira fist just to save me! Have you already forgotten about that"! - Pan cried out with her hand on her heart._

_Jak half turned his body, keeping his calm demeanor: "What about it. Your nothing special. I'd have save anyone. So don't go around thinking you and I are the best of friends just because I save you one time"_

_Bra just wanted to smack the black right off Jak's face. How could he be so cold and heartless towards Pan-chan like this. "Bastard", Bra muttered angrily. The boy totally braking Pan's heart, and he looks like he doesn't even care._

_"NO! NO! NO"! - Pan screamed, shaking her head violently, desperately wanting to wake herself up from this nightmare. "STOP IT JAK! PLEASE STOP IT"! - Pan grabs hold of Jak's shoulders and forcefully turns him around to look at her. "YOU CARE FOR ME JAK! I KNOW YOU DO"!_

_"I don't" - Jak exclaimed quietly, but Pan heard it as clear as if he'd shouted it. Her heart is now broken in two._

_"J-Jak" - Pan stuttered out. "Why won't you tell me anything"_

_"Because it's none of your concern"! - Jak raises his voice to a louder volume._

_"AH"! - Pan's heart is now shattered into a million pieces. The boy she thought she loved has ripped out her heart and stomp all over it. Bra clenches her fists and grits her teeth, feeling the rage and the anger fuel up inside of her. "Jak" - Pan choked up her tears..."FINE! SEE IF I CARE ABOUT YOU"! - Pan turns around and runs away as fast as she could with her hands over her face, sobbing her eyes out._

_"PAN-CHAN" - Bra screamed worriedly for Pan. "YOU BASTARD"! - This is when Bra decided she'd enough. Cocking her fist back, Bra lungs in on Jak with a ferocious straight right punch. "ARGH"! - Bra grunts loudly, as her fist connects straight into Jak's skull! The force of the blow sent the little man crashing to the ground. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO COLD AND HEARTLESS TO HER! SHE LOVED YOU"!_

_"I don't understand what you mean? But in any case. It really is none of her concern" - Jak calmly stated. Resting against the tree where Bra punched him._

_Bra narrowed her eyes: "YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE A COLD HEARTLESS BASTARD" - Bra grabs Jak by his neck and lifts up the upper half of his body. "YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE AS NICE AS PAN-CHAN"_

_"Good" - Jak replied back, looking and sounding nonchalant. "I wouldn't want her or anybody..._

_**WHAMM! **__Bra smashed her fist straight into Jak's face, making the afro boy's head snap back against the tree. The tree has a dent where Jak crashed into it._

_"Say one more word and I will kill you" - Bra warned with a hint of Vegeta-ness in her. "YOU" - Bra sneered loudly. "I can't believe I ever thought you were cute" - Bra punched Jak in the face again, deepening the hole in the tree just from the force she packed into her punch. "I've got to find Pan-chan", Bra then turns away from Jak. "Bastard", she says under her breath at the afro hair boy behind her. Bra then fazes out, leaving Jak sitting there, stone-face and hurt. Hurt for what he'd done and said to Pan._

End of flashback.

Vegeta found himself snicking at the line, "_Say one more word and I will kill you". _His daughter Bra is coming more like him everyday and the saiyan prince is loving it.

"So that's what happened" - Bra exclaimed, clenching her fists tight.

"Argh"! - Gohan grunted angrily, "why would he do that to Pan? I might just kill him now"

"Not if I kill him first" - Chi-chi angrily muttered, turning red from the angrier she's feeling.

Piccolo and Goku kept calm, both with their arms folded over their chest. Each trying to figure out why Jak would be so cold heartened towards Pan for?

"Hmm" - Videl hummed in thought, surprisingly calm as well. "What came over Jak? He wasn't anywhere near as cold as before. Sure, he was a little emotionless, but not damn right cold like that"

"Well, I think Jak wants... Piccolo began to explain but trailed off when a very familiar ki wonders into the huge laboratory of Bulma's.

"PAN-CHAN"! - Gohan and Videl both called out in unison, realizing Pan has wondered into the lab that belongs to Bulma. Turning their heads to the side, everyone is greeted by the sight of Pan walking slowly towards her parents with a solemnly look on her face. Gohan and Videl rushed over to their precious daughter. "Pan-chan are you alright"? - Videl asked, after she and Gohan both surrounded their very depressed daughter in an embrace.

"I", Pan began, struggling to hold in her tears. "I tried to find Lucas J. Jak", she admitted, "I couldn't bring myself to face him", the tears are staining Pan's cheeks.

"Pan" - Videl and Gohan whispered softly. Gohan and Videl wrapped their arms around their only daughter, embracing her in an warm embrace. "You can do better then Jak" - Gohan stated.

"Yeah" - Chi-chi spoke. "That boy obviously never had a brain if he rejected you Pan-chan"

"No" - Pan replied softly. "He was my friend and I miss him"

"Was Jak really that special to you Pan"? - Goten asked. Pan sadly nodded. "Deep"

"But Pan. I take it you've only known Jak for a day. If that the case then surely you can move on from him" - Trunks commented.

"I don't care" - Pan exclaimed, to which everyone except Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku gasped in surprise. "He was my friend. He protected me even know he barely knew me. He risked his very life even know he could have just ran away. He came up with a new signature attack just to save me! He saved me even know he only knew me for a day" - Pan sadly smiles, remembering Jak's determination to save her.

flashback

**A short retail of the Jak vs. Suguru fight which took place yesterday. **

_"JAK"! - Pan screams worriedly, being force to watch on in horror as Jak crashed into the turnbuckle with a THUD! The force of which Jak crashed into the turnbuckle, made him cough out some blood from his mouth. "PLEASE LEAVE JAK ALONE! TAKE ME INSTEAD! JUST LEAVE JAK OUT OF THIS"! - Pan pleaded with the crab-man._

_Suguru smirked: "Why? Aren't you having fun my dear, because I'm certainly having fun"_

_"No, I don't want to see Jak get hurt anymore" - Pan replied, just as Jak stumbles to his feet. "JAK PLEASE DON'T FIGHT ANYMORE"!_

_"NO"! - Jak shouted back, making Pan gasped, "I won't do that Pan. You took me to your home and offered me a place to stay despite only knowing me today! What kind of man would I be if I were just to leave you? The answer, not a very good one. That's why I will never give up! I promise I will protect you Pan"!_

_"Jak", Pan whispers, looking at Jak like she just saw him for the first time._

_"Awwww", Suguru mocked, "how touching"! - He continued, with sarcasm dipping into his voice. "You still think you can protect her. How naive! I guess I'll just have to kill you both, once I get the information I need out of you both"_

_Pan paled: "Oh no Jak, please get away from here", she pleaded, not wanting to see Jak get hurt for her._

_"Heh", Jak laughed in response, "I told you before, I aren't letting everything bad happen to Pan" - Jak continued, with the utmost seriousness in his voice. "NOW SHUT UP AND FIGHT"! - Jak ran at Suguru once more, determine to save Pan one way or the other._

End of flashback.

Pan touches her heart at the memory. Yes, it was that very determination which saw Jak unleash his new signature attack...**THE GOJIRA FIST! **There by successfully rescuing Pan.

"That still doesn't excuse that brat for what he said to Pan" - Chi-chi fumed out.

"Hmm" - Bra hummed in response. "I agree"

"Hmm" - Bulma hummed in thought. "There must be a reason for the boy sudden coldness"

Chi-chi glared at Bulma: "Like what, huh"?

Bulma sweat dropped: "I don't know"

"See"! - Chi-chi replied back. "The boy was totally out of order. I have a"...

"No" - Pan cut off her ranting grandmother. "There was a reason for this" - Pan refuses to believe Jak would be so cold for nothing.

"Pan" - Gohan commented softly. "What do you mean"?

"There must have been a reason for Jak blocking me out of his life" - The tears stream down Pan's face. "He, he, he wanted to"... Pan's voice trailed off, realizing she doesn't have a clue to why Jak was suddenly so cold towards her.

"He just wants to protect you" - Piccolo finish off Pan's sentence, receiving confused looks from everyone around him.

"WHAT"! - Chi-chi shouted. "The boy just broke her heart! How the hell can that be considered protecting, green-man"!

"Grandpa Piccolo" - Pan softly spoke.

"Jak-san simply wants to protect Pan. It's that simple" - Piccolo answers, nonchalantly.

"From what" - Gohan asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"From the demon inside of Jak"! - Goku answers for Piccolo. "I bet that's why Jak told Pan to leave him alone" - Goku finished with his eyes narrowed.

Pan's eyes are widening: "D-Demon" - Pan slowly says, this would actually explain a lot, like when Jak suddenly when crazy during his fight with Suguru.

Flashback

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" - Suguru laughed, sounding like a mouse on crack. "THIS IS MORE LIKE IT"! - Suguru fazes out and reappears in front of Jak. Suguru then begins whaling on the poor boy with a ferocious amount of punches, burying into Jak's gut and hammering his face like a nail being hammered into the wall._

_"JAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"! - Pan cries out, the tears flowing off her face, as Suguru continue to beat on Jak with a barrage of devastating punches. "STOP IT! LEAVE JAK ALONE! PLEASE" - Pan pleaded._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA "! - Suguru continued to laugh like a crazy mouse, just battering Jak into submission. Jak's forehead busted wide open from the force of Suguru's blows! Jak's ribs feeling broken from the immense power of Suguru's claw smashes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! - Suguru is enjoying beating on Jak, smashing the afro headed boy all over his body, as if he's a punching bag._

_"JAKKKKK YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROTECT ME! PLEASE JUST SAVE YOURSELF! JAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" - Pan continue to cry out to no avail whatever. All Jak could hear is the sound of Suguru's blows and mad squeaky laughter echoing in his ears._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" - Suguru laughs, laughs, and laughs some more. Each one of his claw smashes doing tremendous damage to Jak._

_'I c-can't f-fight b-back. I'm t-too weak', Jak stuttered in his mind, feeling an overwhelming amount of pain all over his body from Suguru's relentless assault. 'I j-just w-wanted t-to p-protect...Pan. I failed to save my brother Vincent from death. I can't make the same mistake with Pan', Jak weakly spoke in his mind, his arms dangling at his side, not having the strength to even lift them up._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! - Suguru continued to laugh out loud, almost knocking Jak's head off with a tremendous claw smash in the young boy's face._

_'I NEED MORE POWER' - Jak roared in his mind, allowing his rage to take over._

_**"You need, more power, you say"?** - A menacing deep voice asked within Jak's head. Jak's eyes widened.** "Don't be so surprise. I've been living within you since the day you were born, you are me and I am you"!**_

_"What are you", Jak muttered to the voice within his head, but Suguru thought he was saying it to him and momentarily stopped his assault on Jak._

_**"You don't need to know. Just know this, that I, Gahiji will now take over your body"!** - Gahiji finished with a shout._

_Jak's eyes begun widening like jelly: "NO"! - He shouted, as he lowers his head, desperately trying to fight off the demon's influence on him._

_"So kid", Suguru began, not knowing of the battle that's going on within Jak's head. "I guess you've finally gone mad"! - Suguru concludes this as the most likely assumption for Jak's mutterings. "I'll just put you out of your misery then"! - Suguru states. Suguru then lungs in on Jak, ignoring Pan's cries of plea begging him to stop._

_Jak brings his hand up and catches Suguru's fist in an open palm. "WHAT"! - Suguru's eyes begun widening. "How can you suddenly have this much strength"?_

_"Grrrrr", Jak let out a primal roar in response._

_Suguru's eye twitched: "Not much of a talker eh", Suguru begins, trying to get his claw free from Jak's grip, but the afro headed boy held on tight. "LET GO"! Suguru shouted. Suguru lungs in on Jak with his free claw. To the crab-man's surprise Jak caught that one too! "WHAT! HOW CAN YOU SUDDENLY HAVE THIS MUCH STRENGTH"!_

_"Jak", Pan call out to her friend, but when she receive no response she begun to get worried. "JAKKKK PLEASE SPEAK TO ME. JAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"!_

_"Haha", Pan's eyes widened once she heard the deep, demonic laugh from who she thought was Jak. "Poor little Pan-chan", he continued getting a confuse look from Suguru in the process. "Calling out to her little boyfriend Jak. Well, I got news for you love, I'm not, JAKKKKKKK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! - Gahiji, now in control of Jak's body, shot his head up revealing a sickening grin across his face._

_"AH"! - Pan and Suguru gasped, what once was Jak's brown orbs filled with such sadness is Gahiji's purple eyes filled with nothing but menace and evil intentions. "W-what are you, boy", Suguru stuttered out._

_"Hehehehe", Gahiji snicked in response, squeezing Suguru's claws so hard it made the crab-man cry out in pain. "I'm not that weakling Jak, that's for sure" - Gahiji stated. Gahiji then drove his knee straight into Suguru's stomach!_

_"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH"! - Suguru cries out in pain, being force to spit out some blood from the force Gahiji packed into his knee drive. 'He's stronger like this'! - Suguru assessed in his mind, a bead of sweat ran down his face._

_Gahiji head-butted Suguru so hard to his forehead, it not only spit the crab-man skin open but also sent him hurling backwards from the force of the head-butt._

_Pan begun trembling all over, was this did Jak? No! His energy feels so evil and menacing, nothing like Jak's energy at all. "Jak what happening to you"! - Pan cries out, desperately wanting to see her friend return to his normal self._

_"Jak-kun not home now...Pan-chan" - Gahiji spoke her name smoothly. "Maybe I can leave a message from you for him. Or maybe", he began, turning his head to look at the frighten Pan. "You and I can have some...Fun" - Gahiji licks his lips at Pan._

_Pan quivers, the way Gahiji look at her sent shivers down her spine. 'Jak, please come back to me', Pan concludes to herself._

_"Boy", Suguru began, while standing up to his feet. "What's your name? You said you're not that weakling Jak"_

_"No", Gahiji shook his head, "I'm not that weakling Jak. So don't compare me to him! I'm Gahiji and I WILL RULE THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! Gahiji then explodes in an incredible amount of shi! The purple aura bursts around his entire body, the ring and the ground itself crack as if the ground couldn't support the weight of the mighty Gahiji._

_"Oh no", Pan cries out, just as a purple stream of energy shot from Gahiji directly at the sky._

_"W-what t-the f-fuck", Suguru stuttered, staring wide eyed at the purple stream of energy firing directly at the sky. The purple stream of energy roofed the sky apart! "Who is this kid"!_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! - Gahiji menacingly laughed in response. "I'M INVINCIBLE"! _

End of flashback.

Pan flinched. How could she forget such a monstrous power coming from Jak! That certainty wasn't his power.

Goten, Trunks and even Vegeta's eyes are widening from shock.

"Demon" - Trunks muttered in shock. "You saying this kid a demon"?

"Yes" - Gohan nodded in response. "A very powerful one at that"

"WHAT"! - Chi-chi shouted. "AND YOU ALL KNEW ABOUT THIS! HOW COULD YOU ALL LET A MONSTER IN MY HOUSE"

"He's not a monster grandma Chi-chi" - Pan stated as politely as she could, knowing for a fact being rude would just cost her a beating from Chi-chi.

"I agree" - Videl exclaimed. "Although I'm still furious with Jak for upsetting you. I think I'll go give him a good beating later on"

"Hehe" - Vegeta snicked in response. "It'll be easy to beat up on some punk-ass kid. Demons are overrated anyway"

"But father" - Trunks began. "You sensed that demon's power yesterday, with that kind of power the boy could be the most strongest warrior alive"!

"Whoa"! - Goten exclaimed in awe. "Jak going to be strong alright"

"YEAH" - Goku shouted happily. "Now I want to challenge him"!

"SHUT UP KAKAROT"! - Vegeta snorted loudly. "He just a stupid boy already! He'll never reached my level"!

"HEY DON'T CALL LUCAS J. JAK AN IDOIT"! - Pan defended Jak loudly, everyone looked at Pan with shock in their eyes, the boy apparently hurt her and she's still defending him!? Unbelievable! Vegeta just let's out a groan of frustration. He'd have slap Pan, but unfortunately for Vegeta that's suicide with Pan being the daughter of the most powerful of all the Z warriors! Son Gohan! Gohan would kill everyone who dares to lay a hand on his precious daughter.

"Well then" - Bulma began. "Who we...

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"! - Suddenly there was a cocky laugh that interrupted Bulma.

Gohan, Videl, Goku, Goten, Piccolo, Trunks and Piccolo all narrowed their eyes hearing the cocky laugh from somewhere.

"Who's there"! - Vegeta demanded. "Show yourself or die"! - Vegeta and everyone searches frantically for the voice.

"Someone's awfully bossy" - the voice sarcastically replied, the voice definitely being a male's voice.

"Who's that"! - Bra demanded with the same furiously as her father.

"Behind you" - The voice whispered from behind Bra. Bra sharply looks over her shoulder and sees nothing! "Haha! Got ya"!

"STOP TOYING WITH US"! - Trunks sneered loudly. "Who are you"?

"TELL US NOW"! - Goten shouted. Bulma wisely back away, so she wouldn't get in the way.

Suddenly before they very eyes, a man, or at least he looks like a man appeared, standing in front of the ship, wearing a full black ninja costume with a black mask covering his face. What really caught everyone's attention is the fact the man has a brown tail sticking out his back-side.

"Nice ship, uoo" - The ninja man complimented. "I'd presume you're all going to fight Lord Giichi-sama"

Goku's narrowed his eyes: "You're working for Giichi? The one who stole the dragon-balls"!?

"Maybe, maybe" - The ninja man mused. The ninja man then looks towards Videl and smirks a knowing smirk at her.

Videl's eyes are widening! Did the man just sense her power level? But that's impossible! She's keeping it hidden. The only way the man could compared his power level to hers would be for his power level to be much higher then her power level! But that's just insane!

"Hahahahahaha"! - The ninja man evilly snicked. Pan hid behind her mama and Bra hid behind her father, the man is giving off such a killing intent it's almost unbearable! "I guess we should all introduce ourselves. My name is Kosuke and I'm Lord Giichi-sama right hand man"! - Kosuke roared. "But enough about me, who is the strongest here? Come forward and fight me now"!

"Argh" - Piccolo grunted. Piccolo felt the sweat drop off the side of his face, sensing Kosuke's outrageous power level. 'His power level is so fierce! I'm not even sure if Goku could beat this man'

"I will fight you"...

"No" - Vegeta interrupted Goku. "I WILL FIGHT HIM FIRST"!

"Hahahahaha" - Kosuke snicked in response. "As if a weakling like you could do anything to hurt me"!

Vegeta's narrowed his eyes: "Who are you calling a weakling. I'll have you know I happen to be the prince of all saiyans"!

Before Vegeta's eyes, Kosuke just vanished like the wind. Vegeta's eyes widened, before the prince even had time to put up his guard Kosuke reappeared in front of him and stabbed his arm straight into Vegeta's gut!

"GWEGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! - Vegeta grunted loudly, the force of the blow made him spit blood out of his mouth.

"DADDYYYYYYYYY/FATHERRRRRRRRRRR/VEGETAAAAAAAAAAA"! - Bra, Trunks, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten and Pan all yelled out worriedly for Vegeta.

'Damn! It's worst then I thought, I didn't even see him move' - Piccolo thought, realizing their in a tight spot here. Kosuke on a whole another level

"VEGETA"! - Bulma yelled worriedly for her husband, noticing the blood pour out of his open wound made by Kosuke.

"I knew it. You're just a weakling"! - Kosuke states, nonchalantly. Kosuke placed his foot on Vegeta's chest and slammed him down to the ground.

"Bastard" - Vegeta muttered, his words sounding stain from the pain he's feeling.

"Eh" - Kosuke wondered. "You still breathing there" - Kosuke stomp his foot on Vegeta's head.

"FATHER" - Trunks immediately powered up into his super saiyan form, the gold aura bursts around his entire body, his purple hair turned gold and his eyes turned a jade green color. "LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE"! - Trunks screams out. Trunks dashes towards Kosuke at a ferocious pace.

"Another weakling" - Kosuke noted.

"NII-CHAN"! - Bra shouted. (**Nii-chan means older brother)**

Trunks lungs in on Kosuke with a straight punch, Kosuke lazily brings up his pinkie finger and easily block Trunks' attack! "WHAT THE"! - Trunks' and everyone else' eyes are widening, staring at Trunks' punch which has been stopped by Kosuke's pinkie alone! "W-What are you" - Trunks stuttered out, feeling the fear begin to build up inside of him.

**WHAMM! **Kosuke sends Trunks flying with a fierce back fist that connects straight into Trunks' face. "AAAAARGHHHHHH"! - Trunks grunted loudly, the force of the blow not only made his super saiyan power cancel out on him, but also made him bounce off the unforgiving concrete before slamming to a stop on the wall.

"TRUNKS!/NII-CHAN"! - Both Goten and Bra cried out for Trunks.

"Too strong" - Trunks commented, keeping one eye closed. Trunks is hair and eyes have returned to their normal color.

"YOU MONSTER"! - Goku shouted. "STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS AND FIGHT ME NOW"!

Kosuke chuckles in response before looking at Pan: "You're that girl that afro boy saved from Suguru, aren't ya, uoo"!

"What"! - Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know about Jak's fight with Suguru" - Gohan asked, standing protectively in front of his trembling daughter.

Kosuke ignores him: "I thought you'd be with your boyfriend. Tell me, why is that you're not with him now"?

Pan gulped: "He was my friend" - Pan corrected him. "And we had a fallout"

"Hahahaha" - Kosuke snicked. "That's too bad. I guess you won't mind when the boy dies then"!

"WHAT"! - Pan sounded shocked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUCAS J. JAK WILL DIE"!?

Kosuke smirked: "It's like this"...

Flashback

_Within the same forest that saw Kosuke appeared by Yoko, the two are discussing their plan to show the z fighters who's boss!_

_"Yoko" - Kosuke began. "I will teach the strong ones a lesson not to mess with us, got that"_

_Yoko gulped: "Of course my lord. But, what will I do"_

_"You will kill the weak one. That boy who defeated Suguru should be in no condition to fight you. Go kill him for defeating Suguru"!_

_"I was just about..."_

_"Eh! You say something little girl, uoo" - Kosuke smoothly asks._

_Yoko flinched: "I mean, I will kill him. Lord Kosuke-sama"!_

_"Excellent"! - Kosuke commented, smirking._

End of flashback.

"The boy will be dying soon, count on it, uoo"! - Kosuke stated.

"NOOOOOOOO"! - Pan cried out. "THERE'S NO WAY LUCAS J. JAK COULD LOSE! HE'S TOO STRONG"!

"Hehehehehe"! - Kosuke snicked in response. "You're right! Fact remains your boy a whole lot stronger then Yoko. However, with the condition he's been left in, he'll have no chance of beating her. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"AH"! - Pan gasps in realization, knowing for a fact Jak in no condition to defend himself.

"Monster"! - Goku and Goten angrily sneered out.

"Arghhhh"! - Gohan and Piccolo grunted.

"I guess you've run out of luck. Uoo" - Kosuke commented.

Kosuke has showed powers far above that of a super saiyan! How will the z warriors handle his overwhelming power? Will Jak survive Yoko's assault? Will Pan just stand by and let Jak die? I'll tell you something and that's you don't want to miss the next action packed chapter of the demon boy and the saiyan girl!

* * *

Flint009: "Safe. I think. I can't believe I've ran back to earth. Pan-chan crazy"

"WOOOOOOOOO"!

Flint009: "SHIT" - Flint009 realizes it's just an a circus going on. Flint009: "Good"

Flint009: "SAVE ME MY FRIEND! I CAN'T RUN FROM PAN-CHAN FOREVER NOW"!

* * *

**That concludes it for this chapter**.

**Please make sure to always leave a review. I'm Flint009! And I'm signing off! Peace!**

* * *

**Check out my other stories if you get bored.**

**Goten's journey, starring Goten.**

**The tail of the blond knucklehead shinigami, starring Naruto.**


	11. Chapter 11 They vow 2 protect each other

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBGT! ****If I did, nobody would've got weaker!**

* * *

**The Flint009 show**

**Flint walks out looking confident and cool**

_Audience member: "Shouldn't you be hiding from Pan-chan already"? _

_Flint smirked: "I don't fear her anymore. Because now, now I have an ace up the hole that surely can't fail"_

_Audience member: "Sure you do. Like the last ace up the hole you'd. What was that again? Jaku!"_

_Flint: "DON'T SAY HIS NAME! DAMN IT NOW I HAVE TO DO A FUCKING DISCLAIMER"!_

_Audience member: "Shame"_

_Flint: "Disclaimer: I don't own the character Jaku Kusanagi! He rightfully belongs to the author Jaku Uzumaki"!_

_Audience member: "Hehe"_

_Pan: "Flintttttttt"_

_Audience member: "Yaaaaaaaay Pan-chan going to whoop your ass now Flint"_

_Flint, deadpanned: "What do you want Pan!?"_

_Pan: "Oh, someone awfully confidence today. Or is it that you've just had enough of running away from me and decided to face your fears like a man"_

_Flint smirked: "You can't touch me Pan-chan"!_

_Pan: "Well as long as you don't use that damn Hoshi Fito No! I'll be able to finally get what I want and that's to lay you down for the count"!_

_Flint: "Try it, I dare you Pan-chan"_

_Pan rolled up her invisible sleeves: "You're getting really cocky today…..Flint"_

"_Pannnnnnnnnn" – Came a voice that Pan recognizes immediately._

_Pan pales: "You coward! You told off me"! _

_Flint felt lay back now: "Not told, I like to think I informed your mama of your behaviour"!_

_Pan: "That's the same thing! I'll kill you" – Pan tried to run at Flint, but was immediately bought to a halt when Videl appeared next to her._

_Videl: "Pan-chan" – Videl sounded angry._

_Pan: "M-Mama it wasn't my fault I"….._

_Videl: "Shut up"! – Videl yelled out making Pan wince from the tone of voice she used. "Flint told me all the death threats you've been sending him. I'm not happy young lady, this stops now!_

_Pan: " B-But M-Mama"…._

_Videl: "IT STOPS NOW"!_

_Pan: "Ok" _

_Videl: "Now say sorry to Flint"!_

_Pan: "Sorry flint"_

_Flint: "Hm, what was that? I couldn't hear you"_

_Pan: 'You're just loving every moment of this, aren't you big jerk' – "I'm sorry Flint. I'll stop trying to kill you now"!_

_Flint: "Good girl! See, that wasn't so hard to say was it" – Pan glared at him. "Now, how about mother and daughter do the review and preview for the show"_

_Pan: "That's ok"…._

_Videl "We would love too Flint…Right…..Pan-chan"!?_

_Pan: "Yes mama"_

_Flint: "Hehe. Priceless"_

_Pan: "Last time, Kosuke shows up and effortlessly brushes off Vegeta and Trunks….. Stupid Flint"_

_Videl: "This time, Jak gets kissed by a beautiful woman"!_

_Pan: "WHAT"!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**They vow to protect each other.**

How'd it come to this? It was only just the other day when Jak and his brother Vincent had ran to the training field, after Kayo had given Jak her usual bone crashing hug; to spar against each other to test the limits of their own strength. Now, Jak suddenly finds himself trapped in another world, after witnessing the brutal murder of his brother Vincent by Renjiro Max's hands; leaning against a slightly damaged tree, after an enrage Bra had personally taken it upon herself to introduced Jak with her fist. In Jak's mind, he deserved every bit of the cold treatment Bra had showed him for the way he treated Pan.

Not only did he hurt the poor girl, but he also shattered her happy spirits with his painful words. Even know Jak had a good reason for doing what he did; the afro headed boy couldn't help but feel somewhat regret and sympathy for the girl whose heart he broke. He wasn't heartless after all; it just simply pained him to see those he cares about get hurt. All-through Jak's young life he witnessed those he cares about get hurt and even killed before his very eyes!

Jak doesn't know his parents, rather they're alive or dead is unknown to Jak; rather they just simply didn't want him is also a mystery to Jak. In some ways Jak believes his parents never wanted him, and that pains him to no ends. And if all that didn't make his young life so unbearable, it was definitely the fact no one ever cared or even looked out for his well being, barring a couple people that will always be in Jak's heart.

The kids at the orphanage where Jak once lived at never gave the afro headed boy the time of day and always tried to spread rumours about Jak being a monster! Probably due to the fact Jak is such a naturally gifted fighter. Even at a young age, Jak was able to effortlessly crushed borders as if they weren't nothing but crackers to the once five year old cocky baby. Jak, at five years of age could make huge craters with a single strike of his fist, burying into the ground, and that was all physical strength and power! The things Jak could do then should've been surely impossible for a five year old baby to do! But yet, he could do them and even more shocking he could them without even breaking a sweat.

Maybe that's why the other kids feared him so. Because he could do things they couldn't do back then. This logic would also apply for the reason Jak felt just as close to Pan as he was to his childhood friend Kayo. It was only yesterday when Jak had met Pan. During this time Pan had dragged him away, preventing him from rescuing his other friend, whose Jak calls Juria-chan. Of course Pan didn't know Jak could've easily defeated those robbers, but that still doesn't take away from the fact she protected Jak even know she didn't know him at the time, and that touched Jak, knowing there was only a select few people within his life who have ever tried and protected him successfully, as Jak prefers to see himself as the protector not the protected.

It was within this same scene which saw Pan take off towards the burglars at super sonic speed, frightening a good section of people as she did this and most notably the boy that was her "date". (Not that Jak would know what a date is.) If Gahiji's memory would serve right, the purple demon within Jak would recall Pan referring to the boy as "Saburou". Saburou had called Pan a freak of nature when the quarter saiyan raced off to save Juria from J-man and T-man; this of course revoked a furious reaction from Jak; the boy sent the meanest, maddest and scariest killing intent upon Saburou's gaze, which had the boy who made the remark about Pan, shitting himself!

After Pan had finished beating up on J-man and T-man, she returned back to where she'd dropped Jak after dragging him away, to scold him furiously. She then turned to Saburou hoping they could get back to their "date", only to be left in tears when Saburou ran away from her.

'I'm no better then him' – Jak solemnly thought to himself, while gazing up towards the sky with a gloomy expression written on his face. 'He hurt Pan. Then I go do the same thing! I'm such a hypocrite. Pan deserves better then me anyway, I don't deserve her as a friend' – Jak's face became even more downcast. 'It'd be for the best if I just stayed away from Pan from now on. It's because of me why my master and my brother are dead! I killed them! So, how can I protect Pan knowing I killed my brother, and my master? The answer is, I can't protect her'

"**Foolish boy" – **Gahiji stated harshly. "**You truly believe just telling the girl to piss off will make me not want to kill her less? Pfft please, if anything I want to kill her more, just to prove how futile it was leaving her side in the first place, boy"!**

Jak ignored Gahiji's words, as long as he just stays away from the quarter saiyan and keeps his temper in check, then Gahiji shouldn't be able to hurt Pan; it's that simple. Gahiji just kissed his teeth and shook his head at the boy's refused to believe he can take over his body and kill his precious friend Pan-chan.

'**I will kill Pan-chan someday Jak-kun' – **Gahiji thought as a smirk began forming on his lips. '**And when that glorious day comes, you and your precious Pan-chan will cease to exist with the whole WORLD'!**

Gahiji was bought out of his thoughts when Jak arose from his sitting position, exactly where Bra had hammer punched him down after he hurt Pan.

"Ah" – Jak sighs sadly. "Might as well find a cave or something, seeing as I'll be alone…..

"Awwww" – Came a smooth sadistic replied of a woman's voice that cut off Jak. Jak narrowed his eyes as a woman with long blond hair tied back in a pony tail appeared directly in front of him. "What's wrong sweetie? You seem down. Why is that"? – She asked rhetorically.

"Who are you"!? – Jak demanded angrily of the woman to reveal herself. The woman's wearing a green bra as well as blue jeans and black heels on her feet. Her most notable feature is her busty cleavage.

Gahiji got a nose bleed: "**SHE'S SEXY! I'd love to force it on her"**

Jak ignored him, not understanding the phrase, 'force it on her'.

"Someone awfully bossy" – The woman commented with sarcasm dipping into her voice. "And you're such a fine young man. It's a shame I must torture you for information about the dragon-balls"

Jak's eyes narrowed even more. "Dragon-balls? Wait! Are you trying to say you're working with Suguru"! – Jak remembered Suguru taking Pan hostage because he wanted information about the dragon-balls, that is until Gahiji temporarily took control over Jak's body, then Suguru's main objective was simply to kill Jak, so the afro headed boy wouldn't become a force to be reckon with later. Suguru failed epically of course, but not without a price, and Jak knows it. His right arm broken from the power of his Gojira fist, he's in no shape to fight.

"Oh sweetie, of course I'm not working with that weakling. He failed to do a simple job and that was to simply gain a device that can locate the dragon-balls" – The woman responded.

"Argh" – Jak grunted. "Why do you people want the dragon-balls for? What's so special about them? Huh"?

"You don't know"? – The woman was quite shocked to see Jak didn't know anything about the dragon-balls. "Well in any-case, it's none of your concern. I'll still get the information I need out of your girlfriend" – The boy may not know about the dragon-balls, but the woman is sure Pan does. "I'm sure she'll willingly want to do anything to save her boyfriend"!

"I don't understand what you mean" – Jak replied with general confusion written on his face. "But that doesn't matter now. At this moment of time I can't really fight you" – Jak tapped his broken right arm, letting the woman know it's broken and that he can't fight at his best with only one arm.

The woman felt a bead of sweat run down the back of her head. "What a stupid boy. I guess I'll just have to show you what love is, after I'm done "torturing you" – The woman said in the most seductively tone she could muster. "Besides, I'm Watanabe Yoko. And I couldn't less if your arm is broken or not. I'm still going to beat you down, and proved to my lord I can get things done just as much as the others can"

"Monster"! – Jak sneered in response. "How can you attack an injured boy with no remorse? Don't you have any pride"?

"Well, yes I do have my pride" – Yoko commented. "And that's I take pride in pleasuring my victims after I torture them to a bloody pulp"! – Yoko suddenly took out a long, green, grassy whip from her back pocket. "Now let's begin so I can enjoy torturing you later" – She gave a cheeky wink at Jak before leashing out at him with her whip.

"Damn" – Jak cursed as he rolls out of the way of the woman's whip. He never got any time to relax as a sharp pointed edge is suddenly rocketed out of the whip, driving into his good left arm. "Gweghhh"! – Jak screamed in pain as blood flies out of his mouth and arm from the strange object attack.

"Do you like it sweetie" – Yoko asked rhetorically as she swirls her whip above her head taking up a graceful pose. "My whip will fire little, but sharp seeds that will stab into you like a knife. Hope you can evade them sweetie pie"

"Not good" – Jak commented softly, realizing he's in a tight spot here. He won't even be able to do his patented Kaiju-Blast let alone his deadly Gojira-Fist with one arm. "How do I get myself into these things?"

Yoko smirked: "Let's dance sweetie" – Yoko lashed her whip at Jak, forcing the afro hair boy to quickly back-flip, successfully evading her whip. Yoko smirked even more as another seed was fired from the edges of her whip, firing directly at Jak like a soaring missile. Jak cleverly jumps to the side, just about avoiding the seed aimed at him by Yoko's whip.

"Arghhhhh"! – Jak screams in pain as he lands painfully on his broken right arm after rolling to the side to avoid the firing seed. "Huff, huff" – Two seconds into the fight and already Jak panting. "I'm in no condition to fight. I still haven't recovered from my last fight with Suguru"

"You aren't tired yet? Are you sweetie"? – Yoko asked rhetorically. Jak scowled at her. Yoko smiled seductively at him. "Good! I wouldn't want you to be mad at little old me. Especially considering I'm going to make you feel good later" – Yoko fling her arm forward, unleashing her whip at Jak with ferociously.

Jak wasn't able to dodge this time; the whip manages to get him tight around his throat! "Gweghhh"! – Jak grunted as he spits saliva out of his mouth. Jak desperately tries prying the whip off his throat, but it was too late, Yoko pulls her arm back, sending Jak hurling towards her at a tremendous pace.

Once Jak was in range, Yoko cocked her leg back and let's fly with powerful kick that connects straight into Jak's nose! "Arghhhhhhh"! – Jak yelled in agonizing pain as the force of Yoko's blow made him feel like his nose was about to come off his face and sent him crashing towards the ground with a thud! "Ow" – Jak winces quietly as he pushing himself up with his arms.

"Keep on sweetie. That isn't all you got"? – Yoko taunted the downed form of Jak. Jak angrily sneered at her. "Aww if looks could kill" – Yoko waved her whip above her head once more. **"Spiky lash"! – **Yoko calls out as her whip suddenly spouted many sharp looking horns around it. Yoko leans back and extends her arm forward, sending her whip flying towards Jak with immense force!

"Shit"! – Jak cursed, not caring what Big Mama would think of his language. Jak jumped up to his feet and tried to move out of the way of the incoming whip, but unfortunately for the afro headed boy, his broken right arm and depleted energy made it impossible for him to dodge the whip. Yoko's whip smothered Jak tightly, as if wrapping up a prisoner with barbed wirer; the sharp horns of Yoko's whip are digging into Jak's skin like a knife being repeatedly jerked into an animal's skin. "Aaaaaahhhhh"! – Jak let out a scream as Yoko extended her arm backwards, releasing Jak of her hold on him, but in process sending the young boy spinning out of control with a ton of red blood just oozing out of his body from the spiky horns that dug into his skin like razor sharp drills. "Arghh"! – Jak grunts as he finally stops spinning after smashing head first into a tree. "Damn" – Jak softly says, seeing floating stars in front of his eyes. "I think I'm going to throw up after that"

"Ohhhhh I just love a comedian" – Yoko stammered out as she licks the blood of Jak's wounds off her whip. "MMMM! I think I'm going to enjoy pleasuring you" – Yoko exclaimed, dreamily.

"Pleasuring"? – Jak repeated, clearly showing he doesn't understand what Yoko means by that. "You mean like feeding me. Like a mama would do"

"Ahhhhh" – Yoko fell head first onto the floor of the forest with her legs sticking up. "Such a handsome young man" – Yoko began once she regains her composure. "It's such a shame you're such an idiot! However, with that being said, I think I can still show you the moves" – She once again returned to her seductive tone. Jak only sweat-dropped in response; this had the woman raising her eyebrow questionably; what man in the right mind could resist her charms and good looks? The boy must be a retard to turn her down, that's the only logical assumption Yoko can think of. 'I will make him fall for me first' – Yoko concluded in her mind, now determined to turn Jak on.

"Ah"! – Jak yells out as he fires an orange ball of his shi energy from his left palm. Yoko was easily able to slap Jak's shi ball away with a flick of her whip. The orange shi ball fired by Jak crashed into a tree, the tree delegated upon impact. 'Argh' – Jak grunted in his mind, cursing his inability to fired his Kaiju-Blast at Yoko; but in his weaken state, little shi blasts were going to have to do.

"That wasn't the best you got, surely! Because if it was, I'm going to have a new pleasure slave"! – Yoko commented.

"Dream on lady"! – Jak shot back. "I am not anyone slave"!

"You'll be my slave soon enough, sweetie" – Yoko seductively says. Yoko slammed her whip fiercely at Jak, catching a passing bird in the sky as she did. Jak, using what little shi energy he has left, manages to fired a shi ball at the soaring whip. The shi ball of Jak manages to redirect Yoko's whip into a nearby tree. "Not bad sweetie" – Yoko complimented. "You'll make for a wonderful slave"!

"Arghh" – Jak groaned angrily in response. Most people in his situation would just simply try to run away, but those people aren't Jak! Lucas J. Jak does not run away, even when faced with the most uphill tasks! Lucas J. Jak stood up to THE! Africanoid king! Renjiro Max! When he was just a five year old baby, so surely he can stand up to another fighter who isn't even remotely as powerful as Max, not even close. In fact, if Jak had his full strength then this woman would be nothing to him. But as it stands he doesn't, and that's a problem!

Yoko pointed her index finger at Jak. "Hmm" – She hummed as a tiny ball of pink colored spirit energy began charging up on the tip of her index finger. "**Lipstick beam"! - **Yoko calls out as she fired the ball of spirit energy at Jak. The pink spirit energy that is Yoko's lipstick beam surge towards Jak at such ferociously and all the while glowing a blight pink color.

Jak hurled himself to the side, bouncing off the ground a couple of times as the lipstick beam Yoko fired, whiskery sailed past him causing a mini crater the size of a basketball to appear on the ground.

Ok, that move didn't appear to be very powerful, but with Jak in his weaken state; the afro hair boy knew he couldn't take any chances. Yoko seems to frown at her failed attempt to land her lipstick beam on Jak. Jak turned his head to the little crater Yoko created with her lipstick beam. He could only gasp in shock at seeing a pinkish stain shaped like lips smothering the ground as if a giant lady as just kissed the ground!

"You like it"? – Yoko asked, upon seeing Jak gawking at the after effect of her lipstick beam. "That's the after-effect of my lipstick beam. Whatever it touches will be repeatedly shocked from the inside out"

"What"! – Jak commented, the shock evident on his face. Jak snapped his head back to the crater where the pink stain of lips lies. "Eeeee" – He could only wince in surprise seeing a pinkish electric current surrounding the crater made by Yoko. "I can't allow myself to be hit by that. Even know it's not very powerful, I'm no condition to withstand it"

Yoko smiled seductively: "Ohhhhhh, I just love it when my victims begin to cower in fear"

"Dream on lady"! – Jak stated. "I don't run away even when I'm weakened like this. That's not my style at the end of the day"

"Such a brave young man" – Yoko commented, swirling her whip repeatedly in front of herself. "That's just the way I like them, brave and hot" – Yoko cooed out.

"Whatever" – Jak snorted, nonchalantly. "Let's just shut up and fight already"!

"So impatience" – Yoko frowned. "I guess you really want to be pleasured then. Perhaps you're not as dense as I thought you were" – She continued. Jak just growled at her in response. "OHHHHH! That look, it makes me so hot"!

"Crazy lady" – Jak sneered out. Yoko scoffs at him and throws her whip at him; Jak just barely manages to throw himself backwards only just dodging the whip. Unfortunately for Jak, he didn't have time to recover when the sharp horn was launched out of Yoko's whip and nailed into his arm. As Jak screamed in agonizing pain and the blood spattered out of his arm and mouth, Jak only had one thought on his mind, just one and that thought was… "Sorry…..Son Pan".

* * *

**At capsule corp. With the fearsome monkey Kosuke and the rest of the z warriors.**

Everyone's on high alert, now fully aware of the dangers this monkey whose name is Kosuke possesses. Kosuke drove his arm straight into Vegeta's gut, putting the prince of all saiyans down for the count before he even had the time to transform into a super saiyan. Trunks was also effortlessly brushed off by Kosuke, after the ninja monkey blocked his pathetic attempt of an attack with his pinkie finger alone! Bulma and Bra could only cower in the corner at the face of Kosuke's overwhelming power! Chi-chi has her flying pan in her hand, readying herself to beat up on Kosuke! Videl holding her back and keeping her hand firmly over Chi-chi's mouth; to avoid the bad tempered wife of Goku saying anything that might turn Kosuke's wrath a upon her.

Pan suddenly shivered. It felt as if something poke her heart, maybe, just maybe Lucas-kun might need her help. Even after what was all said from Jak to Pan, the quarter saiyan still doesn't want to see him get hurt.

Kosuke turned his gaze upon Pan, making the quarter saiyan flinched slightly. "Go on little girl" – Kosuke commented, getting questionable looks from all of his opponents in the lab. "Show her your power. Protect your boy, I really don't care. Uoo"!

Everyone let out a gasp in surprise. How Kosuke could not care? Is the opponent Jak's fighting really that powerful?! Or is Kosuke just that heartless. "What do you mean you don't care if my daughter goes after Jak"? – Gohan demanded.

"I just don't care. Uoo"! – Kosuke nonchalantly replied. "The boy isn't any threat to me. Why should I care about some weak little boy, eh? My main objective is showing you guys what you'll be up against upon making it to the monkey planet. The choice is hers; rather she chooses to let the boy die or not will be entirely her choice, because I just don't care. Uoo"!

"Monster" – Goten sneered. "How could you be so heartless, this is human life we're talking about not some game!"

"Foolish little boy" – Kosuke said harshly. Goten scowled at him. "The boy's life is in her hands now, as only she can leave, the rest of you will stay here until I say so, got that"

"What"! – Goku commented. "You're not the boss of us! You can't just tell us what to do"!

Kosuke just ignored him, keeping his icy cold look fixated on Pan who's hiding behind her mother. "What'll it be…little girl? Will you stay and feel your precious friend Lucas-kun's life fade away, or will you go save him, either way I couldn't care-less. Uoo, ah, ah, uoo"!

"Hmm" – Pan worriedly hummed in response. Pan touches her heart with her hand, letting the thoughts float aimlessly in her head. 'Should I go after him' – Pan questioned herself, after all Jak did hurt her, making it perfectly clear he wanted nothing more to do with the quarter saiyan, so why should Pan go after a boy who bluntly made it crystal clear he does not like her.

_NO"! - Jak shouted back, making Pan gasped, "I won't do that Pan. You took me to your home and offered me a place to stay despite only knowing me today! What kind of man would I be if I were just to leave you? The answer is, not a very good one. That's why I will never give up! I promise I will protect you Pan"! – _Jak's words suddenly flashed through Pan's mind like a jolt of lightning, making Pan's eyes shoot wide open as a gasp also escaped her lips.

"Lucas-kun" – Pan softly stammered out, tears beginning to pour from her eyes, remembering how Jak rescued her despite only knowing her for a little while.

_Flashback _

_Jak zooms in on Suguru, after spring-boarding himself off the ring ropes for the extra speed he'd need to connect his move on Suguru. Suguru just stood there in fear as Jak calls out the words. _

_"GOJIRA FIST! (GODZILLA FIST!) _

_Jak smashes Suguru straight into his face with his Gojira fist. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH", Suguru let's out one loud bitch scream, as the pour power of Jak's Gojira fist not only spit Suguru's whole body wide open, but also destroyed the whole ring! Sending Pan-chan falling flat on her face. The whole ground itself shattered from the magnitude of Jak's Gojira fist. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH "! - Suguru let's out one final scream before Jak sends him flying through the air in immense fashion. "B-beaten, b-by a k-kid. L-Lucas J. J-Jak, h-he i-is strong" - Suguru stuttered out, his whole body spit open from the immense force of Jak's blow. Suguru let's the darkness take over him, as he goes soaring away to who knows where._

_"Amazing"! - Bra commented softly seeing Suguru wink away from their sight. "This boy is amazing"!_

_"Jak", Pan spoke softly, staring at Jak in awe. The afro headed boy's sleeve is ripped off on his right arm, he has blood pouring down his forehead and just to complete Jak's damage, he's covered in many bruises._

_"Pan", Jak began, smiling with a huge amount of smoke and falling ring ropes as his background. "I'm going to have a nap now". With that said, Jak falls onto the ground completely unconscious, with his right arm broken from the pour magnitude of his Gojira fist._

_"JAK"! - Pan screams worriedly for the afro headed boy. With Suguru beaten, Pan is able to free herself from the claws that were trapping her. "I'M COMING" - Pan jumps up off the ground and runs to Jak's side. "Oh Jak", Pan comments softly, while kneeling down by Jak's head. "You protected me"! - Pan stated, struggling to hold in her tears of happiness. "Look at yourself. You're so hurt, but you don't even care as long as I'm ok"._

End of flashback.

Yes, Jak didn't even care if his right arm was destroyed in the process of saving Pan from Suguru's wrath. Something so brave, so reckless touched the quarter saiyan's heart; if Jak was willingly able to go to such lengths just to protect her then she should be just as willingly to return the favour. "Lucas-kun" – Pan murmured.

"Pan-chan" – Gohan commented, looking over his shoulder at his wondering daughter. "You don't have to listen to this monster here. Jak will be fine either way"

Pan didn't listen to him. 'I have to protect you…..Lucas-kun' – Pan concluded to herself, having finally made up her mind that she'd protect Jak even if it kills her. Her eyes are filled with determination. "LUCAS-KUN"! – Pan roared as she suddenly fazed out of the lab with only one thought on her mind, just one and that's to rescue Jak like he rescue her from Suguru.

"PAN-CHAN"! – Everyone screamed to already fazed out Pan. Gohan immediately went to chased after his daughter, but was stopped when Kosuke appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye. "Get out of my way"! – Gohan demanded angrily.

"Or what" – Kosuke taunted

"Or we'll move you then"! – Goku roared, shipping into his patented turtle stance.

"Pffft, please" – Kosuke resorted. "Fighting you in that form is a waste of my time" – Kosuke shook his head. "Come to the monkey planet and we'll settle it there"

"Why not here"? – Gohan asked as a smirk begun forming on his lips. "Are you scare of little old us"? – Gohan asked this just as Piccolo began sneaking off.

"Unlikely" – Kosuke commented. Kosuke, without even looking, shot a purple beam directly at Piccolo from the tip of his outstretched index finger like a speeding bullet, only much faster!

"Arghhhhhh"! – Piccolo screamed in pain as the beam connected straight into his left arm, his left arm falling numb to the side as his purple namekian blood just pours down his damaged arm.

"PICCOLOOOOOOOO"! – Gohan shouted worriedly for the namekian's safety, noticing Piccolo fall onto his knee.

"Fool! As if I weren't going to notice you trying to sneak off to help that girl and that boy fight Yoko" – Kosuke exclaimed. "I don't believe that girl needs help to fight Yoko…..Hehe"

"You monster"! – Goku commented angrily. Goku lungs in on Kosuke with a straight right punch. Kosuke easily foresees Goku coming and sidesteps Goku's attack, Kosuke hammer punches Goku so hard on top of his head, it sent the little man crashing towards the ground in immense fashion. "Arggggggg"! – Goku yells out as the debris dust arose around him.

"Dadddddddd"! – Gohan and Goten both called out in unison. Videl could only gasp in fear and keep holding an enrage Chi-chi back as Kosuke slams his foot on top of Goku's head. "GET OFF MY DAD"! – Gohan demanded. Gohan charged in on Kosuke, determined to get him off his dad's head.

Kosuke only just about blocked Gohan's attack with an open palm. The force and intensity of Gohan's punch rattled the whole lab to the core, cracked the walls and actually damaged Kosuke's hand! Kosuke's eyes widened, feeling the incredible power radiating off the enraged half breed saiyan! Kosuke vanished like the wind leaving Gohan to almost fall over his dad.

Kosuke reappeared a few inches near the door of the lab. He looked at his damaged hand. His fingers are curved like curly fries and the green blood of his is covering his entire hand. Kosuke actually marvelled at the damage Gohan has done to him. "Ohhhh at last a worthy challenger for my strength; it's been so long since I've been able to use my full power"

Goten's eyes widened: "You mean you're not even using your full power"?

"Not even close little man" – Kosuke coolly replied, receiving a shock gasp from Goten and Videl in the process. "What's your name…Boy"? – Kosuke asked Gohan.

Gohan smirked a confident saiyan smirk on his lips: "I'm Son Gohan! And I'm no boy! I'm a father after all"

Kosuke let's out a cocky laugh in response: "Yes you are! Son Gohan. I'm going to enjoy fighting you at maximum strength"!

"Back at ya"! – Gohan shot back, smirking.

"Before I forget, I'd suggest you bring a device that can locate the dragon-balls. That's if you don't want to die once setting foot on the monkey planet"

"We'll see" – Gohan exclaimed, not giving into Kosuke's demands.

Kosuke smirked at the man's courage and prepared to leave earth back to the monkey planet.

"Wait" – Vegeta's scowled but weak voice got Kosuke's attention. "Don't forget about me you stinking monkey. I, the prince of all saiyans here by make a vow to defeat you! I swear this on my life and I will make you pay for walking all over my pride"!

"Vegeta" – Bulma spoke softly, after hear her husband's yell from the behind the desk she's hiding at.

"Heh" – Kosuke let's out a cocky chuckle in response. "Then I can't wait. Mwhahahahahahahahaha" – Kosuke laughs evilly as he slowly disappears like a bad hologram winking out of existence. "Will you all make sure to bring your A-game then, Uoo"! – Were Kosuke's last words before he disappeared entirely, leaving the z warriors to contemplate the fact if he's just second string to the monkey king Giichi, then they stand no chance of defeating Giichi.

"Damn" – Gohan cursed softly. Videl released Chi-chi from the grasp she'd on her. The fuming wife of Goku slapped her son hard on the back of his head. "Ow" – Gohan winces just as Chi-chi begins making her way to the down form of her husband Goku. Bulma ran over to Vegeta and Bra pick up Trunks before joining her mother at her father's side.

"Goku are you ok"? – Chi-chi asked, kneeling down at her husband's head.

"Yeah" – Goku weakly replied. "But we're in a whole lot of trouble now"!

"Stupid monkey"! – Vegeta said harshly, cursing his lack of strength to stand up to the overwhelming power of Kosuke. "I'll kill him someday"!

"Are you ok Piccolo-sama" – Gohan asked Piccolo.

"Yeah" – Piccolo growled out. Piccolo easily ripped off his damaged left arm! Suddenly Piccolo spouted a new arm like he was never even injured in the first place; the green liquid covered his fresh arm.

"Good to see you're ok Mr Piccolo" – Goten exclaimed. Piccolo nodded at the half breed saiyan.

"So what do any of you suppose we do now" – Goku suggested. "Kosuke and Giichi must be stopped before they rule the galaxy like Frieza did before them"

"I'll tell ya what we're going to do clown! We're going to go that "monkey planet", and destroy and I mean absolutely annihilate these bastard monkeys once and for all"! – Vegeta scowled out angrily.

Goku smirks: "My thoughts exactly! We'll show Mr monkeys who they're dealing with"

"PAN-CHAN" – Bra suddenly realized Pan made like a banana and spit on them after Kosuke had pretty much challenged her to protect Jak. "She when after Jak"!

Gohan stretched his neck to the side. "I better go get them then"

"Yeah and I'll come too! I wouldn't miss the reunion between Pan-chan and Jak-kun for anything in the world"! – Videl exclaimed.

"Eh"? – Bra wondered. "Do you seriously believe Pan-chan and Jak will just willingly kiss and make up?"

"Uhmmm well I don't think they'll being kissing anytime soon" – Gohan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly: "But they are good friends and will want to reunite with each other" – Gohan glanced over at Videl and smiles warmly at her.

"Right" – Videl commented, smiling back at her husband. "Let's go fetch Pan-chan and Jak-kun then"

"Yeah" – Gohan nodded. "Then it's off to the monkey planet to reclaim the stolen dragon-balls"!

"Yeah" – Goku happily replied back to his son. "I can't wait to fight Kosuke at full strength! Maybe there's a way I can turn back into an adult once we arrived there"

"Dream on Kakarot"! – Vegeta scowled in replied. "That son of a bitch is mine so stay away from him. I will be the one to defeat that clown of a monkey"!

Everyone felt the sweat drop off the side of their faces. "Let's go get Pan-chan and Jak-kun now" – Videl exclaimed, just having a feeling deep within her, which is Pan and Jak will make up and all will be well between the two. Gohan nodded and with that said both Gohan and Videl fazed out of the lab, hoping to see a wonderful scene between their precious daughter Pan-chan and the fearless Jak-kun.

* * *

_**Back at the fight between Jak and Yoko. **_

The afro headed boy been struggling to hold Yoko at bay with this, DAMN broken right arm of his. The blond haired woman has effectively shot Jak with her lipstick beam; the pink stain shape like lips on Jak's left cheek is all the proof Yoko needs to prove she'd connected with her lipstick beam on Jak. That, and the fact Jak is repeatedly being shocked every few minutes by the pink stain on his cheek.

"Aaaaaah"! – Jak screamed once more as his body is engulfed by a cloak of pink electric current. "Damn" – Jak cursed, keeping one eye shut from the pain he's feeling. Jak couldn't even use his super speed, mainly due to the fact he's yet to fully recover from his fight with Suguru. Low on energy, can't even fired his Kaiju-blast, what else can Jak do to survive Yoko's assault?

Surprisingly enough, Gahiji hasn't even attempted to take over Jak's body! Jak would think with his power low like this; Gahiji would jump at the chance to take over his body. But yet, the demon isn't even talking to him, let alone trying to gain control over his body. Why is that? Jak would have to make a mental note to confront Gahiji about this later. But right now surviving is number one on Jak's list.

"Try and not get hit by my lipstick beam three times honey" – Yoko cooed. "If you do, you'll be my slave for all eternity"! – She stated with some venom in her voice. Jak narrowed his eyes at her. "Ohhhhhhh I haven't felt this excited over capturing a victim in like forever. I'm going to enjoy torturing you sweetie"!

"It's not going to happen lady"! – Jak commented, picking up a rock and hurling it as fast as he could at Yoko. Yoko, being only a minor warrior of Lord Kosuke-sama's army, was actually caught off guard by the rock thrown at her by Jak.

"Ow"! – Yoko screamed loudly as the rock connected into her nose, making a scar appear across her nose. "How dare you do that to my beautiful skin"!

Jak sweat drop: "Seriously, you actually couldn't have dodged that"!

Yoko's face flushed red with embarrassment: "Shut up! So what if I'm not much of a warrior, oh well! With my whip, I can beat even the strongest of opponents. And with my lipstick beam I could defeat even Lord Giichi-sama"!

* * *

**At the monkey planet.**

Giichi heard Yoko state she could defeat him with her pathetic lipstick beam, and here's his response to that remark.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Giichi was on the floor laughing so hard his ribs ended up hurting. "Stupid girl, ha, ha" – Giichi snorted

* * *

_**Back with the Jak vs. Yoko fight. **_

Yoko cringed slightly, she felt as if Giichi heard her and is just laughing at her pathetic attempt to sound threating; Yoko has no idea how right she was.

"Let's finish this already sweetie" - Yoko spoke, returning to her loving accent. "I really want to have some…Fun with you now"! – The seductiveness returned to her voice as well. Yoko, without warning shot her whip out at Jak, putting as much spiritual energy into her whip as she could. It worked! Her whip zoomed in on Jak at the speed of a moving bullet, and with Jak's energy zipped he could do nothing as the whip once again engulfed his entire body, wrapping him up like a tied up hostage.

"Ooooh I have my man"! – Yoko giggled like a school girl. Yoko dragged Jak towards her, like reeling in a tied up sheep. Jak was powerless to stop it as Yoko slammed the heel of her shoe into his face once he was in range for the attack.

"Argghhhhhh"! – Jak screamed in pain, feeling the blood shoot out of his nose as he is simultaneously thrown to the ground from the force Yoko's packed into her kick. 'This woman would be nothing to me, if I only had my full strength'

"Oh yeah" – Yoko cooed out as she took full advantage of Jak's weaken state and sat on top of his abdomen. "You look so hot" – She continued just as seductively. "I think I'm going to faint just looking at you" – Yoko finished in a dreamily tone.

"Urgh" – Jak growled out, desperately trying to break free from the whip that's got him tied up. 'Damn'

Yoko leaned her head closer to Jak, making the afro hair boy feel uncomfortable. "So hot" – Yoko softly says in Jak's ear; Jak cringed in response. Then Yoko did it, she planted a wet one on Jak's cheek!

"Ewwwwwww I got kissed by a girl. I'm going to catch germs or something like that"! – Jak commented with sweat bullets pouring down his face like an endless waterfall.

"Oh silly boo" – Yoko replied in a loving tone. "It's only a kiss, I can assure you that you will enjoy it one way or the other" – Yoko began smothering Jak's face with kisses.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! – Jak yelled out, the desperation evident in his voice, trying hard to sway his head to the sides to avoid the woman poison things by his words. Gahiji on the other hand is more then enjoying Jak's getting kissed up by a beautiful woman in his words, the demon has a perverted nose bleed running down his nose; if this what Jak gets as a treat for telling Pan to piss off, then maybe Gahiji should threaten to kill the girl more, he certainty wouldn't mind Jak getting it on with this woman now, unlike Jak, who is not enjoying being kissed to death by Yoko one bit.

* * *

**With Pan.**

Pan had sprinted out of the lab owned by Bulma, after Kosuke had informed her that Jak could possibly die if she doesn't try and protect him. The quarter saiyan just felt she'd to protect Jak from harm; after all he did protect her from Suguru when the crab-man threatened to hurt her if he didn't get any information about the dragon-balls from them.

Pan was getting closer to Jak; she could feel her heart racing in her chest as she continued to fly at super sonic speed in order to rescue Lucas-kun. 'I know where you are Lucas-kun' – Pan thought to herself, touching her heart slightly. The quarter saiyan just knew where her friend would be as she neared the exact same place where Jak forced her out of his life. 'I understand now Ja…No Lucas-kun. I understand you just wanted to protect me from whatever's inside of you' – Pan concluded to herself, allowing herself to finally call Jak, Lucas-kun.

"I'm coming Lucas-kun"! – Pan all but yell out as the blue stream of energy engulfed her entire body and she shot forward at immense speed, leaving a trail of blue energy in the wake of her speed.

It only took a few seconds for Pan to arrive where she last saw Lucas-kun. She landed on a tree, the tree which saw Bra smash her fist ferociously into Jak's head, not that Pan would know that of course, she'd already ran off crying by that time.

"Where are you Lucas-kun"? – Pan's eyes are drifting aimlessly around the forest. "What"? – Pan wondered, seeing two tiny figures on the ground, one looks tied up like a worm and the other one looks to be smothering him with kisses. "Is that Lucas-kun"? – Pan asked herself, glancing closer to look at the two people on the ground. "AH"! – A loud gasp escapes Pan's mouth. "What is that woman doing to Lucas-kun"? – Pan's eyes went blank and a red color ended up staining her face from the anger she's feeling inside. Pan jumped from the tree she was on and landed on the ground with a thud!

"Whoa"! – The sound of Pan's loud stamping startled Yoko. "Who's that"! – Yoko turns her head over her shoulder to see a fuming girl wearing an orange bandana over her head, a red shirt showing a little bit of her stomach, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans and black and white sneakers on her feet. Yoko, deadpanned**: "**What do you want already?! Can't you see I'm enjoying myself"!

"Argh"! – Pan angrily grunted as she clenched her fists tight at her sides. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LUCAS-KUN"!

Jak's eyes are widening seeing a fuming Pan standing not to far from where they are. "P-Pan" – Jak stuttered out, not quite sure what to make of Pan's sudden appearance.

Yoko's lips curved into a smirk. "Lucas-kun eh. Well, Miss no booby" – Yoko taunted Pan's lack of development on the chest area. Pan scowled at her. "Lucas-kun and I are having a real fun time here, as you can see. So, why don't you scoot on now"

That was the last screw for Pan. No woman and she means no woman can kiss Lucas-kun without feeling her wrath afterwards, Pan would make sure this woman never forget who she was dealing with for even attempting to mooch Lucas-kun. Yoko turned her head to look at Jak, who's covered in pink stains from Yoko's lips. "Ah"! – Yoko gasped in shocked, Pan had quite literally zoomed from where she was standing, to just above Jak's head, right in front of Yoko's face, all within one slick movement.

"How'd you…. Was all Yoko could let out before a tremendous punch was buried straight into her face by a furious Pan! Yoko scream in pain as the force Pan packed into her punch sent her hurling backwards before crashing into a tree!

"Pan" – Jak looked at Pan with a shocked expression written all over his face. Pan didn't say a word to him, she only released him from the whip that was trapping him and casually trolled over to Yoko, who's holding her face where Pan one bombed her.

"You bitch"! –Yoko swore at Pan. "Looked what you done to my beautiful face"! – Yoko's face has a nasty bruise caused by Pan. "You'll pay for this"! – Yoko tries to take out her whip, only to realize it's still with Jak. "No matter I still have my lipstick beam" – Yoko fired her lipstick beam at Pan, who's just casually walking forward as if she has all the time in the world. Pan back-slapped the lipstick beam straight up into the sky as if it was nothing but a fly. Yoko pales. "Shit"!

Pan continued her marching walk towards Yoko. Yoko put up her hands defensively in front of herself. "Please forgive me"! – Yoko cried out.

Pan cracked her knuckles. "You should've thought about that before you"….. Pan's face flushed red with anger. "KISSED LUCAS-KUN"! – She finished with a fierce yell. Yoko felt something smelly drop into her jeans. Pan fazed out shocking Yoko greatly of her speed; before Yoko even had time to blink, a knee was buried straight into her stomach by Pan who'd reappeared before her in a second.

"Arrggggghhhhhhh"! – Yoko screamed in pain. Pan didn't stop the assault there, she wanted to make this bitch pay for kissing her friend Lucas-kun, even if it was only on the cheeks, Pan doesn't want anyone kissing her friend…Ever! Pan gripped Yoko tight around her head, pressing her fingers as hard as she could into Yoko's temples. "AAAAAHHHHHHH"! – Yoko cried out in pain. Pan smashed Yoko straight into the tree, shattering her head open from the immense force she used to throw the blond haired woman with.

And while all this was going on, Jak was trembling all over, remembering the reason why he found angry women to be scary….They're brutal!

Pan threw Yoko up in the air just a bit and bought her fist upon the blond haired woman's stomach! The blood flew out off Yoko's mouth as she is hammer down into the ground by a fierce attack from Pan. The dust arose up around Yoko's battered form. Pan wasn't done with her just yet, the quarter saiyan pinned her foot on Yoko's breasts, of all the places.

"I give up" – Yoko muttered out, her words sounding stained from the immense beating given to her by the furious girl that is Son Pan! Pan's right fist began to glow a fantastic shiny diamond-blue color. "Please no"

"**Shine fist"! – **Pan calls out as she lung in on Yoko at such force she'd the air itself around her fist, Yoko could only gasp before Pan literally buried her head into the ground with her shine fist. There was no epic scream from Yoko because she got knocked out the moment Pan's powerful fist connected with her head.

"Hmph" – Pan scoffs as she coolly spits saliva out of her mouth. "That's what you get for kissing Lucas-kun" – Pan lifted her hand out of the hole Yoko's head is curved into. Her whole glove is covered in Yoko's blood. Pan took off both her gloves and threw them at the unconscious form of Yoko. "Hmph, I bet you aren't so beautiful now" – Pan mocked her. Pan wiped the blood that was on her hand on Yoko's stomach and began making her way over to Jak.

"Whoa" – Jak comments softly, staring at Pan in awe. "She's amazing"! – Jak stopped his gawking at Pan just as the quarter saiyan made it in front of him. "Pan I"….

"CLOSE YOUR EYES"! – Pan demanded loudly before Jak could finish.

"Oh….ok" – Jak wasn't going to argue back at Pan, not after the way she destroyed Yoko. Jak closed his eyes.

"Huff" – Pan took a breath as she too close her eyes. Pan clenched her fist so tight she ended up breaking her skin. Jak opened his eyes slightly, only to hammered with one hell of a punch from Pan. The force of the blow made his head snap up. "THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME CRY"!

"Pan" – Jak softly replies, not even wincing from the tone of voice she used, just staring back at her with a blank look on his face.

"I was so hurt when you told me it was none of my concern" – Pan's voice suddenly soften; the sadness was clearly evident in her voice.

"Pan" – Jak responded, not knowing what to say in this situation, staring into the girl's onyx colored eyes and seeing the eyes of a hurt soul just like him, but with her it was him who caused her to feel such pain. "I'm sorry" – Jak lowered his head to the direction of the ground, regretting ever hurting this nice girl, and hoping above hoping that she can forgive him, even know he doesn't deserve her forgiveness.

"Jak" – Pan softly calls out, Jak keeps his head lowered, too a shame of himself to even look at the girl in her eyes. Pan carefully closes the gap between Jak and her. "Hmm" – A pink color stains Pan's cheeks from the closeness. Pan reaches for Jak's left hand, ignoring the warmth that seems to be darkening on her face.

"Huh" – Jak wondered, feeling his hand being lifted up by someone smooth skin. Jak turns his gaze to his left hand, only to be surprised seeing Pan's two hands wrapped around his good left hand. "Pan" – Jak softly spoke, finally being able to look at Pan in her eyes. Her skin felt so soft and smooth to Jak that he actually enjoyed her touch, so much so his face began to lighten up with a pink gross across it.

Pan's eyes widened in response: 'He's blushing'! – Pan felt her own cheeks turn a darker shade of pink, ignoring this Pan proceeds to hold Jak's hand on her cheek. "I know why you tried to force me out of your life Jak"

"Pan…..I...Umm" – Jak stuttered out.

"It's ok Jak" – Pan shushed Jak with a loving tone in her voice. "Grandpa Piccolo told me everything. You wanted to protect me from the demon within you, right"?

"Hmm" – Jak nervously hummed in response.

Pan smiled as she softly rubbed Jak's hand against her face. "That was really sweet of you Jak. But, you don't have to worry about me"

"But Pan, Gah"….. Jak began to try and protest but was shush by Pan.

"It doesn't matter" – Pan stated softly. "I already know. Remember when he took over your body yesterday"

Jak's eyes widened, how can he forget when Gahiji almost gained complete control over his body. If it wasn't for this girl who's holding his hand on her cheek he'd be as good as dead now.

"Let's make a promise, a vow just between us that we will protect each other until one of us dies"! – Pan commented. Pan wraps her little pinkie finger around Jak's pinkie finger.

"Pan"! – Jak commented, surprised she's willing to forgive him so easily. "Sure"! – Jak smiles broadly, earning himself a huge smile from Pan in the process. "From this day on"…

"We vow to protect each other"! – Jak and Pan both simultaneously finished, while gazing happily into each other's eyes. "Lucas-kun" – Pan dreamily spoke his name. 'I guess it isn't so bad calling him Lucas-kun after all' – Pan happily thought to herself. Maybe she should just confess to him right here and now; but knowing Jak he probably wouldn't understand what she's even talking about! Besides, they still young, they can mature together, learn new moves together, go on adventures around the world together and meet a ton of new friends together as friends, and maybe, just maybe take their friendship onto another level, and Pan would be the happiest girl alive when that day comes. As for now, friends sound just about right to the quarter saiyan's ears. Pan took off her bandana and cleaned all of the stains on Jak's cheeks off, earning herself a huge smile from Jak, to her delight. Pan happily tugs on Jak's arm, and with that the two made their way to capsule corp, failing to notice the presence of Gohan and Videl, who'd been hiding behind a tree the entire time.

"Awwww" – Videl cooed out, holding her husband close to her body. "Isn't that just so romantic"

"Yeah, at least they're not rushing into things" – Gohan commented, he wouldn't want to lose his little girl just yet.

"Yeah" – Videl spoke. "Mr and Mrs Lucas. That has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree"?

"I would" – Gohan replied, smiling. Gohan suddenly got a good idea. "Videl, I've got something to give to Pan-chan. But I won't able to give it to her because I've got to leave right away to fight Giichi on the monkey planet"!

"Ok" – Videl spoke, knowing Kosuke and Giichi cannot be allowed to live any longer. "What do you want to give to her"?

"Well"!

So Gohan told Videl what he wanted to give to Pan. Videl smiled happily realizing it's the very thing Goku had used as a kid and realized it would make for a fine gift for Pan. Videl and Gohan easily made their way back to capsule corp before Pan and Jak.

When Jak and Pan did arrive at capsule corp, Bra wasn't very happy with Jak, but chose to let her personal issues slide to see her father off. Piccolo had given Jak a little green bean he calls a senzu bean! Jak ate said bean and was surprise to find his arm and all of his wounds were now completely healed, almost like magic!

After some farewells, Gohan had told Jak to look after Pan, warning the boy not to hurt his precious daughter, or the half saiyan might just kill the half demon. Jak shivered when Gohan tapped him on his shoulder, letting him know of the incredible power he possesses, Jak knew from that very moment, don't fuck with Gohan! Goku quickly told Pan and Jak he wants to come back to see them in their super saiyan and demon forms respectively!

Jak raised an eyebrow; he wondered what a saiyan is? Pan had promised to tell him later. With that said and done, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo all walked into the spaceship and set off into outer space after Bulma had opened her roof up, with only one thing on each of the minds and above else Vegeta's mind and that's to defeat…Kosuke.

* * *

**That will conclude it for this chapter.**

**Pan's power-level after that now as gone up to 145,382. Good work on Pan-chan's part. Jak was too weak from his fight with Suguru and that's the reason for why he couldn't defeat Yoko. Jak is not God now, he can't ****fight with only one arm.**

**Please make sure to always leave a review, as I always love seeing a review. I'm Flint009! And I'm signing off! Peace!**


	12. Author Note

**Attention.**

**The rewrite has been posted. It's now called The Way of a True Warrior. I'm sorry I couldn't continue The Demon And The Saiyan Girl, but I felt I made too many mistakes that needed to be fixed. Plus I want to make Jak as real as I possible can. I don't think I made him real enough in this story.**


End file.
